In the dawn of night
by Super-Kyo
Summary: They struggled to break it and found happiness in eachothers arms, they loved one another and wanted a family, Akito denied them and Ren scared them, what happens when their love takes a turn for the worst? Can there love really conqure all? PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Super-Kyo, and thank you for choosing to take the time to read my story! Its such an honor to have somebody choose my story! Thank you! Well….this story has been modified a little, I fixed up all of the mistakes, saying as it is my first story fic, so yea…..if you still see any thing wrong with it, feel free to tell me! I wont bit! He he he, but really, I like constructive criticism, it makes me feel better when I know that I can improve my mistakes, rather then continue on without even knowing that I made a mistake! So any way, here is chapter 1!!**

**Chapter 1 of,** In the dawn of night.

In the dawn of night

They were up on the roof this whole time, just looking at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful Kyo-Kun!!!" Said Tohru with one of her famous smiles printed on her face._ "_Huh yeah their gorgeous" Said Kyo as he gazed at her big beautiful turquoise eyes.

"_I have to tell her tonight…. It's either now or never…. Come one!!! SHE'S SITING RIGHT THEIR!!"_

"DAMN IT!!!" Kyo yelled, thinking that he wasn't brave enough to do something so simple as to confess his love to the girl he loved the most, who just so happened to be sitting right next to him… "O Kyo what's wrong are you ok???!!!" Tohru said with a look of concern sketched on her perfect porcelain face. _"__AWWW I DID IT AGAIN!!! I KEEP WORRYING HER!!!"_Kyo said as he tried to fake a smile. "Uh, it's ok Tohru its nothing"

"Are you sure Kyo, you know you can talk to me about any thing right???" Tohru said she said with a reassuring smile. _"I wonder what's bothering him? I hope it isn't me!!! O WHAT IF IT WAS ME!!!"_ Suddenly Tohru's thoughts began to turn into actions,"I'm so so so so sorry Kyo-Kun!!! I don't really know what I did but I promise I will never ever do it again!!! I swear!!!" She said as she began to bow rapidly, snapping Kyo back to earth "Huh??? O Tohru its ok you didn't do any thing" Kyo said while ruffling the hair on the top of her hair as she gave him a reassured smile.

"_That's it, I'm telling her today!! Right now!!! Wait NOW!!!!"_

" …"

"_Ok here it goes"_ Kyo took in a deep breath of air and started. "Tohru I have something that I have been meaning to say to you for a while…." He said, averting his gaze from the girl before him. "What is it Kyo??? Is something wrong" She asked with much concern in her voice as another look of concern began to creep its way back onto her face._ "__Every time I speak she worries!!!" _Kyou though, mentally beating himself up for worrying her."Tohru I know that weave lived together for a long time and I just wanted to tell you that I-" Kyo was quickly cut off "Kyo I love you!" Tohru blurted out and look away with a face a brighter then Kyou's hair. Kyo just sat there wide eyed in shock and joy… _"__She loves me?? YESSS!!!!!! SHE LOVES ME!!! WOOOHHOOO!!! WOOT!! SHE LOVES ME AND NOT THAT DAMN RAT!!!"_ Kyou thought as a bright red blush began to creep up on his as well."_O NO! I can't believe I just said that!!! O NO WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!!! What if he hates me now, how could I have let my feelings and thoughts get the better of me. What am I going to do now??" _Tohru thought as she hung her head down in shame.

She was able to find enough courage in her body to look over to Kyo who was to her surprise, smiling, with a blush redder then Saturn. He smiled and looked at her with eyes full of love, "Tohru I…… I love you too…….more than any thing I could possible think of and beyond that!" He said as he took her hand in his. "you do?" She said in a tone that was mixed with both joy, and doubt. "_Kyou-kun's probably just saying that to make me feel better…..I'm so stupid….how could I have said something so personal to him like that….."_ She thought as she studied his face for any hint of a lie"How do I know that you aren't just trying to comfort me like you always do Kyo-Kun?" She said looking him straight in the eye, he only smiled and looked back. "Fine, I'll prove it instead." He said as he reached with his left hand over to Tohru's chin and held her face about half an inch close to his and whispered to her while his lips gently brushed hers "I love you more than the star's love the sky and ocean loves the moon." (a/n he he he, sorry, I just had to put some thing corny in it! He he he, hate me if you must!...sorry for ruining the mood…) He then gently pulled her into a light kiss to see her reaction. She reacted with kissing him back to his surprise, he knew that he could give her his full passion. They sat their on the roof sharing their first kiss that seamed to last for hours and only parted for air. They looked into each others eyes and sat their without a care in the world, no worries, no anger, not hate, it was just them. Kyo and Tohru, the way it should be, always and forever.

Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled as he pulled her into another kiss with much love and passion in it. "Kyo I love you so much" Tohru said when they broke for air. "Tohru you are my fallen angel" Kyo said as he caressed her face affectionately, earning a deep blush from her, as she cuddled up to him, seeking warmth in his arms, but not close enough for him to transform. He held her with both arm also making sure that he wouldn't change and spoil the mood, yet how he wished he could feel her small fragile body pressed against his, to feel her warm embrace, to smell the sweet scent of her hair and gently caress it as he held her close to him.

Tohru let out a slight yawn and Kyo looked at her, noticing the sleep swimming in her beautiful eyes of the sea. "Maybe you should go back inside, you should get some rest." She nodded and he helped her up. He cradled her in his arms, still making sure to keep some distance, as he carried her over to the edge were the big oak tree that lead to her window was. "Thank you Kyo-Kun" She said as he helped her into her bed after opening the window. He opened the door and was about to leave when he felt a small tug on his arm and looked back to see Tohru tugging on him. "Kyo-Kun… ummm… would it be ok if you could stay in here with me tonight??" he looked at her with a smile and took a minute or two to decide saying as he was trying figure out if this was just another of his amazing dreams of was actual happening. "You know I would love to…but do you really think it's a good idea?" He said as he kissed her on the head. Tohru looked at him a little puzzled then smiled, "Kyou-kun is only concerned for my safety, but I know that Kyou-kun won't do any thing wrong to me, and I promise to keep my hands to my self!" she said as she gave him one of the most biggest smiles she has ever smiled. He chuckled a little, "Alright, I don't know what the hell I'm doing but…..I'll do it for you." He said as he maid his way over to her side and noticed that she was still grinning like a maniac and couldn't help but hug him!!

They then heard the mood killing poof and saw the orange smoke. "IM SOO SORRY, KYO-KUN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! I just…I'm sorry!" Tohru said as she went into panic mood still holding the little orange cat to her. "It's ok Tohru as long as I'm with you I'm happy" he said with a bright blush on his little kitty face. Tohru cradled him closer to her body, kissing his little kitty cheeks. (a/n The ones on his face and I know more corniness…). She then placed him on her bed and went to a drawer on her dresser and pulled out her night clothes. "Umm Kyo I'll be right back I just need to change really quick…" She said as she walked over to the door, but was stopped by a hand, "what did you call me??" Kyo said, holding her back by the elbow. "Umm I think I called you Kyo…IM SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!!! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN Nasi!" She said as she went into panic mood, for the third time tonight, bowing and bowing like a bird drinking water. "No Tohru its OK I like it!! I want you to call me Kyo…" He said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder getting her to stop with the bowing. "Really" Really she said with shimmering eyes that looked like they were on the verge of tearing. "Of course" the orange cat said while he was pawing at the sheets on her bed, not even noticing his actions.

She giggled at the sight of him, "Kyo, what are you doing??" she said as she giggled again. "Huh?? What do you mean?" he then looked down and saw what he was doing and a light blush crept up on his small fuzzy face again. "Gomen Tohru… I'll stop…" He said as he sat down and aloud her to scup him up again, saying as she had plopped down on the bed again. "NO Kyo its ok you don't have to apologize…it's actually kind of cute… your an adorable kitty Kyo!!!" She said as she cuddled him closer. "O really…" he said with an evil smile on his face that she couldn't see because of the fur.

"I'm gon'a go get changed now, so I'll be right back." She said as she made her way back to the door. "Ok…" He said flatly as he waited for her to leave, then he took off down the hall to his room, right when he changed back.

"_I can't believe some one like her, could love some one like me. She could love a monster like me and still smile, I don't know why she does, but I'm glad that I have her now." _Kyou said as he slipped a random shirt over his head. "_How the hell am I going to last the night with her right their next to me…..knowing that I could just reach my hand over and touch her soft cheeks, lips, face, hair, any thing….its all in reaching distance……"_ He though but then cursed himself for thinking such things about his sweet innocent Tohru.

"_O My Goodness! I can't believe Kyou-kun is going to stay with me tonight! O I'm so excited….but….I can't help but think, is what I'm doing wrong? Its it bad for me to want him to stay with me? O mom, what do I do! What if Yuki-kun, or Shigure-san walk in and find us together! Would they be angry? O but I want to sleep in the same bed with Kyo so much! O Mom I'm so excited!"_ Tohru said as she slipped on her flannel pajamas.

Tohru walked in to her room to find that Kyo was already asleep, letting out a deep sigh of content, she walked over to her bed and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before climbing into bed with him when he surprised her by pulling her down and kissing her fool on.

"Kyo, I thought you were asleep!" She said with a surprised look on her face, he chuckled at her reaction, "I knew you would" he said as he sat up in the bed and stared at her as she stared right back. She was wearing a silky pink night gown that went mid thigh and had a low v neck that showed a little too much cleavage but had some pink peach colored lace to cover it up a bit. He was just wearing his black boxers and his hair fiery orange hair was every wear. He looked at her and sighed.

"_Damn! It just got a little harder……how am I going to control my self tonight? Well….I guess I'll just have to try, for her sake."_ Kyo thought with a blush. "_O Kyo is so handsome I can see ever single muscle in his body!! I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands on his chest? O No, What am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking things like that! O I'm sorry Kyo-kun….I didn't mean to think about him like that…O mom…but he's just so handsome!"_ She thought as a blush crept up on her as well.Tohru you…..you look…..you look really pretty." Kyo said as he scratched the back of his head, his ears turning a flaming red. "Thank you Kyo!! I'm so happy that you decided to stay with me tonight!!" She said as she bounced over to him.

"So which side do you want…I mean it's your bed after al..." Kyo said as he gestured to the bed. "Well you are my guest so you choose! I insist Kyo!" She said as she began to fiddle with a strand of hair. "Ummm well I guess Ill take the side by the wall so that you can get in and out if you want" He said as he climbed in. "Ok Kyo, thank you for thinking of me!! It makes me so happy to know that you are thinking of me!!" She said with a giggle. "What are you giggling about??" He said as he chuckled. "Kyo I can see that you are happy to." She said as she turned her head and started to blush madly. "Huh??? Why would you— "_Shit! Why me! WHY NOW! Shit!"_ He thought as he tried to cover up his….lower half…. "Sorry Tohru…but um well I can kind of…" He tried to tell her the reason why he was like the way he was…"Kind of what Kyo???"…but found it easier not to…"O nothing…" He said as he laid down in the soft goose feather bed. _"__I better not tell her if not she might put her bra back on" _Kyo thought in his dirty teenage boy mind"Ok Kyo!" She said as she laid down next to him sniggling into the soft blanket. "_I wonder if I should have left my bra on……I don't usually sleep with it on….so….O well…maybe he didn't notice."_ She said as she stared off into space.(Space Cadet Mood again).

**He he he, well there you go! Chapter 1, redone! I do hope it's better now! I think its better at least…..now that I am a more experienced writer….I can see my errors, more clearly….so any way, I can't wait for your wonderful review! Please continue reading! And I hope to see you guys soon!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! It's a pleasure to meet you and hello! I'm glad that you guys like my story so far enough to continue on to the next chapter! I'm so glad! Thank you very much! And also, I have redone this chapter also, so if you are a new reader, you will not have to see all of those grammatical, and spelling errors, nor the overly huge paraphraphs! So congradulations to you! HURRAY!! He he he, well any way, please continue on!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket sadly……although I do own a Kyo T-shirt that is my favorite peace of clothing! He he he!**

**All thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 2 of In the dawn of night! **

Together they lay, side by side in total bliss. "Kyo….do you think that what we are doing is wrong in some way?" She asked as she turned over on her side to face him, her hair draping over her shoulders making her look even prettier then she already did. "No….not really…..I don't see any thing wrong with me sleeping in here…..I just don't want to here what that damn rat has to say when and if he finds out." Kyo said as he to turned over to look at her, Tohru smiled then blinked, she got up from her bed and ran over to her closet quickly, leaving a bewildered Kyo behind. "Tohru what are you doing?" He asked as he saw her close her closet then run back over to the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at her but then smiled when he saw what she was doing. She had gotten a big fluffy pillow and put it in-between their chest, so that he wouldn't transform in their sleep. They lay their staring into each others eyes, neither of them remembering when they had fallen asleep.

"_TOHRU, TOHRU!!! Wait please wait!!" Kyo says with an out stretched hand. " I didn't mean to please stop!!! I'm sorry Kyo!!! I couldn't protect you. (She is sobbing while she is saying this). Kyo!!! I love you!! I always will!! Don't worry I will find a way to get you back!" She said as she looked at him with tear streaked eyes... "__**Shut up you stupid girl!!" (wack) **_Tohru fell to the ground with a hand printed on her face. She tries to get closer to Kyo but is being pulled back by her hair by Akito. "_**YOU STUPID, IGNORENT, GIRL!!! I SAID TO NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN!!!" **__Akito roared as he threw her against the wall.__** "**__Akito stop!!! It's not her fault!!! (Kyo is saying this as he is sobbing, trying to inch his way over to the crumpled Tohru) "Please Akito let her go please!!! She didn't do any thing!! Please, Please, Please ……._

"Kyo! Wake up Kyo! Please wake up! Its Ok Kyo please wake up I'm right here please wake up!!" Tohru said as she shook and shook the orange haired boy. "Please, Please, Please ….Tohru!!!! It's not her fault It's not her fault!! PLEAES!!!!" (Kyo is talking in his sleep and is scaring Tohru at what he is saying) "Kyo wake up!!! It's just a dream Kyo please wake up!" Tohru said, freaking out more seeing tears running down Kyo's cheeks.…. "Tohru I'm sorry Tohru please forgive me I'm so sorry!!!" He said as he continued to trash in his sleep. "Kyo please wake up!! Its ok I'm ok see I'm … sniff….right here!! Please wake up Kyo!!" (She starts to shake him and he finally wakes up) "Kyo, please it was just a bad dream please don't cry any more please!!!" She is sobbing to for some strange reason….she is very emotional and delicate. "Tohru!!! I'm sorry! Tohru I didn't mean to!!" He said as he is shaking in her arms. "Shhooooo its ok Kyo it was just a bad dream. I'm right here it's ok your safe." She said as tears start to pour out as Kyo looks at her "Tohru!! I love you so much I'm so sorry!!" He said as he vigorously kissed her forehead. "Shooo its ok I'm here" she says as she rubes his bake and whispers calm, soothing words to him, like a mother would do for her child. "Thank you Tohru, arigato." He said as he pulled away from her and gave her a weary smile. "Its ok Kyo I'm here" she says as she leans down and kisses him on the head.

Yuki woke up to Kyo crying Tohru's name and Tohru crying and telling him it was ok… "What did that Baka Neko do to Miss Honda now??" He said in an angry voice as he got up and walked to Kyo's room but found it empty, he took this as a sign that they must be in Tohru's room and found them in bed TOGETHER!! He went pale from head to toe, he stepped away from the door as blank as a sheet of printing paper, went down stairs and sat on one of the cushions at the table, putting his elbows on the table. "What on earth was that that I just saw? That baka neko SLEEPT IN HER ROOM! GOING TO KILL HIM IF HE DID ANY THING TO HER, I SWAER ON IT!!" He said out loud just when Shigure walked in the room with his usually happy sing-song voice. "Good morning Yuki!" He had a devilish smirk on his face. "So I take it you saw something that horrified you, might it be something that includes our delicate flower??" before he could say any more Yuki had already punched him under the chin, sending him flying out of the kitchen and onto the stairs. "Ow Yuki your so mean!" He said in a childish voice and starting to pout when he heard Kyo and Tohru crying. Another smirk came across his lips. He then tip-toed up the stairs and slightly opened the door to Tohru's room and saw Kyo and Tohru in bed together with their hands around each other and Kyo kissing Tohru on her head and cheeks. "Ahhh!! Kyo-Kun have you deflowered are delicate flower. Noooo he has plucked her from her delicate little roots and soiled her!!!" Shigure said, with a dramatic hand to the four head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, AND I DIDN'T DO ANY THING TO HER!!!!" Kyo shouted as Shigure squired out of the room and back down stairs.

"O Yuki!! Its horrible are delicate flower has been soiled by are dirty little kitty! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

(Pow!!!)

Was all you herd and saw Shigure flew threw the broken Japanese style door. (How many times does that door get broken???) Yuki got up of his seat and walked the short path on the back of the house to his secret base. "How could he have taken advantage of Miss Honda like that, what ever he did I will kill him!" Yuki said to himself as he stomped off. "_Did he rape her I wonder, or maybe he tricked her??? O maybe she gave it to him and didn't even know it, for she is rather naive and innocent" _

**Well their you have it! Chapter 2 of In the dawn of night! O I'm so happy that my story is going along so well! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! O I'm so happy! He he he, I really do appreciate it! Thank you! I do hope that you will continue on reading! Remember, keep reading, reviewing, and smiling!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfest

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! He he he, thanks again for reading on!!! He he he, well any way, I'm so glad that you are still with me up to now! Don't forget to review after you read! You all know that I love it when you do!! So please do so!!! You don't know how happy it makes me when you do!**

**Disclamer: Me, no, no Fruits Basket……me sad, me cry….waaaaa!!!! He he he!**

Chapter 3 of "In the dawn of night"

"I have to find out what he did to Miss Honda! If he did any thing to hurt her I will kill him and make him pay for what ever he did to her!" Yuki said as he racked at the radishes in his garden. _"But it is clear that she loves him and every body knows that he loves her more than any thing…I can't kill him because then it would make Tohru depressed_." He shuttered when he called her Tohru instead of Miss Honda, even in his thoughts he calls her Miss Honda. "I love her to much to disappoint her by killing that mangy cat!" The said with a deep sigh "But it is apparent that he has already won her heart and has beaten me in the battle of love." He said as he threw the weeds off to one side. _"I don't care!!! I am going to win back her affection even if I have to fight him for her!"_

Tohru got up after comforting Kyo, making sure that he was defiantly ok, and went down stairs to start breakfast like always. "_I want to make something special for Kyo. Some thing to cheer him up a bit" _She thought when Kyo walked in. "Kyo, what would you like for breakfast??" She said in a cheery voice as if nothing happened. "Huh o umm some cod Onigiri would be good" He said with a shrug as he opened the fridge to find the milk carton in its usual place on the door, waiting for him like every morning. "Ok Kyo I'll get started on it right away!" She said with a determined fist in the air as she pulled out the rice cooker from a bottom cabinet. "Huh o no I can do it you don't have to" He said as he put the milk back in the fridge after taking a satisfying gulp. "O Kyo but I want to!" She said with big misty blue eyes full of sparkle and glee. _"__She can be stubborn at times. Hmmm maybe I can get her to make them with me???" _ He thought with a mischievous grin on his face. "_Hmmm he can be stubborn at times… well mainly all the time but maybe I can get him to let me help him??" _"Can I help you make them?" They said in unison the quirked an eyebrow at each other "You want to help me make them?" They said at the same time again. "Kyo I would love to help you!" Tohru said as she giggled breaking the echo that they had un-purposely been doing. Kyo smiled then walked up to one of the cupboards and pulled out the rice and Tohru went to the refrigerator and got out the cod and some plums because she new he liked pickled plum onigiri. Kyo filled the rice maker with water and it made a sort of hissing noise.

Tohru walked up to him noticing that he was still in his boxer shorts with out a shirt. She turned away with a gasp and a deep blush creeping up on her face. "_Wow I haven't noticed how handsome Kyo is with out his shirt.." _She thought as she giggled to her self. "What are you laughing at??" Kyo said with curious eyes. "O nothing" she said as she turned to look at him with her blush under control now. Kyo walked over to the rice and poured it in to the rice maker, brushing his shoulder by her wanting to see her reaction. She let out a small gasp and blushed even more than before. "_O Kyo is so wow! I just want to trail my hands down his chest and back and kiss his shoulders all day, wow why have I been thinking such things lately??? This is not like me!" _She thought with a serious expression on her face now.

Kyo looked at her and started to chuckle. "What are you thinking?" He said as he flashed her a smile full of love and passion. Those smiles were very rare and she was so happy that she was the only one that ever got to see them. She beamed with happiness and said "O nothing I was just wondering were Yuki-Kun was, is all" she lied. "_I just lied to him! This really isn't like me!!"_ He new she was lying to him, he new her to well. "What's wrong Tohru, you know you don't have to lie to me." He new what she was thinking and he gave her a smile with eyes full of love and passion and what was that she saw…lust. "O it was just, O THE RICE IS BURNING!!" She yelled out loud. They both ran to the rice and both thought the same thing. "_How is it possible that rice can burn in a rice cooker if all it is water, steam and rice???" _

"Kyo I'm So Sorry!! I didn't mean to burn your breakfast IM SO SORRY!" She said as she began to run around the kitchen trying to figure out what to do with the burnt rice. "STOP APOLIGIZING ALL THE TIME IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!!" Kyo said, getting a little annoyed with the over apologizing. "Ok Kyo I will make you a new breakfast!!! What would you like?" She asked as she threw the overly burnt rice into the garbage disposal. "What evers fine I guess" Kyo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know! How about some LEEK SOUP?!" Tohru said as she had the leeks already in her hand. "WHAT YOU THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYEN TA KILL ME!!" Kyo yelled as he swatted the leeks away. "No Kyo I'm sorry I completely forgot you hated leeks." She said as she picked up the leeks that he had swatted to the floor.

"Quite apologizing, it's ok, I'll eat the stupid leeks as long as you make them as best as you can" He said crinkling his nose at the thought of eating leeks. _"__If it makes her happy I will eat the freaking leeks…or throw them into the flower pot when she's not looking…"_He thought with a grin on his face. _"I can't believe that Kyo is actually going to eat leeks! Or maybe he is just going to try and throw them into the flower pot that is next to the dinning table when he thinks I'm not looking???" _Tohru thought with a giggle."Are you sure Kyo…the cod is already cooked how about that??" She asked as she showed him the pan that had the ready cod. "Do you even have to ask which I would rather have?" He said with a chuckle as he left to the dinning room..

"Ok Kyo!! Ill be right their let me just-"she was cut of by Kyo's lips. _"__Mmmm she tastes so good. Like strawberries and cherries" _Kyou thought as he licked her lips._"O Kyo…. He's so, so…I don't know but I really like it" _She thought ashe ran his fingers threw her hair as the kiss depend. _"__Her hair is softer than I thought it was. It smells so good, like strawberries and cherry blossoms." _ Kyo thought as he continued to engulf Tohru's mouth in his own, as she snaked her arms around his neck and into his fiery orange locks. "_O Kyo!! I love you so much! I wish we could If only we could, what am I thinking!! Why do I keep thinking these things!"_ She thought as he mind began to go into a panic."I know what she's thinking. She wants more but is trying not to go to fast, gezz how many dreams have I had about this."Kyo thought as he finally broke the kiss. "_I wonder what I did?" _Tohru thought as she looked up at him with a confused expression.

"_O no she has that look on her face she think's she has done something wrong."_He thought as he put a hand on his face, letting it slide down. **"**Its ok you didn't do any thing wrong its just that I think we should finish making breakfast be for that damn rat and perverted dog come in." He said as he walked back over to the stove "Hai!" She said as she joined him at the stove "_Did he just say We finish making breakfast?? O I hope he did!" _Tohru thought with a smile on her face_. "__I wonder if she noticed that I said We instead of you???"_ Kyo thought with a smile on his own face as well. "Well lest get started shall WE Tohru??" He said as he poured a new bag of rice into the cooker. "O yes lest!" She said as she pulled out a few more pieces of fish and began to cut them up into chunks. "_I wasn't dreaming! He did say we!!!" _She thought with a pretty smile on her face._ "__There it is that beautiful, contagious smile that when ever she does I always find myself smiling with her"._

**He he he, well any way, I know that these last three chapter have been pretty short, but don't worry, they get longer! I promise! He he he, especially chapter 21! He he he, well any way, I can't wait to see your wonderful reviews! O I'm so glad that I finally got the time to redo these chapters! He he he! Well, good bye for now, be safe!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 the call

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! Yet another fixed chapter so please enjoy it and tell me if it still needs some more fixing. K! He he he, I am glad that you guys are still hanging in their! I'm very glad that you are enjoying my story! Hey and even if your not, Thank you any way! Because even if you may not like it, you are still reading, which means you still acknowledge it! So thank you! He he he, well any way, yea I know these chapters have been kind of boring, but don't worry, the chapters that are ahead are wonderful! Especially chapter 21 and up! He he he! Well any way, without further ado, I present to you….**

**Chapter 4 of, In the dawn of night!**

Kyo and Tohru had finished setting breakfast on the table when Shigure walked out of his study. "O Tohru's home-cooking, how it files my stomach with joy!" Shigure said while whipping away a small tear from his eyes. "O Shigure thank you but Kyo helped to." She said while a small blush crept up on her. She hadn't notice but when ever Kyo was mentioned or she was staring at him or thinking about him but she always seamed blush a delicate ting of pink. "O really" Shigure said with a sly smirk on his face while keeping a steady stare at Kyo. "Yea you got a problem with that! Yea damn dog!" Kyo said while plopping down on a cushion next to Tohru. "O nothing, its just-"He was cut of by the phone.

**(RING RING) **

The phone rang, every one looked at each other.

**(Ring Ring)**

"I'll get it!!" Shigure sang as he got up and pranced over to the phone, leaving Kyo alone with Tohru who was humming away as she served the food "Umm Kyo I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later??" Tohru said, yet another small blush on her merry cheeks. "Sure, why not" he said with a shrug as he took the plate she offered to him. _"__I'm really happy that she's taking what I told her into consideration and telling people what she wants….even though that cute blush always creeps up on her….am I the one that does that to her?"_ He thought as he shoved a large pancake into his mouth. **"**O thank you Kyo!! I'm so happy! I'll make us a lunch to take with us after breakfast!" She said with an ear to ear smile on her face as she poured some syrup and strawberries on her own pancakes.

"Hello" Shigure said with a happy smile on his face that quickly melted when he heard the sinister voice of the caller. "Hello Shigure, it's been a while since I heard your voice" the other person said with a grimacing smile on his face. "Yes it has been a while Akito-San" Shigure said with a now serious expression on his face. "Well any way I want to talk to Kyo" Akito said in a rude tone. "I'm sorry Akito but he isn't here at the moment", Shigure lied. "Don't lie to me Shigure; tell him to stop by the main house at around 9 today. And tell him not to be late" Akito said with a devilish smirk and a low evil laugh that would make even a def person's ears bleed. (a/n no offense!) "Yes I'll give him the message Akito-San" Shigure said with a now worried look plastered on his usually happy face. _"__I wonder what he wants him for? Maybe it's for his confinement, or maybe he found out about Tohru!"_Shigure's though, as his face melted of any color that was once present. "WELL ARNT YOU GOING TO HANG UP THE PHONE!!" Akito yelled. "Yes I'm sorry; have a good day Akito-san"

**(Beep, Beep, Beep) **

The line went dead.

Shigure walked back into the dinning room and sat down on a cushion in front of Kyo. "Ummm Tohru, would you happen to know if there is any more tea??" Shigure asked, trying to have a reason to get her to leave the room. "O yes I will be right back!" Tohru said while leaping to her feet and racing of to the kitchen. Shigure didn't want to lie her, even more than he already had, but he didn't want her to worry more than she should have too. "Akito called" Shigure said while looking strait at Kyo with a stern face. "Yea what did that bastered want?" Kyo said in an angry tone. "He wants you to go over to the main house at around 9 and not to be late" Shigure said with a discomforting thought in his mind. "_What if something happens to Kyo? Tohru would be crushed!" _He thought, holding his gaze on the carrot top. __"Well I'm not going" Kyo said flatly. "Kyo you have to, what if it's about your confinement?? Or if he found out about Tohru!" He said in a hushed voice so that Tohru wouldn't here. Kyo looked at him and noticed the serious look on Shigure's face and nodded in agreement.

"_I wonder who called, must have been something important for Shigure to walk away in such a happy mood and return with a stern look on his face. I wonder were Yuki-Kun is?" _with that last thought lingering on her mind Yuki walked into the kitchen. "Yuki-kun!!" Tohru said as she turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. She had seen him in the corner of her eye. "Umm Miss Honda, can I ask you something?" Yuki said trying to hid the lump of sadness in his voice. "Sure Yuki-Kun, any thing!" She said with a smile on her face. "Well umm you see, I well, umm this morning I walked into your room to check on you because I had heard someone crying and well I saw Kyo in bed with you." He said trying to keep his gaze away from her. Tohru's expression then fell to a small smile, barley noticeable. "O well you see the reason he was in there was because I had asked him if he could stay with me the night before. Is that bad??" she said with a hint of worry and in her thought. "O sooo _you_ asked _him_ to stay with you for the night??" he said still not looking at her. "yes" she said flatly.

"What for, were you scared or something?" He said in a bit of a stern voice that kind of startled her. "Well I asked him because I kind of….love….him" she said with a smile and a deep blush on her face. "You love him." Yuki said with a hint of yet more sadness, for hearing the one thing that he wished she would not say. He could feel the lump in his thought getting bigger and tightening. "Yes I do… and …he …lovesmeback" she had rushed the last part of the sentence but Yuki still new what she had said. "O well you see I kind of-" he was cut of by the tea kettle.

**(SWEEEEE!!!) It yelled. **

"O THE TEA'S READY!!!" Tohru said while jumping nearly 4 feet in the air. She quickly grabbed an oven mitt remembering what Yuki had told her the last time when she had grabbed the kettle without a mitt and burned her hands. She grabbed the kettle and moved it to a spot on the stove that wasn't on. "Umm Yuki-kun, are you upset that I love Kyo??" she said while putting a tea bag into the kettle. "O no! Miss Honda never. I could never be upset with you!" He said finally looking at her. "Its just I don't really think you should trust that Baka Neko" he said. "Why not?" Tohru asked, a little confused as to why he said that. "Well because he has secrets that can hurt somebody if they don't know what's happening" he said with a sly smile on his face. "Well if he has a secret that he doesn't want to share then it must be for the better. He doesn't have to share every thing with me, especially if it is only for the better." She said with a happy smile now on her face. "Well if you think so" he said with a look of discomfort on his face.

Trying to change the subject, "So what is for breakfast this beautiful morning?" he said while giving her one of his princely smiles that could have stopped the heart of any of those fan girls. "Cod and rice and I made some leek soup on the side just for you!" she said with a giant smile on her face and a twinkle in her young turquoise eyes. He smiled and walked over to help her with the cups, seeing that she was trying to balance four cups of hot fresh tea, a hot bowl of leek soup, and a small plat of rice balls, all at once. "Here let me help you with that." He said while he grabbed the soup and two of the cups. "O no it's ok Yuki-kun, I can do it, and you don't have to worry about me!" she said, struggling a bit with the objects in her arms. "No Miss Honda I am glad to help. I want to really." He said giving her another on of his prince charming smiles that could melt fire. Yeah fire.

They both walked back into the dinning room both feel the tension rising in the room the instant they entered. Tohru looked at Kyo, then to Shigure, gasping at how serious he looked, "_Wow I didn't know Shigure could look like that!" _Yuki followed he gaze and gasped as well. __"That is amazing! Shigure is actually being serious!" He thought, taking a seat in front of Tohru. _"Damn dog always manipulating me into doing things that I don't want to, but if it to protect Tohru I would do anything. I love her so much I can't lose her." _Kyo thought, shoving another pancake into his face. "_High school girls, high school girls, young and nubile high school girls!"_ Shigure thought in a sing-song voice, even thought he had a stern expression on the outside, it didn't mean that he couldn't be his same perverted self on the inside.

**Well their you go! Much more flow to it! Les spelling and grammar errors hopefully! He he he, well any way, I do hope that you guys continue on! I'm so looking forward to reading your reviews! You know I love to know what you guys think! But for now, good bye and be safe! Remember, keep reading, review, and smiling!**


	5. Chapter 5 the necklace

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! I'm so glad that you guys have read all the way to here! Hurray! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I'm s happy! Well any way, without further adu, her it is….**

**Chapter 5 of, In the dawn of night…**

"Kyo what would you like me to pack for our lunch???" Tohru asked while washing the dishes after breakfast. "I guess salmon onigiri, and takoyaki sounds pretty good right now?" Kyo said wanting any thing with fish in it right now. "MMM that sounds delicious!!" Tohru said while licking her lips. "I haven't made that in a while." She said as she put away a plate that she had been scrubbing for the past three minutes. "Yea I know that's why I suggested it." He said, as he sat their staring at her with a blank face for a moment not even realizing what he was doing. "Kyo is something wrong?" Tohru asked with innocent, worried eyes. "Huh o now it's nothing you should worry me all the time" He said, realizing what he was doing. "Kyo you do know that you can tell me any thing right? Even if it's something bad you know I would never judge you." She said in a serious tone as she dried off her hands with a cloth. Kyo got up and walked over to her from the kitchen table and kissed her on the forehead. "I know Tohru, I know".

"_That Baka Neko steals every thing from me!"_ Yuki thought while sitting on his bed thinking of what Tohru had said to him about her loving Kyo and him loving her back. _"I do feel happy for her though, she disserves to be happy after all she has done for us, even if it means that I'm not the one that is making her happy." _He thought with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "I have to tell her I love her." Yuki said out loud not even realizing it when Shigure walked in. "So you saw them together to?" Shigure said with smile that said nothing good can come from this. _"__O the drama!!! This is wonderful!! I love this house it's just like a dramatic sop opera or novella!" _Shigure thought with a grin on his face. __"Yea and I still want to kill that baka neko!" Yuki said with raging fire growing in his eyes. "Yuki you cant kill Kyo!" Shigure said with a playful smile now on his face.

"AND WHY NOT!" Yuki yelled getting even angry because of the fact that Shigure was actually sticking up for Kyo. "Because you don't want to hurt Tohru now would you?" he said with an evil smirk on his face knowing that he had won this small argument. "And how exactly would I be hurting Miss Honda by killing that Kuso Neko!" Yuki said, if possible, he became slightly angrier, knowing that Shigure had won a small argument about whether or not he can kill Kyo. "Because she loves him and if you kill him you would break her fragile little heart, and would be thieving away the little love that she has for something. You know how she thinks that she has every thing when in reality all she has is Kyo. She lost her dad to pneumonia and her mother to a car accident. Her grandfather to old age and her home to a land slide. (AKA: The garage sale tent in the forest that was once her home O and her grandpa didn't really die…I just kind of killed him…sorry.) 

"You shouldn't take the one thing that she has ever asked for away from her just because you are jealous." Shigure said in a tone that actually sounded like a parent or guardian. Yuki took a while to think about the words that his cousin just uttered and was upset to know that he was right. "Your right…but even if she does love him, even if he is all she has, I just can't stand to see that baka neko so happy!" Yuki said, startling both Shigure and himself, as to what he had just confessed.

"Kyo it's just well I worry about you some times." Tohru said with a sad look on her face. "Yea I know, that's just one of the reasons why I love you so much." Kyo said while kissing her on the head again. "I love you to Kyo." Tohru said while giving him a hug but making sure that they didn't touch at the same time so that the "mood killing poof" wouldn't kill the mood. Even though she didn't really mind it when he turned into a little orange cat, she new that he didn't like it very much, to her it was actually really very cute when he was a little orange fuzz ball.

Tohru finished cooking and packed the lunch. "Kyo I finished packing the lunch are you ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face as she held up the bento boxes to show him. "Huh, o yea Ill be right their!" Kyo yelled from his room were he was slipping a small box into one of the pockets on his khaki pants. Tohru put the bento boxes which had their lunch into a bag which she put two bottles of water and some tea in a container. Kyo ran down stairs and meet her in the kitchen. "Ready to go?" He asked with a smile on his face as well. "Uhu!" Tohru said giving him a smile of her own with happiness in her voice.

They walked side by side, hand in hand down a path that lead to a place that only Kyo new were it was. "Tohru can we go some were real quick?" Kyo said while looking at her with sincere eyes filled with love. "Of course Kyo!" Tohru said while kissing him on the cheek. "Ok good but I need you to close your eyes until we get their. Is that ok?" He asked her with a sneaky smile. "Ok Kyo, I trust you." She said with eyes full of love and a spark of curiosity as to where he was taking her. "Good." He said with a sly smile on his person. "Umm Kyo but what if I trip over myself …. Again..." She said remembering what had happened this morning when she was hanging up the laundry. "Well….(He thought for a moment)….I can carry you." He said not even waiting for her response, scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the spot of which he was talking about.

She kept her eyes closed the whole time, almost falling asleep while doing so. "We're here." He said as he slowly put her down, letting her get her bearings, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around in complete awe, "O Kyo it's beautiful!" She said in utter delight. He had taken her to a clearing were there was a small stream and a single oak tree standing in the middle of the clearing. The grass was as green and luscious as green silk, and the breeze was as nice and cool. There were a few butterflies fluttering around and a few birds hopped around the lovely green fields. "O Kyo!" She said still in awe. "yea I new you would like it, I found this place a few months ago and I've been wanting to bring you here ever since but I didn't want to bring you here and then accidentally kiss you but now that I know that we love each other, it's ok if I kiss you right?" He said with questioning eyes. She lend her head towards his as she was on her tipy toes and kissed him. "Of course Kyo." She said as she kissed him again. "But only if I'm aloud to kiss you to." She said with eyes full of hope and mischief. "O well I don't know about that." He said with a sly smile on his face, "Kyo!" She said as she swat at him as he bent down and kissed her, letting his fingers run threw her beautiful chestnut hair.

Kyo opened up the blanket that they brought along with them to sit on as they ate, and Tohru pulled out the bento boxes from her bag so that they could eat. "This is some pretty good crap!" Kyo said while woofing it down. "Thank you Kyo…I think….it really taste like-" She said with a look of bewilderment etched on her face. "**NO!** It's good!**"** He said, cutting her off, Tohru giggled when he said this. "What are you giggling about?" Kyo said with a chuckle. "O nothing, I still can't believe this place actually existed out here and I never saw it even when I lived out here." Tohru said as she looked around in awe once more. "Hey Tohru" Kyo said. "Yes Kyo?" Tohru said giving him questioning look. "I have something for you." Kyo said while fishing around in his pocket. "You do?? O BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY THING FOR YOU!! UUHHH!!! IM SO STUPID!!! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU SOMETHING!!!" Tohru said as she started to freak out when all of a sudden all she felt was Kyo's lips on her own.

Kyo broke the kiss and smiled down at the frantic girl before him. "Shooo its ok… I got you this because I wanted to…I don't want any thing in return." He said as he handed her a small blue felt covered box that had a tiny silver ribbon on the top of it. Tohru looked at it and looked back up at him and started to cry. "What's wrong, you hate it don't you…" Kyo said as he looked down, feeling shame. . "No Kyo, it's not that, it's just, I'm so happy! I love you so much Kyo!!" She said as she looked at him. "I know, that's why I got you this because I love you to, and I don't ever want to lose you, now please open it??" He said in a loving, playful tone and started to pretend pout. She giggled at the sight of him and slowly opened the box and was in awe once more.

In the box was a silver necklace with a small orange diamond on it that was in the shape of a cat. She looked up at him and started to cry as she threw her self at him and kissed him franticly, completely forgetting about the curse until she held a slightly angry orange cat, it didn't even matter to her, she took him in her arms and cradled him close; kissing his little kitty checks. If it wasn't for all of the fur on his face, you could have sworn he was blushing. "O Kyo I love it, I love it, I love it!! It's beautiful!! O but I can't accept such an expensive looking gift!" She said while looking a bit sad. Kyo was a bit taken aback by her last sentence but smiled and looked at her with his deep crimson amber eyes and said "You should be able to except it because it isn't nearly as beautiful and as valuable as you are to me." He said, pushing back a few strands of hair behind her ears, as he said it in a loving tone that just made her burst out into more tears of joy. _"__Gezz is she emotional, must be a girl thing." _ Kyo thought as he smiled and licked away the tears from her glowing face with his scratchy kitty tongue. (a/n I know so much corniness in this part…sorry! he he he.)

She looked at him and smiled gratefully, then looked back down at the jewel in her hand, glad that she did on time, for he had changed back right when she had. Their sat the orange haired teen naked, he quickly picked up his clothes and ran into the forest, quickly putting them on. "I'm sorry for that Tohru." He said with a blush on his face out of embarrassment. "O no don't apologize it's my fault, I hugged you." She said in a sincerely sorry voice. "Tohru you don't have to apologize for every thing you know." She nodded in response. "Kyo this necklace is beautiful but, I won't keep it just because it's beautiful, but because it was a gift from you." She said trying to put it on. "Here let me help you with that." He said as he pulled back her long chestnut brown hair, making her blush a little at the close contact. "Its beautiful Kyo" she said looking down at the orange cat on her chest. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you." He said as he kissed her neck.

**Mua-ha-ha!! Fear the cheesiness of that last statement Kyo said! He he he, well any way, I was finally able to get some time on the computer to fix this chapter up! I do hope that you guys enjoyed it, along with its corniness! He he he, it's funny, when I write it's all corny, yet in real life, I am totally all myself! He he he, well thank you very much for reading, I'm so happy you've gone this far! Thank you! Please remember to review; you know I love it when you do!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Akito

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! Hello to all and thank you for reading! I'm so glad that you like my story, and if you don't, I'm still glad that you are reading it! So any way, I've been trying harder on my spelling and grammer, but again, if you see any thing that just looks wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, I won't get angry, or sad! In fact, I'll be very happy, I would be happy because I know that you went on your own time to help me out and tell me what I did wrong. So any way thank you all for the wonderful reviews, O and I hope you noticed how I changed up the summery!! He he he, if you didn't that's ok! **

**Chapter 6 of, In the dawn of night.**

"We should clean up and get ready to leave." Kyo said looking at his watch, and seeing that it was already seven, remembering that he still had to shower and walk over to the main house to see what it was that Akito wanted. "Yes it is getting late and Yuki-kun and Shigure-san are probably starving by now." She said as she stood up and patted the dirt off of her cute yellow skirt. "_Funny they have lived together for years yet neither one of them learned how to cook??? They would starve if it wasn't for Kyo and I" _She thought with a smile on her face.

"_O yea I forgot about that damn rat and stupid dog…. Let them starve for all I care. But Tohru does love them and I love Tohru so if it makes her sad to see them starve then I would feed them for ever just to see her smile…. Of course I could just put poison in their food…."_ Kyo thought with a smirk. Tohru picked up the plates and bowls and put them in her bag and Kyo picked up the bento boxes and blanket, throwing the trash into a trash bag he had brought along. "Its so beautiful tonight isn't it Kyo?" Tohru asked as she stopped picking up the mess to look up at the starry sky, her light shimmering in the light with joy in absolute bliss, those eyes were never ending life to Kyo, just like the ocean. "Yea it's beautiful." Kyo said as he to stopped to look up, there weren't too many stars out saying as it was still early, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

"After dinner would you like to sit up on the roof with me??" Tohru asked while looking down to her feet. Kyo was about to say yes when he remembered about Akito. "I'm sorry Tohru but I have to go visit the main house today…how about when I get back???" Kyo asked with a smile as he ruffled her hair. "Ok then when you get back." Tohru said with a giggle as she smiled up at him.

"Grrrrrrrrr".

"Oooo I'm so hungry!" Yuki sad as his stomach protested with his intestines. "Now were has our delicate flower gone." Shigure said in a dramatic tone. "O woe is me, my stomach is angry with me!!! O It's in need of Tohru's home cooking, yet I must deny it for our lovely young flower is no were to be seen, for our hot-tempered cat has stolen her from us from right under our noses!" Shigure said as he pumped a fist in the air and pretend to faint slightly.

"Shigure shut up, if your so hungry, why don't you just cook something yourself." Yuki said as he quickly regretted saying that but was happy when Shigure declined his request. "Don't worry Yuki-Kun they should be home soon." Shigure said without a care in the world. Just then Kyo and Tohru walked into the room. Kyo glanced at Yuki and gave him a kind of gloating smirk. Yuki glared back at him with a face of murder.

"A Tohru my small intestine has nearly eaten the large one!! I'm nearly starving to death, OOO THE PAIN!" Shigure said dramatically as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach. "O Shigure I'm so sorry I didn't know that I was gone that long I will get right on it!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" Tohru said as she raced into the kitchen and started to cook some miso soup and cury with rice. About five minuets later she came back out of the kitchen with the food and placed it on the dinning room table.

"MMM Tohru's home cooking; how it fills my stomach with joy and brings the senesces back to life!" Shigure said as he sucked up the food in his plate like a vacuum cleaner, along with his chop-sticks. "Thank you Shigure-san!" Tohru said as she ate her meal happily. After that there was a long awkward silence and all you heard were the taping of chop-sticks and chewing food. "Awww FULL FULL FULL!" Shigure said as he rubbed his belly with a huge smile on his face. "O Tohru-kun thank you so much for blessing us with that wonderful meal." Shigure said with a sigh.

"Yes that was rather magnificent, Miss Honda." Yuki said with a smile as he stretched. Tohru looked over at Kyo and smiled, "Well I guess I must go finish my manuscript, for my editor has called once more and actually threatened me that she would kill me along with herself if I didn't get it turned in on the dead line." Shigure said as he stood up and stretched, then left the room with a shuffle of his feet. "I have to finish up some school work so I guess I have to go to." Yuki said as he stood up and smiled. Tohru smiled picked up the dishes and walked into the kitchen and started to wash them.

"Well that was a great dinner, I would help you, but I have to go get ready so….I'll see you later." Kyo said while he stretched and let out a deep sigh of contentment as he smiled at her and helped her take the dishes to the kitchen. "Ok Kyo I'll see you later tonight, be safe!" Tohru told him as he walked up to the bath room to take his shower.

"_I wonder what Akito wants from me… It's probably what he always wants… to call me his monster, slap me, beat me, throw me on the floor and drag me around the room by my hair. Then smirk and laugh at my pain but I never do back down from him." _Kyo thought as he maid his way up the stirs to the bath room. _"I wonder if it has any thing to do with that dream that I had…. The one were he was hurting Tohru because she was trying to save me from my cage…that's why I have to make sure that she doesn't find out or she will try to do just that." _He said as he turned on the warm water and walked over to the mirror. _"I don't want her to get hurt on my expense."_

"_I_ _wonder why Kyo has to go to the main house??" _Tohru thought as she sighed at the sight of the mountain of dishes in front of her. _"I wonder if it has something to do with, Akito?" _(She shuddered at the thought of Akito) _"Maybe it's about his confinement?? I should really tell him that I know about it…I know that he's only trying to protect me by not telling me but I still can help but feel sad about it, I want to keep Kyo with me forever."_ She thought as she got started, scrubbing one of the big pots she had used to cook dinner with. _"And that's why I have to break the curse so that Kyo can be free, along with all the others that are cursed." _She thought as she began to scrub the pot more fiercely. "I love him to much to lose him because of a curse!" She said not even realizing that she had said it out loud right when he walked in to the kitchen.

"I've got'a go now so I'll see you later." Kyo said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Ok well let me walk you to the door" she said with a blush on her cheeks from realizing what she had said when he had entered the room, as she walked him over to the door. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her good bye, turned around and left with a wave of his hand. She staid their in the door way for about twenty minutes just staring in the direction that Kyo had gone when she finally realized what she was doing, she went back inside and finished the dishes.

Shigure walked into the room. "Tohru did Kyo leave yet?" Shigure asked without even knowing whether or not she new that Kyo had to leave to the main house, but took a bold guess that she did, knowing that Kyo would tell her if he was going some were so not to worry her. "Huh, o hi Shigure, umm yea he just left…" She said as she looked away from Shigure. "Did he tell you were he was going?" He asked wanting to know if she new.

"Yea he had to go to the main house for something… he wouldn't tell me why though..." She said as she started to scrub the next dish. "It has to deal with Akito doesn't it… the reason why he had to go…" Tohru said as she stopped scrubbing to look at him. "I'm not going to lie to you, but yes Akito asked him to go over there at for some reason… Akito never told me why either." Shigure said as he looked at her.

"Does it have anything to do with…..his confinement?" Tohru said as she stared at her hands as if they were the most interesting things on earth. "How did-" he was quickly cut of by her "I heard him talking in his sleep…" She said in a hushed sad voice, one that was extremely rare for her. "Well yes, it could very well be that or something else… you never know when it comes to Akito." Shigure said as he walked out of the room and to his study, leaving Tohru in the kitchen to think.

"_I wonder…" _ She thought as she turned around to exit the kitchen. _"I saw a book once on the book shelf in Kyo's room that said something about breaking the curse… I wonder if it's still up their, of if it was just a figment of my imagination." _She thought as she walked up the stairs and down the hall way towards Kyo's room. "Hmmmm it should be here some were?? Ahh here it is, so I didn't imagine it. "Breaking of the Curse".

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: How it began

Chapter 2: The cat

Chapter 3: Gods Decision

Chapter 4: The keeper of the Curse

Chapter 5: How to break the curse

Tohru quickly skimmed to chapter 5. "How to Break the Curse" she said to herself in a hushed voice. "_How to break the curse, curse can be broken when the one who has never been loved is loved the curse shall be temporarily lifted, until those cursed of both curse and of true love can con-"_ She thought to herself for minute "_C__ould the one who has never been loved be Kyo? No it couldn't be because Kyo's master's grandfather was the cat and saying as he was his grandfather that means that he had a grandmother which means that the cat was loved then and I love Kyo now and the curse still isn't gone…. _

_(think, think, think)_

… _It cant be Yuki-Kun because he is loved by all…And it cant be Rin or Haru or Hatori or Momiji because Rin loves Haru and Haru loves Rin and Hatori loved Kana and Momiji loved me at one point but I told him I loved him like a little brother…but still loved him just in a different form of love and it can't be Hiro or Kisa because they love each other… and it can't be Shigure because he loves ALL women…. It can't be Kereno because Uo-chan loves him and he loves her and I don't think I can be Kagura because she loves Kyo but Kyo did kind of love her once when he was two…And Ayame loves Mine and she loves him back but they would never tell but what about Ritsu??? Maybe he is the one?? No it can't be Ritsu because his parents love him so vary much… and he loves them to, to the extreme. _

_(Ponder, Ponder, Ponder)_

She stuck a finger high in the air figuring out who it might have been…. _"It must be Akito-san!!" _ She thought with high hopes"It must be Akito!! NO BODY LOVES Him!" she said in a happy voice but then felt bad after thinking about what he said… "I must tell Kyo!! Wait I can't tell him because then he would want to stop me because he wants to protect me… I have to do this my self." She said as she took the book with her to her room and got into bed and fell asleep. Completely over looking the last part were the sentence was splattered with so kind of stain that looked liked coffee or hot tea.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Kyo had knocked on the door of the main house when a maid answered the door. "Who may I ask is here" the maid said. "Kyo, Kyo Sohma, Akito wanted to speak with me." Kyo said in an agitated tone. "Yes Akito-sama has been expecting you, please come in, I shall alert Akito-Sama of your arrival." The maid said as she ushered Kyo in to the waiting room, leaving Kyo to sit and wait.

"Akito-Sama, Mr. Kyo Sohma is here to see you, shall I bring him in?" The maid said. Akito sneered, "Bring him in" he said with in a loud voice. "Yes sir, right away." The maid said as she bowed and closed the door and scurried off to go get Kyo. "Mr. Sohma, Akito shall see you now." Kyo nodded and got up and walked over to the maid who led him to Akito's room. She opened the door and Kyo walked in, "Ahh hello my little monster. It's been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?" Akito said in an wicked voice as he got up from the were he was sitting by the window and walked up to Kyo.

"Sit" He said as he pulled on Kyo's collar, Kyo obeyed and sat down on the floor in front of Akito. "Good" Akito said in a way that sounded like a strict mast and his very obedient dog. "You know why I've called you don't you." Akito said while glaring at Kyo. "Yes I do." Kyo said still looking down. "Good, then you know it's about your confinement." Akito said with a grimacing smirk. "Yes I know" Kyo said still looking at the floor, for some reason the floor apparently brought him comfort in front of Akito.

"Yes well you should want to know that you do only have a month left." Akito said with an aura of evil lingering around him. "Yes I do." Kyo said eyes holding a steady glare on the floor. "Good then you might want to know that I am going to send you in a week earlier." Akito said as he played with a strand of his long velvety black hair. "But you can't do that!" Kyo said with his teeth and fists clenched tight, trying to keep his eyes on the ground. "O but you're forgetting my little monster, I can do any thing that I want to, I AM GOD!" Akito said as he slapped Kyo across the face sending him flying onto the floor.

"GET UP!" Akito yelled and Kyo obeyed. (WACK!) Akito slapped Kyo across the face again sending him flying even farther then before. "YOU ARE NOT GOD!!! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUT ME INTO THAT CAGE!" Kyo yelled with his teeth still clenched as he held his red throbbing cheek. "O but you're forgetting I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHAT I WISH WHEN I WISH!!! AND YOU CAN NEVER GO AGAINST ME!!!" Akito said as he kicked Kyo while he was kind of laying down kind of sitting with his hand on his cheek consumed in total complete anger. "GET OUT!" Akito yelled as he lifted up Kyo by his hair and drug him to the door, throwing him into it ripping the thin rice paper door to shreds.

**Well their you go! I'm sorry for the cliffy, but yea….he he he, any way, O My Goodness, I am so happy with all of the reviews, but please I need your help, I really want to try and get up to 210 reviews, please, all you have to do is say a few words about this chapter…..good or bad, I'll take them all! You don't even have to speak, you can just put a . or a or something like that….but please review! That's all I ask for!**


	7. Chapter 7 the dream

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! I've noticed that I haven't been putting disclaimers so yea…..I'll put one in this chapter, but I'm sure that you guys all ready know that I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, if I did then the ending of the manga would not have ended just like that, it would have had much more Kyoru fluff and end on volume 28. He he he, I choose 28 because I like that number!**

Chapter 7 of "In the dawn of night"

Kyo left the main house with his hand still holding his throbbing cheek thinking to himself. _"__That bastered, he has no right to send me in earlier than I should be! He may think he's god but he is the polar opposite! HE IS THE DEVIL!" _he thought as he balled his fists. _"__I wonder what Tohru is doing right now???"_ He thought with a small smile on his face now. "She's probably asleep by now…I wonder if I should tell her about what happened??? Should I tell her about my confinement; no I shouldn't tell her…I don't want to hurt her again." He thought as he made his way back home.

Tohru was asleep in her bed tossing and turning with what she had read still jumping around in her mind. "_What do I do? I know how to break the curse but in doing so I will end up breaking Kyo's heart! I don't want to hurt him! I love him so much! How am I going to do this? I don't want to hurt Kyo but I don't want him to hurt any more because of that curse! Maybe I will go to the main house tomorrow and try to get to know Akito a little?? Maybe we could become friends even, and then he would trust me more and I could trust him and then maybe the curse will break!!! IT'S PERFECT!"_ Tohru thought in her dreams and then began to dream her thoughts….

**Tohru's dream**

"_Hi Akito!" Tohru said as she walked up to Akito and gave him a big huge. "O Tohru how are you!" Akito said as he hugged her back. "O Tohru you are my best friend!" Akito said as he and Tohru started to hop up and down as they were still hugging each other. (LOL) "O Akito you are my best friend to!" Tohru said still hoping and hugging him. "O Tohru I love you!" Akito said… he meant as a friend… "I love you to Akito!" She said as a friend…nothing more... "Will always be best friends right Tohru??" Akito said as they finally stopped hoping and hugging. "OF CORSE WE WILL!!" Tohru said as she hugged him again. (I think this Akito is even scarier then the real one…O.o…)" _

Tohru was giggling and smiling in her sleep when Kyo got home. He walked into the kitchen and there was no Tohru so he thought that she might have been asleep already. He walked up the stairs and into the room next to his and found none other than a giggling smiling Tohru in her bed sound asleep. He looked at her for a moment and smiled as he walked closer to her and stared down at her with gentle loving eyes. His cheek was no longer throbbing and he had cleaned up his cuts on his way over, (He had a first ad kit in his pocket when he went to the main house knowing that he wasn't going to leave without a few gashes and stab marks.)

He bent down and kissed Tohru on the cheek, whispering into her ear "I love you" he said as he kissed her again. "O Akito!" Tohru said in her sleep in a happy voice. Kyo looked down at her in shock and was starting to wonder why she had said AKITO and in such a happy tone?? "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru wake up." Kyo said trying to wake her up but quietly not to wake the other two sleeping. "Tohru wake up please." Kyo said as he was finally able to wake her up. "K-Kyo, Kyo what are you doing here?" Tohru asked with a look of bewilderment on her face as she rubbed her eyes like a small child would.

Kyo looked down at her and was, wondering were she thought she was. "Kyo" She said seeing that he was lost in space trying to snap him back to earth. "Kyo why are you here at the main house??" She said with eyes full of sleep not knowing that she was awake and in her room. "Tohru were not at the main house were here in your room?" He said getting a little frustrated with her. "But…where is Akito?" She said sitting up and looking around to find herself in her bed and in her room. "Tohru what are you talking about?" Kyo asked getting a bit angry after hearing his girlfriend YES GIRLFREIND! Say the name of the man what wanted to imprison him for life… and in such a happy tone to.

"O I'm sorry I must have been dreaming!" Tohru said with a smile on her face. "O???" Kyo said still a bit confused… "Hey do you still want to go up to the roof for a bit?" Kyo asked as he looked away from her to the window. "SURE KYO!" She said rather loud. "Shoo" He shushed her, putting a finger to his lips and ushered her to keep it down a bit. "O sorry!" Tohru said in a whisper as she got up and out of bed and walked toward the window close behind him.

They climbed out of the window, onto the balcony, up the tree next to it, and onto the roof. Tohru only slipped twice! Luckily Kyo was there to catch her.

"So what were you dreaming about any way?" Kyo said as he lay back on the cool shingles of the roof, looking up at the beautiful sky. Tohru looked at him and quickly turned her head down staring at her feet, wondering if she should tell him about how she wanted to break the curse so that he could be free and be with her and not have to go into confinement, he still doesn't know that she knows. She took a deep breath and started … "Well it was about me…and Akito..." She said still watching her feet. Kyo quickly looked at her after she said that and didn't take his eyes off of her.

"WHAT DID HE DO! DID HE INVADE YOUR DREAMS!!! HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO YOU??? HE CAN ONLY DO THAT TO THE ONES THAT ARE CURSED!!!" Kyo kind of yelled out at her making her jump a bit. "ILLE! ILLE IT was nothing like that!" Tohru said as she flailed her arms around as she was now looking at him with a face of well I can really describe it kind of like…OMG NO! "Then what was it about!!!" Kyo said in an angry tone.

"It was about me and Akito… we were best friends and then he told me that he loved me (LIKE A FRIEND) and I told him I loved him to (LIKE A FRIEND!)…and then the curse was broken and you could hold me and you ….. (she passed)….you didn't have to go into confinement." She said with tears swelling up in her eyes as she said the last part of the sentence and looked away. Kyo looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "You new about my confinement?" he said now looking down. "Yes, yes Kyo I did…I didn't want to tell you I new because I didn't want you to worry about me." She said as she stared at him with eyes still full of tears.

"Why would you dream something like that? Why? Dreams like that don't just come at random. They come for a reason." Kyo said still not looking at her. She scooted a bit closer to him and grabbed his arm and rested her head on it and looked him straight in the eyes and said "I love you and I am willing to do what ever it takes to break the curse so that you don't go away." She said without even blinking and still staring at him with a straight face. "Tohru I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with this… you might get hurt." Kyo said as he kissed her forehead.

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place." She said as she pulled away from him a bit and stared him in the eye again. "Tell me what Tohru?" He said with a questioning look on his face. She passed and let out a deep sigh and said "That I know how to break the curse and I want to try to break it." She said as she looked down to her toes again. He looked at her for a bit and wondered how she new and why she didn't try it sooner. "So what do we have to do?" He asked tilting her head up so that their eyes met once more.

"I have to love the one that has never been loved…" She said as her eyes moved away from his. He still had her chin in his hand facing him but her eyes still wondered away. "And who is that?" He asked knowing that it wasn't that damn rat; that was for sure. "Well……I think it's…….Akito…" She said in a slow low hushed voice, and looked back at him. "Why would you think it was that good for nothing bastered! What if it was ME!" He said a little ticked off. "Because Kyo I love you and the curse isn't broken so it can't be you…and the only other one that I know that wasn't loved was ….. Akito…every body hates him and always has…even when he was a child…" She said a bit sad.

He thought about what she had just said and nodded in agreement. "So what are you saying?? Are you saying that you have to fall in love with AKITO!" He said getting agitated and a little hurt. "Well not exactly… I think that well I don't really know." She said kind of confused herself. "Kyo I am going to the main house tomorrow." She said after a while. "No your not!" he said while balling his fist in the thought of Akito hurting her. "But Kyo I have to… and I want to…I want to get to know Akito." She said as she grabbed his hands, seeing them in tightly balled, in her own hands and kissed them softly. "Fine but I'm going with you!" He said as he grabbed her hands now and brought them up to his heart.

"You feel that Tohru." He said as he looked up from his chest to her and saw a look of bewilderment on her face. "You are the only one that makes my heart beat the way it does and if something happens then it will feel like this." He said as he moved it over to the other side of his chest. She could feel his muscles and was in awe by them as she started thinking things that scared her for thinking them. "But Kyo I can't feel any thing??" She said still a bit confused. "Exactly" He said in a calm tone with a tender loving smile on his face. She finally got it and smiled back as she realized what he was saying. (She's a bit slow but she gets their….most of the time.)

She mimicked his move and put his hand on her heart and hadn't noticed that she was putting his hand on her breast, but he did and was shocked at her move. "Can you feel it? Kyo can you feel that?" She said looking deep into his eyes making sure that she didn't get lost in them. Kyo started to freak out a bit not knowing what to say…_"__What does she mean by feel it_**?" **He thought his eyes as big as saucer plates. "My heart Kyo… can you feel it?" She said seeing that he was starting too sweat a little. "You are the only one that makes it go faster and slower at the same time and even skip a beat or two at times." She said as she giggled a bit and gasped when she felt his hand tighten on her breast and mold into the shape.

They weren't that big but good enough for his hands to shape. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he heard her gasp and say. "Ummm Kyo…wha---what are you doing?" She gasped again as he started to massage it with his thumb. "Huh?? O SHIT I'M SORRY!!!" He said as he jolted his hand back to his side, cursed himself and turned away from her with a blush of embarrassment on his face, leaving her with a blush of her own. "I'm sorry Tohru I didn't even realize what I was doing…I'm sorry." He said staring at his hands in disgust, still cursing.

She snapped back to reality and was startled at his words. "No Kyo you don't have to apologize, I hadn't realized were I had put your hand… It's my own fault." She said as she looked at her hands and then at her chest. "You don't have to apologize for every thing ya know!" Kyo said a little annoyed at her always apologizing and thanking people. She yawned a bit and put her head on his shoulder. "Kyo I think we should go inside and go to bed." She said with watery eyes as she yawned again. He watched her as she yawned and couldn't help but yawn as well. (Yawns are like smiles and the flu….Their contagious!) "Yea I think your right." He said while looking at his watch.

He helped her down into her room again and was about to leave when once more she pleaded for him to sleep with her again. He just couldn't say now to her. He hated that he couldn't reject her wishes. Kyo kicked off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in a pair of boxers, and slipped on the pair of night pants that he had left in her room from the other night. He slipped into the bed, followed by her and together they drifted off to sleep, both with a smile on each others faces and both wishing that they could hold one another.

**I do think this was a pretty good chapter, but, I still think that chapter 21 was my best so far! I can't wait for you guys to read it, although I don't want you to just skip ahead from here to their, I don't think it would serve the story justice……well an way, please remember to review! Please and Thank you!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! Ok, I think this story is doing much better now that I've fixed it up….I mean…after all, it was my first fic, and It did kind of suck……well to me at least, I thank all of my veteran readers who read the first copy of my story and liked it! You were so brave, and to those of you who are reading the better version, well aren't you lucky, he he he! Well any way, here is another fixed chapter, I think they will be fixed all the way up to chapter twelve….I think…..well any way, on with the story!!**

Chapter 8 of "In the dawn of night"

Kyo woke up bright and early like he always does and turned over remembering were he was and saw a smiling sleeping Tohru next to him. He couldn't help it but smile, she was the only one that made him smile, every body else besides her and his shishou just pissed him off. **(A/N Shishou means Master in Japanese and that is what Kyo and Tohru call Kazuma-san**.). He ran a few fingers threw her hair and then remembered what they had been talking about yesterday and sadness began to etch on his face.

"_I don't want her to go to Akito today or ever! He will hurt her just as much as he hurts me because she loves me! HE MAY EVEN HURT HER MORE! But he has no right to do that because she is not even in this family! I can't make her not go because she will refuse my offer…she can be pretty stubborn some times?"_He thought the last sentence with a light chuckle. Tohru woke up and saw a pair of big crimson eyes with flecks of gold and orange staring right back into her own turquoise eyes which still had sleep in them. She gazed deep into his and was lost once more.

He did the same by looking into her own it was like he could see her inner soul and it sent chills up her spine but in a good way. A few minuets later Kyo broke the gaze, even though he didn't want to, he new a perverted dog would be winning that he was hungry or that damn rat would walk up to the door and go all emo because he saw him and her together in bed again. "Maybe we should go get breakfast started?" Kyo said as he moved a few strains of stray her hair out of her face. Her eyes came back from the reality, for they were lost in two orbs that resembled mars, were there was no air, or thoughts or any thing. She loved mars now.

"Huh, o your right Kyo." She said with a small smile on her face. Kyo loved that smile more than anything. He wished that they didn't have to get up so that they could stay their as he looked in to her eyes, two mystic pools of water that reminded him of the ocean, even though he hated the ocean we wanted to swim in her eyes for ever. "Yea." He said as he sat up in the large comfortable pink frilly bed. Tohru sat up behind him and crawled over to sit next to him as she put her head on his shoulder and kissed it. That made her blush a bit. Kyo was in awe of her boldness to do such a thing.

"_I wonder were Tohru is??"_ Shigure thought as he popped his head into the kitchen but saw no Tohru making breakfast. A sly look grew on his face and he instantly new were she was. He crept up the stairs to her room and was right. There she was sitting on her bed in her pajamas next to Kyo that who warring nothing but his sleep pants, (And of course his boxers.). "AAHHHAA BAD KITTY, BAD!" Shigure said in a playful voice. "DEFLOWERING OUR PRECIOUS LITTLE FLOWER, ONCE MORE!!" Shigure said putting the back of his hand to his forehead. "O Kyo haven't you had enough fun! Why not let Yuki have turn….or even me…" He said with a sly perverted look on his face.

"SHUT UP YA BASTERD DOG!!!! I DIDN'T DEFLOWER ANY THING OR ANY ONE!!!!" Kyo said as he jumped to his feet into a fighting stance. "SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kyo said as he punched Shigure in the stomach. "WAAAAA Tohru help me Kyo's being mean to me!!!" He said as he went and hid behind Tohru who was now standing trying to calm the situation. Right then Yuki woke up with all of the yelling and walked out of his room to find the source of it all but already new it had something to do with that stupid cat.

"_What did that stupid cat do now?" _He thought as he walked down the hall way and looked into Kyo's room but saw nobody in it; he shuddered a bit now knowing that they\ yelling was coming from Tohru's room. He walked into her room and glared at Kyo. "What did you do now stupid cat!" Yuki said a bit asleep still. "I DIDN'T DO ANY THING YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo said now with fire in his eyes. Tohru just stood their. "Umm I'll go start breakfast now." She said in a worried voice as she ran out of the door leaving the three boys their. They were each brought back to sanity when they heard her say breakfast and followed her down the stairs.

Yuki was the first down saying as Shigure was still upstairs wincing in pain, and Kyo went to go change. "Miss Honda did Kyo do any thing to you?" Yuki said as he walked into the room. "No. Why do you ask???" she said with a gentle smile as she was pouring the pancake mix into a bowl. "O I was just wondering is all." Yuki said as he walked over to the table and sat down as he watched her make breakfast. Just then Kyo walked in and glared death glares at Yuki, walked right up to Tohru and kissed her on the cheek making Yuki very, very, very angry.

"_Who does he think he is!!! He can't treat Miss Honda like that!!! Why is it that he is the only one that makes her the most happy! I want to be the one to make her happy!!! WHY CANT IT BE ME!" _Yuki thought as he balled his fist at the sight of Tohru and Kyo making breakfast together as they smiled and nudged each other. _"It makes me sick!"_ Yuki thought as he got up and left the room, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'm going to my secret base!" He yelled making Tohru jump. "OK Yuki-Kun just be back by breakfast!" She said as she waved bye to him and walked back into the kitchen and saw Kyo rummaging threw the refrigerator looking for his milk. "Umm Kyo what are you looking for??" Tohru said as she walked up to him and tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was looking for in the fridge. "Milk." He said. "O IM SORRY, KYO!!" She said as she started to freak out. "ITS MY RESOPNSABILITY TO MAKE SURE THAT WE HAVE EVERY THING THAT WE NEED BUT I JUST USED THE LAST OF THE MILK TO MAKE BREAKFAST!!!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN NASAI!" She said as she started to run around the kitchen freaking out even more.

Kyo just stood their with his arms crossed and waited for her to calm down, as he watched her he couldn't help be think of how great it would be to be married to her and have children with her and grow old with her, but then he remembered his confinement. **(a/n such a weird thing to be thinking about a person that you are watching run in a circle in the middle of the kitchen freaking out about milk….he he he)** "Tohru its ok, we can go get some together later." He said hoping she caught the together part. "_Did he just say together??"_ She thought as a hug smile grew on her face and said. "OK!" He new that she caught it now, "Ummm Kyo are we still going to the main house today???" Tohru asked as she flipped a pancake.

"_I was hoping that she had forgotten about that…damnit_**"** Kyo said as he was a little upset but calmed down. "Do you still want to go??" Kyo said giving her an option, trying to hint that he didn't want her to go. "Yes I do very much!" She said as she turned down the stove and turned around to look at him. "Can I still go with you?" Kyo asked now looking down at his feet. "Of course you can Kyo but would it be ok with you if I went in to see Akito…..alone…?" she said the last part a little slow. Kyo gritted his teeth at the sound of Akito's name and the thoughts of what he might do to her. "As long as I can sit out side the door." He said teeth clenched. "O THANK YOU KYO!!! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!" She said as she ran up to him about to hug him but stopped and kissed him instead knowing that he wouldn't want to turn into a cat even thought she thought he was the most adorable cat ever.

Just when they were kissing Shigure walked into the room and saw them and a big evil smile grew on his sarcastic features. "O KYO!!! HAVNT YOU HAD ENOUGH." Shigure said as he put the back of his hand to his head once more. "Is it your soul purpose in life to deflower our little Tohru every chance you get to take her away from us, and keep her from making me her wonderful homemade breakfast!" He said as he ran up to Tohru and pulled her away from Kyo. "DON'T WORRY TOHRU I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!" Shigure said, giggling when doing so. **(A/N Its kind of creepy hearing a grown man giggle…O well its Shigure isn't it! LOL)**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" Kyo yelled, about to take a swing at him but stopped saying as he still had Tohru and didn't want to hit her by accident. "UMM SHIGURE I'M OK!" Tohru said as he continued to ramble about Kyo deflowering her and keeping her from cooking and not wanting to share her. "Shigure, Kyo didn't do any thing bad!" Tohru said as Shigure continued, finally finding an open spot Kyo took advantage of it and, WHAM, punched Shigure right in the face sending him flying into the hallway of which he came.

Tohru and Kyo set breakfast on the table and sat down to eat when Shigure walked in holding his chin wining about how Kyo was so mean until he smelt the food and immediately shut up with his winning and sat down to eat. "MMM Tohru's home cooking! You're such a good little house wife!" Shigure said as he drowned his pancake in syrup. "O NO REALLY!" Tohru said as she started to flail her arms around and started to babble about how she wasn't very good when she was interrupted by Kyo. "SHES NOT ANYBODYS HOUSE WIFE AROUND HERE, SHE IS JUST A PERSON AND SHOULD BE TREATD LIKE A PERSON YA BASTERD!" Kyo said as he stood up and yelled it right in Shigure's face, making his pancake fall of his fork with is mouth wide open ready to eat what WAS on his fork.

But instead gave Kyo a look that would get him punched in the mouth again. "Are you saying that Tohru would probable be the worst house wife ever Kyo???" He said still glaring at Kyo evilly. "NO I WAS NOT! I was saying that you should treat her with the respect that she disserves, especially because she drives her self sick trying to tack care of you and that damn rats sorry asses!" Kyo said as he griped the collar of Shigure's yukata and pulled him up to his face as he yelled this. Tohru looked at him with shock as to what Kyo had just said and smiled. "Thank you Kyo." Tohru said still staring at Kyo and smiling. Both men turned to look at her from were Kyo was about to shove a pancake into Shigure's mouth along with a fist full of hate.

"For what?" He said still a bit annoyed but calming down at the sight of her smiling at him. "For what you said about me, thank you nobody has ever said any thing like that about me." She said still smiling with a blush creeping up on her. Shigure looked up at Kyo and smiled and was able to shake him of from his collar, and walk out of the room with his pancake that he never got to eat. Kyo just stood their in awe at what she had just said. "All I was saying was the truth…" Kyo said as he stood up straight and staid staring at her. Tohru walked straight up to him and kissed him with so much intensity and passion Kyo couldn't help but melt like butter.

"I love you Tohru that's why I say stuff like that, because its not nice of them to do things like that and not show any appreciation to you, you disserve better then that." Kyo said while scratching the back of his neck. "_Kyo is so kind to me. I don't know what I would ever do without him." _She thought still smiling brightly up at him._ "He is more than I could ever hope for, O mom I wish you could have met him, you would have loved him to." _Tohru thought with a smile on her face at the thought of her mom meeting him.

**MOM meeting Kyo**

_"What's a mater orange top! A little steamed are ya! HA HA HA It's steamed orange juice! HA HA HA LETS PEAL IT!" _Kyoko said as she jumped on top of him and started to pull his hair. _"GET THE HELL OFF ME WOMAN!" _Kyo yelled trying to shove her off. _"AWWWW The little tangerine thinks he can shot his mouth off to a woman! HA!"_ She said as she twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him down to the ground. _"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME WOMAN_**!" **He yelled trying to get free from Kyoko's death grip. _"MAKE ME!" _She yelled making something in his back pop. _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ Kyo yelled as she jumped on top of him and pulled him into a hug so tight that you could here some bones snap.

_"On second thought I think that would be rather horrible but wonderful at the same time!" _Tohru thought with a blank smile on her face and glossed over eyes. "Umm Tohru are you ok?" Kyo asked while putting his face near hers so that he could search her eyes for life. "Huh O yes I'm fine!" Tohru said as she snapped back to reality with a thud as she hit his head with hers and rubbed her head in pain. Kyo lend down and kissed the bump that had now formed. "All better?" Kyo said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Yes much better thank you very much!" She said as she glared up at him with a smile. "Well I have to go get ready so we can go to the main house." Tohru said as she looked at him and then started to pick up the dishes so that she could wash them and go bath.

"Its ok Tohru I can do the dishes you go get ready, I'm already changed so it's ok." Kyo said as he took the dishes from her with out even waiting for an answer. She just stood their and nodded in agreement then ran up the stairs to the bath room. She stopped at her room and picked out a cute little outfit that looked presentable for the main house and dashed off to the bath room and turned on the water to get into the tub. As she waited for the water to warm up she went to the mirror so that she could figure out how she would do her hair when she remembered the necklace that Kyo had given her and smiled bashfully as a cute little blush grew on her rosy cheeks. She started to fiddle with it and held it close to her heart and a sigh of happiness escaped her soft pink lips, she stepped into the tub and took off her towel.

Back down stairs Kyo was doing the dishes, thinking about Tohru getting clean in the tub it sent pleasant chills all threw out his body as he scolded himself at his dirty thoughts of Tohru. He finished washing the dishes and left them out to dry. He walked out side and sat on the porch for a little while waiting for Tohru to finish dressing. She finally came out and looked at him the confidence in her eyes. He looked at her for a moment. She was wearing a good length reddish skirt, about knee length, a cute white button up shirt and a light yellow cardigan over the shirt, she had her hair pulled back into a half pony tail with two blue ribbons hanging from her hair. He noticed she was also wearing the necklace he had given her and smiled.

"Ready to go??" He asked noticing that he was still staring. "Yes." Tohru said standing next to him with a smile, she handed him her hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, but new that she wouldn't be able to pull him up so he got up mostly by himself, just made it look like she did it so that she would be happy. They walked hand in hand together until they reached the main house and stopped a few feet from the gate. "Tohru I will be right out side Akito's door so if any thing happens you just yell my name and I will bust into the door and get you out of their!" Kyo said with eyes that said that he was serious.

"Thank you Kyo." Tohru said as she stood up on her tipy-toes and kissed him long and hard to make sure that if that was going to be her last kiss with him then it was going to be worth it. Kyo was a little shocked at her act but got the vibe that she wanted to make sure that if this was their last kiss then it was going to be worth it. It was like he could read her mind. He kissed back with as much intensity as she did. They then broke the passion filled kiss and they stood their looking at each other for a moment, then they looked at the gate in front of them.

Kyo looked at Tohru looking for something that could tell him whether they were really going to do this or not. She then nodded in agreement knowing what he was looking for. They then started for the gate and were greeted by the maid. She ushered them into the sitting room to wait until Akito aloud them in. "Ummm I'm not going in it's just her. I will be waiting by the door." Kyo said to the maid who nodded in agreement and walked to Akito's room. "Akito-sama a Miss Tohru Honda is here to see you." the maid said.

Akito grew a smile of evil on his face. "Send her in." He said with a waive of his hand. "Yes my lord." She said with a bow and walked to the door and down the hall and into the sitting room. "Akito shall see you now." she said ushering them to Akito's room. Tohru entered and looked at Kyo who was staring right at her as he took a seat on the floor that was near the wall in front of the door giving her one last look of hope. She nodded to him and entered, he could tell she was nervous and only hoped that Akito wouldn't take advantage of it.

**I'm sorry for leaving you on another cliffy…..I would have continued but it seams that my little sisters kitten, Yuki….has…..has just died right this instant…..so I must go tend to it……he was only two months old, how could the world be so cruel to such a fragile creature. And yes my sister named him after Yuki Sohma. I'm sorry if I don't get the next chapter up as quick but I do promise that it will be up……thank you and….good bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 meeting with Akito

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!!! For those of you that don't know very much or any Japanese, I said, it's a pleasure to meet you and hello! He he he, well any way, I found that this story had ridiculously wrong paragraphs, so I went back and did a little revising, with the spelling and grammar also. I hope that its much better now, I know that it is, but I still want to here your opinions, because even though you may not think it, your opinion can do a LOT! He he he, so any way, enjoy!**

**Every ones thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 9 of "In the dawn of night"**

Tohru walked into Akito's bedroom and sat down on one of the sitting cushions and waited for Akito to speak. "What do _you_ want?" Akito said in a sinister tone that startled Tohru. "I just want to talk." Tohru said in a way so that Akito wouldn't here the fear in her voice. She learned that he feed off of fear and pain so she found a way to lock up all of her sadness in a spot in her heart away from any one to find it. Akito smirked and got up from his spot at the window were he usually was, fixed his kimono and walked up to were she was sitting and plopped down on the cushion in front of her. Tohru averted her gaze to the floor, not wanting to look any where else; the floor was a safe zone for her. "So talk." Akito said beginning to get annoyed that she wanted to take up his precious time and waist it TALKING about what he had no clue and not say a word, she staid quiet not knowing what to say, "Well!!!" Akito said getting a little edgy that she wasn't speaking. Tohru was getting a nervous and spat out what ever came to mind first with out even thinking.

"How was your day so far!?" Tohru said rather quickly might I add. Akito was a little taken back by her statement "Why would _you_ want to know, why would _you_ even care!" Akito yelled in her face making her flinch. "I just wanted to get to know you a little more, is all…after all I know every body else a little but you, I haven't really gotten a chance to just talk with you…" Tohru said a little calmer as she was satisfied with what she said after thinking it over. "And for what reason would you want to get to know me..." Akito said covering up the joy he felt from knowing that somebody wanted to just sit down and jab with him, with a tone of suspicion. "Because you seam like a person that would want to talk…and I would like to be the person to listen…I am quite good at listening…" Tohru said keeping her steady gaze on the cold wooden floor.

Akito gasped in his mind at what she had just said. He carefully and calmly lifted himself up from the ground, and strutted over to the window seal, and kept a steady gaze looking out at the world of which he wished so much to be a part of, to understand, to live in. How he dreamed he could go out their and be accepted by people…the way his father accepted him… "My day has been very bleak." Akito said putting a hand to the cold, shimmering glass. It was early winter so it was a little frosty outside. Tohru quickly looked up at him and was glad that he had agreed to speak with her but still felt a little nervous…after all he was the head of the Sohma family and had caused so much pain to the people that she loved, the people who took her in, the people that she had adopted as he own family.

"And why is that may I ask???" Tohru asked in an innocently and caring voice, much like a mother would say to her child when they would come home from school and they told her that they had a bad day. Akito staid silent socking in what she had just said. "Because I must pass the long lonely days in this house and never to travel into the real world to experience real things with real people…" Akito said in a monotone, not even caring what he had just said, but kept his gaze on the world out side of that thick glass of which his hand stayed pressed up against, taking in the cold card texture, wondering what it would feel like if he just smashed it to peaces with his bare hands, letting the blood drain down his soft delicate pale hands. "I can go out side with you……if you would like to…" Tohru said as she looked back down to the floor hoping that she wasn't being to forward. Akito looked away from the window, averting his gaze to the girl who was kneeling frozen on the floor, head hung low, wanting to understand him, to try and help him, to try and let him become part of the world of which he longed to become a part of, he didn't understand why she would show him such kindness but was not about to pass it up.

"I would like that very much Miss Honda." He said as he dropped his hand from the window and walked over to her. She looked up at him and was able to force a small smile Akito noticed this and showed her a small awkward smile back. After she had seen this her smile grew to one of her genuine Tohru smiles. Akito surprisingly gave her his hand and not to slap her or pull her hair but to help her up!!!! (A/N WOW!). She took it gratefully still a little weary, she looked to the door and could see Kyo's figure lingering close by. "We should first get our coats on...it's a little nippy out." She said turning her attention back to Akito. "Yes that would be a very good idea indeed Miss Honda." Akito said as he walked with her to his wardrobe.

"You should also go ask Kyo if he would like to join us on are walk." Akito said as he motioned his head to the door. She was a little surprised that he actually wanted Kyo to come with them, and was surprised to know that he had noticed Kyo. She bowed in thanks, "Yes I will go ask him right away Akito-sama." She said as she looked back up at him She looked down to the floor, still not sure if she could look at him, but then turned back to the door. "But would it be ok if he walked a little farther from us…I would rather be able to talk in private." She asked, turning back to him. He cocked his head to the side, but agreed nonetheless, thinking that she would probably feel better with somebody that could protect her from him even though he was surprisingly NOT planning any thing to hurt her FOR ONCE.

Tohru walked to the door and looked around for Kyo and found him sitting right next to the door, staring strait up at her with eyes filled with caution, love, and fear. "Is every thing alright Tohru did he do anything wrong to you!!!" Kyo said as he jumped up and was about to barge into the room when Tohru stopped him. "No Kyo its ok!!" Tohru said as she pulled him a little back into the outside of the room. "Then what's wrong!!" Kyo said, little upset that she had pulled him out of the room so easily. "I asked if he wanted to go out side with me for a little while saying as he wasn't having a very good day and he said ok and he asked me if I wanted to ask you to come along…Although I don't know how he new you were here, but any way would you like to join use?? Please..." She asked with pleading eyes, the ones that Kyo just couldn't say no to. "Sure." He said giving in to those eyes.

"O but you have to walk a little bit away from us…" Tohru said as she once more stooped him from entering the room. "Why?" Kyo asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Because I asked Akito if it would be ok if we could walk and talk in private and I did want you to come but I didn't want Akito to feel like I only wanted you to come so that you could protect me…so if you could please…" She said, looking up at him with her big turquoise eyes that were shaking and shining in the light. He just couldn't say no. "Ok but if I see or sense anything funny or wrong I am going to walk right next to you, and take matters into my own hands!" Kyo said as he balled his fists, staring straight into her eyes. "Ok Kyo but please try not to get angry." Tohru said as stood up on her tipy-toes and pecked him on the lips making him blush. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the room and found Akito still rummaging threw his wardrobe still looking for a coat.

"O here, would you like me to help you Akito-sama???" Tohru asked as she walked up to him, leaving Kyo's side. "O yes please…it seams that I don't happen to have a coat…I never go out side…" Akito said a little sad. Tohru looked around and then pumped her arm into the air with an extended finger. "I know maybe you could borrow one from Hatori!!" She said with a smile on her face. "That is a good idea Miss Honda…could you please go ask him for me???" Akito said with a smile of his own!!! "O yes I will be right back!" She said she raced out of the door leaving Kyo and Akito alone till she got back.

"So what's all this about." Kyo asked crossing his arms. "Why would you want to know my little monster?" Akito said as he sent a sharp glare to Kyo. "Because I want to know why it is that she wants me not to walk any were near you two!" Kyo said as he looked down to the floor. "She was the one that asked me! She wanted for us to walk together with you not near so that we could talk in private!!!" Akito said as he saw that Kyo shuddered when he said Tohru and he together. Akito smirked then walked over to the window.

"Umm hello, Hatori are you home?" Tohru said as she knocked on the door, not getting a response she cautiously walked in. "TOOHHRUU!!!" she heard a loud voice say, but when she turned around to see who it was, she felt something jump on top of her and soon realized that it was Momiji. "Oh Momiji, it's good to see you!! Do you happen to know were Hatori is???" Tohru asked as she got up and was holding the little cream colored bunny in her hands, holding him up in front of her. "Ummm I think he's with Ritsu right now…" Momiji said as he clung to her once more. "Why, what's wrong with Ritchan-san?!" Tohru said a little worried. "O nothing he just lost his voice again is all." Momiji said as he just shrugged it off knowing that it was something that happened to Ritsu a lot from all of the screaming apologize to every one. "O that's good I think???" Tohru said as she put the bunny down so that he could transform back into his human self and help her find a coat.

"Ummm Momiji, do you think that it would be ok if I could borrow one of Hatori-san's coats??" Tohru asked the little bunny when she heard a loud poof then saw a little German, Japanese blond boy sitting on the floor butt naked. "EEPPPP!!!!" Tohru said as she quickly turned around. "O sorry about that Tohru he he…." Momiji said as he sweat dropped. "Umm I think that Hatori wouldn't mind but may I ask why you need one of his coats???" Momiji said pulling a shirt over his head. "O well I was going on a walk with…Akito-san….and he didn't have a coat to were so I suggested that he borrowed one of Hatori-san's." She said still with her back turned to him. _"I wonder why she would want go on a walk with Akito??? I hope that Akito isn't trying any thing….I don't want Tohru to get hurt!"_ Momiji thought for a moment as he was pulling up his multi-striped, knee high socks.

"Why would you want to go for a walk with Akito??? What if he tries to hurt you!! I don't want him to hurt you Tohru!!" Momiji said as he stood up and patted the-none existent dust off of his shorts. "I just want to get to know him a little more, that's all." She didn't want to tell him that she was also trying to break the curse in the process. "And don't worry Kyo is with me! He is coming along to make sure that Akito doesn't try anything…" She said as she began to blush thinking of Kyo protecting her. "Tohru are you ok?? Your face is getting a little red." Momiji said as he walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her forehead. "O I'm fine Momiji its ok!" Tohru said as she was trying to control her blush. Momiji shrugged letting his hand fall away from her then lead her to Hatori's coat closet so that she could pick one out for Akito, even though he was still a little worried about her. She gave her thanks to him and said that she would try to get it back when she could, and told him to tell Hatori her thanks as well.

On her way over she couldn't help but think about what Momiji had said. "_What if Akito does try to hurt me and Kyo can't get to me in time? What if hurts Kyo, I can't stand it when he hurts Kyo!!! I just love him so much I don't like it when he is in pain it makes me feel his pain to." _But then she started to think about what it would be like after the curse was broken. _"Although it would be so wonderful when the curse breaks!!! Then Kyo would be able to hold me! Maybe we could even…….start a family! O I would love that so much, it would make me very happy to have a family with Kyo, I wonder if after we leave from here I could tell him about it…then maybe we could start it later!!! O that would be wonderful, imagine me and Kyo PARENTS!!! We could get married and live together then we could eat together and dream together and raise our children together!"_ As she thought this she couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement and smile. She hadn't even noticed it but she was already in front of Akito's door. She opened it and walked inside, no longer scared to enter the room.

"Umm Akito-sama I brought you a coat that looked most fitting for you!" She said as she closed the door and turned around to see Kyo sprawled out on the floor and blood coming from a big gash from Akito who to was sprawled out on the floor in a small puddle of blood. "What happened?" Tohru said as she rushed to Kyo's side and saw that he wasn't badly injured, then ran over to Akito's side and saw that he had Kyo's beads in his hand, he on the other hand, had gashes on his face, chest, abdomen, and arms and a huge scratch on his back that looked extremely painful to her. She looked over to Kyo again and saw that his shirt was ripped up and had a hand printed on his face and his hair was messed up but he was a little out of it. She then looked back to Akito and saw that his beautiful elegant red kimono that had golden leaves stitched on the bottom and on the hem of the sleeves was shredded to pieces. She new what had happened just from the sight of it. "Kyo, why did you do this?" Tohru said as she saw him waking up; she grabbed the beads from Akito and took them to Kyo so he could put them back on.

He was holding his head in pain and she could see that he had a gash on the side of his arm that she hadn't noticed. "Kyo what happened!" Tohru said in a panic. "He made me angry because he was saying how you only felt pity for me and how you could never love a beast like me…and…and how nobody could ever love….love a monster like…..like….like me…nobody….And then…he took my beads and that…that thing come out of me and I released all of my anger on him." As he said this he balled his free hand as he held his head with the other. He kept his head down but he moved his eyes up to look at her. She had a face that he had never seen on her before. He was surprised because it was kind of an angry look…it was a little funny seeing Tohru angry. "Kyo how could you believe something like that! You know I love you! I always have and….and I always will! Kyo I want to have a family with you and grow old with you. I love you so much I don't ever want to lose you!" Tohru said as she started to cry. Kyo just smiled and looked at her. "I love you to…and that is exactly what I want to…to have a family with you and get married and wake up next to you every day and talk with you and raise our children with you and eat are meals together and worry with you and be together forever! Tohru I love you more than you could ever imagine! You are my angel sent from heaven and I don't want to lose you so soon!" Kyo said as he slipped his beads on and moved over to huge her.

The held each other for about three seconds when they heard a loud poof and saw the orange smoke, leaving Tohru to hold a small orange fluff ball. She put him down and walked over to Akito. "Kyo could you please go call Kereno please, we need to help Akito even if he did take your beads." Tohru said as she started to pull of his kimono and try to tend to a few wounds. Kyo nodded and ran out the door in search of Kereno and Hatori. Finally he found the rooster. "Kereno quick, Akito!!!" Was all Kyo could manage. Kereno for one was shocked that Kyo was actually trying to help Akito rather then laugh in his face and watch him suffer in pain. Kereno just stood their in awe. "Well come on!!! Tohru needs help the son of a bitch is still lying on the ground were I left him and Tohru can't care for all of his wounds alone!! WERE THE FUCK IS HATORI!!!" Kyo yelled at Kereno getting angry, for the rooster just stood their in a stupor.

Kereno finally snapped back to reality and ran to Akito's room, finding him sprawled out on the floor with gashes all over and Tohru trying to tend to them all by herself. "Honda-san please let me do this go with Kyo to find Hatori." He said and pointed to the door as he ripped off his sleeves and began to rape them around Akito's wounds on his arms. He then ripped of the bandages which Akito wore under his kimono hiding two things that should not have been found. Kereno gasped at the sight of them. He wondered why Akito had them if he was a man. Then he looked lower and saw nothing their so then he came to the conclusion that Akito was actually a WOMEN! "Akito is a woman?" Kereno said not thinking that anybody was behind him.

But unfortunately, Hatori was behind him with Kyo and Tohru at his side, all four of them gasping at the, secrete that they had just learned. "Akito is a girl!" Tohru said as she rushed to Akito's side. "That's creepy…" Kyo said with a smirk on his face at the look of the damage that he did to Akito and then felt Hatori's hand slap the back of his head. "HEY!!" Kyo yelled at Hatori who briskly walked over to Akito's side and pulled out some bottles from his doctor bag, getting some cotton swabs, tweezers, a needle and thread. "Go call Shigure." Hatori ordered Kereno, not even bothering to look at the brown haired man, Kereno obeyed without any objections to what his older cousin had said. A few minutes later Shigure was in the room right by Akito's side. Kyo was wondering why it was that he was not surprised that Akito was a woman… _"__That bastered dog probably already new Akito was a women." _While Tohru just stood their in shock. "But Kyo I still don't understand…why did he tack your beads??" Tohru asked innocently… every body but Hatori looked at Kyo. He staid quiet, Shigure looked away to help Hatori with Akito. "Because he's an evil conniving bastered that does nothing but try and hurt all of use. He took them after he said…."

**Flash back**

"Do you honestly think that _she_ could actually love a monster like _you_!!" Akito said as he let out a light sinister chuckle. "How would you know, how would you know anything, your NOT Tohru and you don't know what she feels or thinks!" Kyo yelled at Akito. (WACK) Akito slapped Kyo across the face sending him flying against the wall, falling onto the floor. Kyo stood up and glared at him ignoring the heat and pain that was surging threw his cheek right now, Akito snickered. "I may not be her but I know that NOBODY could ever love the _cat_, EVER!" Akito yelled emphasis on the ever. Kyo just stood their. Akito walked up to him and started to whisper in his ear. "Did you honestly think that she would love a monster like _you_, a worthless cat, did you think that she could ever accept you for who you TRULY are!" Akito said, with a sinister look in his eyes. "She already has! She accepted that I turn into a cat and she has accepted my TRUE FORM!" Kyo yelled at Akito feeling hot tears sting in his eyes, threatening to pour out at any moment. Akito snickered again, seeing this. "Nehe he" "That's what you think! She feels sorry for you! She feels pity for you! She is scared of you!" Akito said as he grabbed Kyo's wrist. "You take those beads and you are the first thing that I ripe apart!" Kyo warned. "Nehe he well see about that" Akito said with another wicked snicker, then…….he took Kyo's beads and smirking to himself….

**End flashback **

"Does that answer your question??" Kyo said shoving his hands into his pockets. Tohru nodded. "Thank you Kyo." Tohru said as she was picking up the mess that had been made. "For what??" Kyo asked. "For sticking up for me like that…you told him that well _she_, you told HER that SHE didn't know what I feel or think and that she had no right to say what I do…even though I don't think or feel those things at all!! Kyo I love you!" Tohru said as she stooped to look at him. He smiled at her \ then looked at Akito but his eyes never looked away from Tohru, and she new it.

**Ok their you go! I do hope you guys liked it! I fixed it up as best as I could……and also I was in a hurry so yea….if there are still any errors or mistakes, then please tell me! You guys know that I love review so please go on and review your little heart out! If its good, or bad, I'll take it all! So thank you for reading, thank you very much!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ritsu?

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!! I just wanted to thanks to all of you guys that have been reviewing!!! I JUST LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! And for you new readers, please review!! Ok I am so excited! We finally made it to chapter 10! Ok now here we go!**

Chapter 10 of, In the dawn of night.

Hatori carefully picked up Akito and carried him to his bed, laying her down gently. Tohru followed him and had drug Kyo along with her. She sat on the bed next to Akito while Kyo stood leaning on the wall next to the head board of the bed. "Do you think she will be alright??" Tohru asked Hatori still concerned for Akito even if she had done a lot of horrible things to her new family. "Yes he will just need to rest and I'm giving her some antibiotics in this IV here so HOPFULY he I mean she should at least make it threw the night…I will be surprised if she makes it to Thursday looking at these gashes that cover her body." Hatori said coldly without any emotion in his voice as usual.

"That bastered got what was coming to her!" Kyo said not even looking at them. He was consumed in his thought after that one statement. _"__How the hell was I able to do that??? The curse makes it so that nobody can hurt the head of the family….I wonder why I was able to hurt him…maybe it has something to do with me being in my true form…" _He thought with a shudder at the thought of being in that awful form of which he has nearly no control over."Kyo are you ok??" Tohru asked, seeing him shudder. "Huh o yea I'm fin I was just thinking is all." Kyo said, turning to look at her, finding nothing but concern and fear in her big beautiful eyes.

"Kyo why was it that you were able to lash out to Akito, like you did???" Hatori asked dabbing some peroxide on to one of the many big gashes on Akito's now bare chest. Kyo was amazed that he wasn't the only one that was wondering the same thing. "I don't know." Kyo said in a frustrated tone. Hatori thought for a moment. "Tohru could you do me a favor??" He asked. "Yes of course Hatori, any thing!" She said as she rushed to the other side of the bed were Hatori was working on Akito.

"Could you go get me a bowl of warm water please." He asked in a monotone voice, still cleaning Akito up as best he could. "Yes of course! I will be right back!" with that Tohru ran out the door and into the kitchen to find a bowl of water.

"What do you want Hatori??" Kyo said narrowing his eyes, knowing that he really just wanted to get rid of Tohru so he could speak with him alone. "I wanted to speak with you alone." Hatori said pulling out a needle and thread from his doctor bag. _"I new it"_ Kyo thought with a smirk on his face. "Look Hatori I just said I don't know how I was able to attack him or her, what ever, the way I did…" Kyo said standing up strait. "I know Kyo…but I think that the reason for you being able to do this was because…" Hatori staid quiet for a few seconds.

"Because of what!" Kyo said getting a bit angry. "Because you fell in love." Hatori finally said. Kyo was in shock, he didn't know what to do or say but he new that Hatori was right. Akito had pushed him to the edge and he did love Tohru but once Akito had said those things about her…he new he LOVED her. He truly unbelievably loved her. The kind that is stronger than love in fairy tails or fantasies or love from your parents or any thing like that. It was the kind of love that you know that you have to be together and you know that you HAVE to spend the rest of your life together with that person or you would probably do something drastic like commit suicide or something.

Not love like obsessed love but love like…you want to hold that person for ever and ever and just never let go. Kyo looked at Hatori and into his cold cruel eyes and saw that he was right. Kyo really was in that kind of love. The kind of love that only two people can share, a special kind of love, a needy kind of love, a love that you have when you want to be needed by that special person, a needed to be wanted by them, to be loved beyond reason by them. He looked at Akito and saw that he was still knocked unconscious.

"Your right…I love her…I love Tohru, and I don't know what I would do with out her…and when she started to say those things about her…I new that I could hurt him. Their was a barrier between us, but when he said those things about Tohru that maid my blood boil more than Yuki and that damn dog do, I felt that barrier just shadier and when he took my beads I just…I just lashed out and attacked him like nothing…all of my pent up anger towards him came out all at once and I couldn't control myself." Kyo said staring at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I see." Was all Hatori said, Kyo looked at him and just nodded. "Does she know??" Hatori asked as he sewed up Akito's left arm. "Yes…we've been kind of going out for about…one or two week now…" Kyo said as he looked from Hatori back over to Akito to make sure that Akito hadn't heard what he had just said…but she was still out of it and Kyo was happy with what he had done but new that it had made Tohru a little upset…even thought she was a little happy herself.

"Where is it???" Tohru said to her self as she rummaged threw cabinets in the very large kitchen. "Can I help you….Tohru-chan???" a voice said from behind her making her jump. The stranger saw this and immediately began apologizing. "I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I'M SORRY!!! WHY WAS I BORN ON TO THIS EARTH!!! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE I'M SO SORRY!!! I CURSE ME SELF FOR CURSING THE LIVES OF OTHERS!!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU PLEASE LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER BY SACRIFISING MY SELF!!! PLEASE I'M SORRY!!!" Apparently it was Ritsu… "O no please Ritchan-san its ok, I'm sorry for startling you! PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Tohru said flailing her arms in front of her trying to make him feel better.

"No I'm sorry…but could I please help you, to repay you for scaring you?? Please…it's the least I can do." Ritsu said as he bowed down low to the ground. "Of course you can!" Tohru said as she rapidly began to bow herself. Ritsu looked up at her and gave her one of his very rare smiles. "Could you please help me find a good sized bowl?? Please." Tohru asked as she looked up at him and smiled. "Yes of course!" He said as they both began to rummage threw the cupboards together. "Would this one work???" Ritsu said as he pulled out a big green bowl. "Yes that's perfect!! I'm so happy that you were here to help me!" Tohru said as she smiled up at him and grabbed the bowl in his hands.

"O no really it was no problem at all." Ritsu said as a blush crept up on his delicate feminine cheeks. "_He is so pretty when he smiles like that…if only he could do it more often." _Tohru thought to herself not even noticing that the water was over spilling from the bowl that she had put under the water facet in the sink to fill.

"Ummm Tohru uuhhh, WAAAAAHHH I'M SORRY!!!! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!!!! THE WATER IS SPILLING OUT I'M SORRY!!!! WHY, WHY, WHY WAS I CURSED WITH SUCH A CRUEL FATE!!! WHY! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT THE WATER WAS SPILLING OUT OF THE BOWL THAT I FOUND FOR YOU WHY COULDN'T I HAVE FOUND A BIGGRE BOWL I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Ritsu shouted as he ran around the room with his hands in the air when he stooped and said. "Here why don't you use the sash to my kimono to dry up the mess?" He said as he untied the sash to his kimono and handed it to her. "O no Ritsu I couldn't its ok I have a towel right here that I can use!" Tohru said as she pulled a towel out from the bottom cabinet.

"See its ok." Tohru said as she cleaned up the mess, and tried to pry the knife that he was trying to use to kill him self with, while whispering soothing calming words to him. "Their! You don't have to kill your self Ritsu! You should be happy that you're here right now!" Tohru said as she finally was able to get him to let go of the knife and put it back into the utensil cabinet and found a lock in another and locked it up tight so that he couldn't get into it again. "Yes I know I'm sorry. But I just don't see the point in why I should be happy with my life…I don't have any special talents or anything…all I ever do is cause trouble for ever body that's around me…" Ritsu said as he looked down in shame with a small smile on his beautiful face.

"But Ritsu that's not true! You shouldn't be ashamed of being alive, you should be happy to live! You should be happy that you have a life to look forward to each morning!...not like my mom…she is gone now and she would tell me that you should be happy to be alive because god put you on earth for a reason…every body has a reason to live…even you…ESPECIALLY YOU!" Tohru said as she tried to hold back a few tears at the thought of her mother's death. "Why should I be happy to live??? All I ever do cause is problems for the others around me." Ritsu said as he looked down to the floor and started to scratch his right arm.

"Because Ritsu…you are the monkey! If you weren't here what would happen to every body that was born in your year??? They wouldn't exist would they??? Because of the monkey they can live…if it wasn't for you being here then they wouldn't be able to be here ether…If you weren't here then it wouldn't be called **The Twelve Animals of the Zodiac,** it would be like the eleven animals of the zodiac and that wouldn't make any sense at all…if it wasn't for you then a lot would be very, very, very confusing…" Tohru said trying to convince him that he WAS and IS needed in life.

"You know I never thought of it like that…Thank you." Ritsu said with a lovely smile on his soft face. "Your welcome Ritchan-san…and also if you weren't here then that special person that you are suppose to end up with in the end will not be able to exist ether and if they don't exist then nether do any of THEIR accomplishments and then that would mean that THEIR parents would have never meet and it would mean that THEIR parents would have to end up with somebody else and then the people that they were actually supposed to end up with would have to be with somebody different and then so on and so forth…and then that would throw every thing off…you see…if it wasn't for you…being here…right now…alive … then their WOULD be chaos in the world." Tohru said as she tried to reach out to him.

He smiled once more. "Thank you…I understand now… It would be nice to meet that person someday…to FINALLY be loved by somebody and NOT be hated or felt sorry for…" Ritsu said still smiling which made Tohru smile until she heard what he had said. "Ritchan-san that's not true NOBODY hates you!!" She said as she shook her head and walked over to him with eyes full of truth. "But why, why would somebody NOT hate me???" Ritsu said a little confused but still smiling nonetheless. "Because Ritsu, we all love you so much!" Tohru said as she took his hand and smiled up at him. "Ritsu we really do all love you…more than you think…" She said and then kissed him on the cheek. Ritsu blushed and smiled and turned away to try and hid his blush.

"Thank you Tohru…I love every body to…but I just thought that they wouldn't have loved me back and all hated me so I never told them…Tohru I love you…I love you and all of the family." Ritsu said as he was happy with what he had just said…after he felt like he was about to have a stroke. "Ritsu I love you to…and the family! But I want you to know that there is somebody out there that will love you and care for you for who you are … just like I do with Kyo…" She said this she began to blush at the thought of her and Kyo. "Thank you Tohru that really means a lot to me." Right when he said this he hugged her not even remembering about the curse.

They hurried a very loud poof and saw a blue flash of light. But when the smoke from the poof vanished they saw that Ritsu was still a man…not a monkey… "Umm Ritsu what just happened???" Tohru asked out of curiosity. "I'm not sure???" Ritsu said a little confused but actually sounding more confident. "But why didn't you change into a monkey???" Tohru said as she looked him up and down, no monkey parts in sight. "I'm not sure??? This has never happened before…I have never seen a blue flash of light when I huge a lady…and I know that I'm supposed to turn into a monkey…"

(UUU A-A-A-A U-U-U AAA)

They heard and they turned to see a monkey sitting on the floor next to Ritsu… "Umm Ritsu…why is there a monkey here??? And aren't you supposed to be him???" Tohru asked as she watched the monkey that was staring back at her.

There were two poufs and then two blue flashes of light… Kyo and Hatori looked around for Tohru, thinking that she had accidentally run into someone of the zodiac and accidentally transformed them, but they saw nothing but an orange cat next to Kyo and a little sea horse next to Hatori. "What just happened??" Kyo asked as he stared at the cat that was looking up at him. "Why are our zodiac forms next to use instead of us???" Kyo asked the rather shocked looking doctor which shocked Kyo for seeing an expression on the doctor's face. "Kyo I think…I think some how … the curse is broken??" Hatori said as he picked up the sea horse and put him in a glass of water that was next to the bed.

Just then Tohru and Ritsu ran into the room. "Kyo!!! I think the curse broke!!!" Tohru said as she ran up to Kyo, leaving Ritsu to go to Hatori's side. "But how??? Why??? WHO???" Kyo asked as he looked at the grinning Tohru. "I don't know…I was down stairs with Ritsu and I was talking with him and then I hugged him and there was a poof but no monkey and then there was a blue flash of light..." She said. "Umm Kyo could I try???" She asked as she got closer to him…she didn't even need an answer to her question because he had already scooped her up into his arms into a tight passionate embrace. "O Kyo you're not a cat!!!" Tohru said as she nestled into his arms.

Kyo was shocked. "Hatori how is this possible!!" Kyo asked as he hugged Tohru even tighter. "Umm…Kyo…a little to…tight…" She chocked out. "O sorry…I don't know how to huge vary well yet..." He said as he smiled down to her. Just then Akito woke up. "WHY, HOW, WHO!!??" Akito demanded. "WHO BROKE THE CURSE AND HOW!" She yelled out. "We don't know yet Akito…we are trying to figure it out right now." Hatori said as he rushed to Akito's side to make sure that she was ok. "YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!! I TRUSTED YOU!" Akito yelled as she pointed a finger to Tohru who was still locked hard in Kyo's embrace.

"I'm sorry…but I don't know what happened ether…. I was just down stairs with Ritsu and-" She was cut off. "NO!!! WHY!!! YOU TOLD HIM HIS MEANING FOR LIFE DIDN'T YOU!!! YOU TOLD HIM THAT WE LOVED HIM THAT YOU LOVED HIM!!! DIDN'T YOU, DIDN'T YOU!!!" She yelled at Tohru. "Yes but I don't now how that could have broken the curse???" Tohru said as she looked away from Akito to Ritsu then to Kyo. "WAS THEIR A BLUE FLASH OF LIGHT!" Akito demanded to know. "Yes Akito there was…" Ritsu said gaining his confidence.

"THEN IT'S TRUE!!! WHY, WHY, WHY!!! YOU BROKE THE CURSE!!! WHY HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!!! I TRUSTED YOU!" Akito said as she started to sob. As she kept repeating I trusted you in her sobs. "Akito...I…I'm afraid I don't understand…what happened???" Tohru asked Akito…she was a bit shaken up. "YOU BROKE THE CURSE YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" Akito said as she continued to cry. "But…but how???" Tohru asked still confused and on the brink of tears. "The prophase says…When the one that has never been shown love is loved the curse shall be broken." Akito said.

"It was originally Kyo but his curse was half broken when he was able to lash out to me but…it was Ritsu…Ritsu was the one that was never shown real love…he was the one that would ward people off because of his constant apologizing so he was never shown love. But you…you showed him his reason for living…his reason for love…you told him that you loved him and that we loved him and that he shouldn't give up on finding his true love!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID DIDN'T YOU!" Akito said as he was now holding his head in pain. All three men then looked at Tohru how was shocked. "Yes I…I did say that but how did you know??" Tohru asked a few tears tracing down her porcelain cheeks.

"Because those are the words that must be said to the one who has never been loved, you told Kyo you loved him but you never told him the reason for his life…you showed him your love and he returned it…you told him of how much you loved him…I bet you even thought about having a family with him! DIDN'T YOU!!!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!! AND TO THINK THAT I ACCTUALLY THOUGHT THAT WE COULD HAVE GROWN TO BE …..to be…to be friends!" Akito said as she looked up to see a half blushing, half happy, half shocked looking Tohru.

Kyo looked down to Tohru who was still in his arms and asked. "Is that true??? Did you really think about having a family???" Kyo asked. _"Please say yes, please say yes, O PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SAY YES! I ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO SAY YES!!!! I WANT A FAMILY!! THAT'S ALL I NEED TO HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Kyo thought as he waited for her to answer. "Yes Kyo….its true…I was actually going to tell you about it later when we left from here…" she said as she blushed.

Kyo grew a very large smile on his face and kissed her on the top of her head. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Really?" Tohru asked, a face of surprise and love as she looked up at him, his face glowing with pride. _"Please say yes, please say yes, please, please, please say yes!" _Tohru thought to herself. "Yes really! When have I ever lied to you???" He said as he bent down to kiss her. She reacted by kissing him back passionately.

**Sooooo sorry for the cliffy…..he he he, but I am very proud of this chapter!!! I do hope that all of you guys enjoyed this one!!! But I do know that this is not my best chapter yet…..he he he….you'll have to wait and see which one it is, I already know of course! I am glad that I went back to fix this chapter, but don't fret the next chapter will be a little bloody so…if you have a tender stomach…..please take caution with it!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Black Tohru

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! I hope you guys didn't think that this story was over just because the curse was broken! LOL! I wanted to thank all of you readers again!!! I love it when you guys review! So please read and review and be safe and happy!!!**

Chapter 11 of "In the dawn of night"

They broke apart neither one of them wanting it to ever stop. They had just had their first kiss without the curse interfering or killing the mood. "_It's finally over!!! I can't believe it!!! I can finally get close to him the way he and I both do! I can't wait!! And best of all! He won't EVER have to go into confinement! YAY, YAY, YAY!!!...I wonder if he still want's to have a family together? O that would be so wonderful!" _Tohru thought as she completely blocked out Akito's yelling and tantrum throwing and zoned in on Kyo's beautiful orbs of fire.

She loved those eyes that made her weak at the knees and her stomach feel as though she had just thrown up…but in a good way…**(a/n Yea…sorry for comparing it to the after feeling of throwing up but you know when her stomach feels all light and empty…that's what she means.) **"O Kyo I love you so much!" Tohru said as she continued to stair into his crimson eyes of fire, melting like hot magma in a fire pit.

"_Finally, finally I can hold her and make her feel safe and if she still wants…we could even start a family together! I love her so much and I want her to know it! I want to show her how much she really does mean to me, now that I can. I'm not gon'a screw it up."_Kyo thought as he stared down into her turquoise eyes that to him resembled two ripples in a steady stream as crystal clear as frosted glass, with a single delicate orchid floating on top.

How he loved those eyes and yearned for them to never look away from him but some how they always had to. As he was thinking about this she did turn away but only because she had snapped back to the real world when she fell to the ground with a rather bewildered Akito on top of her pulling at her hair.

Hatori and Ritsu rushed to Akito and tried to pull her off but they just couldn't. She was much stronger then her body let others to believe. They were finally able to pull her off of Tohru when she squirmed out of their clutches and clamped her fist back onto Tohru's hair so hard that her knuckles went white. "How dare you!!! I SHALL NEVER ALOW YOU INTO THIS FAMILY!!!! EVER!!!! Especially because it will only make that monster cat HAPPY!!! THE CAT SHALL NEVER BE HAPPY!!!" Akito said as she rapidly shook Tohru by her hair thrashing her around the floor like a rag doll.

Tohru was furious at what Akito had just said! Kyo had never seen Tohru angry before so he was kind of exited to see what she was going to do. Every body took a steep back when they saw Tohru had firmly grabbed Akito's arms and held them tight, making Akito stop thrashing her around the floor. "No." Was all Tohru said in a calm deep voice. The men just looked at each other. Akito looked at Tohru who was still clenching her hands onto Akito's thin arms and smirked.

(Ne he he he) she went.

"So you think you have to power to stop me do you? YOU STUPID GIRL!" Akito said as Tohru began to dig her nails into the soft pale flesh on Akito's fore arms, small droplets of blood could be seen as they ran down her arm from were Tohru had penetrated the flesh with her bare hands. Kyo was astonished by what she had done. He had never seen or heard her get angry but he new that he never wanted to make her mad. _"__She's one of those silent but deadly people! She is one of those people that are really nice but piss them off enough and off goes your head!...now why does that sound so familiar??? Black Tohru!"_Kyo thought as he chuckled a little at the nick name saying as she was usually such a sweat, caring, loving, lovable person yet she gets mad once and there is blood shed!

Every body stared at the sight in front of them; their mouths drooped to the floor when suddenly Momiji and Haru walked. Momiji saw what was happening and started to freak out but Haru just looked at the two women on the floor fighting and sighed, then looked to Kyo and casually walked over to him. "Yo, so what happened?" Haru asked Kyo who was still jaw drooped. "Well…the curse is broken…and Tohru is now…Black Tohru…" Kyo said as he pointed to the two ladies on the floor, but chuckled under his breath when he said the last part of the sentence.

"Black Tohru ay? Kind of like me???" Haru asked as he started to get agitated, but of course Kyo wasn't even noticing this and said. "Of course I mean look she never gets angry and now she got mad and made Akito bleed! I mean she is usually such a sweet loving person and now she…well she is …Black Tohru!" Kyo said as he shook his hands. Haru got a little more agitated by Kyo's statement. "What are you trying to say! Am I some kind of pansy ass push over most of the time!" Haru said as his face went pail and his eyes turned cobalt grey instead of the beautiful blue gray that they normally were.

"No shit." Kyo said still not paying very much attention to his cousin's actions or tone until he flew across the room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YA FUCKING BRAT!!!" Kyo yelled from the other side of the room as he held his jaw. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CARE YEA LITTLE KITTY!!!" Haru yelled as he walked towards Kyo with much power when Ritsu stood in front of him making Haru come to an immediate halt. "WHAT THE FUCK TO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YA PANSY ASS SISSY MONKEY BOY!!!" Haru yelled as he balled his fist getting ready to punch Ritsu but was beat to it. Ritsu had knocked Haru flat on his back…and was rather proud of it I might add.

Both ladies that were squabbling on the floor when they stopped to look at Haru who was on his back and then at Ritsu who was standing in a fighting position with his fists balled…which looked rather funny saying as he was wearing a female kimono with a lot of big bows and what not. No body had ever seen Tohru so mad or Ritsu so strong, brave, proud, not finicky, not scared, not apologetic, confident, and well…manly looking… Momiji was the only one that didn't notice so he ran to Tohru's aid and started shaking her. "Tohru, Tohru are you ok???" he said as he continued to shake her.

"Huh O MOMIJI!! HI!!!" Tohru said in her usual happy voice forgetting all about Akito. "Tohru are you ok??? Did Akito hurt you??? Please Tohru don't tell me he hurt you???" Momiji said as he hugged her and noticed that he didn't turn into a little bunny. "TOHRU!!!!! I'M NOT A BUNNY!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Momiji yelled out of joy. "O we broke the curse…and a….Akito is a ….women…not a man…" Tohru said as she blushed a little and put her right hand to her face and with her left she pointed to Akito who's bare chest was flapping around every were….she didn't have very much but still…she WAS in a room full of guys…her on family to be persist!

"Ummm….Akito…you aaa….you should cover up…" Momiji said not really think of any thing wrong saying as he was still so naïve and young at heart, still….he didn't think any thing bad of it….but he new that their were other men in the room that might. Akito looked at the former bunny with angry eyes and looked down at her bare chest and got up and walked to her wardrobe and pulled out some bandages and bandaged her chest tight so that it looked like she didn't have any breast. And then she slipped on a new kimono that was a royal blue color and was made of the finest Chinese silk you could find.

Knowing what was to happen when the curse was to be broken she walked to the door and out of her room. Every body just stayed their staring at each other in awe. "Ahhh my head…why am I so exhausted??" Haru said as he held his head and sat up from the ground were Ritsu had punched him down to. Every body then looked to Ritsu; Tohru was the first to speak. "Ritsu were did you find the confidence to do such a daring thing to Haru???" She asked as she looked from Ritsu to Haru. "Umm I'm not really sure…I just felt upset that he was going to start a fight with Kyo in a situation like this and I let my anger get the better of me, I'm sorry." He said as he blushed to himself and looked away trying to hide his blush.

"Yea and what about you Tohru, were the hell did you get the strength and the nerve to do what you did to Akito???" Kyo asked as he watched her for a reaction, but got a long pause instead. "Well I don't really know….I was just so upset at what she had said…about not letting me into the family…NOT THAT I WILL BE IN THE FAMILLY!! I don't want to say something…O well any way…I didn't like how she said that and also just because she new it would make you happy…and that's all I ever wanted…was to make you happy Kyo…because I love you so much I don't think its far for her to say what you can and cant do…especially when it comes to you being happy." She said as she looked down a little and said the last few sentences really slow so that only Kyo could here them.

He walked strait towards her and with out even thinking he gave her one of the most passionate, gentle, loving kisses he had ever given her…it seamed like it had lasted for hours but it had actually only lasted them about 25 seconds…and all on one breath! Every one else looked to each other and smiled but Momiji wasn't satisfied with just a smile. He walked right up to Kyo and Tohru and was about to hug them when Haru caught him and pulled him aside and put a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Hey so why don't you to go get a room and come back later and tell us when to prepare the baby shower." Haru said as he laughed a little but quickly shut up when Kyo punched him right in the face. "Shut up ya damn brat…" Kyo said as he turned his attention back to Tohru.

"So…still thinking about a family???" Kyo whispered in her ear for only her to hear with a smile on his face. She began to rapidly nod her head up and down with a huge grin on her face.

**Sorry for making this chapter so short but I had to cut it off right their...I wanted to know if I should change the rating to M and add the lemon or keep the rating the same and skip over the lemon...I need about 10 reviews so that I can make my decision.** Thank you for reading!! Be safe!


	12. Chapter 12this one is the clean on

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Hello, and it's wonderful to see you! I'm so glad that we've maid it to here! I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, O and this is the clean version just so you know, I've put the lemon up separate.**

Chapter 12 of "In the dawn of night"

Tohru just stood their in his arms looking up at his big orange orbs of light that had flexes of gold and hints of red. Every body in the room was silent at what they had just sort of heard. Haru looked up at Ritsu who was still a little shocked at what he had done and then looked at Haru how was just standing there with his arms crossed and wearing a cold lifeless expression on his face. Momiji was the first to speak…"Um Tohru???? Does this mean….that…..their going to have to erase your memories????" Momiji asked as he looked from her and then down to the floor. Tohru had forgotten all about that and was now begging to worry.

"O NO!!! Kyo please don't let them! I don't want to forget!" she said as she buried her face in his chest. Kyo rapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry. I would never let them do that to you." He said as he gave a sharp glare to Hatori. "Don't worry Momiji, Kyo….the curse is broken so Akito doesn't have the power to make me or any of us do anything any more. So if he were to order me to erase her memories….then I COULD disobey…." Hatori said staring over at Tohru who was peaking over at him from the corner of her eye to look at him from over Kyo's shoulder. Kyo noticed the emphasis Hatori had put on the "could" part and was outrages.

"So even if she asked you to!!! Even if she ordered you to!!! Even though we are free from her grasp you would STILL obey her!" Kyo said pulling Tohru a few inches away from the embrace not really wanting to. "Yes." Was all Hatori said; Momiji was angry at the statement that his guardian had just uttered. "WHY HATORI!!!! Don't you love Tohru to!!! Don't you love her like we all do! Why would you want to take her memories!!!! WHY!!! It's not fair!!" Momiji said as he began to cry and ran towards Tohru, jumping into her arms as she held him close to her body, shielding him from the world.

She could feel him sobbing into her blouse but it didn't mater to her, she new he was upset…and she was a little sad to…..she didn't want to lose her memories. She loved her memories….she loved every one of them…she lived off of her memories and couldn't sacrifice even one…not even the bad ones that only hurt her and maid her cry….she wanted to keep all of them, especially the ones of the Sohma family….especially the ones of Kyo. She loved him so much…she couldn't bare to lose him.

"Come on Tohru." Was all Kyo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. She surprisingly stopped him and gave Momiji one more hug, putting him down and waved good bye to them all…she looked back up at Kyo who was wearing one of his famous scowls on his face. She new it wasn't because she had stopped him but it was because of what Hatori had said. She smiled up at Kyo and that maid his heart and his scowl melt. They hooked arms and walked out the door.

"Why did that stupid girl have to do that! Now _SHE'S_ going to come and rub it in my face and Ill never here the end of it!" Akito said as she was shouted and threw stuff around, breaking any thing breakable. She new SHE was going to come….and she new exactly what SHE was going to do. Just then SHE came into the room escorted by a maid. "Hello dear." The woman said. "GO AWAY!!! I don't want to talk to you MOTHER!!!!" Akito yelled as she tried to hide under a desk from her mother. "Now, now is that any way to speak to your own mother!!!" The woman said as she reached over and grabbed Akito by her hair, dragging her out from under the desk and on to the middle of the area rug that was now covered in daubery and broken glass.

"I won the bet!!! Now you have to PAY!!!!" Akito's mother said. "NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FALT!!! IT WAS THAT STUPID GIRLS DOING!!!!" Akito yelled as she tried to blink away the sticky crimson substance that was trailing down from her scalp were her mother was yanking her hair. The pain was excruciating, but Akito wouldn't show it. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction showing her the pain she was causing. "GO AWAY!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" Akito yelled at the top of her lungs. Her throat was now a little swore. "How dare you speak to me like that!!!" Akito's mother said as she bitch slapped Akito. Leaving her knuckles red and the mark of her wedding ring imprinted on Akito's face. Akito winced in pain but still refused to show it.

"WHERE IS HATORI!!!?" Akito's mother said. "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Akito said as she lay their not even bothering to fight back. "WHERE IS HE!?" The mother said as she once again bitch slapped her this time making Akito bleed from were her wedding ring had penetrated Akito's soft gloomy skin. Akito staid quiet as her mother began to slap her faster and harder. "NOOOO!" Akito yelled at her mother as she kicked her in the stomach making her mother topple over in pain, blood spewed out of her mouth as her eyes grew dark.

"Don't you remember the deal darling????!!!!" Her mother said as she slowly stood up, whipping away the blood from the corner of her mouth as she leapt at Akito, twisting her ankle around until she heard a pop and Akito yell out in pain. "I remember it clearly!!!" Akito yelled at her mother as she grabbed her mothers face and dug her nail into her mother's pale cheeks, pulling down so that she could inflict more damage on her mother to the point that it left a nasty scar. "The deal was that if I couldn't keep my zodiac members with me….then…..then…you would have Hatori erase my memories of father…." Akito said as she looked away from her mother at the thought of her father.

Her father was the only one that actually cared for Akito. He loved her and hugged her and played with her and that made Akito's mother very jealous…when ever her father would have to go some were for a while or he was a little busy with his work, you see he was the original head of the family, like his father before him. Well any way, when ever her father had to do something out of the house, Akito would be left alone with her mother, and her mother would take advantage of this and do such terrible things to her daughter. She would thrash Akito till she knocked her unconscious…and she was only a little girl….she was about three or four I presume….poor little Akito was abused so much by her mother that she would actually start to cry and shake and go mute every time she saw her mother….that's why she stayed with her father most of the time.

She loved her father because he never hurt her and he made sure that nobody else did….but he never new what his wife was doing to her. Nobody did….Akito was all alone in the world with nobody but her fathers love…. But then that day came…her father fell very ill and just couldn't get better, he new that he had to choose the new head of the family but they were supposed to be his first born child…and that child was Akito; the only problem was Ren. Her mother was angrier knowing that he would choose it over her. She called Akito It ….never by her name. She then had an evil idea in her mind. She told her husband that it would be rather hard for a girl to be the head of the family because she was a girl and that the head is always supposed to be a boy and that a girl would just cause inappropriate scandals.

Her father new this but still new that Akito could do it….but he did know that his wife had a point. Even though he didn't want to…he decided with his wife that they would raise Akito as a boy….they would make her think she was boy and have her hid her true gender when she grew breasts by bandaging them up, making her flat. Akito new that she was a girl but agreed with her father that she would be a boy from then on….she loved her father and would do anything for him even if it meant to hid who she really was. The next day her father had passed and the whole estate was filled with greave…especially Akito. She had nobody now. Her father was gone and he was the only one that loved her. Now she would have to live with ….dare she say it….her mother…the one person that made Akito go mute at the very sight of her.

Her mother had moved Akito from her room to a very small dark room that had no windows and no floor. The floor was a slab of cement and it was cracked all over the place. There was a draft in some of the cracks on the wall. Those cracks in the wall were the only thing that could cool Akito down in the summer. There were neither ceiling fans nor air conditioning in the room. It was like a dungeon or a prison sell…or dare I say it…..It was like a chamber from hell. Akito sat in the corner were there was a very large crack on the wall that she could almost see out off. Every day when her mother wasn't hurting her or enslaving her she would sit their in the corn of her room and pock at the little that was left of that whole so that she could try to open it little by little so she could look out into the world….It had been about 6 years since the last time she had seen the out side world.

Akito shuddered at the thought of all of those memories flooding back into her mind. She had tried so much to lock away those memories from herself but it just didn't work. Some times she would make her self so sick at how much she would cry that she would end up throwing up by herself in her room; they would have to call Hatori over to check her at times for how much she would regurgitate. She hated being the person she really wasn't. She was so happy and sweet and caring when her father was alive…but then all of her mothers anger and rage and angst got to her and turned her angry and distant from the world….I guess that is why Akito is always sitting by her window in her room…so she could look out to the world and try to remember every inch of its beauty so that she could use those memories to block out the ones of her child hood.

Akito was brought back to reality when she felt the hand of her mother cross her face once more. "Stupid little wench!! Stop daydreaming and come back to reality!!!!" Akito's mother said as she kicked Akito in the back. "Well are you going to tell me were I can find Hatori???!!!!!!!!!!" The mother said again as she raised Akito up by her underarm nearly pulling it out of the socket. Akito drooped her head down for a moment to think if she should tell her bitch of a mother were Hatori was…then she remembered that SHE couldn't control Hatori or any of the others any more so then even if her mother told him to erase her memories of her father then he wouldn't do it because for one she wasn't the head of the family and for two he wasn't cursed any more so he didn't have to obey! She smirked and looked up at her mother.

Her mother saw the smirk and jumped back a little and was angry that her daughter was showing so much disrespect towards her own mother! "He's in my room!" Akito said in her actual feminine voice, not the horse voice of a man that she needed to use hide. They all new she was a woman so she could use her real voice now. It had been so long…and it felt good. Her mother got up and smacked Akito so hard that she sent her flying making her hit the corner of the desk that she had drug her out from underneath earlier. Akito yelped in pain. She had cracked a few ribs when hitting the desk. Her mom snickered to herself, walking over to the door. "Stupid girl." She said as she left the room leaving Akito on the floor in pain, just as she always had.

Hatori, Haru, Ritsu, and Momiji just sat their each lost in their own thoughts. "So Akito is a chick???" Haru said as he took his hand off of his head and pointed it out. "Yes Akito is a woman." Hatori said as he sat on the blood drenched bed. "What do you think is going to happen to Akito now???" Ritsu asked as he maid his way to the bed and started to pull of the blood stained sheets so he could replace them with new ones. Every body watched as he did this. "I can't say for sure what will happen; Haru go call Shigure for me and tell him to bring Yuki along." Hatori said as he got up off of the bed were he was sitting so that Ritsu could get the sheet.

"Kyo…" Tohru said rather bashfully. "Yes." Kyo said as he could see her bashfulness. _"__She's so cute when she's all shy like that….I wonder why she's shy, why now???? All were doing is walking back home??? OOOO……she wants to get the family started…..I still wonder whether if it's a good thing….I mean….she is only 18 and I'm going to be 19 next month…..still….I love her so much…and I know we will be good parents…if it works…"_ Kyo thought with a smile at the thought of him and Tohru being parents.

"_I wonder…… I wonder if it's a good idea for us to do this??? I really, really, really want to start our family…… but…I'm only 18 and he is going to be 19 next month…OMG I have to start planning his surprise party!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO GET HIM!!! O NO!!!! THIS IS ALL SO SUDON!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!" _Tohru thought as she did one of those things in the anime were she stops and she is freaking out in her head and her eyes are swirling around and she's all stiff…LOL.. Kyo saw this and started to shake her a little. "Tohru! Tohru are you ok!" Kyo said as he was able to snap her back into reality and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm ok really! I was just thinking is all…." She said as she smiled up at him. "Kyo….what would you want???" Tohru asked him as he was smiling down at her. "I don't really care because if we do get to have a family then….I would love our baby no matter what the gender…" Kyo said as he kissed her on the lips making her blush a little. She was so happy. "O Kyo!!! I love you! ….but would it be selfish if I said that I wanted a girl…??" Tohru said as she looked into his eyes then down to the ground. "For you…not at all…" Kyo said as he kissed her once more making her smile. "I would like a girl to…but like I said before…I would unconditionally love our baby no matter what the gender." Kyo said as he smiled to her one of his shy awkward smiles that he doesn't let just anyone see, but only her. She giggled at this and hugged him. "I love you Kyo." Tohru said as she snuggled closer into him. "I love you to…so much more than you know." Kyo said as he kissed the top of her head.

Akito's mother slammed the door of Akito's bed room open and entered in a most bewilder manner. "YOU!" She yelled, voice cracking, pointing to Hatori. "Yes" Hatori said staring at the bewildered pale faced woman who shock and stared at him in such a rude manner. "I have a job for you….Hatori." She beckoned in a most seductive manner, making Hatori go wide eyed with suspicion, but he obeyed nonetheless. Akito had fallen unconscious from the massive impact of hitting the desk. Hatori and Akito's mother walked into the room, Hatori gasped at the sight of it, broken glass and shredded paper, along with broken furniture scattered the room. The curtains were shredded, the desk was over turned and broken, there was blood splattered on the wall and then he saw her.

Akito was sprawled out on the floor unconscious a deep crimson substance covered her person, it oozed out of her stomach and mouth, from the freshly opened wounds on her arms which were inflicted by Kyo earlier that day, she looked so broken laying their on the floor, so helpless. Their great and powerful god, who struck fear into their hearts and minds, looked nothing more, than a small child, wanting to be held and told that it would be ok. Instinctively, Hatori rushed to her aid, pealing off the blood drenched clothing and cleaning her up as best he could so he could tend to her wounds; of course, that just maid Akito's mother angrier.

Her teeth clenched close and her nostrils flared at the sight before her; she stomped over to Hatori and threw him off of Akito. He was lucky that he hadn't administered the medication in the siring yet because if not he could have done some damage to Akito's veins or he could have pocked himself. Luckily he was just filling it up with the medicine so the needle was still in the bottle. He looked at Akito's mother with a solemn expression then turned his attention back to Akito, trying once more to help Akito but once more her mother shoved him down to the ground. "May I ask what you are doing?" He said, giving up on helping, knowing that she wasn't going to quite any time soon.

She glared at Hatori then turned her gaze to Akito with the most hate full glare ever, "Do not touch her!" She bellowed as she snapped and turned over and slapped Hatori, making him fall back. "But she is in need of immediate care Ren, if I don't help her she will die, is that what you want, you want your own daughter to die? Ren, is that what you want?" Hatori said trying to tend to Akito once more. Ren gasped at the tone had used, never in her life had a male ever spoken to her is such a manner. "Shut up and do as I say!!! It lost a bet and now its memories of its father must be erased!!! They are the only happy memories in its life so you must erase them!!!! IT LOST!!!!" Ren yelled, tacking hold of Hatori's collar and pointing a shacking finger to the crumpled Akito on the floor.

"No." was all he said. "YOU DARE GO AGAINST MY WORD!!" Ren yelled, about to slap Hatori when Ritsu came in, shoving Ren down to the ground not even thinking of what he had just done, he jumped on top of Ren and started wailing on her while she was down. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO AKITO!!!" Ritsu yelled, throwing Ren on to her stomach as he was kneed her in the back, twisting her arm around feeling something pop. "I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT NEW!!!! I NEW AND I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Ritsu yelled when Akito finally woke up and saw what Ritsu was doing and a look of worry actually came over Akito's face then she looked to Hatori who was refilling the siring with medication and antibiotics.

"I NEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO HER!!! I NEW HOW YOU REALLY TREATED HER!!! YOU ARE A MONSTER!!!" Ritsu said punching Ren in the face breaking her nose. Ren just sat their in shock, every thing that was happening was not being processed into her mind clearly yet. _"He was always the timid one that had no self esteem! Why such a change??? Was it the curse that made him that way??"_ Ren thought to herself as she got the crape beet out of her. She finally came to her senses seeing the anger and rage in his eyes, slapped his hand away before he could punch her once more dodging the punch.

"I KNOW!!! YOU TREATED HER WITH SUCH CRULETY!!! SHE DOESN'T DISERVE THAT!!!!! YOU WOULD BEAT HER TILL SHE WOULD PASS OUT BECAUSE OF THE LOSE OF BLOOD!!!!! YOU'RE A MONSETER RIKA!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD GET THEIR MEMORIES ERASED OF YOUR HUSBAND NOT AKITO!!! HER FATHER IS THE ONLY HAPPY MEMORIE THAT SHE HAS!!!" Ritsu yelled right in Rens face as he kneed her in the chest making her gasp for air. "HATORI!!!! YOU MUST ERASE REN'S MEMORIES!!!" Ritsu yelled to Hatori as he tried to keep Ren away from Hatori and Akito. Ren was furious now…"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO IT!!!!" Ren yelled as she bit down on Ritsu's four-arm making him bleed.

"I know because……I was their…..I was the little boy that would clean up Akito's room after you destroyed it…" Ritsu said as he slumped to the floor. Akito gasped. Shigure slammed open the door, saw the scene that was playing before him and gasped. "I see…" Ren said as she fell to the ground. Shigure ran to Hatori and Akito's side, giving Akito a full examination. Surprisingly he wasn't surprised that Akito was a woman….actually he acted as if he had already none. "Hatori! What happened?" Shigure demanded. "Apparently Ren's here and well of course….that would explain Akito's wounds." Shigure nodded in understanding.

"But why is she here???" Shigure asked being serious. "Did you here a big poof and see a bright flash of blue light….even though you weren't hugged by a woman???" Hatori asked right when Yuki walked in. "Yes that happened to us…we didn't know what was going on." Yuki said as he looked at Akito and a small barely visible smirk came across his face. "What the hell is Ritsu doing!!!?" Yuki yelled when he turned to see the ever so timid, angst, apologetic, none self confidence, female kimono wearing man who was now the polar opposite of all of that beating the crap out of Ren, the mother of the head of the Sohma family. "Well apparently our rather shy and timid friend was holding back A LOT because of the curse….he can now show his true self." Shigure pointed out with a smile. Yuki nodded.

"Then why is it that he changed but nobody else has…" Yuki asked staring down at his hands, looking for any thing that seamed different. "O he's not the only one that changed….are young Honda-San has changed to." Hatori said while cleaning off a big cut on Akito's head were a chunk of glass had gotten stuck. "Tohru??? But why?? And how so?" Yuki asked as he began to panic. "Well…it seams she found the courage to go up agents Akito…..she even maid her bleed….a lot…" Hatori said as he picked up Akito's arm to show the cuts on her arms that were caused by Tohru digging her nails into the flesh. Shigure and Yuki were both shocked. "Noo not our little flower!!!"

Shigure said as he put the back of his hand to his forehead as Yuki's eyes widened in shock…."Maybe she's just been spending way to much time with that stupid cat." Yuki said under his breath trying to make sure that nobody heard his statement but of course Shigure did. "Now, now Yuki-Kun, don't be jealous of our hot tempered, naughty kitty! He may have deflowered our little flower twice but-" he was cut off by Yuki "HE DID NOT DEFLOWER HER!!!!" Yuki yelled at Shigure. "But they have been sleeping together for about a week. "YES BUT THEY ONLY SLEEP!!!!" Yuki said as he punched Shigure in the face. "OOO Yuki you're so mean!!!" Shigure whined rubbing his now soar nose. "And how would you know???" Shigure asked slyly.

"Because I asked her if he did any thing improper to her and she said no! And then I asked her friends and they said that they did even know that she and Kyo were dating!!" Yuki said…a little disappointed that she ended up with Kyo. "So what do you need me for any way???" Yuki asked egger to change the subject and try to calm himself down again. "We wanted to inform you that the curse was broken and we are free now." Hatori said as he rapped Akito's neck, arm, left leg, chest, both wrists, two fingers on her right hand, right shin, head, and the broken ankle. "Ok well I'm leaving now if that's all and if it's ok with you." Yuki said as he maid his way to the door and looked back for their permission to leave. The two older men nodded and Yuki was out the door.

Ren had gotten a taste of her own blood and collapsed under the heat and pain, plus she had lost too much blood and was out of breath. Ritsu was proud of his work and walked over to Hatori and Shigure. "I'm gravely sorry for what I did….I'm sorry you had to witness me in such a ruthless manner…" Ritsu said as he bowed his head down low to the ground. "No no no Ritsu its ok!!! We are extremely proud of you!!! We have never seen you act so proud and not timid!!! IT WAS AMAZINGGGG!!!!" Shigure said as he waved his hand up and down. Making Ritsu blush a little with as cute girl smile graced his delicate features. "Thank you very much…no body has ever said something like that to me…." Ritsu said. "But what encouraged you to do what you did??" Hatori asked.

"Well…you see….when I was a little boy…my parents maid me stay here at the Honke a lot to keep me out, and away from the trouble I would cause other people…..so when I would get board….I would help the maids… I would help clean and dust and sometimes cook…but I mainly cleaned the room of Akito-sama…well in my opinion it wasn't really a room…it was more like….like a giant cement box attached to the house, which had no windows, or fans or even floor….I would go in and clean up the mess that Ren would leave after she would beat Akito senseless…that maid me very angry….how she would put on a front for every body, but would then beat her child to death afterwards, when nobody was around….Akito couldn't tell any body what her mother was doing to her…because…..she was scared….she was scared that her mother would find out and literally kill her" He said, looking to the men to make sure there minds were keeping up with his story. They nodded in approval and he continued.

"She would always make-up excuses for her scars….it was always…I fell…or…I ran into one of the walls in my room because the light was off…or something like that….but I new…I new every thing that had happened to her….I was their….I would wait out side the door and listen to what was going on inside and then when her mother would come out…she would give me this warm smile and walk away…then I would go inside and clean up the blood and what ever got broken….and then I would pull out a small first aid kit that I would hide under my kimono and help Akito while she was still out of it….it was the only thing that would keep her alive until the next day." Ritsu said rubbing his arms as he began to grow cold with chills of such dark memories.

"I hated the way she treated her…so I released all of the anger that I had for that woman and enough for Akito to…I know that she hated her mother as much as me….definitely even more...but …..I only supplied a little more anger to count for her anger so that I could take revenge on Ren for all of the pains she put on Akito…all the pains that she did to her…the pains that turned her crude and cruel…the pains that maid her mean….and the pains that maid her angry all the time...the ones that she would use to take out on some of use…" Ritsu said finally looking up at the two shocked expressions in front of him.

"_That baka neko, who the hell does he think he is!! Why is it that he got her…all he ever does is get angry and sulk on the roof….he's the polar opposite of her!!!"_ Yuki thought as he trudged up to the door of the house and opened it to here something. It was Tohru yelling out Kyo's name over and over again. Yuki ran up the stairs to where the sound was coming from and found them together on Kyo's bed. Yuki's face went red…but not from embarrassment…from pure anger. "Yuki, O PLEASE YUKI!!! IM SORRY!!!" Tohru said as she pushed Kyo off of her and tried to cover her self up with a sheet while Kyo tried to do the same. Yuki ran out of the bed room and over to his own, slamming the door shut when he got in to it. Tohru looked at Kyo with evidence of concern sketched on her porcelain face. "Kyo….do you think….that what we did was indecent???" She said hopping it wasn't.

"I don't really know….but hopefully…it worked….and WE WILL HAVE A FAMILY!!!" Kyo said as he jumped on top of her and kissed her with a huge smile on his face. Tohru couldn't help but smile back. "O Kyo wouldn't it be wonderful!!!! I can't wait!!!" Tohru said as he hugged and kissed him. "Tohru we're go'na be the best parents ever!" Kyo said as he sat up. "Really???" Tohru asked. "Yes really! I mean…this baby…if it did work…will be the most loved baby ever!!! He or she will have a great life! Much better then our own lives." Kyo said as he put a hand on Tohru's belly. "well first we have to wait a few days then we can see if it DID work!" Tohru said as she picked his hand up from her belly and kissed his knuckles gently. "but first…" Tohru said as she got up off of the bed and started to get dressed. "I have to go talk to Yuki…if that's ok." Kyo nodded and started to get dressed himself.

**Ok there it is!!! The clean version! Well...semi clean...If you want to read the one with the lemon then you have to find it under the M rated category...its titled...**_**"The lemons for in the dawn of night."**_** LOL I don't think you guys can miss it! LOL And thank you all so much for all of the comments I have been getting!! I love to read them so much!! It makes me so happy!! Again thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you will keep on reading and reviewing. This is Super-Kyo saying good bye and be safe! I cant wait to here from you guys again!**


	13. Chapter 13 Riuchi

**Hi every body!! Its me Super-Kyo!!! I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! In my opinion it was the best one so far! See how I told you I was going to add the lemon and no lemon! He he he! It worked perfectly!!! Thank you so much for the idea (Name Confidential) but you know who you are! O thank you so much to all of you readers!!! I love all of your reviews so much!! I get so happy when I read them! I get so happy that I have to go to my Extra Supper Dupper happy place saying as I am always so happy! He he he. I hope you guys continue to read and review! Well…I cant believe that I actually maid it to this chapter! YAY HURRAY! O and I still remember that promise that I made to one of the readers! (Name Confidential) I had promised that I was going to try my best to make sure that I correct my mistakes before uploading my chapters! So I will try and keep to that promise and do my very best to make sure to remember to correct my spelling errors. Well…here it is! O and I am going to add another character here so please don't get confused! I hope you guys like her!**

Tohru's thoughts in italics, Kyo's in bold, Yuki's underlined, and Shigure's underlined italics. Everybody else's thoughts will be underlined bold.

Chapter 13 of In the done of night.

"**That was amazing!" **Kyo thought with a smile on his face as he started to get flash backs at what had just happened between he and Tohru. "I hope it worked!" He said as he pulled on his shirt. "But…if it didn't work…we can always try again!" He said as he smiled once more. Then he remembered the look on Yuki's face when he came into the room and saw them together. He snickered to himself. "**Hump! I finally beat that damn rat! That look on his face was priceless!" **Kyo thought. He sat back down on his bed and looked around when he stopped. He saw Tohru's bra still on the ground. When he saw it he smiled but then a thought came into his mind. Suddenly he felt like all of the color had melted off of his body. "**Shit! If she goes into that damn Yuki's room with out this….he's defiantly going to notice!!! What if he tries something! Or what if he starts to think things about her that only **_**I **_**should be aloud to think of!!!" **Kyo thought as he stood up and was about to smash his way threw his door to his cousin's room but stopped himself. "I have to trust her. She wouldn't let him do anything improper to her. She after all only thinks of him as a big brother. I have to trust her." He said as he slumped to the floor in thought.

**Back with Tohru**

"_That was amazing!" _Tohru thought as she maid her way to Yuki's room but stopped when she felt something missing. "I feel like something's missing??? But what???" She just stood their in the hall way pondering on what it was that was missing. Then it hit her. She had forgotten to put her bra back on. She blushed at the remembrance of what she and Kyo had been doing a few minutes ago. She then turned back towards Kyo's room still blushing. She knocked on the door. "Yea!" Kyo said rather loud so that the other person could here him. She opened the door and walked in. "Ummm Kyo…I uh….ummm." Was all Tohru could say when Kyo got up from the floor and handed her the bra. She looked at it wondering what it was he was handing her then she blushed. "Thank you…." She said as she took it still blushing madly. Kyo smiled and kissed her cheek when she took it in her hand. She blushed madly once more. "Well…I think I better go put this on…" she said as she looked up at him. "You can put it on right here??" Kyo said as he looked at her a little puzzled. She blushed. "I wont look, I promise." Kyo said as he turned around to give her some privacy. "Thank you." She said as she smiled at him as slipped off her shirt so she could put her bra on. Kyo blushed at the thought of her bare chest. She slipped it on but was having a little trouble with the hook. She blushed. "Ummm…Kyo…could you..umm…would you…."She took in a deep breath. "Could you please help me with his??? Please?" She said as a deep blush grew on her face. He blushed deeper. "Sure." He said as he turned around and saw her back facing him as she held her hair up and was trying to hook the latch. He smiled and grabbed the latch and hooked it closed. Then he kissed her on her neck sending shivers down her spin. He saw this and did it again. She smiled and bent down to pick up her shirt and slip it back on. "Thank you Kyo." She said as she smiled at him and walked out of the room. He just stood their in awe.

She walked down the hallway towards Yuki's room. She knocked on the door and heard no answer. "Ummm…Yuki??? Can I come in?" Tohru said as she waited for an answer but it never came. She began to worry until the door opened slightly. She pocked her head in and looked around. "Ummm Yuki?? Are you here??" She said as she entered the room and found Yuki sitting on his bead with a bunch of text books around him. "Ummm Yuki could we talk? Please?" She asked with pleading eyes. "What's their to talk about?" Yuki asked in a voice filled with pain. "About what just happened… I love Kyo….and…I love you to…but in a different way…your like my big brother…or my bestest best friend!" She said as she maid her way to him. "I know….I saw how much you love him…and how much he….loves you.." He said with a little more pain...he could feel the lump in his throat getting harder with more pain. "Yes well…we do love each other very much." Tohru said as she sat down next to him and he turned away from her making her feel like crap. "I'm sorry Yuki…we have been dating for a few weeks…..but we confessed are love for each other about 2 months ago." She said as tears started to swell up in her eyes. Yuki sighed deeply and turned back around to her. "I know you love him….but what is bothering me is why you two did what you did….you know you could have told me???? And what about what had happened earlier! Why did you do _that_ with him???" Yuki asked as he looked from her and then away to the floor. "I know I could have told you about us…but…I didn't want to take a chance….I didn't want any body to find out and then Kyo would have to be taken away earlier….and then….then I would get my memories….erased…" She said as tears started to trickle down her cheek. "Its not that I didn't trust you….Its just….I didn't want to take the chance…" She said as she was no sobbing into her sleeve. "And…what we were doing earlier….is because…we were trying for a family….we want to have a family together…is that so wrong??? Is that improper??? To want to have a family to with the one you love???" She asked as she tried to wipe away the tears. Yuki smiled at her. "No I guess not…I just want you to know…I love you to….your like my oni-chan he he he…." He said trying to cheer her up. He put a hand on her shoulder. "O Yuki! Im so sorry! Your like my nii-san….but better…" She said as she jumped on him and gave him one of the most biggest hugs ever. He smiled and hugged her back. "Tohru…I think I'm gona go out for a little while…" He said as he tried to hid the pain in his throat at the thought at what they might do while he is gone. "Why???" Tohru asked as she looked at him in the eyes. "I just need a little time to think is all. Could you save me some dinner?" He asked when he saw her face go into shock. "O MY GOSH!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!!! O NO!!! I HAVE TO HURRY!!!" She yelled as she jumped up and ran to the door. Yuki just chuckled. "You don't have to rush your self." Yuki said as he stood up and walked to the door and opened it seeing that Tohru was going to crazy to even notice that the door was still closed.

They both walked down the stairs…well Tohru kind of ran a little but Yuki walked. "So were are you going??" She asked him as they both entered the kitchen. "I don't really know??? I think Ill just go take a walk around town. I shouldn't be out very long." He said as he rummaged threw a cabinet looking for a glass so he could get some water before he left. "Ok Ill make sure to save you some dinner." She said as she looked threw the fridge pulling out some fish, miso, some other ingredients. He smiled at her then drank his water and walked to the door. Tohru followed behind him so that she could see him off. She waved to him good bye. "Bye Yuki!!! Be safe!" She said as she waved. He turned around and looked at her then smiled. "I wont be long!" he said as he waved back at her. She staied their as she saw him leave until he was out off sight. She then walked back into the house and into the kitchen and started working on dinner. Once it was ready she walked up stairs to look for Kyo. She went to his room but he wasn't their so she went down stairs to the living room but he wasn't their either so she thought for a second. "He must be on the roof!" She said as she maid her way to the roof. She quietly climbed up the ladder and found him their in his usual spot looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. She smiled when she saw that he was smiling. "_I wonder what he's thinking right now???"_ She thought as she stepped on to the roof and walked over to were he was laying.

She sat down next to him and looked at him then up at the sky. He hadn't even noticed that she was next to him until he felt somebody looking at him. He turned and saw that she was sitting right next to him and smiled. He then moved a finger up and down her arm. She blushed then looked at him and smiled. He smiled at her then she laid down next to him and looked deep into his eyes "Do you think it worked?!" She asked a little excited to here his answer. "I don't really know??? I hope it did!" He said as he pushed back a few strains of her hair our of her face. She smiled at his gesture. "I hope so to! I cant wait! Imagine us as parents!!!" she said with much enthusiasm. "It will be wonderful." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. She giggled lightly. "We will have a beautiful house with our beautiful child. We will have the most wonderful family!" He said as he looked into her eyes and saw the smile grow on her fragile little porcelain face. They staid like that for a while.

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki was taking a little walk in town to cool off from what he had just witnessed. He was paying any attention as to were he was walking or to any of his surroundings. He was lucky that the curse was broken because he was so lost in thought that he accidentally bumped into a young lady that looked to be around his age and he sent her flying to the ground. "O I'm Sorry! Miss I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that I was just-" He was cut off by the girl who he was trying to help up. "No no please its ok! I can get up by my self! Look see I'm ok! See! It was just an accident, I wasn't watching were I was going either." She said as she showed him that she could stand up on her own but he still wanted to help her. "No but really I am sorry!" He said until he got a glimpse of her face. It was one of the most beautiful faces that he had ever seen! She had long black hair and dark glasses. She had soft pale looking skin and the most beautiful dark green eyes he had ever seen. She had a tiny button nose and a fragile looking figure. She was wearing a dark red head band and a small maroon cardigan with a long black skirt and brown penny loafers with knee high socks. She was carrying some library books that she had dropped when he bumped into her. "O I'm sorry let me help you with that."

He said as he snapped back to reality. "I'm Yuki by the way, Yuki Sohma." He said as he helped her pick up the books. "Nice to meet you Sohma-San, I'm Riuchi, Riuchi Mankaya." She said as she reached for a book that was close to her. "That's a very lovely name. Miss. Mankaya." He said as he gave her one of his princely smiles that would make any of the Prince Yuki fan club members completely melt. "**O he has such a lovely smile."** She thought. "You can call me Riuchi if you like." She said as she got up and put her books in a bag and smiled back at him. "I don't mean to be to forward with you….but….would you care to accompany me for some curry or something???" He asked as he crossed his fingers behind him. She thought for a moment then she looked at her watch and a look of shock came over her figure. "O I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was so late! I really must be going! Maybe some other time!" She said as she ran down the side walk towards her house. "Wait but how will find you???" He said as he tried to catch up to her. "What school do you go to???" He asked. She turned around and smiled at him and jotted down her number and gave it to him and ran off. He was a little confused until he looked down at the paper that she had shoved in his hands. He smiled as he looked at it then his grin grew bigger and he closed his fingers around the paper and put it in his pocket and ran towards the house still with a smile on his face.

**Ok so here was chapter 13! I hope you guys liked Riuchi!...I'm sorry…I don't really like Mochi Yuki parings, and I didn't want to all of a sudden bring Saki into the picture…although I love it when people to Yuki/Hana parings….So I give you Riuchi!!! Sorry….I just liked this name for some reason??? Please review!!! You know I love it when you do!!! This is Super-Kyo saying good bye and be safe! See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14  Hana?

**Hi every body!!! It's me Super-Kyo!!! Well…obviously…he he he….how do you guys like Riuchi so far???? Well any way…here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! O and I am still trying to keep my promise about the spelling and I made another promise to another reader! (Name Confidential) Well…I promised that I would try to make the paragraphs less long so that it was easier to read! Although…if I do that then it just makes the page longer…o well…A promise is a promise and I try to never brake a promise!**

Tohru's thought are in italics, Kyo's bold, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics, and any other character's thoughts are in underlined bold.

Chapter 14 of In the done of night!...YAY!

Yuki was still had one of the biggest smiles ever on his face as he ran threw the little forest towards the house. "I can't believe she gave me her number! She was so beautiful! She kind of reminded me of Saki Hanajima….Tohru's friend the psychic, but she looked a little brainier…and just a tiny bit cuter." Yuki thought as he finally reached the house.

**With back on the roof with Kyo and Tohru**

The two of them sat together on the roof taking in the blissful moment. "Kyo…" Tohru said as she looked at him with her big turquoise eyes. "Yes" He said with a smile on his face. "Kyo…..what if…what if it didn't work…" She asked a little sad. He thought for a moment then smiled "Well then we will just have to try again." He said as he kissed her forehead. She gave him one of her genuine Tohru smiles then spoke once more. "Thank you Kyo." She said as she got a little closer to him and buried herself in to his chest. "For what?" He asked as he caressed her hair. "For bringing me so much happiness and giving me a family." She said as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "no Tohru…its me who should be thanking you." He said as he kissed her head.

They stayed their for a few minutes until they heard somebody approaching the house and sat up. They saw who it was and Tohru jolted up from were she was sitting and a huge smile came over her face. "YUKI!!!" She yelled and ran towards the ladder. Yuki didn't even notice that she had called to him. He was to caught up in his own thoughts. She ran into the house so that she would be able to meet up with Yuki in the kitchen. She ran down the stairs and turned the corner and ran into the kitchen and pulled out the dinner she had saved Yuki and waited for him to enter the kitchen. She was so happy that he had accepted the fact that she loved Kyo. She waited with a smile until she saw Yuki, but he didn't stop he kept walking straight past the kitchen and went straight upstairs towards his room. Tohru just staid their in the kitchen wondering why Yuki didn't enter the kitchen.

Yuki ran into his room and plopped himself on his bed still smiling. He then pulled out the paper that Riuchi had given him and his smile grew once more! He searched around his rat nest for his phone. Throwing shoes, chairs, lint, a wig?, a pair of dentures??, a manikin, a box of cereal that had been chewed on for some strange reason. Well after he rummaged threw all of that stuff he finally found a phone. It was covered in pancake syrup and chicken feathers but a phone nonetheless. He paused for a moment to think. "Should I call her right now??? Or should I wait a little while??? If I call now does it make me seam desperate??? But if I call later does it make me seam like I forgot about her and don't care??? Maybe I will wait till 9 to call so that I don't seam either….plus its already 8." He thought then agreed with his thoughts, then he walked or trampled over every thing until he got to the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He was shocked when he entered because he found Tohru on the floor near the counter crying with a plate of food in front of her. "Miss Honda are you ok??? Is something wrong??? DID THAT STUPID CAT DO SOMETHING TO YOU!!!" He said as he rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Yu…Yuki…I thought you were mad at me still…." She chocked out in between sobs. A look of worry and confusion came over Yuki's face. "Miss Honda I could never be mad at you….what in the earth made you think I was angry at you???" He said in calm soothing words. "Bu…But then why…why did you ignore me when I called your name and when I waited for you here in the kitchen because you told me to but you didn't even look in side you just went strait up to your room in such a hurry…" She said as she started to get teary eyed again. Yuki smiled then pulled her into a hug. "O Miss Honda I just had some stuff on my mind is all…I'm not mad at you." He said as he hugged her tighter. "O thank you Yuki! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make a big thing out of nothing…Its just…I thought you were still upset about Kyo and I…." She said as she broke away from his hug.

"So…what was it that was on your mind….I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…but I'm a real good listener…and they say that its better to tell people what's on your mind instead of keeping it all bottled up in side….And I promise !!! I will not repeat it! MOM ALLWAYS SAID ITS NOT RIGHT TO GOSUP!!" She said as she pounded her fist in her palm with a determined look on her face. Yuki chuckled little at the expression on her face. He thought for a moment then decided to tell her of his new friend. "Well….when I was out on that walk earlier…" He said but then paused to look at her and saw the eager expression on her face and then decided to continue. "Well….I accidentally bumped into this young girl named Riuchi….Riuchi Mankay….and she seamed very nice….so I asked her if she would like to go get some tea or something but she said she had lost track of time and had to hurry off to her house…but she left me her number so that we could take a rain check on that tea…" Yuki said as he blushed a little.

Tohru beamed a smile as big as a rainbow but….upside right…"O Yuki! I'm so happy for you!! You made a new friend today!!! HURRAY FOR YUKI!!!! O what did you say her name was again???" She asked as she noticed him blushing and then she giggled slightly. "Riuchi…Riuchi Mankay…" He said blushing once more. Tohru paused for a moment trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar…..Finally she remembered. "O Riuchi! I remember Riuchi!! She is one of Hana's cousins!!!" Tohru said as she beamed another smile and finally got up off of the floor and handed her hand out to Yuki so she could help him up. "No wonder she looked a little like her…I guess cute must run in their blood." He thought as he took her hand but pulled himself up so she wouldn't fall down.

"I haven't seen Riuchi in about three years! Does she still have that really long black raven hair like Hana???" Tohru asked in curiosity of her old friend. "Uhhh well if you mean is her hair still long and black then yes…it is." Yuki said trying to remember the features of this lovely girl that she seamed to know. "Ummm does she have…you know psychic powers like Saki???" Yuki asked. It didn't matter to him weather or not she had them, but he just wanted to know to be sure. "Uhhhh she doesn't have the ability sense waves like Hana…and she cant put curses on people like Megumi…but she has the ability to sense the souls of the dearly departed and feel spiritual energy." **(a/n he he he sorry…I love Bleach and I thought it would be pretty cool to have a character have the powers of a soul reaper… he he he) **Tohru explained. "That's amazing." Yuki said. "Yes it is! Not every body in Hana's family has powers like that but most of them do….except for the parents…its mainly the second generation of the Hanajima's that have powers.

"I see" Yuki exclaimed. "That's why Saki's parents don't have powers but her and her brother do." He said pointing it out. "YES!" Tohru said as she bent down and picked up the plate of food that she had left on the floor. "O…uhh…this is your dinner…" She said as she handed it to him. "O thank you it looks delicious." He said as he took it from her and she smiled. "Would you like me to heat it up for you???" she asked. "O no its ok I like it this way." Yuki said as he picked up a rice ball and put it in his mouth. "Do you like it???" She asked. "Of course! Its delicious!" He exclaimed as he broke his chopsticks and started on the curry. "Really??? Are you sure?? You don't think its to bland???" she said as she began to wash the dishes. "No of course not! Its perfect!" he said and smiled as he continued eating. Tohru smiled and continued.

Just then Shigure walked into the house. "Hello!!! I'm home!" He said as he took off his shoes and entered the kitchen. "Shigure! I was beginning to worry! I didn't know when you were coming home!" Tohru said as she ran up to Shigure and was about to hug him but then hesitated but then she remembered that the curse was broken and gave him one of the biggest hugs he had ever received. "O thank you so much Tohru! You don't know how long I have waited for a hug from you!" He said as he squeezed her tight lifting her up in the air slightly. "O Shigure…your squishing me…" She tried to chock out.

"So what happened." Yuki asked as Shigure finally put Tohru down so she could breath. "Well….Rika left. And she let Akito keep her memories." He said. "Yes but at what cost??? Rika as never let Akito have any thing at all!" Yuki said as he put his empty plate in the sink and leaned up against it. "Why is she now letting Akito keep her memories." Yuki asked a little scared that Shigure would say that they would have to erase Tohru's memories. Shigure paused then looked at Tohru. "Tohru would you mind leaving us alone to talk for a little while??? Please?" Shigure asked. Tohru smiled up at him then gave him another hug that maid Shigure smile huge. "_Shigure's so warm."_ She thought then nodded in agreement and left the room still with a smile on her face.

"So what's wrong?" Yuki asked. Shigure now wore a look of horrifying fear. "Well….Hatori and I….we had to…..we had to…." He said as tears started rolling down is face. Yuki was shocked. He had never seen his cousin like this. "What did you have to do…" Yuki said calmly. "We had to…steel the one thing that Akito had left from her in front of her mother." He said as more tears started rolling down this cheek then down his neck. "And what was that…" Yuki asked….he obviously didn't understand. "We had to….take her….we had to deflower her…Hatori and I….we were maid to….and in front of her mother….she made us do it to Akito in front of her for her own sick amusement." He said as he collapsed to the floor holding himself with his head down. Yuki was shocked. The perverted dog actually got to do something provocative and he is actually crying! "He must love Akito more then we all think." Yuki thought.

**Back with Tohru**

"_I hope ever things ok……I think Ill go and hang out with Kyo for a while…"_ She thought as she maid her wait to Kyo's room but didn't find him their so she went to her room and laid down on her bed. She then heard a taping on the window and got up and saw that it was Kyo. He was sitting on the window seal out side trying to get her attention with out falling. Luckily he was still as agile as a cat. She smiled and walked to the window and opened it. "What are you?" She asked. "Well…I saw that Shigure was home and I new that if he saw me walk into your room then he might get suspicious so I thought I would just use the window." He said as he leaped into the room. She staid their sitting on the window staring at him. "What?" He said with a smile. "Nothing." She said as she smiled back at him. "Shigure said that they weren't going to take Akito's memories after all….but he sent me out of the room so that I wouldn't here why they weren't taking her memories." She said as she got up and walked over to her bed and sat down. "I wonder why?" Kyo said as he joined her on the bed. She turned around and laid down. Kyo laid down next to her.

They laid their together hand in hand. They turned over and stared into each others eyes. "Kyo I love you." Tohru said as she smiled and kissed his knuckles. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you to." He said as he put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She snuggled deep into his chest. He put his chin on top of her head and the stayed like that. Kyo smiled again….he's been smiling a lot lately… "So if it's a girl what should we name her???" He asked. Tohru pulled back from the warm embrace and almost regretted it. "What?" She asked….she didn't quit catch the question. "I said…if we have a girl…what should we name her???" he asked smiling at the thought of them and their family….especially when he said if we have a girl…that really made him smile! "O KYO!!!" She said as she tightly hugged him.

Making him give her one of those loving smiles. "So…" He said then kissed the top of her head. "Well…I don't really know??? I guess something beautiful…something strong, yet gentle…what do you think??" she asked. He thought for a moment then smiled…"I was think about the name…Kyoko…" he said with a sly smile on his face. "O KYO!!! That would mean so much to me! O thank you!" She said then she gave him an even bigger smile and hug then before. He new she would like that. "What if we have a boy???" Tohru asked still beaming with joy. "Well…I don't really know…I thought of the girls name so I think it would only be fare if you choose the boys name." he suggested. She nodded in agreement. Then she smiled. "Can we name him after you???" she asked innocently. He smiled. "That would be wonderful! Just imagine it…little Kyoko and little Kyo.." he said as he caressed her hair.

She smiled at the thought. "That would be wonderful…the best…I AM SO EXCITED!!! I cant wait!" she said as she jolted up and started bouncing around in excitement. But then quickly calmed down. "Kyo….what if I'm not a good mother…." She said as she looked down. "Tohru your going to be a great mother! You take such good care of us." He said with a determined expression on his face. "Thank you Kyo…you always make me so happy!" She said as she kissed his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15 the results

**Hey guys! Well….I got a little stuck with this chapter so I'm sorry if its not that good…If you have any idea's for the nest chapters feel free to tell me! Sorry for taking so long with this one also…I know I had promised a few of you that I would have it out in a few days…..well thank you for your patience…I just loved reading all of your reviews! It makes me so happy when I read them! Well any way….here it is! O and I just noticed that I have been spelling the title wrong…..Its really the don of night. O and I'm still sticking to my promises! The paragraphs and the spelling! I didn't forget!**

Tohru's thought are in italics, Kyo's in bold, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics and any other character will be in underlined bold.

Chapter 15 of In the don of night.

**A few days after Kyo's and Tohru's activities…**

"So???" Kyo said anxiously awaiting Tohru's test results which would determine weather they would be parents or not. He sat on her bed in excitement waiting for her to come out of the bath room. "**I just can't wait! I don't think I have ever been this excited before! I can't wait for little Kyoko and little Kyo!!!" **He thought as he started to blush at the thought of him being a father then another thought came across him. **"What if they don't like me??? What if I'm a terrible father??? What if something happens and I can't protect them!"** He thought has he put his head into his hands and his elbows on his knees. "**No. I will never be like that man! If I were to end up like my father than I would want to be like Kazuma instead of that ass of a father my real dad was…that basterd…No….I'm going to be like Kazuma but better!" **He thought as he pumped a fist into the air when all of a sudden Tohru walked into the room.

She walked to the bed were he was now bouncing around on with excitement. "SO SO!" He said as he tried to calm himself down. She sat down and looked deep into his eyes. It nearly ripped her apart at the sight of how happy he was, she didn't want to tell him that…..that they weren't going to be parents after all. She had been so excited herself. She really wanted to have a little Kyoko and Kyo. After all they were going to be the children that she would have with the man that she loved and they would have the names of the two most dearest people in her life.

He saw that she was staring at him in the eyes so he looked back and searched her eyes for any sign of joy…unfortunately….their was no hint of it at all. "What's wrong? Are we going to be parents or not??" He asked as he had completely calmed down and was holding her hand for comfort. She looked down and only barley above a whisper said the one word that nearly ripped Kyo up inside. "no." she said rather sadly. Kyo's jaw slightly opened with shock. "B-but…but how!" Kyo yelled. "I...I...I mean! We didn't use protection! Why is it that we arn't going to have a child!" He said as he started passing around the room. "I'm...I'm sorry Kyo." with that one sentence Kyo stoped and looked at her. "You don't have to appoligize you know! Its not your falt...we probably didn't do it right!" he said as he tried to calm himself down. Tohru was a little upset to...but then she looked up to him with a smile on her face. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I know Kyo...but still...its partualy my falt..." She said as she put her head on his chest.

"And you know...we can always try again." She said with a suductive smile on her face. Kyo quickly looked down to her and saw the smile that she had on. "But..." was all he could say. "Well...you never know...were didn't get that much time for it to work saying as Yuki-kun walked in on us...and well...maybe we'll be better this time..." She said as she kissed his neck making his skin jump...but in a good way that sent tingles down his spin. He thought about what she had just said. "Damn rat." he said nearly under a whisper so that she wouldn't here him. "Yea...maybe your right...and maybe it will work." He said as he looked down to her and noticed the lust in her eyes. Amazingly he wasn't really in the mood right now, "Maybe we should wait though...we could go some were special...some were where we can be alone." He said trying to cox her out of her thought. She noticed this and agreed. "**I know she wants to try again like now...but...I don't really feel up to it right now...GRRR...when I don't want it she does!!!**" He thought and then looked down to her and gave her one of those...I love you so much but not right now smiles. She understud and smiled back and gave him a hug.

**Back with Yuki and Shigure**

"I know its already been a few days but what do you plan to do now Shigure???" Yuki asked while he thought back one his last thought. "I guess he really does love Akito more than we know." he thought. "I don't know." Shigure said as he whiped off the tears from his face with this sleave from his yukata. "You really love her...don't you..." Yuki finally said. Shigure looked up in slight confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Akito...you really do love her don't you cousin?" Yuki said so that Shigure could understand.

"..."

"You do...don't you." Yuki said when he saw that Shigure wasn't going to answer. "Yes...I do love her..." Shigure finally said. "Is that why you did it??? You took her inosens so that she could keep her memories...by causing her pain..." Yuki asked as he stared off into space. "no...I did it...because she asked her mother if their was any other way...and Rika looked at me and Hatori trying to help her...and then she grew an evil smile on her face and told us what she wanted us to do...we looked at Akito to tell us weather she wanted this or not...she had the choice...we were just following orders...she choose that...as long as it was with me...and one of her most trust worthy cousins...then it would be ok...she's not as bad as you think...under that facad of a bitch...she's a very kind person...she was only hidding it under a mask...like 'Tori-san'...he wares his mask so nobody sees his real feelings...but Akito wore her mask so that nobody found out her seceret...so that she wouldnt loose control over us...and so that her mother wouldnt have to come and distroy her again..." Shigure said as he looked down to the floor from were he was sitting.

Yuki just nodded. "So...who is this Riuchi person that I heard about when I came in the other night." Shigure said trying to change to topic. Yuki smiled as he blushed a light color of cherry pink. "She's a very nice friend of mine" He said as he continued to blush. "And how nice do you mean! Dirty Yuki! Dirty!" Shigure said as he playfuly hit Yuki's sholder. "Its not like that! Were just good friends!" He said as he shruged Shigure's hand off. "Yes but how good of friends are you?!" He asked with a sly smirk on his face. "Good friends." Was all Yuki said as he got up from the table and went upstairs to his room leaving Shigure alone in the kitchen. "Ahhh its so nice that Yuki was able to accept the fact that Tohru choose Kyo over him. He he he." Shigure said as he stood up to go to his study.

Yuki went up the stairs but stooped when he hured Kyo getting angry and Tohru apoligizing...like usually...but they were never like that ...together. Being the rat that he _was _he smeakily went to the door and peaked in to see what was going on. All he could here was Kyo saying why didn't work and Tohru saying that she was sorry and that it was all her fault. Yuki was still very confused so he decided to continue listening...even thow he hated himself for doing so..."I will kill that stupid cat if he did any thing to hurt her!" Yuki said under his breath so only he could here. He was still watching threw the door saying that it was only a bit cracked open. He saw Tohru smile suddenly and walk over to Kyo and put her arms around his neck. Yuki narrowed his eyes at the sight of it. He wasn't entierly over them yet...but he did his best to hid it from Tohru...he didnt want to worry her or distroy her happiness...even if the happiness wasn't with him.

He watched carfully when he saw her kiss Kyo's neck. He backed off a little thinking that this might get a little _dirty_ but he only moved away from the door enough to were he could still here them but not see them. He couldn't really understand what they were saying...he could only make out a few words...so he peaked to see what they were doing and saw that Tohru was no longer smiling but looking at Kyo with a stern face. "She looks so cute when she is being serious." Yuki thought. He then heard something that Kyo was saying something about being some were alone...he still was confused. Then he saw Tohru nod and smile again. Then she looked like she understood what he ment and only smiled back hugged him. Yuki then thought that he should talk to her. He waited a few minutes then got up and patted the none exsistent dirt off of his pants and knocked on the door.

"A-Ano...Miss.Honda...are you in their??? May I come in???" He said trying to pretend that he didn't here or see any thing that just happened. Tohru looked at the door then at Kyo. Kyo nodded his head and went for the window. "Ummm just a minute Yuki-kun! I'm ummmm getting dressed!" she lied as she started to tidy up a little and look for a place to hid the test results. She then walked with Kyo to the window and kissed him then he slipped out and they stared at each other for a moment more. "Ummm Miss. Honda???" Yuki said as he waited for her to open the door. Kyo rolled his eyes at the sound of Yuki's voice inturupting them once more. "Ill be back later." He said as he looked at her then gave her one last kiss then walked away towards his own room. "ok Ill be waiting." She said quietly so that only Kyo could here then she shut the window and ran to the door.

"Yuki-kun! Come in!" She said as she usured him in. "Ummm...I know its none of my bissuiness...but...is their something wrong??? I heard Kyo yelling...again...and I thought nothing of it but then I heard you and I thought something might be wrong...you know if their is any thing wrong I'm here for you Miss.Honda!" He said as he walked with her into the room and sat down on the fuzzy pink carpet. Tohru thought for a moment then looked at the window and wondored what Kyo would say if she told Yuki what was going on...then she thought of an excuse to go ask him if she could tell him. "Ummm Yuki-Kun would you mind if I went to go get something really quick please??? I wont take long I swear!" She said to him. He new that she was trying to make up an excuse so that she could go ask that stupid cat if she could tell him what was going on. "Of course Miss.Honda! Take your time!" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "O thank you! I will be right back!" she said as she zoomed out of the room and into Kyo's room to find him by his window thinking about something.

_"He must still be a little upset." _she thought and walked up to him. "Ummm Kyo..." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her from the side. "What." he said as he turned around to face her. "Well...Yuki heard you yelling and he didn't think any of it but when he heard me apoligizing...he thought some thing was wrong...and well...would it be ok if I told him...you know...about...little Kyoko and Kyo...well...atleast what was going to be Kyoko and Kyo..." She asked as she looked down. Kyo thought for a moment. "**I don't think that damn rat could tell any body...and besides...it didn't work any way...and well...he did kind of walk in on us...and...and maybe its his fault that we don't have our family!"** Kyo thought as he started to get a little aggitated. "Yea...if you want to." he said as he reached out and touched the long silky locks of chestnut brown hair. She smiled warmly at him. "O thank you!" She said as she hugged him and kissed him. "yea yea...just hurry back because that damn rat might start to worry...or something..." He said as he turned away from her back to the window. "Thank you...Ill see you later." she said as she walked back towards the door and left.

She ran down the hall way in stopped. "_wait! What if I go back to my room and he notices that I don't have any thing!"_ She thought as she then ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies and two cups of tea. She then ran up the stairs only spilling the tea a little...thats pretty good for Tohru, and ran into her room. "Uhh sorry for taking so long Yuki-kun! Here I brought tea and cookies!" She said as she handed him a cup. "O thank you." he said as he took a sip. "But don't worry, you didn't take long at all." He said as he put the cup down next to him. She then sat in front of him sitting on her feet as she took a sip as well. "So what was it that we were talking about...I'm sorry I forgot..." she said as she handed him a cookie. "O yes...well. O thank you." he said as he took the cookie and took a small bit out of it. "well...you know you can tell me any thing...I wont judge you..." he sad as he looked at her. She then smiled at him. "O thank you Yuki-kun!" she said as she smiled. "Yes well...I was consurned is all...I thought that that stupid cat had done something to you." he said as he sipped his tea. "Well...acctaully...its what he _didn't _do to me is the problem." she said as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" Yuki said with a questionable look on his face. "Well...you see...that time...when you walked into Kyo's room...and found us...well you know..." she said as she started blushing from both embaresment and at the thought of Kyo and her being together like that. Yuki's eyes grew to the size of saucer's at the thought of what he had seen. "Uhhh yes...unfortunatly I do...but I still don't understand." He said as he tried to erase that memorie from his mind. "I wonder if Hatori could erase that scene from my memori??? Yuki thought. "Well...we were...we were trying to start a family...and well..." She said as tears started to swell up in her eyes. "Miss. Honda what is it???" he said as he started to rub her back. "Well...it didn't work...and we were both so excited...we both wanted to have our family together...but it didn't work after all...thats why Kyo was a little angry." She said as she whiped away the tears. "I'm sorry to here that Miss. Honda...but...don't you think that you two are a little to young to care for a child?" Yuki said as he sat back down. Tohru looked up at him. "But...why would you say that???" she said as she finished whiping away the tears from her fragile face.

"Well...you are only 18 and Kyo will be 19 next month...and well...school hasnt even ended yet..." he said as he took another bit out of his cookie. Tohru smiled. "Thank you for your consuren Yuki but don't worry. School will be over in a few weeks...I mean...were on spring brake right now...and we are both legal adults...and...Kyo said that I would make a wonderful mother...and I am possitive that he WILL be a wonderful, loving, caring father." she said as she sipped her tea. Yuki only nodded. "Well...as long as you know what you are doing." He said as he put on a fakad smile for her. "I cant belive that they are already trying for a family! They arn't even married yet! Or even out of high school!" Yuki thought under his fakad. "O don't worry! We know exactly what we are doing!" she said as she smiled up at him with her big terqoise satphire eyes.

**Hey! Super-Kyo here! Just saying sorry for the wait...my computer is being mean and wont let me save on word...so now I have to write it here on fanfiction...soooo...I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes...it wont let me correct them here...please forgive me...** **well any way...I guess this chapter means that I will have to make another lemon...he he he...I know I know...I just had to because their were cuite a few of you asking for another one...so...I'm so sorry to those of you that wanted Tohru to be preganet...I'M SO SORRY!!!!! PPLEEEAASSSEEE FORGIVE ME!!!! he he he...(giant smile grows on face) well any way...I hope you guys liked this chapter! I can't wait to read your reviews! This is Super-Kyo saying till next time! Good bye and be safe! Remember keep reading, reviewing and smiling!**


	16. Chapter 16  FINALLY!

**Hi every body! It's me! Super-Kyo! I finally got my computer fixed! I am so sorry for such a long wait….I did promise one of my reviewers that I would try my very best to make this chapter really good to make up for the long wait so I will try to keep to that promise…and the one about the spelling and the one about the paragraphs….."I make a lot of promises….but I always try my best to stick to them." Well any way…I did say in the last chapter that I would be putting another lemon. It's not going to be in this one because I have to stick to the rating but I will put it in the same one that I did last time but I think I will have to change the title to…."The lemon's of the story In the don of night." Because there is more then one and they are in different chapters.**

Chapter 16 of…In the don of night.

Tohru's thoughts will be in italics, Kyo's in bold, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics, and any other character's are underlined bold….unless its Tohru and Kyo thinking the same thing at the same time then it will be italics bold.

o…he he he sleepy kitty.

Tohru took a sip of her tea then looked down at it thinking back on what Yuki had said. "_Are we really ready for a child??? I know I really want one and he is practically begging for one but still... with a baby comes new responsibility and paiscionce _(a/n sorry I don't really know how to spell paiscionce and the spell check cant find it either but I think you know what I mean right?) _and time. One thing that Kyo dosen't have very much of is paiscence…that's for sure…although he is responsibil…some times…and saying as this is our senior year we will have time…and I am very paisciont. Maybe this will work after all!" _Tohru thought. She looked up from her cup and smiled at Yuki. "Yes! Yes I do think that we are ready!" She said with one of this rainbow grins on her face.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Well…if you ever need any help…you know you can always talk to me." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it littlie secretly wishing that it was her lips instead. "Yes I know!" She said still smiling. Yuki then nodded in agreement. He then looked down for a moment and closed his eyes. "I am very sorry that you aren't….aren't…pre-pre….prega….going to have a ba-bab…won't be a mot-…a moth…" He just couldn't say it. But Tohru just smiled. She new what he meant. "Thank you for your concern Yuki, It makes me really happy to know that you are ok with Kyo and mine's decisions." Tohru said as she took another sip of her tea.

Yuki smiled then looked to the window. "So did that stupid cat make it out the window ok???" He said with a sneaky smile on his face. Tohru's eyes grew to the size of water filled water balloon's. "But how did yo-!?!?" she said as she began to panic but was quickly cut of by Yuki. "When I walked up here I could here he and you talking then when I knocked I heard the window open and if you look over their." He pointed to the window seal. "There is a strand of orange hair." He said as he smiled at his great observation skills and took a sip of his tea and another cookie.

Tohru's face went red. "Yea…he got out ok." He said as she turned away to hid her blush from the thought of Kyo and her being in her room together alone. "Stupid cat." Yuki said under his breath between sips so that she couldn't here. "I'm sorry what was that?" She said out of curiosity. "O nothing." Yuki said.

"So what was it that you needed?" Tohru asked as she had forgotten why he had come to her room in the first place. "O right. I just wanted to check up on you is all." He said when his stomach began to growl really loud. He blushed and covered his belly. Tohru giggled. "I better go get started on dinner then!" She said as she stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. "Ok…well I guess I will go on a walk for a little while." He said as he then thought about running into Riuchi again. "Ok I will save you some dinner then! I promise to keep it hot!" She said with a smile and a determined fist in her hand.

Yuki smiled and followed her to the door and down stairs. She staid their in the door way to see him off. She stood their waiving good bye to him. "Good bye! Be safe!" She said as she staid their until she couldn't see him any more. She then walked to the kitchen and started raiding the fridge for something to cook when she felt somebody put their arm's around her waist she jumped but then new it was Kyo. She turned around to give him a hug when she then jumped again. It was Shigure. "Ahh my little house wife cooking use a wonderful nutritious dinner! O how it fills my heart with Joy!" He said as she tried to squirm away from him but he help her good so that she couldn't. "I know! I should reward her with a kiss." He said as he was bending down to kiss her and she was trying to get lower to the ground so that he wouldn't when WAHM!"

Kyo sent him flying. "YEA DAMN DOG! DON'T YOU EVER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND ME USING YOUR FACE AS A POSTIGE STAMP!" He said as he helped Tohru up. Tohru smiled up at him. "Thank you Kyo." She said as she leaned in to hug him. He smiled and hugged her back. Shigure saw this and grew a devilish smile on his bruised face. "O Tohru how could you! Cheat on me with another man! And our little cat here nonetheless!" He said as he got into a dramatic posse with the back of his hand on his forehead. "O Shigure ummm???" He didn't know how to answer to that. "JUST SHUT UP YEA DAMN DOG AND LEAVE US ALONE!" He said as he turned around regretting breaking their hug giving Shigure a look of death.

"AND NOBODYS THE LITLE HOUSE WIFE AROUND HERE SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" He said as he turned around to look at Tohru. "And you ,you shouldn't let him get away with saying things like that. You should get mad or something! If you keep letting him get away with it then he's just going to keep doing it!" He said trying to lower his voice abite. Tohru looked him straight in the eye with a determined look. "OK I WILL TRY!" She said making her self look all serious. Kyo smiled then ruffled her hair.

"But seriously, you should let him treat you like that. It's not right." He said as he walked around her so he could get into the fridge. Shigure then scurried off to his study to do who knows what. "Interesting…" He said as he left. Kyo then reached inside the fridge for the milk and stopped. "Hey where's the milk?" He said as he closed the fridge and turned around to look at Tohru. "O I'm sorry…it was spoiled so I had to throw it out…I will go get some right now!" She said as she started to walk to the door when Kyo grabbed her and pulled her close to him and kissed her. She melted at his touch.

He then broke the kiss and looked down at her and smiled, she was still a little dizzy from the quick movements. "This is just as good." He said as he bent down and kissed her again. She smiled knowing that he loves milk almost more than any thing else….she new that he loved her more than any thing….so if you put the first best and the second best together it is the best thing ever. She smiled up at him when they broke for air.

She then smiled at him then walked back to the kitchen to start on dinner.

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki walked down the path to the main estate wondering what was going on over their and he also wanted to visit Haru. He walked over to were Haru's house was and knocked. Haru then stepped out. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" He said as he stepped out side and closed the door. "I just wanted to see what has been happening over here since the incident, and I felt like paying you a visit to." He said as he leant on the wooden pillar that held the ceiling up.

"Well not much has been happening here….its actually been rather quiet." Haru said as he looked from Yuki up at the sky and laughed. "I still can't believe what Tohru and Ritsu did to Akito. That was freaken awesome." He said as he looked back to Yuki who was looking down at his feet. "That was pretty awesome…I mean I didn't see it but I saw the damage that they left….I never thought that Tohru could get that angry…I never new that Tohru could EVEN get angry." Yuki said as he looked back up at Haru and walked over to the railing on the porch and stared out into huge estate that seamed so peaceful at night without the hustle and bustle.

"Are you ok with it." Haru said as he joined Yuki at the railing and looked out at the estate not evening giving a passing glance at Yuki. "With what." Yuki said as he turned around and leaned on the railing and stared at Haru waiting for an answer. "You know…about Tohru and Kyo….being together and all….are you….ok with it…" Haru said as he looked back at Yuki with a concerned expression on his face. Yuki looked away from Haru to think about what his cousin had just said. Haru was still watching and waiting for an answer. Yuki turned back around with a smile on his face. "Yes….yes I have." He said with a determined look on his face…like if what he said wasn't entirely true but it was a goal that he was trying to reach.

"Is that so." Haru said in a cocky manner. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Yuki said as his determined look faded into a more confused yet angry look. "Actually…I do…I don't mean any thing bad by it but…you really did like her…even though you never told her…you did….I could….I could tell…" Haru said as his cocky smile faded into a rather sad looking smile. "How could you tell???" Yuki asked with a red face. "When you would smile…the way that you would smile was different you would smile in a way…in a way that you would only smile with her…you never smiled like that when you lived here…you looked….you looked happy." Haru gave Yuki a warm smile knowing that smile as he to wore that smile around his one and only love.

She was also part of the zodiac but they kept their love hidden because they were to scared of the consequences. Her name was Rin and to him she was a ravishing beauty. She had long dark black hair and dark cobalt stone grey eyes. She had pale skin and didn't smile very much, she tried to keep to herself most of the time. She wore dark clothing and had an attitude that didn't sit right with some people. She was the horse of the zodiac. She was and is the only girl for him.

"So is she nice?" Haru asked as he smiled to himself and looked at Yuki to see a rather awkward smile one his face. "What do you mean?" Yuki said noticing that he was thinking about Riuchi at the time. "You know what I mean." Haru said as he nudged Yuki on the arm. Yuki smiled and looked at him. "Riuchi. Her name is Riuchi." He said as he chuckled in between the sentence. "Riuchi ayyy….sounds hot." Haru said as he lifted an eye brow. "She's beautiful." Yuki said as he smiled at the remembrance of her face. "She's smart, pretty, interesting, polite, fun, beautiful, a bit quiet, likes to read……she's some what like me and Tohru and wonderful put together in one amazing person." Yuki said still with a grand smile on his face.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

Tohru was in the kitchen cooking any thing and every thing that she could that looked like it would taste delicious. Kyo walked in to see what smelled so good. "Can I help with any thing?" He asked as he reached into a pot of half cooked soba noodles and pulled one out and ate one. Tohru turned around and caught him doing this. "Well if you keep eating every thing before its ready I wont have to make dinner now will I?" She said as he was reaching into a pan that had vegetables in it and pulled out a few carrots and onions and put them in his mouth when he turned his eyes toward her then smiled. "Sorry." He said as he walked over to her.

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and he stood in front of her doing the same. She smiled and leaned in to huge him. He held her close. She loved it when he did this. "Ohh Kyo…" She said with a happy sigh. "I love you so much." He said as he kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for what felt like hours. The had completely tuned out every thing around them. All their was was them and nothing or anybody else. Suddenly Kyo caught a whiff of something. He looked up as did she. "What's wrong?" Tohru said in confusion. "_Did I do something wrong???" _But then she caught a whiff of what he smelt.

They both stood their sniffing the air of the horrible smell. Kyo looked around and saw that the soba noodles had caught fire. "WHAT THE HELL DO WE DOOOOO!!!! THE FREAKEN HOUSE IS GONA BURN DOWN!!!! WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!" Kyo yelled as he rushed to the stove while Tohru was freaking out by herself in the middle of the kitchen. She was running around and around and around in a circle screaming. "O NO THE STOVES ON FIRE!!! WWHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!!!!" She then rushed to the sink with pot and filled it up with water while Kyo ran and found a fire extinguisher.

The pot was full so Tohru grabbed it and ran to the stove right when Kyo got to the stove with the fire extinguisher. She threw the water and he pulled the little latch. Kyo was then drenched in water and Tohru in that white foam stuff….well at least the fire was out…even though all they had to do was turn off the stove… Kyo looked at Tohru who looked back at him. They paused for a moment and started to laugh. Kyo walked over to Tohru but as he did he slipped on all of the water and foam stuff and landed right on top of her. They stayed their in that position for a while just staring at each other then they began to laugh.

"**Awww gezz why did we have to land like this…dang it!"** Kyo thought as he looked down at her giggling face full of foam and water and joy. "_He he he were all messy! I wonder what this foam stuff is made out of any way???"_ Tohru thought as she stared back at his steady amber eyes of burning flames of lust and love. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw in those beautiful eyes that sent chills down her spin and made her weak at the knees.

She tilted her head up a bit so that she could meet him half way. He noticed this and went the rest of the way and captured her lips with in his. They stayed like this for a while this time with the stove off. "My my what is this that I see!" Shigure said as he entered the room. "Deflowering out little flower again are we Kyo. Naughty naughty!" He said as he wagged a finger in Kyo's direction. "And why is it all wet in here and what is all this white stuff…" Then he froze at the thought off what all this stuff could be. "ITS WATER AND FIRE EXTINGUISHUR FOAM DUMB ASS!!!! AND IM NOT DEFLOWERING HER!!!!" He said as he got up off of Tohru and helped her up as well.

"Umm yes, you see the stove cough fire and I tried to put it out with a pot of water and Kyo used the fire extinguisher and well we kind of got all dirty and then Kyo slipped and well…" She said as she began to blush. Shigure smiled at the sight of her red face and trying her best to explain what had happened. "O My dear flower! Cheating on me again!" He said as he began to pout. "O Shigure I ummm???" She was once again confused at what to say when Kyo stepped into the conversation once more. "Look what she said was true! AND SHES NOT CHEATING ON ANY BODY! ESPECIALLY YOU! AND YOU BETTER STOP FREAKING SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT YEA DAMN DOG!" Kyo yelled as he started to roll up his sleeves. "Jealous are we Kyo?"

Shigure said in a mocking tone. "AM NOT!" Kyo said as he was about to punch Shigure right in the face when he felt Tohru's small hands on his arm. He looked down to see her with pleading eyes. "Please don't fight…please." She said with big glossy eyes. He hated when she did that. He could just never refuse any thing she said or asked. It was a weakness of his. He had thought that he had no weakness until he meet Tohru.

**Ok! I finally was able to update! YAY!!!! The lemon will be coming soon! Don't worry! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait to read all of your reviews! I just love reading them! It makes me so happy to know what you guys think! Well any way I will see you guys later! This is Super-Kyo saying good bye and be safe! Remember keep reading and keep smiling!**


	17. Chapter 17 SHIGURE!

**I am so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry!!!!! I know it has been a while since I have updated but please forgive me! I have school! But don't worry! I will be getting my laptop on Thursday so then I can get the chapters up faster! I am so excited! I can't wait to see how many chapter it will be till the story ends! O and don't worry I still remember the lemon! I'm not sure which chapter I will be putting that part in but I promise I will added it! Just not on this story because its rated T…so yea…..**

Kyo's thought will be in bold, Tohru's italics, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics, and any body else's thought is be underlined bold, unless Kyo and Tohru are thinking at the same time then they will be italics bold….off course.

Chapter 17 of In the don of night.

Kyo put his fists down and sighed.

"I won't hit you this one time!" Shigure smiled. "I see are little flower here was finally able to _collar the cat_!" Shigure said as he tiptoed to the stove with a smile on his face. "YEA RIGHT! THE ONLY REASON THAT I DIDN'T HIT YOU WAS BECAUSE ITS RUDE TO FIGHT IN FRONT OF A LADY!!!!" He said as he began to blush at his weakness.

Tohru smiled. "Thank you Kyo! That's very nice!" She said as she rapped her arms around his left arm.

Shigure cocked his head to the side at the sight. "That hasn't stopped you from fighting with Yuki in front of her before???" Shigure said as he looked into one of the pots on the stove to see if any food was not covered in water, fire extinguisher foam, or burnt….unfortunately nothing maid it... "Ummm Tohru what are we going to eat???" Shigure said as he started to pout. "I can't go back to Yuki's charcoal rich diet!!!" He said as he started to whimper.

"O Shigure! I'm sorry! I will try to make prepare something as fast as I can!" Tohru said as she rushed to the fridge. "Stop…you don't have to that damn dog can cook for himself." Kyo said as he grabbed her hand. "But Kyo!!!" Shigure said as he started bouncing up and down like a little kid in a store when they can't get what they want. Kyo just shoot him another death glare. "_SCARY SCARY!!! KYO IS SCARY!!!! I Don't know how Tohru loves him….he he he…they don't know that I know that they are TOGETHER!!!! He he he…thus the dramatic romance unravels. He he he This is going to be my favorite sop opera!!!"_ Shigure thought as he them walked to a cupboard.

"Yes Tohru-kun I can cook for myself but its just so much easier and tastier when you do it….but saying as I will be cooking for myself why don't you and Kyo go out some where???" Shigure said as he continued his search for food with an evil grin on his face but was turned around so that nobody could see.

Tohru's eyes filled with glitter. "O Kyo could we!!!" she said as she looked up at him. Kyo blushed at the thought of being on a date with Tohru. "Yes why don't you Kyo??? I mean you have already deflowered her and all….so why don't you take her on a DATE???" Shigure said as he turned around to have a fist shoved right in his face. "I already told you….I didn't deflower her…and you shouldn't tell us what to do…we are adults now! And if we want to go on a date together then we don't need you to tell us to!" He said as calmly as possible. The then turned around to look at Tohru who was in shook.

"BUT BUT BUT!!! Would it be to much trouble!! I don't want you to do any thing that you don't want to!" Tohru said as she maid a fist with one hand and covered it with the other and put them near her chest and looked straight up at Kyo who was stunned. "Umm no its ok really! I asked you so yea…of course its ok! SO HURRY UP AND GO GET READY!" He said as he pointed for her to go up stairs and get cleaned up….they were still completely drenched in water and foam.

Shigure just stood their smiling when Kyo turned around to look at him. "What the hell are you smiling about?!?" he said as he waited for an answer so that he could go get cleaned up as well. "O nothing…nothing at all…." He said as he turned back around to continue on his quest for the ever so rare edible food!

Tohru ran up to her room and ran straight to her closet. She started pulling things out and holding them agents her body then throwing them onto her bed if she didn't like the way they looked…after all…this was her first date…and with the man that she loved none the less! "I have to look perfect!" She said as she dug deeper into her closet. What she didn't know was that Kyo was on the other side of the door listening.

He smiled when he heard her say that she had to look perfect for him. "**I wonder why girls get all excited for these kind of things…but then I shouldn't be complaining…I am pretty nerves about this to…I mean sure we've been together like intimately but we never went on a date???" **Kyo thought as he remembered that he had to get ready to.

He walked to his room and looked threw his closet and found something nice then he walked to the bath room. He walked in and set his clothes down on the counter. He didn't even realize that the water was already running when he had walked in. He stuck his hand in to check the water temperature and setaled on it. He then stepped in and dropped his tool on the top of the toilet seat.

Tohru had grabed her clothes and found her shampoo that she had forgotten when she went into the bath room the first time. She picked it up and walked to the bath room.

"_The water should be ready, now that I let it run for a while."_ She thought as she slipped out of her clothes and walked towards the shower. She stuck her hand in and felt the water. _"Ahhh just right!"_ she thought as she then got in.

Neither of them even noticed that they were in the shower together for Kyo was looking one way and Tohru the other, they had their backs to each other.

"_**Were is that soap??"**_ Kyo and Tohru thought as they both started to reach onto the little soap holder at the same time. Tohru reached first and had grasped the soap and started to lather it in her hands when Kyo reached for it but it wasn't their. He started to move his hand around on the little soap holder right when Tohru put the bar back and Kyo felt it. He then picked it up and started rub it all over.

Tohru started to wash her hair then she smiled. "Haaaaa….kkkyyyyoooo…." She sighed with the smile still on her face. Kyo froze at the sound of his name but thought nothing of it saying as it was really low and kind of hard to hear. "I love Kyo so much, I can't wait till we have a baby! O I just love it when he-" Kyo heard that that time and started to turn around. "AHHHHH!!!!" He yelled but not very loud. Tohru froze.

She then turned around slowly. "AHHHHH KYO!!!" She yelled and jumped when she lipped on the bar of soap that Kyo had dropped. When she slipped Kyo tried to catch her but she took him down with her. Again he landed on top of her… "Owww Tohru are you ok??" He said as he started to rub his head were he hit it on the facet part of the shower. "Yea I'm ok. I'm sorry for-!!!" She stopped when she finally realized the position that they were in…and that they were both naked and wet… She started to blush a blush that turned her whole body red. "umm Kyo…" She said as she didn't look at him trying hard make her blush go away.

"What?" He said as he looked down at her then realized what she was saying. He immediately jolted up but hit his head once more on the facet. "AWWW, SHIT!" He said as he fell back on her. She blushed at their closeness. She then got a thought in her mind that she should not have been thinking. _"I wonder what he will do if I do this??" _She then liked the side of his face from his jaw to his ear and started nibbling on it.

Kyo was shocked at her actions but wasn't complaining. He took this as an invitation. And that maid Tohru happy…

**Back in the Kitchen**

Shigure jumped when he heard Kyo and Tohru scream. _"I wonder what happened??? Is my naughty kitty deflowering my little Tohru again???" _Shigure thought with a perverted smile on his face. He heard nothing more for a few minutes then a loud thump and then Kyo yell something that sounded like…._Awww shit…_or something. These noises just kept making more things pop into Shigure's dirty mind….many things that would make a porn star throw up!

He then heard some more noises and that just sent his mind racing. He snuck up the stairs to here were the noises were coming from when he found it. "The bath room??? My aren't we friendly?!?!" He said as he maid his way to the bath room and put his ear to the door and started to get excited…yea nasty!... He then heard thought that it would be an even better idea to go inside the bath room….

He carefully opened the door trying not to make a sound…even thought he was sure that they wouldn't notice. He then tiptoed to the shower and sat down on the floor when he heard Tohru yell the Kyo shortly after. He then got a sickening evil twisted smile on his face. He walked to the end of the shower and carefully opened it slightly. He peaked in and found just what he was hopping to see. "Hey that looks like fun can I join you!" He said as he then completely pulled the curtain open.

They both looked up at him. "AHHHHH!!!! Shigure!" Tohru yelled as she looked at him then at Kyo who was trying to stop. "O Tohru you don't know how much you tease me when you say my name like that in this kind of position!!!" He said as he got closer to the two on the tub floor. "SHIGUER I'M GONA KILL YOU!!!!" Kyo said as he stood up and grabbed a towel and threw it on Tohru then grabbed one for himself. "O Kyo why didn't you invite me to the party! I could have maid it a lot more fun!" Shigure said with a devilish provocative lust filled grin on his face.

Then Kyo rammed his fist into his face so hard that he could have sworn that Kyo could feel the back of Shigure's head. Tohru finally sat up and didn't stop Kyo from hearting Shigure….in fact she almost cheered him on….she was upset that Shigure did that…right when they were trying…

Shigure ran out the bath room door whimpering in pain and was lucky to escape with only a broken nose, arm, busted lips, a huge nose bleed, a broken pinky and a burse that covered his entire body.

Kyo stood in the bath room door way panting at the damage he had just done PLUS all of the physical things he had also just done… Tohru blushed then walked over to him with a smile on her red face. "So…do you think we should get dressed and go already??" She said as she was still trying to control the shad of pink that Kyo thought was so adorable…of course he would never tell her that…it would just make her blush more or make her deny it.

Kyo looked down to the small figure by his side that was still wrapped up in a towel and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek which only maid her blush even more, and walked into the bath room to grab his clothes and walk towards his own room. Tohru stayed their in her towel as she watched him walk to his room then she sighed a happy sigh and smiled, but then the smile quickly faded.

"_O no!!! What if it didn't work this time either! I mean we were interrupted again before any thing even had a chance to work! WHY WHY WHY!!! Why can't we be alone!"_ She thought as she pouted a little. "_But I can't be selfish! I shouldn't be thinking these kind of things!_" She thought as she then walked into the bath room and grabbed her own clothes and walked to her bed room to change.

She opened the door and set her clothes on her bed. Then she walked to her dresser to pull out some undergarments when she found a letter for her from…_Akito!?!?!!!_

**I am so so so so so soooooo sorry again! I know I know I maid you wait sooooo long! O but hey! I didn't even know that I was going to put the lemon here so yea! I tried not to get into to much detail saying as I have to stike to the rating and all but the real lemon with be on the story were I put my lemons...I think I titled it...Lemon's for In the don of night...Yea well any way I really do hope that you liked this chapter! And I can't wait to write the next one saying as it has to be good because of the last sentence and all! I was like wow when I wrote it! I was originaly going to make the letter from Kyo but then I thought..."Why don't I make it from Akito to give it a dramatic twist and to help get my story to the part were the tittle comes into place..." Yea...so that the tittle could make seance with the story as well... SO any way! I hope to see you guys soon!**

**I can't wait to read all of your wonderful reviews! Than you so much for them all! Really! I really do appriciate them! O and I tried my best to stike to those promises that I maid! Remember???? The one about the paraghraphs??? And the other one about the spelling??? And the other one about the awsome chapters??? HE HE HE! Well any way I get my laptop from school on thursday so then I can start on chapters durning lunch or when I'm on break or something! He he he! School comes first after all! I must keep to the promise that I maid to my mom as well...I promised her that I would graduate from High School...kind of like Tohru did but for a different reason...**

**I promised this because I want her to be proud of me...And I want to hold that deploma in my hand so that I can finally have my father proud of me as well! I want to show my mom that I could do it! I want to do it...for her...and for my grandma...they never got to finish High School...so I want to do it for them...**

Well...I guess it really isnt for different reasones...HE HE HE! O well! Its still a promise that I must keep! After all I try to always stick to my promises as best as possible! Never give up!!!! He he he well any way...I guess this is bye for a little while! This is Super-Kyo saying good bye and be safe! Remember keep reading, reviewing and smiling:)


	18. Chapter 18 the letterMcdonalds?

**He he he hello every one! I was a little self conscious about the lemon for the last chapter….I didn't really like it. It felt like it was cliché so I think I'm going to change it a little. Well any way….I was able to get the confidence to let a few friends read my fic! He he he you know who you are! He he he….yea I was a little scared of having people that I know read my fic….mainly because of the lemons….to tell you the truth….I actually write them with my eyes closed because I feel so violated. But I know they turn out good either way! He he he well any way, I'm so glad to have maid it this far! And guess what! I got my laptop today so that means that I should be adding chapters a little more faster now. Hurray! OMG I was scared today! My teacher smiled at me!!!! I was like, "I didn't know her mouth bent that way…". He he he well any way….on with the chapter!!!!**

Kyo's thoughts will be in bold, Tohru's italics, Yuki's underlined, Shigure's underlined italics and any other character will be underlined bold. Unless Kyo and Tohru are thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time then it will be italics bold obviously.

Chapter 18 of In the don of night.

Tohru held the letter tight in her hands and started to tremble at the sight of the name of who the letter was from. She stood their in front of her dresser in silence with all of these bad thoughts flooding into her mind of what the letter could say. "_What if he uhhh she knows what Kyo and I are trying! What if she still wants to take him away! What if she wants my memories erased! NOOOO I couldn't bare it! I don't want to forget! Not any of them! Ever!"_ She thought

She then closed her eyes tight and a let a few tears trace down the side of her face."Why does it have to be like this…" She said still with her eyes closed tight. Kyo walked in to the room finding her hunched over on the floor naked crying. "Tohru!?! What's wrong!" He said as he rushed to her side. She didn't respond. Just staid their trembling in silence. "TOHRU! TOHRU!" Kyo said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She felt his hand and without thinking threw herself into his arms and buried her face into his chest crying.

Kyo was wide eyed not knowing what had just happened but was more concerned as to why it had happened. "**What could have caused this? She was fin a minute ago, and then….maybe she decided she doesn't want a child any more…maybe she realized she could never bear the child of…..of a monster…….no…..Tohru's better then that. She loves me for who I am not what I am…..or rather what I was." **Kyo thought as he looked down at the quivering girl that was latched onto him like a fly on flypaper. "Tohru its ok, its ok." He said as he rubbed her back and whispered calm soothing words to her trying to calm her down.

She finally was able to let go of his waist which was a small relief for Kyo saying as she had been digging her nails into his sides, but he didn't complain because he didn't want to upset her even more then she already was. She looked up at him still trembling and handed him the letter.

"What's this?" He said as he took it in his hand and flipped it over and read who it was from out loud.

For Honda Tohru

From Akito Sohma

And then read something in small letters that looked to be in Akito's hand writing. He then looked at Tohru who had finally calmed down a little. She was whipping the tears from her face. "So this is what you got all worked up about?" He said with a smile even though he was really worried.

"O KYO! What if he knows that we are trying to have a child! What if he want's to erase my memories! OR WORSE! What if he tries to take you away….." She said as she clung to him again. But this time he gave her a nice reassuring squeeze. "Its ok Tohru. I would never let him do any thing like that….remember….he can't control me any more. I can rip of his face if I wanted to!" He said with a smile. He was able to get a light laugh out of her. "That would be terrible." She managed to choke out between her now light sobs. Kyo smiled again…..he seamed to be smiling a lot now…

"Okkkk then I can let you rip his face off and I'll hold him!" He said as he ruffled her hair. "NOOO!!! I could never do that!" She said as she began to calm down once more. "Kyo I just love you so much! I don't want to ever forget you! Or any one! Ever!" She said as she stared at him with tear stained eyes. He tilted up her head by her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "I love you to. And that's why I would never let him hurt you! Ever….none of us would." He said with a serious expression on his face. She new he meant what he said.

"Feel better???" He said as he moved a thumb across the under part of her eye, clearing it from any tears. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I feel much better now….thank you." She said still smiling until she noticed that she was in her birthday suite. "AHHH!!!!" She yelled as she tried to cover herself. "What's wrong??" Kyo chuckled as he looked at the frantic girl in front of him trying her best to shield herself from his view.

Even though they had already been together intimately TWICE, she was still shy. "O so I guess I _should_ give you some privacy and all….BUT…if I leave then you might freak out again….so I guess I'll just stay right here." He said with a cocky smile. "Kyo!" She said as she tried to push him out of the door but didn't even manage to move him a few inches. He laughed at this. "All right, all right." He said as he stood up and looked at her as she continued on with trying to hid her body from him. "I was just kidding! I'll go wait down stairs for you, k" he said as he walked to the door and left.

Tohru sighed and was finally able to get dressed. He he he.

**Back with Yuki**

"I think I should get going now." Yuki said as he looked at his watch. "Yea that would probably be a good idea." Haru said as he stretched his arms up into the air with a great big yawn. "My mom might freak if she finds out that iv been out here all this time instead of doing my homework." Haru said as he looked at the door. "That's still sucks…I mean were on spring break and they still give us work…" Haru said as he then looked at Yuki and noticed that he hadn't heard a thing that he had just said.

Haru was right about that. Yuki was off in his own little world. "So…this Riuchi girl…did you bang her?" Haru said as he had walked back to were Yuki was and looked off into the distance. "WHAT! NO!!!!! NEVER!" Yuki said as he started to freak out and get a bit angry at what his cousin had just said. "Well why not?" Haru said in a calm voice. "BECAUSE! WE JUST MEET AND THAT WOULD BE SO RUDE!" Yuki said still freaking out. Haru laughed at his cousins statement.

"So then…..can take a whack at her?" Haru asked still calm as a cucumber. "NO!" Yuki said even angrier then before. "Well why not? She sounds pretty hot and you obviously aren't going to try any thing so why can't I?" Haru said knowing the reason why. He new that Yuki was beginning to have feelings for this girl and just wanted to rub it in.

"Because! She doesn't even know you! And that would be most inappropriate!" Yuki yelled at his cousin. Haru then calmly turned and looked at Yuki as he leaned on his elbows on the railing. "So I guess that's a no?" Haru asked just to get a rise out of him. "YES!" Yuki yelled. "Yes I can do her? Or yes no?" Haru asked with one eyebrow lifted up. "Yes!" Yuki yelled in his cousins face. "Sweet! You're the best cousin ever!" Haru said. "For what?" Yuki asked trying to control his voice.

"For letting me do your girl! Not even Kyo would let me do Tohru…" Haru said as he gave Yuki a big hug. "WHAT! I NEVER SAID ANY THING LIKE THAT! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IMPROPER TO MISS HONDA!!!!" Yuki yelled right in Haru's face. But Haru stayed calm. "Huh?" Was all that Haru could emit from his lips.

"Yuki…you do know you can say her name right?" Haru said as he looked Yuki in the eye. Yuki turned away from him. "Don't even start with that." He said as he sat down on the edge of the porch. "Its ok to just call her Tohru….even Tohru-san would be ok. You don't know how happy you would make her if you did." Haru said as he joined his cousin. Yuki stayed quiet.

"What are you embarrassed or something? Are you scared?" Haru said still looking at Yuki who was now looking off into the distance.

"Yes."

"Yes what?".

"Yes its embarrassing!" Yuki said as he turned away from Haru. "Why is it so embarrassing? You've lived with her for like what? Three or four years?" Haru asked. "Look I have to go." Yuki said as he got up and maid his way to the gate.

Haru followed him to the gate. "But really think about it. It would make her very happy if you just called her Tohru or Tohru-san. Or even Tohru-kun!" He said as Yuki walked out of the gate not even replying to his cousin.

He had walked out of the main estate and into town. He walked around for hours…or at least it felt like hours. He had been out of the house for a while but had no thought on going back at the time. His mind was only focused on one thing right now. And that thing was Riuchi. The shy, smart, beautiful girl that he had grown rather found of. He only hoped that he could bump into her again. Then he remembered! He had her number. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and the little paper that had her number on it. He smiled as he took it out of his pocket.

He rapidly dialed her number and waited. Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring. He thought that he should just give up. He was about to hang up when- "Hello?" It was her! Yuki smiled at the sound of her lovely voice. "Hello??? Is any one their??" She asked. "Ummm yes! Its me….Yuki? Yuki Sohma?" he said make sure if she still remembered him. "O Yuki! Hi…" She said as she then began to get all shy.

"Ummm how about that rain check?" Yuki asked, he could feel her smiling on the other side of the phone. And she could feel him as well. "Ok….were do you want me to meet you?" She asked as she grabbed a pen and paper. Yuki took a moment to look around at where he was. "Ummm how about in front of the yakoyaki stand by 1bookstore?" (a/n I don't know if I spelled yakoyaki right….most likely not…well its like grilled octopus on a stick.) He asked. "Sure!" She said as she scribbled down were to meet him.

"Great!" he said as his smile grew like 10 times bigger. "Great." She repeated. "Great." He repeated. "Ummm I don't think were getting any were…he he he." She said in a polite manner. He laughed and agreed. "Well then…I guess I'll see you their!" He said as he waited for an answer. "See you their!" She said. "See you their." He repeated. "He he he I think were doing it again." She said with a giggle. "Ok I'm hanging up now! So I'll see you their!...good bye!" She said as she paused. "Good bye…" He said as he waited to here a click. Click….te…te…te.

Yuki then smiled and closed his phone. He then walked over to the yakoyaki stand and found a comfortable seat. "I wonder how Miss Honda is doing???" Yuk thought.

**Back at the house**

Kyo was in the living room waiting on the couch for Tohru to come down when unfortunately Shigure popped out. "What the hell do _you_ want." Kyo said in an aggravated voice. "O nothing….I just wanted to thank you is all." Shigure said with a devilish look on his face. "Thank me? What the hell for?" Kyo said getting a little more aggravated from his presents.

"O for that juicy little peace of action that I got to witness! It will serve my new book wonderfully! He he he" Shigure said with a light giggle. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD LET YOU PUBBLISH THAT STUFF!!!! ITS PRIVATE!!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME!!!!!" Kyo said as he was now holding Shigure up by the shirt collar.

Suddenly Tohru appeared. "O HE HE HE TOHRU! Kyo's being mean! Save me Tohru save me!" Shigure yelled in a childish voice and was able to wiggle out of Kyo's grasp as it started to loosen.

Kyo stood in awe at the sight in front of him. Tohru was wearing a cream colored dress that had small maroon colored roses stitched into the hem and around the top of the dress. It had no sleeves so it was like a halter dress. It was trim and fitting on the top and opened up on the skirted part. On the end of the hem was cream colored lace. She wore her hair down so it traced the down her sides and she wore a burette that had a similar design like the one on her dress. She wore rose colored ballet shoes and a deep wine colored choker on her thing neck with one single pearl hanging from it in the middle.

She felt Kyo watching her and began to blush. "Ummm he…hello." She said as she maid her way down the stairs and ALMOST tripped. Shigure stood on the side in awe as well. "MY MY Tohru! You look absolutely stunning! If you were my wife I would do things to you that shouldn't even be thought of by man kind!" He said with a confident smile. "YOU'RE A SICKO YOU KNOW THAT!!!" Kyo said as he punched him right in the face. "o that really hurt." Shigure said as he rubbed his face and maid his way back to his study. Tohru just stood their and smiled. Kyo then turned away from Shigure and faced Tohru.

"You look…wow.." Kyo was at lose of words. He new that she was beautiful but now she was more like a raving beauty out to steal hearts. Tohru's smile grew. She new what he meant. "Thank you Kyo." She said with a slight blush. "You look very handsome Kyo." She said as she stood right in front of him. He smiled and began to blush. "Sooo….." He said as he scratched the back of his neck as he had no clue on what to do next.

"So." She said as she also didn't know what to do next. Neither of them have been on a real date before. Sure once Kagure FORCED Kyo to go on a date with her or else she would crush him with a bolder and stab him with an orange crayon 600 times till his blood was colored orange as well. (a/n SCAARRRYYYY!! KUSU!) And then their was that one time when Yuki and Tohru went to the secret base together on the night that Tohru saw Kyo's true form.

But those things didn't really qualify for now. Sure they can have sex together but going out to eat together was nerve-racking. "So…were do you want to go?" Kyo asked. Tohru thought for a moment. "_I don't really know were I want to go…what if I choose a place that Kyo hates!!! What if he gets angry and runs away! What if the place I choose gives us food poisoning! Then it will be all my fault! WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!" _Tohru thought as a look of worry over came her features.

Kyo picked up on this. "Its ok I don't really care what you choose as long as they have food their…..and you'll be their…then I'm happy." He said with a smile and a light blush on his sun tanned face as he touched her long brown tresses that hung over her soft pale shoulders and looked into her big sapphire ocean blue eyes full of life and spirit. She looked back at him staring into his own fiery amber eyes that sent pleasurable chills down her spin.

She smiled then nodded. "Well…I don't really know were I want to go…do you have any ideas?" She said in a sweet voice. Kyo thought for a moment then frowned. "Not a clue." He said. Shigure then popped out of no were and held Tohru from behind by the shoulders making her nearly jump into Kyo's arms…which Kyo didn't have a problem with. Although he was a little annoyed that the baka inu was back. "AHHH Shi-chan you scared me!" Tohru said and then turned back to Kyo. "I'm sorry for jumping on you Kyo…If you were still a cat…you would have transformed by now….I am sorry." She said as she bowed down.

"Hey what did I tell you! You don't have to constantly be apologizing! And who cares if I would have been a cat! I'm not a cat right now am?" He said as he bopped her on the head. She nodded her head and smiled. "What did you need Shi-chan?" Tohru asked as she remembered her reason for apologizing. "O I almost forgot! I saw that you two were having trouble deciding on were to go so I choose for you! I maid renovations at---well here Kyo let it be a surprise for her." Shigure said as he looked at Tohru then handed the instructions to Kyo who looked at it then narrowed his eyes. "YOU GOT RESERVATIONS FOR MICDONALDS!!!!" Kyo yelled as he smacked Shigure on the head. "What? OW THAT HURT!!!!" Shigure said as he rubbed his head once more. "**I'm going to have to sit in one of those bubbles like the one in that movie called bubble boy every time I come near Kyo!"** He thought as he then looked at Tohru who was a little confused. "O I'm sorry! I gave you the wrong paper! That's mine! I won a free meal on the monopoly game and I intend to use it today!...This is your's." Shigure said as he took back his coupon and handed Kyo the real instructions.

Kyo then looked at Shigure who had a stupid looking grin on like spongebob in that episode when he caught squidwort liking Krabby Patties and his hands clamed together with joy or something else. "**Man do I have to go to the bath room!"** Shigure screamed in his head. (a/n hey I have young siblings and a dad so yea that like spongebob….). Kyo then rolled his eyes and then looked at the paper in his hand. His eyes widened at the name of the restaurant that he saw. He then looked at Tohru then back at Shigure. "I don't think I have the money for this kind of place….I'm sorry Tohru." Kyo said as he looked from Shigure back to Tohru. "O Kyo that's ok! I don't even know which place it was! He he he and to me it also doesn't really matter as long as I get to be with you!" She said as she blushed and tried to make him feel better.

"O Kyo your to modest. Here take my card. Its connected to the family account so you could be the restaurant if you wanted to!" Shigure said as he fished out a credit card from inside his yukata and handed it to Kyo. Kyo stared blankly at the peace of plastic in his hand then back at Shigure. "Thank you….but…I rather use my own money…" Kyo said as he gave the card back to Shigure. "O Kyo you don't think I was going to let you pay for me! I have my money right here! Ill pay for you!" Tohru said as she showed him her little purse.

"Tohru I could never let you pay for me nor yourself! I would be a bad date if I let you do that." He said as he then blushed. Kyo then remembered that he had his card in his wallet. "O I have my card which is also connected to the house account! I can use that!" Kyo said as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and showed Tohru. "_I didn't know that all of the Sohmas had one of these cards??? To think…I have been living with them for about four years now and I am still discovering new things about them…"_ Tohru thought.

Kyo then grabbed her hand and lead her to the door. She hadn't even noticed that he was doing this until she bumped into the wall. "Owww." She said as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry Tohru." Kyo said as he turned around and saw a red bump on her forehead. "he he he its ok Kyo! I should have been paying more attention." She admitted. "Besides…now we match!" She pointed out with a little giggle. "Huh?" Kyo said in confusion. "See." She pointed to a bump on Kyo's forehead from were Yuki sent him flying down the stairs this morning when he hit the railing on his head. Kyo then smiled. "I guess so…" he said as he then looked at Shigure who was still standing their with the spongebob grin.

Tohru then grabbed Kyo's hand and waived good bye to Shigure and the two walked out the door. Shigure then sighed. "Finally!" He said and ran up the stairs to the bath room. "Ahhhhhh" Was all you could here after….O.o..

"So were are we going?" Tohru asked as the sat in the limo that Shigure had also ordered for them. "I can't believe Shi-chan went to such extent for us! We must thank him when we get back!" Tohru said with a smile on his face. "You'll see soon." Kyo said as he could tell she was excited. "Thank you Kyo." She said as she turned around to look at him. Kyo new what she was thanking him for and smiled at her. "No Tohru…thank you.". Tohru then beamed a smile more beautiful then heaven itself. "I love you Sohma Kyo, very much." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He in return laid his head on hers. "I love you more then you know Tohru…and so much more than that." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "oww." She said as she touched her forehead. "What?" He asked. "My bump! He he he." She said as smiled even thought she was in slight pain.

Kyo then looked out the window and spotted the restaurant. "Just up here driver." He pointed out which maid Tohru even more excited. She was nearly bouncing on her seat with joy. The driver took a left. Then another left, then did a U turn and another left. Then they arrived. "Were here master Sohma." The driver said as he got out and opened the door for Kyo to get out but he had already beaten him to it. "**These people must not travel in limos very much???**The driver thought as he got back into the limo.

After Kyo got out he then helped Tohru out. Once she was out she smiled warmly at him. Then looked up to see were they were and gasped. "O Kyo!" She said as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Kyo only smiled at her with love. But all the while still had that letter in mind.

**Ok here it is! Finally chapter 18!!! HURRAY!!!!!!! He he he I'm so sorry to leave you hanging their...really I am...but I felt that it would be better to countinue on the next chapter becuase if not this chapter would be like really really really really really reallly long! he he he well any way thank you so much for all of you readers out their! Casuall readers that I have already grown fond of and new readers of whom I have just meet in your wonderful reviews!!! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You know that I love it when you review so please! O and also I will be changing the lemon in the last chapter a little becuase I didn't really like the turn out...so yea...Be expecting it! he he he well...as always...This is Super-Kyo saying Good bye for now! And be safe! Remember keep reading, reviewing, and keep smiling!!!!! .!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets reveiledHurray!

**Hello! Its me! Super-Kyo! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I hadn't updated sooner! I feel terrible! I had this chapter all ready to go, except for one thing…….I had forgotten were Kyo and Tohru were supposed to go to!!!! So….I decided to choose a new place! He he he! Well any way….Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They made me so happy! He he he I also know that their were a few of you that were nearly pulling their hair out because they just had to know what happens next! He he he, but not to fear! Chapter 19 is here!!!! And with that! I shall not delay you any more! You have waited to long for this so now its on with the story!**

Pretty much the same thoughts as always…..you get the picture…

Chapter 19 of….In the don of night…

Tohru looked up at the sign and gasped as he eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Kyo! I don't think that we could afford this place! It be to much trouble!" Tohru said as she staid staring that the sign that read 極度の豪華な日本レストラン Kyo looked at Tohru with a grin on his face at the sight of her freaking out over the restaurant. "Its ok Tohru, we have money." He said as he pulled out his wallet to show her.

Even though she was still unsure she nodded in agreement and took his arm which he held out to her as they walked into the restaurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOo (a/n he he he reminds me of spaghetti o's.!"

**Back with Shigure.**

Shigure sat at his desk proofreading the newest chapter to one of his novels. "Hmmmmm I wonder what are little cat and precious flower are up to??? If its any thing like earlier they should have asked me to join them!" He said to himself as he got up from his desk to go use his coupon at McDonald's.

**Back with Yuki**

Yuki sat in his chair at the Takoyaki stand waiting for Riuchi to come, then he caught sight of her long silky raven like hair and big shiny beautiful green eyes which shimmered like the ripples of water in the moon light. (wow….deep…he he he!) Yuki stood up out of respect and smiled at the beauty in front of him. Riuchi looked at him then smiled and bowed down. "O uhh its ok you don't have to-" Yuki started but lost his words when Riuchi looked back up at him with those eyes of emeralds.

"O but its really ok, I want to." She said with a warm smile. "so…" she said. "Soo…." He said. "Are we really going to start that again?" Yuki said with a light chuckle. "I hope not!" Riuchi said as she giggled lightly. Yuki smiled and kissed her hand. "Well...shall we go then?" He said with so much grace and dignity that Riuchi nearly melted as he knees almost gave out.

"Yes! Were are we going?" she asked with much enthusiasm but tried her best not to get to excited. "Would our usual coffee place be ok?" Yuki said trying to think of a good place for them to go. She smiled a warm hearted smile and nodded her head. "yes that would be wonderful.". Her hair blew in the air giving her an air of mystery as they walked hand in hand together. Yuki saw this and it immediately reminded him of somebody, the way her hair dance in the night air. "So….your related to Hanajima Saki-san?" he asked.

Her eyes grew big. "ummm yes…may I ask how you know my cousin?" she said as she looked at him with curiosity and fear, fear that he might know her secret and might not accept her… "O well you see she is a dear friend to my friend Honda-san…" Yuki said with a smile as he explained to her.

"O well I didn't know that Honda-san new Sohma-san?" Riuchi said with a slight blush. "O yes….she kind of lives with my family and I at my house…." He said scratching his head as he too began to blush a fierce crimson. "O so you're the guys that she's been living with! Well that's wonderful! I'm glad to know that she is in safe hands…" Riuchi said as she looked away from him to a window display of a store that they were passing by.

Yuki looked at her then looked away trying to gather his thoughts. Riuchi looked at him then looked down to the ground of which they were walking on. "So….you know my secret don't you…" She said in a low sad voice that nearly ate away a his heart. "Yes….I do…and don't worry, I accept you for who you are, rather than what you can do or what you are." He said as he stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her full on.

Riuchi was a little taken aback by this but soon kissed him back. Yuki broke the kiss with an apologetic look on his face along side with shame for kissing a girl who he hardly even new. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to I-" he was cut off by her lips this time. She broke the kiss with a smile. "Thank you Sohma-kun." She said as she looked back to the way in front of them and continued walking. Yuki felt his cheeks flush and smiled. "I accept her…but would she have accepted me???" He thought as he ran to catch up with her.

"I….I can feel it….you…. you to hold a secret of your own…a secret so pain full that it nearly killed you…." Riuchi said as she looked into his dark mysterious purple eyes. Yuki froze at the mention of his secret. "It's ok….you don't have to tell me…." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand the rest of the way. Both smiling, both in their own thoughts of joy knowing that the other accepted the them and was happy just to be with them.

**Back with Shigure**

"Ahhhhh" Shigure said as he pat his belly which was filled with about eight bigmacs and twelve apple pies. "Hmmmmm what shall I do now??? My little teen soap opera is out tonight…." He said referring to Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. "Hmmmm maybe there is something that I can find useful to my novel in one of their rooms…." He said as a sly grin grew on his face as he snuck his way upstairs towards Yuki's room first.

"Ups! The door accidentally got pushed open! I should close it right away! O but alas! What if there is a pervert in their trying to go threw precious Yuki's things! Don't worry Yuki! I shall protect your room from perverts!" He said as he took a deep breath threw his nose and pound a fist to his chest and walked into Yuki's room.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

Tohru's eyes shined as she took every thing in. She saw a beautiful red carpet going straight from the entrance to the podium were the hostess was. She saw some stairs that lead to the second floor and balconies that had beautiful tables by the moon light. She saw an orchestra playing and a dance floor fit for a royal ball. Kyo smiled as he saw her astonished face, he was also amazed by every thing.

Then he saw her face turn worried. She looked at him with a look like 'it's to much for me! I'm sorry! I don't disserve this! You will go poor! Its to much for me to accept!' kind of look. "Its ok Tohru. We have money….and besides, you deserve it for all that you do….plus…think of it as an early celebration….incase…we do get a family…" He said with a smile as. She looked into his soft amber eyes of cool flames and saw only kindness and honesty. She smiled and squeezed his arm into a hug. "O Kyo! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much! I know I don't disserve this but thank you! I love you! Thank you!" She said as she continued to hug his arm. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well we should first go check in with the hostess so we can get seated, then we can enjoy are selves a little more." He said as he walked her over to the hostess. "Table for two, name Sohma." Kyo said to the lady who was dressed in green with jet black hair tied up in a bun. "Ok here you are Mr.Sohma right this way." She said as she looked at Tohru and smiled. Tohru smiled back and then looked at Kyo and blushed, she was still clinging on to his arm and he didn't care, she could cling to him for ever if she wanted to.

"Here is your table Mr and Mrs Sohma." She said as she put to menus down and pulled out the chair for Tohru to sit. She replied with a thank you and sat. "**Mr and Mrs Sohma….now that doesn't sound half bad…"** Kyo thought with a smile. "_She thought I was Kyo's wife? Mrs. Sohma…hmmm Mrs. Tohru Honda….Mrs. Tohru Sohma….doesn't sound bad at all…" _Tohru thought as she blushed at the thought of being married to Kyo and having a family and living in a house together….and having his last name.

Tohru looked at Kyo and thanked him again. Kyo smiled back. "You know you don't have to thank me, its not entirely for you…I wanted to come to…so thank you." He said as he opened the menu and froze but tried not to show his anxiousness so's not to worry Tohru. **"Wow…."** Was all Kyo could think when he saw all of the wonderfully delicious looking foods…and their prices….Tohru still had a smile on he face, then she looked at the menu and her mouth dropped and anxiety ran threw her face as well. She looked up at Kyo with worry.

"Its ok Tohru." He said guessing that she was worried about the prices. "O but Kyo! Its so expensive! Are you sure??? I can just cook something! I don't mind really! And besides….I don't have enough money to pay for this…" She said as she looked away from him to her glass of water, staring at it like if it were to shatter into a million peaces at any second. "Tohru I already said its ok, I don't mind…and again…what kind of date would I be if I let you pay for your own meal???" He said with a blush. She only nodded still with worry in her face.

Kyo then got an idea. He unraveled the beautifully wrapped napkin from its swan shape and used it to cover the price labels on the side. "Their…now what do you want??? He said as he looked at her menu. "I want this one." He said pointing to a choice that sounded delicious. She smiled up at him then looked back down to the menu. She skimmed it for a second. "I'm not sure what to choose??" She said. "I'm afraid I'm not used to this sort of dinning…" He looked at her then smiled. "It's ok neither am I…..but to help you choose….you can choose something that you have never tried….or something that you can't usually get at an average restaurant…" He said taking a sip of his water. She smiled and nodded. "Hmmmm" She said as she pondered.

"I think I'll have this one." She said as she pointed to something. She was about to lift the napkin to see its price when Kyo slammed his hand down onto the napkin. "No peaking! Its ok! The napkin is serving its purpose right now, its purpose is to hide the prices so we don't go nuts!...And it can't fulfill its purpose if you keep trying to peek at it." He said as he looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo…I'll try my best not to peek!" She said with a determined look on her face. "Good." He said.

A lady in a dark blue blouse and black slacks came by and pulled out a small notebook. "Hello my name is Hinata and I will be your server for the night, may I get you any thing?" She asked politely smiling at Kyo and Tohru. They told them their orders and she smiled and told them that she would be back shortly to check up on them. They nodded their head in approval and she was gone.

Tohru looked around the extravagant place that seamed almost as beautiful as a palace. She looked down to the first floor, saying as their table was one the second floor and saw the dance floor. Kyo caught her staring at it and sighed. "Wana dance?" he said with no enthusiasm what's so ever….he didn't really want to dance but he could tell that she did.

She looked at him with a grand smile on her face. "O yes Kyo! I would love to dance! Thank you!" She said as she got up from her seat and grabbed his hand and nearly flew to the dance floor. Kyo didn't even figure out when he had gotten up from his seat when they were already on the dance floor. "Wow…that was fast." He said to himself. She smiled and lead him to the floor. They danced for a while trying not to get to close to each other, but then a slow song came on and Kyo smiled when he felt Tohru relax and lean her head onto his shoulder. They weren't even paying attention to the music any more, just the two of them. They danced and their wasn't even music playing any more.

Tohru looked up from his shoulder and saw him smiling a beautiful smile at her, her heart nearly melted into a puddle of love. (He he he corny!) "O Kyo! The music stopped!" She said looking around her seeing every body smiling at the two who were still on the dance floor. "Yea I know." He said as he bent down and kissed her. "I love you Kyo" She said as she kissed him back. She broke the kiss and looked him deep in the eyes and blinked back to reality when she nearly tripped. Kyo caught her of course and was glad again that his curse was broken if not that would have been bad.

"We should get back to the table, are food might be their already." She said as she took his hand and they walked back together to their table.

**Back with Shigure**

Shigure walked out of Yuki's room with a small smile. "Well….Yuki is really boring…and dirty…BUT…who is the spicy little hot cakes phone number that I found on his night stand with the name Riuchi on it???" Shigure said as he took notes for his novel. He then walked back up the hall and turned to Kyo's room. "Hmmm…should I risk my nose and face again and go in their…or not go in their and miss out on all of the juiciness of which is Kyo's love life! O that is such a funny sentence to say! Kyo's love life, Kyo's love life, tra-lli-la-lli-la, Kyo's love life!" Shigure sang as he opened Kyo's room.

"Hmmmm….not much to work with in here…" He said as he looked around and didn't find really any thing…all he saw was Kyo's bed, desk, bookshelf, diary, and- "O what is this! Shigure said as he ran over to Kyo's bed and opened up the little notebook. "Hmmm….A so he really does love our little flower!...but…..this is not a diary…its just a bunch of drawings and what not….Kyo's trying to draw a manga about Tohru! He he he!" He thought as he wrote this down as notes and put the notebook back on the bed and left the room, a little scared to look any further.

Then he came to Tohru's room.

**Back with Yuki**

The two walked into the coffee shop with smiles on their faces and sat down. A nice lady came up to them and they gave her their orders and she replied nicely and said that she would be back shortly with their orders. They smiled to her and she left.

"So…your not scared of me?" Riuchi asked…a little shy. She didn't really want to here his answer, thinking that he might say yes or no just not to hurt her feelings. "No not at all, actually, your abilities are quit amazing, you and Hanajima-san's both." He said as he looked at her with truthful eyes. She smiled. "Thank you, Saki-san and Megumi-kun and I have always been looked down on by society….although…people don't really seam to know to much about Megumi-kun…its just Saki-san and I that seam to carry the blame for all that goes wrong around us…." She said as she stared down at her hands which were in her lap.

Letting her hair flow down her slim shoulders giving her the effect of a black waterfall surrounding her beautiful emerald eyes that peaked out from her bangs. "Why is that? I don't really see any thing wrong with any of you! In fact…you actually quite lucky…" He said in a hushed tone. She looked up at him with pain and sorry as those memories of when she was a child had rushed back to her. He could see this and grabbed her hand. "Maybe…just maybe…someday I can have enough strength within me as you do in yourself, to share my secret with you…as you entrusted your with me…" He said with a look of hope in his face.

"Maybe…." She said as she to carried hope in her face, hope for a new life. A happier life. A new and fresh start that he was so willingly giving her.

**Back with Shigure**

Shigure stood in front of Tohru's bedroom door pondering on weather it was a good or bad idea for him to go inside. Sure it was ok for him to go into the boys rooms, saying as they were cousins and boys…..but Tohru wasn't related….and was a girl…no a young woman…a young woman who needed her privacy. With those things floating in Shigure's head he opened her door and carefully crept inside.

"What kind of scandals could our little flower be hiding???" He thought as he scanned the room. Their wasn't very much in her room either. Just her bed, her desk, dresser, a few shelves, a letter, a small television. His eyes floated back to the letter that was on the floor by her dresser. "UUU what is this!" He said as he made his way to it.

He picked it up ever so slightly, like if it were to catch fire in his hands or shadier if he were to touch it. He read the front of it. "To Mrs. Honda Tohru, From Sohma Akito." Shigure then dropped the letter as when he read who it was from. Shock took over his person. He dropped to the floor and stared blankly at the letter. He then picked it up once more and ever so genteelly opened it making sure not to ripe the envelope.

He carefully pulled out the parcel of paper and carefully read it. He dropped it with fear of what he had just read. He dropped to a panic. Shigure kneeled on the floor almost about to cry. "Why!" He said as he pounded his fist into the floor. He picked up the paper and put it back into the envelope and placed it back were he found it. He sulked his way down the stared nearly crying when suddenly.

(You here somebody playing the bag-pips in the back ground.) "O Gure! Don't worry any longer! I am here for you!" Ayame said as he rushed over to his dear friend to help him. "O Aya! Its horrible!" Shigure said nearly crying. He drooped to his knees once more in mortal distress. "DON'T WORRY ANY MORE! I AM HERE! And…..we must celebrate!" Ayame said as he suddenly pulled out a six pack and a phone book with the pizza places highlighted. Shigure stood up and looked at his friend. "No Aya…." Was all he said.

Ayame nearly died. "O Gure! What happened! Please I want to help! I know I'll call Tori'-san!" Ayame said as he pulled out a cell phone from pretty much no were and rapidly dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello…"

"O Tori'-san! You must come quickly! Gure is in pain! He refuses to have fun and celebrate with me!" Aya said drastically.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Hatori said coldly.

"Help him! Get him back to his Gure self!" Aya said in a determined tone.

"Fine…" (Beep beep beep) Was all you heard after.

Ayame looked at the phone then threw it aside. "Don't worry Gure! Tori's on his wayyyyyy!" Aya said as he picked up the phone book and the phone and dialed about twelve different pizza places numbers.

**Well….I'm sorry for cutting it off like that but my mom kind of needs the computer….I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing this one, and I know I will defiantly like writing the next one because I know what happens next! He he he! Soon you will to, hopefully and if all goes well! Well thank you so much for taking your time to read this chapter! It makes me so happy to know that you like it this much! O and also I must tell you……****I will be fixing the first few chapters, saying as the paragraphs and spelling are not to ….well they in truth…the spelling is pretty bad and the paragraphs way to long!**** So I am going to fix that hopefully!**


	20. Chapter 20  I'm a barbie girl

**He he he I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I am still very sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that…my mom really needed the computer…He he he! Well here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! O and I hope that you guys could read the kanji…..if you couldn't it says. (Super fancy Japanese restaurant.) He he he!**

**Same thought description as always!**

**Chapter 20 of In the don of night! Hurray!**

Ayame threw the phone book on the floor after ordering almost thirty pizzas and ran to the kitchen to go find Shigure.

"Gure, don't worry! Tori' will be here soon! WE WILL PROTECT OUR LOVE GURE!" Aya said as he ran up to Shigure, putting him in a protective hug. "O Aya….I'm fin….I just…I need some time to think is all…" Shigure said pushing Aya away who almost fell to tears at the way his friend was acting. Shigure walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room and sat down still in shock from the letter. Ayame found him sitting on the couch and joined him. "Will you at least tell me what's wrong…" Aya said rather than asked.

Shigure looked at Aya and sighed. "I just….I just can't stand it….why did she choose her! Why! Why couldn't she had chosen me!! I loved her! Why not me!" Shigure said as a single tear ran down the side of his face. "Gure….I'm sorry but…I don't seam to understand your predicament…" Aya said as he looked down to the floor in sorrow and pain for his friend.

They didn't even here him come in. Hatori was standing in the door way listening to the whole thing. "So what did Akito do that is making you act so much out of character…" Hatori said deciding to finally make himself noticeable. "O Tori' please help!" Aya said as he ran over to Hatori who was now regretting making himself noticeable. "It doesn't concern either of you…" Shigure said rather coldly. It nearly shocked Hatori to see his friend in such sorrow…and acting like an adult for once.

"What happened…" Hatori said as he looked his friend in the eye and waited for an explanation.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

They arrived at their table and took their seats. "I guess are food isn't here after all…" Tohru said as she looked back at Kyo who was blushing madly. "Kyo are you ok? Are you sick! Do you have a fever!?!" Tohru said as she rushed to his side and placed a hand on his forehead. "No I'm…I'm ok." He said as he pulled her hand off of his head and gently kissed it.

Tohru blushed, she wasn't expecting that. He smiled at her. "Sorry…couldn't help myself." He said not sounding apologetic at all. She cocked her head to the side and then smiled. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Couldn't help myself either…" She said with a heated smile that Kyo couldn't help but notice.

They conversed in conversation about life and how wonderful it will be once they had their children and what they would name them and how their life would be from then on when the waitress came back to their table with the food. She smiled at them and asked if she could get them any thing. They replied with they were fine and she left leaving them to eat in peace.

Kyo watched in amazement as he saw how hard Tohru was trying to eat but still be polite at the same time. "_I'm so hungry! All of that moving around earlier and then the dancing……I'm surprised I haven't eaten the table cloth yet!"_ She thought as she ate a bowl of soba. "_Kyo must think I'm such a pig right now!"_ She thought as she ate some spicy crab sushi. Kyo just smiled at her. "**She must be starving! What the heck…I'M STARVING! All that physical activity earlier and the dancing….if she's hungry she should eat!"** He thought as he to at the soba and pot sticker plate.

**Back with Yuki**

"So….you know my cousin Saki-san fairly well?" Riuchi asked while taking a sip of her caramel mokiyato. Yuki looked up from his cup and tried to look her in the eyes but she just stared down into her mug. "Well….I know that she is friends with Honda-san and Uotani-san, and she has a younger brother that can put curses on people. And that Hanajima-san can feel waves of some sort….other than that no…" He said as he still focused on trying to look into her eyes.

He finally caught a glimpse of those star gazing emeralds. She looked at him with an innocent smile. "Well…then….do you know what my gift is???...I know you know I have a gift similar to Saki-san and Megumi-kun….but do you know what it is???" She asked rather shy. Yuki stopped and thought back to what Tohru had told him. "she has the ability to sense the souls of the dearly departed and feel spiritual energy and can see the true emotions in people's hearts."He looked at Riuchi and nodded. "Yes I do. I remember Honda-san telling me. Its amazing really!" He said to her and smiled.

Riuchi began to blush and smiled. "**I'm so glad he knows my power and still accepts me, he's not even afraid. His secret must be even a bigger burden than mine was if he can accept me like that and is still scared to tell me his secret….I don't want to rush him though…he's so sweet and handsome. I don't want him to leave because I just had to know! But I will make this promise to me and to the spirits and energy around me…..I will accept him for who he is even after I learn his secret! AND THAT IS A PROMISE!"** Riuchi thought as she promised her self and had the spirits around her as evidence.

She smiled again. "Thank you." She said. "For what???" Yuki asked a little confused. She only looked at him and smiled. She didn't want to scare him, but she looked into his heart and found that he meant it, he did accept her…and could possibly love her! "Some day….some day I will find my inner strength and tell her the truth….I will tell her my secret…..and even if she doesn't accept me…I will always accept her….and that's a promise!" Yuki thought and nodded to himself.

The spirits heard his promise and tried to tell Riuchi but she didn't want to here it….I rather here it from him himself.

**Back with the mabudachi trio.**

"Here Gure! You need this more than me!" Aya said passing him a drink and some pizza. "No thanks…" was his reply. Hatori for one was shocked! He had almost never seen his friend turn down free food and booze! "Shigure…I think Aya is right…you should take it. It might do you good." Hatori said as he took the food and drink from Aya and offered it to Shigure again.

"Fine…" He said as he took the food and drink without much enthusiasm.

2 hours later…

"WAHHH!!!!" Aya said as he rod Shigure around the living room like a horse and Shigure ran around on his hands an knees. "Now I remember why I don't drink and I try not to associate myself with you two…" Hatori said as he rubbed his temples. "O Tori'! Come join us!!!" Shigure said as he stood up knocking Aya to the ground who was now clutching his stomach in laughter. "Don't be a sick in the mud! PPPWWAA!!!! STICK IN THE MUD! AHHA AHHHA!!!" Shigure said as he was all red faced and laughing like a maniac.

Suddenly out of no were Aya pulled out a Karaoke machine. Shigure saw this and was the first one to take the mic. "O O O! You have to watch this! O wait wait your guna your guna miss it! Your guna miss it! Ok ok ready! O O!" He said as he took the mic. And went to stand in the middle of the room.

"I like big butts that's the kind I like."

"No other brothers can deny, when a girl walks by with a pretty little face…"

Shigure started to sing as he ran around the room smacking his butt and howling like a dog. "O Gure! That was beautiful! Aya said as he clapped his hands and wiped away a few tears. "O its my turn now!" Aya said as he forcefully ripped the mic out of Shigure's hands. "Ok! This one goes out to you Tori'!!!"

He said as he pointed to his friend who was sitting on the couch just staring at the two idiots be fore him.

Aya struck a pose with his head looking down then the music started.

"I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world.."

"Life of plastic, its fantastic."

"You can brush my hair and take me any were."

"Imagination, life is your creation."

Then Shigure stool the mike from Aya and finished it of.

"Come on Barbie lets go party." He sang.

Then Aya. "A a a yea.."

Shigure "Come on Barbie lets go party."

Aya "Uou uou."

Hatori. "Your both idiots…." He said in discussed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get a drink of water…" He said as he maid his way to the kitchen leaving the two imbeciles to themselves.

**Back with Kyo and Tohru**

Kyo paid the bill after resoling it out of Tohru's hands. Although she insisted that she would leave the tip. After about 12 minutes of arguing over it Kyo gave in and let her. She smiled gratefully and then they left.

They walked out side of the restaurant hand in hand with a smile on each others faces. As they walked people looked at the beautiful young couple in awe and couldn't help but smile at them. Kyo heard some old ladies talking, saying that love was wasted on the young, but that Kyo and Tohru were making the most of it.

He smiled with that. They neared the small forest that they would use to get to Shigure's home when Kyo stopped. "Umm…Tohru…could we go this way?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Sure Kyo! O but may I ask…were are we going???" She said with curiosity. "You'll see when we get their….its a surprise." He said with a wink.

Tohru felt her cheeks flame up and smiled shyly. He smiled back and they turned the way that he showed her. He lead her down a small path to a more secluded area were the path ended and the real forest began. "Oww.." Kyo heard Tohru say as she tried to keep up with him but was getting pocked with a stick that kind of just jumped out at her. He sighed and took her hand keeping her close.

"Don't worry were almost their." Kyo said reassuringly. She nodded. "Ok just a little further….close your eyes!" He said as he came to a sudden halt and turned around right when Tohru bumped into him. "Sorry." She said as she looked up at him. "Close your eyes!" he sad again. She hadn't caughten it the first time but did as she was told. He moved his hands in front of her face to make sure her eyes were closed good.

He took her free hand again, she was using the other to cover her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed ok." He said as he lead her a little further. "Ok were here." He said as he pulled her in front of him and pulled her hands off of her eyes. She still had her eyes tightly closed. Kyo smiled and leaned down and kissed her and saw her eyes relax. He broke their short kiss and was only a few centimeters away from her lips now. She could feel his hot breath tickling her lips.

"ok…open…" she opened her eyes and was meet with his beautiful crimson eyes. He smiled at her and then moved aside. She followed him with her eyes but then looked in front of her. She gasped at the beautify in front of her. "O Kyo!" She said. The sight in front of her was breath taking!

"Kyo its beautiful!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she said with joy then looked back to the seen in front of her. In front of her was a big opened field and a small pond and up high was a sky full of beautiful little stars that shimmered o so beautifully. Their was a glowing full neon moon that nearly took her breath away. It was all so perfect.

She looked up high and kept looking up and tilting her head back when she tilted to far back and fell down on her butt. Kyo looked at her on the floor rubbing her bottom but still looking up at the intoxicating sky with her mouth wide open. He chuckled at the sight and sat down right next to her. Taking in the beautiful sight which was Tohru. And she taking in the sight of the sky and every thing that holds it.

**Ok well here it is! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for cutting it short!...TT…But I really do hope that you liked it! I can't wait to read your reviews! You know I love to read reviews! Please! I can't wait! He he he two chapters in two days! I'm sorry for another cliffy though…..**


	21. the chapter 21 aniversery chapter!

**He he he hello! How have you all been? Good I hope, cause if not I will feel bad that you feel bad and try to help you feel better but then feel worse knowing that there is nothing that I can do to help you….so yea….I hope you are all feeling great! I can't believe we've made it this far! Wow! Those last 20 chapters just kind of flew on by! And for that I would like to make this the ****21 chapter anniversary chapter****Hurray!! **_**I am trying to make this chapter 21, 21 pages long! **_**And to all of you readers, thank you so much for sticking threw with me! And all of you people that have been so patient also! Thank you all! I will try to make this chapter the most absolute best, most longest, most OMG chapter so far! With new chapters coming new secrets are being reviled! And with that I let you continue on with our story of…..In the don of night….!!!!!**

**Pretty much the same thought sequence as always!**

**Chapter 21 of In the don of night. Hurray!!!!**

Tohru and Kyo looked up at the beautiful sky and all of its eternity, enjoying each others company. "Kyo, do you believe in fated meetings?" She said as she continued looking up at the stars. Kyo turned to look at her and think about it for a minute. "Well, I don't really know to tell you the truth." He said hoping that she wouldn't be disappointed with his answer. "Hmmmmm, I think that it was fate that brought me to the Sohma house…" She said with high spirits. "Me to.." he said while brushing away a stray hair from her eyes with a small smile on his face as she stared back at him. "But…I thought you said that you didn't know if you believed in fated meetings?" She said confusedly.

He smiled at her statement. "Well…I said I don't know, that means that some times I will believe and some times I won't, In your case I will believe." He said as he kissed her on the forehead making her face ting a slight pink. "Me to." She said as she nestled into his arms. Suddenly terrible memories began to flood back to Kyo, sad painful memories of his past. Memories that he had tried so hard to keep under a tight lid, but for some reason once he heard her say fated meetings that jar began to slightly open a little at a time and he couldn't stop it this time. No matter how much he tried, those hateful, painful memories that he couldn't hold back any more began to slip out.

Kyo turned away from Tohru suddenly feeling distant. "Kyo? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong I'm sorry! Please tell me what I did! I'm sorry, really I'm sorry! I don't know what I did but if you tell me what I did I can promise you that I will never do it again! I swear please Ky-" She was cut of by Kyo's hand. "Its-Its ok, I get it….I'm sorry, Its not you, you didn't do any thing wrong….its me, I'm horrible! I choose my life over hers, Tohru! I choose me! I thought my life was more valuable then hers! Errrrr!!! I can't stand it!!!! I, I don't disserve this! I don't disserve you or even my life! I've been living a lie! I'm sorry….." He said as he got up off of the ground preparing to make a run for it.

Tohru just sat their looking up at him slightly confused. "Kyo its ok, what ever you did I forgive you! Its ok, its ok because I love you! Kyo please!" She said as she clung herself to his leg feeling that he was going to run away at any second. Kyo just stared down at the girl clutched to his leg for dear life. "Please Kyo! Don't leave! We were having such a good time! Please Kyo! Don't leave!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me please!" She said as she began to sob into his leg leaving a big wet stain on the shin part of his pants. "I'm sorry Tohru," He said as he bent down to release her arms from his leg so he could make a run for it, but as soon as he bent down and grabbed her arms she threw herself onto him hanging onto him by his neck wishing to never let him go. Kyo nearly toppled over with the added wait attached to his neck.

He couldn't help it, he clutched her in a deep hug squeezing her like if he let her she would vanish into thin air. "I'm sorry Tohru, I lied to you….I've been lying to you since the day we meet!" He said holding her tight to his body. "I don't care Kyo! I love you! I don't want you to ever go! Didn't I already make that clear when I spent the last three years trying to free you from the curse so you wouldn't leave me! Kyo please! I've worked so hard for you to stay! Please don't leave!" She said as she clung closer to him.

They were now on the floor holding each other like if it were the end of the world and the other was a life boat. "I'm sorry Tohru! I'm so selfish!" He said as he held her tight. "No Kyo, I'm selfish!..." She said as she got up her courage and stood up still gasping and sobbing. "I'm sorry Kyo, I-I just love you sooooo much and I don't want you to leave, but if you really have to…" She said as she began to cry more. "You can go…." She said as she looked at him crying. You couldn't bare it, she new he was going to run and she new she wouldn't be able to handle it, so then she ran into the forest as fast as she could. She had taken off before he could even debit her statement or at least try to stop her from running.

He stood up gasping for air as he looked in the direction she ran. He then thought about the memories then Tohru, he then made his decision. He took off after her. He ran as fast and as hard as he could. He didn't know were she might have gone but he new that he had to find her. No matter what.

Tohru kept running, she didn't know how far she had gone or were she was going, but all she new was that she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. She didn't want to face him now. She loved him to much, she didn't want to feel her heart ack any more than it already was. She ran and ran until her legs finally gave out sending her down to the cold dirty floor of the small forest in which she was so quickly trying to run. She sat their on the floor shaking clutching her knees to her chest in pain. She was out of breath from all of her running and crying. As it began to ran.

Kyo ran and ran, he looked every were despite the ran, he new he had to find her. She was all he had left to live for in this world, and he couldn't bare it if he lost her. He couldn't find her any were. "Tohru! Tohru!!!" He shouted as he ran in all directions. "Tohru!" He yelled out loud. He thought for a moment as he continued to run. "**were the fuck could she be! Damnit Tohru! Why'dya have to go and run away like that! O but then I shouldn't be think that….saying as I was going to do the exact same thing a moment ago….damnit I screwed up again! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!!!"** He yelled gripping his head in his hands nearly pulling out his hear while he mentally _killed_ himself for making Tohru cry and run away.

Tohru laid down on the mud that was now encoated in her hair, nails, socks, shirt and other unmentionable places….O.o….She shut her eyes for a moment but then the moment turned into minutes and minutes into hours. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but when she woke up she was back home in her bed. She sat up wondering how on earth she had gotten home and how she had gotten cleaned and dressed in her pajamas. She looked around and spotted a familiar patch of fiery orange hair next to her bed and quickly figured out who it was.

She smiled down at Kyo who was asleep kneeling by her bed holding her hand with his head faced down on the blanket. She leaned down and kissed his head and ever so carefully got up trying not to wake him. She smiled and maid her way to her closet. She found her dirty clothes on the floor and then another thought came to mind and she blushed at the thought. "_did Kyo_ _dress me last night???"_ She looked back at the orange haired teen that was laying half way on her bed still in his clothes which was also covered in mud and drenched in rain water. Then she turned back to her closet to try and find something descent to were. She pulled out a short red skirt and a blue muscle shirt to go with it. She then threw on a slightly short sleeved blue sweater to match the muscle shirt. She then grabbed a brush and got all of the knots out of her hair and pulled it back into braids. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she walked back to her bed were Kyo was still halfway on. "_He must have staid here all night just to make sure I wasn't sick…"_ She thought with a worried smile on her face. She pulled a sheet off of her bed and pulled it onto Kyo carefully, not to wake him up. She then kissed him on the forehead and maid her way to the door. She looked back at his sleeping figure and smiled.

Right when she left Kyo opened an eye to make sure that she had closed her door. He got up and stretched. "Damnit Tohru, if only you knew how long it took me to find you…" He said in a hushed tone so that nobody herd him outside the door as he pulled off his shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of black boxers. He didn't want to get her bed dirty with mud. He climbed under the sheets and sighed. "**her bed smells good, smells clean, like Tohru." **He smiled at the scent and drifted off to sleep.

Tohru was down stairs with her braids standing up! She had come down stairs to find the house had been destroyed, their were pizza boxes and beer cans every were! Her eyes were all swearily like in the anime were she walks into the Sohma's kitchen for the first time to find a forest of garbage…he he he got to love it!...She looked around the room and found the source of the mess. She looked a little quezy, like she was about to through up at the sight in front of her.

Their in front of her was a sight that nobody should ever have to see. It was Shigure and Ayame on the floor together in their birth day suits and Hatori still with pants on but topless and in pink fluffy hand cuffs around his wrists attached to a chair which he was sleeping on. In Ayame's hand was something that he should not be holding….something that Shigure seams to like to use a lot….something sickening…yea you know what I mean! You know what he's holding. And in Shigure's hand was a long feather that looked like if was being used to tickle Hatori.

Toru ran into the kitchen so fast that a few of the papers on the floor swept up and fluttered back to the ground. She leaned over the sink trying to compute what she had just seen. "_Maybe….maybe Shigure had a spider in his pants and Ayame tried to help him by fishing it out and they couldn't cheer up Hatori so the tickled him with feathers, but he was being bad so they hand cuffed him to a chair top less for a punishment….yea…..yea that's it….and then Shigure and Ayame saw that their clothes were extremely dirty….so they took them off??? Yea!..."_ She thought up an excuse nearly panicking. "I'll just pretend that that NEVER happened….yea.." She said as she pulled out a few big black trash bags from underneath the cabinet.

Tohru walked back into the living room and began to clean up the mess trying her absolute best to not let her eyes wonder towards the three men nearly completely naked sprawled out on the middle of the floor and chair. She picked up plates and cups, pizza boxes and beer cans. She picked up a box of what looked like to her a box of long clear balloons used for making balloon animals then she laughed at the thought of trying to make a balloon cat. Suddenly she thought back to the other night. "_What happened when I feel asleep? How did I get back here? Who changed me? Why was Kyo apologizing to me last night and telling me that he was lying….."_ All these things raced threw her head until she felt a hand tap on her shoulder bringing her back to reality.

"Miss. Honda, are you ok? You didn't seam to well when Kyo brought you back last night. He wouldn't tell me what happened….did he do something improper to you?" He asked with concerned eyes. "O no Yuki-kun! I'm fine! Really! Kyo didn't do any thing to me! Don't worry! But….I should be the one asking what you did last night?!?" She said as she motioned to the hicky on his neck making him blush. "Ummmm well, ahhh." He couldn't get it out, he was very shy when it came to talking about his new girl friend. He was new to this whole relationship world after all.

She stopped him and only smiled. "It's ok Yuki-kun! It's Riuchi-chan right! O I'm soooo happy for you two!" She said with much enthusiasm. "Yes well…thank you." He said as he scratched his head. He then felt that somebody else was in the room and turned around to see his brother cuddling up to Shigure while holding his…..well you know….and Hatori hand cuffed to a chair with pink fuzzy hand cuffs. "Ummmmm…Miss Honda…" He said as he went pale and tried to shield her from the scene in front of her.

Tohru just stood their confused. "O Yuki-kun, its ok! I saw earlier! Don't worry……lets just pretend that we never saw this…if that's ok…??" She said to him as he went even paler then usual when he saw what she thought were balloons for balloon animals….but were in fact condoms. "Yes…..that would be the best thing to do…" He said as he sweat dropped when he saw her begin to blow one up. "Uhhh, NO Miss Honda! Don't up that in your mouth!!!" He said as he yanked it from her lips. "Don't ever put one of these in your mouth Miss Honda!" He said as he threw it to the floor like if it were on fire. "But….but…I was just making a cat???" He said as she picked it up and showed him the little condom cat. He he he! "No!" He said as he threw it from her hand back down to the floor.

"But…Yuki-kun what's wrong? I'm sorry! Don't worry! I'll make a rat to!" She said as she found another condom on the floor and was about to start blowing it up when he yanked that one from her grasp as well. "What's wrong Yuki-kun?" She said as she looked to him a little confused. "Those are not balloons Miss Honda….." He said trying his best to sound calm.

"Well…if their not balloons then what are they?" She said still a little confused. Yuki began to blush when she asked this question. He would be a little to embarrassed to answer it. "Their condoms Tohru." They heard a familiar voice say as he came down the stairs. "Kyo! Did you sleep well?!?! O I'm sorry, did I wake you up when I was getting dressed? I'm sorry…" She said as she made her way over to him. "Naw I'm ok. I was actually already awake but I just didn't want to get up. I tried to go back to sleep when you left but I just couldn't sleep with the mental images still in my mind…" He said as he shuddered and bobbed his head in the direction of the mabudachi trio.

"O…." She said as she looked from him to the direction he had gestured to. "Ooooo…" She said as she went red. "Don't look at that! That's disgusting!" He said as he put his hands over her eyes playfully. She giggled and smiled. "Kyo its ok! I saw earlier…but…may I ask…..what _is_ a condom….if their not for making balloon animals…" She said as she gestured to the little cat that she had made that was now on the floor. Kyo still had his hands over her eyes and looked down at what she was pointing at. "Tohru! Should not put those in her mouth! Especially if they were being used by those two idiots! ESPECIALLY!" He said as he kicked the little cat away.

"o….but…I thought they were for making balloon animals….but again…if their not…what are they for?" She asked innocently as he finally dropped his hands from her eyes. "I asked Yuki-kun what they were for but he stayed silent…" She said gesturing towards Yuki who had his hand on his forehead using it as a visor to cover his eyes. "Umm…Miss Honda….if you don't mind….may I please leave this room….it is making me a little quezy seeing my brother the way he is…." He said trying to make up an excuse to leave from the grotesque site in front of them. "O you don't have to ask me! And of course you can go!" She said as she smiled to him. "Thank you." He said as he made his way up the stairs back to bed.

"So Kyo??" She said still waiting for an answer. Kyo blushed and tried not to make eye contact. "Well….their for…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Theirsoyoudon'tgetknockedupwhenyourdoin'it." He said in one breath. Tohru looked confused still. "Excuse me? I'm sorry….I'm afraid you spoke a little to fast for me…could you please repeat that??? Please." She asked politely. Kyo took in another deep breath of air and tried again. "Their so that when you….are…having sex…or making love…which ever you prefer, their the same thing, you don't get….pregnant." He said as he face was now redder than his hair. "O…" She said as she to blushed. "Is that why we don't use those things when we…..make love…" She said as he face was not as red as a tomato. Kyo felt like his face was going to explode from the heat. "Yea…..because…..we want a baby….." He said as he still tried his best not to look at her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Now I understand…but….why would Shigure-san and Ayame-san need them? They aren't girls….." She said confused once more. "And that's why I couldn't go back to sleep…." He said as he leaned up against the wall. "Could…could you not dwell on this subject any more……its kind of….its kind hard to explain to you." He said still embarrassed. "O…of course! I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" She said as she began to pick up the mess again. "Thank you." He said under his breath as every thing that happened from last night began to flood back to his mind.

**Kyo's thoughts, last night.**

"Tohru! Tohru!" He yelled as he continued to run. "Tohru! Were the hell are you!" He yelled out of frustration. He was getting really tiered. He had been running and searching for hours looking for her, and the rain wasn't making it any easier. One of his legs gave out and sent him flying to the ground. "what the hell! That's just great! First I freak out because off what I did years ago! Then I make Tohru cry and run away! Then it start to rain! Now I fall! What the heck! I'm the cat! I never fall!" He said as he gripped at his hair. "**That's right….I'm not the cat any more…..then why the heck am I so tired!"** He thought as he felt his body weaken.

He forced himself up with the thought that he life was more important then his and if he didn't find her then nobody would. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like his name. He looked around for the source of this. He found nothing. "_Kyoooo"_ it said again. "_Kyooouuuu were are you…!"_ It said again. Kyo shoke his head. "What the fuck am I going crazy now!" He said angrily. "_He he heee Kyo don't think that you can hid from me for ever…don't you miss me any more."_ The chilling voice said once more. "Who are you! Were are you! WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON! TOHRU!!!" He said as he began to panic.

He heard the voice cackle a sinister laugh. "_Kyo you can't run from me forever…..I will be back with you once again! And this time, you wont escape me!"_ The voice said with vengeance in his voice. This voice sounded so familiar to Kyo, yet he just couldn't figure out who it was. "**Could it be…..the cat demon!"** He thought as his face went pale. "_Bingo.."_ He heard the voice say. "What the hell do you want! I'm not cursed any more so go the fuck away!" He yelled out to the demon. "_Touchy, touchy! I just am so excited for are little reunion that will be coming soon…sooner than you think! You can never escape me Kyo."_ It said with a conniving laugh, and then it vanished.

Kyo sat their on the floor in shock, as pale as a ghost trying to figure out what that was all about, and were the heck Tohru was and what did the demon mean by a reunion coming sooner than he thought? Kyo got up once more and made his was towards a thicker area of the forest when he saw something. It was a maroon ribbon. "Tohru!" He said as he picked it up from the branch of which it hung. "**She's gota be some were near here!"** He thought as he began to search the area.

He came upon a part were their was a broken tree and a big boulder. He sat on the boulder to think of were to look next. "Kyo…" He heard a voice say. "A shit not again!" He said jumping off of the boulder. "Kyo….please don't go…" He heard it again. But this voice wasn't the menacing voice of the cat demon. No this one was softer and more like a girls. "Tohru?" He said as he looked around. "Kyo…I love you…" he heard the girl say. He went by the tree and found the source of the voice. "Tohru!" He said as he looked at her.

She was covered in mud and leaves. She was socking wet and had cuts on her legs and a few small scratches on her face. "Tohru…" he said as he bent down closer and pet her hair. "Kyo….please…I….love…you…." She said as she slept. "She's dreaming about me…" He said with a small smile as a few small tears slid down his face. He gently picked her up without waking her and carried her the rest of the way home.

Kyo kicked the door down as he made his way in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shigure and Ayame going at it while Hatori was out of it and tied to a chair with pink frilly hand cuffs. "What the fuck." He said in a hushed voice trying not to wake Tohru up. He nearly threw up at the sight of it. But tried his best not to make himself known.

He didn't want them to see him and Tohru the way they were. He quietly climbed the stairs and went to Tohru's door when he heard another voice from behind him. "What did you do to her!" Yuki said as he rushed over to Kyo who had Tohru protectively in his arms. "Nothing…" He said in a calm, cold voice that made Yuki jump back just in case. "But look at her! And you! What the hell did you two do!" He said in complete shock. "Its none of your god damn business." He said again dangerously calm. As he carried Tohru into her room and sat her on a chair. "Could you do me this one favor…" Kyo asked as he looked at the rat with a pale face. Yuki just stood their in awe.

"Could you just watch her for a minute. I'm going to go get a towel and wash rag to clean her up, I'll be back quickly." He said as he didn't even wait for an answer and left to the bath room. Yuki entered the room with caution and looked at Tohru's sleeping form. "Kyo….." He heard her say as she shifted in her sleep in the chair that Kyo had placed her in. "Sleep now Miss Honda. He'll be back right now." He said bighting his lip as he caressed her cheek. Tohru nodded in her sleep as if understanding and smiled.

Yuki smiled at this and stopped. He slowly undid her shoes and took them off, along with her hair ribbons. He would leave the rest to Kyo, but for now he would help with at least that. With in a few minutes Kyo was back with a bowl of water and two towels. "Thanks." He said as he made his was over to Tohru. Yuki nodded to him. "Could you give us a little privacy." Kyo asked as he set the bowl of water down on the floor and looked at Yuki, not even trying to get angry with him for touching her or taking off her shoes and ribbons. Yuki nodded in understanding and left, but he couldn't help but give a comment. It would have been to weird if he hadn't. "Just don't do any thing perverted to her while you clean her….especially because she is out cold and knows nothing of her surroundings right now." He said as he quickly closed the door behind him for Kyo had thrown a shoe at him as he was leaving. Luckily it hit the door not him. 

Kyo gently picked her up and laid her down on the soft clean carpet. He then gently undid her dress and with his eyes closed slipped it off over her head. He'd seen her naked before, but it didn't feel right when she was unconscious. He cleaned her up as best he could and put her in some pajamas. He then made his was over to her bed and pulled back the covers and gently laying her down in her soft warm dry bed. Kyo was to tiered to leave and he didn't want those retarded idiots down stairs to come up and molest her or something so he quietly drifted off to sleep by her side.

**Back to reality.**

Kyo was brought back to reality when he heard Tohru trip over something. "Ow.." She said as she got up from the floor. He got up and walked over to were she was and helped her up. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "you ok? You've got to be more careful." He said as he took what she had in her hand. "O no its ok! I can do it!" She said as she tried to pry the trash bag from his hands, but he held it up in the air so she couldn't get it. "That's not fair." She said with a giggle. He was at least a foot taller then her and even on her tipi-toes she couldn't reach the bag which he held high over his head. "Kyo!" She said playfully. "No! I can help to." He said as he walked over to the other trash bags that were filled and grabbed them.

Before she could say or do anything he had already grabbed the bags and was out of the door headed for the trash cans. She shock her head and smiled as she walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a few blankets. She then walked over to were Shigure and Ayame were and covered them with the blankets. She the walked over to the coffee table and picked up the key to unlock Hatori from the chair. She then pulled a blanket over him as well and opened the foot rest so that he could lay down a little. She then smiled and looked over the room to make sure that she had cleaned every thing and then walked into the kitchen to get started on lunch saying as she had forgotten to make breakfast.

Kyo walked into the house and went straight to the living room to find it was now spotless and the three, well two idiots and the doctor were covered up. He smiled when he thought about Tohru. "**She's to kind of her own good…"** he thought as he walked over to the kitchen were he smelt something good cooking.

He stood their in the door way just watching Tohru as she buzzed around the kitchen not wasting any second. He was amazed by the way she could do all of this so quickly and not fall down like usual. He leaned up against the wall and thought back on the voice. A small frown appeared on his person as he tried to figure out what the voice meant about the reunion and how they will meet again sooner than he thought. He snapped back to reality when he heard a sweet voice calling in back to earth. "Kyo? Are you ok?" She said as she looked into his eyes trying to find any sign of life. Kyo stood extremely still. Tohru walked around him confused. She got on her tipi-toes and looked him in the eye again.

"Kyo?" She said as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the boy. Suddenly. "Raaaa!" He yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Ahh! Kyo! You scared me!" She said giggling. "Sorry." He said with a smile as he bent down and kissed her. She was a little stiff at first, not expecting him to do that but then he felt her body relax against his. She was actually the one how depend the kiss, to Kyo's surprise. But then he broke it. She smiled up at him. "I love you." She said as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you to." He said as he moved a strand of hair from her angelic face. She then turned, felling sad when she had to rip her eyes away from his. But she had to go finish lunch before it burnt. And then. All of those questions that she had been wondering popped back into mind. "_he's awake now! I can ask him…."_ She thought as she turned down the heat for the rice.

Kyo had walked over to the little table that was in the kitchen and sat down at a seat and watched Tohru cook for a little while. He watched her turn down the heat to the rice and saw her stop. Could she feel him watching? She turned around and faced him. She smiled and walked up to him with two cups of tea in hand. Kyo was a little confused wondering why she had stopped cooking.

She took a seat in front of him and passed him a cup. "Here you are Kyo." She said as he took it from her. "Thanks.." he said as he stirred it for no apparent reason. She looked at him then smiled. She took a sip of her tea then turned to look out the window. "Its such a pretty day." She said. He looked out the window as well. "Yea…" he said. "Would you like some cheesecake Kyo? I had made it the other day for Mii but she never came by…" Tohru said as she looked at him with a smile on her face. Kyo didn't even have time to retort. She had some how already placed a slice of cheesecake on a plate in front of him and had already taken her set and began eating her own slice.

"Thanks?" He said as he took his spoon and took a bit. "This is really good!" he said as he took another bit. "Thank you!" She said as she to ate her piece happily. "Kyo…..their is something that I wanted to ask you…." She said as she stared down at her food like if it were to get up and do a little dance at any second. He looked at her and lifted and eyebrow. "Bought what?" He said taking a sip of tea. She looked at him and he could see that she was now blushing. "About….about the other night….." She said as she tried not to look him in the eye.

"**A shit…..she probably want to know why I was freaking out last night! Damnit!"** He thought mentally scolding himself for breaking down the way he did last night. He looked at Tohru and saw that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him and he didn't really know why. "Ok….what did you want to know?" He said. "**Damnit! Now she's going to ask any thing! What if she want's to know what happened to that damn dog and fagget snake?" **He thought. "Well….I wanted to know…..how did I get home? And…..and cleaned….and……dressed last night…." She said as she looked away to the chair that was next to him.

Kyo looked at her, trying to think of what to say. "Well….I did….I found you, brought you back home, nearly pyucked because of what I saw when I got here, cleaned you up and got you dressed and put you to bed…." He said as he sipped his tea. Now he was trying not to make eye contact. "O…" She said happily. "Thank you." She said taking another bit of her cheesecake. Tohru then began to blush more. "Ummmm…" She said trying to think of a way to word her next question that she wanted to ask but couldn't figure a way to. Kyo then found the error in his answer. "BUT I DIDN'T LOOK AT YOU! I KEPT MY EYES CLOSED! I'M NOT SOME KIND OF PURVERT LIKE THAT DAMN DOG AND FAGGET SNAKE OVER THEIR!" he yelled.

Tohru was a little taken aback by this but smiled. "Thank you, but Kyo….it would have been ok if you looked…..I mean…it would not have been the first time that we have seen each other….in that kind of position…." She said as she could feel the heat radiating off of her face. Kyo looked at her with an odd expression like, well-yea-but-ummm-huh? "Well….yea but ummm….I didn't think that would have been right for me to have done, saying as you were kind of out cold and that would have been taking advantage." He said as he took a bit letting a few crumbs fall from his mouth.

"Kyo.." Tohru giggled as she got up from her seat and walked over to him and cleaned his face off. He just sat their like a space dummy not knowing what to do. "And thank you, for being so respectful. That means a lot to me." She said as she leaned in a kissed him. He was amazed by her, she always kept him guessing. She tasted so good to him. Like cheesecake and strawberries and mint chocolate. She also smelled like heaven, strawberries and cherry blossoms. She broke the intense kiss and let her lips linger close by. "Then I'm glad that you are happy,…I love you." As he spoke she could feel the vibrations ricochet out of his mouth and onto her lips.

It excited her, she felt so aroused. Suddenly some how she had gotten up and was now sitting in his lap. She could feel him purring on her lips. She smiled at this and kissed him again. Kyo heard a light moan emit from her soft tender lips that were so wonderful pressed against his own, they fit perfectly together.

Yuki had come back down stairs feeling brave now. He walked into the kitchen and found Tohru in Kyo's lap kissing him with full intensity. Yuki thought back on how angry he might have gotten if he were to saw this, but now it made him feel quit happy actually. He was happy that they were both able to find somebody to love and cherish. And that he too was able to find somebody who he can hold and love the way they do each other. Maybe not as intense as them but surely very, very close. Yuki didn't feel like interrupting Tohru happiness right now so he decided he would just go in as quick as possible, grab a cup of tea and be on his way.

But unfortunately Kyo had sensed somebody in the room and when he opened his eyes and say Yuki he pulled away from Tohru's kiss of magic that always left him feeling light headed and weak all over. Her kiss was like a tranquilizer gun to him, it was a natural high, a way to escape all of reality and only focus on himself and Tohru. His sweet, sweet Tohru.

Tohru was a little confused as to why he had stopped but saw him looking at something by the stove so she turned in the direction and went red all over. "Yuki-kun!" She said as she jumped off of Kyo's lap. He was now missing the warmth. "Ummmm, can I get you any thing?!? Lunch should be out in a second." She said as she rushed over to the stove to make sure nothing had burned.

"O no its ok Miss Honda, I am actually going out to lunch with Riuchi today so it seams I will have to miss out on your wonderfully home cooked lunch." He said as he pinched his eyes closed but then opened them and turned around to face her and Kyo. Kyo looked a little angry and Tohru just looked plain embarrassed. Yuki noted that she looked so cute when she blushed. And also noted to never walk into a room when she and Kyo were kissing or else it would be the eternity of the death glare from Kyo.

"O well that's ok! O Yuki-kun you should ask Riuchi-chan to join us for dinner today! It would be wonderful to meet her!" She said as she flipped a few pieces of salmon. "Umm well…I could ask her if she would like to, but-" he said but was cut off by an excited Tohru. "O Yuki-kun that would be wonderful! I mean I have meet her before but I never actually got the chance to talk to her!" She said as she bound over to him and gave him a hug. Amazingly Kyo just smile. Yuki was surprised at this and was a little scared to hug her now.

"Yuki-kun are you ok?" She asked as she released him and put a hand to his forehead. "A yes I'm fine……just still a little shocked as to what lay in the living room, well any way. If my brother wakes up please tell him to put some pants on and go droned himself in a lake." Yuki said as he turned around. And as if on cue Ayame appeared in the door way warring a long white rob. "O Yuki! How wonderful it is to know that you actual talk about me!" He said as he flipped his hair over his shoulder. "And the lovely Tohru! My, my you seam to be growing as beautiful as ever!" He said as he walked over to Tohru and held her chin up with a graceful hand. "Now don't you think that some body such as I disserves to be feed by somebody as beautiful and as wonderful as you?!!! Of course you do, now chop-chop I am very hungry!" He said as he clapped his hands together.

"Ok!" was all Tohru said as she turned around and started to get plates out. "Damnit! You shouldn't treat her like she's your maid! She's a person and should be treated with respect!" Kyo yelled slamming a fist onto the table as he got up off of his seat. "O hello Kyon-kichi, it seams I didn't notice you their. My deepest apologize Yuki! I have wasted but a bit of my life of Kyon-kichi here instead of giving you my full and underrating attention!" Ayame said as he spun over to where Yuki was. "Although I hate him completely, the stupid cat is right! You should treat Miss Honda with more respect!" He yelled to his difficult brother who was doing something in his hands.

"Here you are little brother! A crown of flowers for the very best!" He said as he placed the crown on top of Yuki's head and began to prance in circles around Yuki throwing flower petals every were, and were he got all of this….nobody kkknnnooooowwwsssss… "And as for Tohru you are absolutely right brother! She disserves more respect, and I do hope you are listening Kyo! You who has taken are young Tohru as your own and deflowered her so many a time!" He said as he pointed an accusing hand at Kyo who was now nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Don't worry Tohru! I shall save you and bring you back to the wonderful prince Yuki!" He said as he grabbed Tohru's hand and spun her in the direction of Yuki who almost dropped her. "O no its ok! Ummm, ahhhhh, Kyo!" Tohru said as she began to panic. "O Tohru why do you call the name of such a horrid person! Don't worry! I shall save you!" Shigure said as he bound into the kitchen and caught her before Yuki dropped her. "O good morning Shigure-san!" Tohru said as she thanked him for catching her. "Ummm you can let go now…." She said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Never! For if I do that horrid Kyo would take you and deflower you once more! Or even worse! We would probably end up with a billion little Kyo's around the house and we defiantly don't want that do we Tohru!" He said as he held her close waiting for an answer.

"Tohru? Ahh you do want a billion little Kyo's running around!" He said as he held her by her shoulders now. "ummmm well…I would like-" She was cut off by a dramatic Shigure. " O Tohru how could you! Cheating on me with Kyo! For the fifth time! How it fills my heart with sorrow!" He said as he placed a dramatic hand to his for head. Kyo just sat their staring at Tohru when he finally came back to earth. He got up and walked over to were Shigure was holding her hostage.

"No Shigure! No Kyo and I ahhh Kyo!!!" She said as she was at loss of words and only wanted to go to the roof with Kyo and stay their in silence enjoying each other company. Luckily her answers were semi answered when Kyo walked over and pulled her away from Shigure's grip. "O Kyo! You planned this didn't you! Well I for one will not partake in the helping of the raising of the billion little Kyo's!" He said as he looked away. Tohru was a little sadden by this and turned to look at Shigure.

"Is that what you really mean? You wouldn't like it if Kyo and I had a child….you would abandon us…." Tohru said as she began to cry and ran upstairs. Kyo looked at Shigure with disappointment. "you better watch what you say." He said dangerously calm and ran in the direction that Tohru went.

All was silent in the kitchen now. "Kyo is actually right, you better learn to choose your words properly in the presence of Tohru, and get you facts straight to. Because if you didn't know, they were actually trying to have a baby." Yuki said as he walked to the door and slammed it as he left. Shigure looked at Ayame in confusment. "They were?" He said to a equally startled Ayame. "Well I hope they know what they are getting themselves into." A monotone Hatori said as he entered the kitchen right when he heard Shigure's little statement and see Tohru run out in tears and Kyo following shortly after.

"Now I'm only going to say this once….which one of you added the vodka to my water…." Hatori said in a stern tone. Shigure looked at Ayame and Ayame looked at Shigure who then looked at Hatori who stared blankly at both of the idiots before him. "I confess! I can not tell a lie to you Tori'! Twas I who poisoned your drink and maid your mind leave your person for a temporary flight! Twas I who gave you the confidence to sing that beautiful karaoke song and twas I who tricked you into the hand cuffs when you were so easily persuaded because of your naïve and free mind that was caused because of me! I Sohma Ayame take full blame!" Ayame said as he monologue to Hatori who had already made his was over to the stove and began to eat, completely forgetting the two idiots.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru ran up to her room and feel on her knees on the soft carpet floor. Crying and crying for what seamed like hours but was really only minutes. Kyo ran up the stairs and ran straight to her. He went down to the ground and tried his best to soothe her. "Tohru, its ok. Koi-chan. Its ok, he didn't mean it. And if he did then to hell with him!" He said as he was able to get Tohru to stop crying. "You…you called me Koi-chan…." She said as she looked at him threw tear streaked eyes.

Kyo smiled to her then walked her over to her bed. He had her sit down and he kneeled down on one knee. Holding one of her small delicate fragile hands in his two rather large, rough hands he looked her deep in the eye. "Kyo?" She asked a little confused with his behavior. "Kyo what are you-" "Honda Tohru Aishiteru, I always have and I always will. You forgave me for my sins and accepted me for who and what I am or was. You made me feel like I could live again. You gave me hope and love and happiness. I only wish I could return the favor. I only wish I could make you happier then you ever made me if that is even possible! And with that….will you have me as your husband from now and forever more….To hold you and care for you and treat you with kindness and help you threw those days that just kind of suck. Will you choose me……to love you from here and forever on." He said as he saw tears swell up in her eyes.

He felt something cold on his face and then he new that he too was crying, light tears of love and joy. "O Kyo!" She said as she draped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yes Kyo Yes! More then any thing yes! I love you to Kyo! Aishiteru!!! I do I do!" She said over and over again as she kissed his face all over and cried again. But these tears were not tears of pain or sorrow. They were tears of love and joy. "Thank you." Was all Kyo could manage out. He was able to settle Tohru down and get her to sit back down. She just couldn't help but smile from extreme joy! And he as well! "I'm sorry…..it seams that I wasn't able to afford a ring right now because well…..its a surprise…..but…here." He said as he pulled the one thing that bound him to the curse. He gently pulled it off of his wrist and slipped it onto Tohru's.

"O Kyo!!!!" She said as she tackled him once more. She just nodded profusely. "Yes Kyo! Yes! Thank you! I'm so so so so so happy! O Kyo! I love you so much! Thank you Kyo thank you!" She said as she kissed him all over his face again. Making him turn red.

Little did they know but they had a little audience out side of the door way. "O Sissy I'm so happy for you two!" called a little girl. "He he he Kyo has the hotts for Tohru!" came a young boy. "Great, a stupid woman marrying a retarded man…" a hot headed boy said. "Its about time!" A strong girl said as she looked at the man that she still desperately loved but new that she could no longer hurrahs. "Congratulations! O I'm sorry! I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHTEN A GIFT!!!!!" a timid older man with womanly clothes said. "Great a mush fest." Said a boy with two toned hair. "O you must allow me to make the dress!" cried a fagget snake. "O not again! Why must you continue breaking my heart!" said a perverted dog. "Congratulations." Said a monotone seahorse. A long haired female with black hair stood in the back and only smiled. A rat that had no clue as to what was going on pushed threw the crowd and spotted the source.

"Its about time you did this Kyo." By this time Tohru had gotten off of Kyo but Kyo held her close not wanting to let her go and have to share her with every body else. "Thank you all very much." Tohru said as she tried to clean her face with her sleeve. "Don't fuse…you already look beautiful, Koi-chan." Kyo whispered in her ear. She blushed then smiled at him. Kissing him on the cheek once more. "O Kyo thank you! I love you so much!" She said as she hugged him tight again.

"Now….what the hell are all of you doing here!" Kyo said as he was finally able to tear himself away from his new fiancé. He he he. "O yea! We came to see Tohru." Momiji said as he pointed to himself, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu surprisingly. "I came to see Yuki and Rin came along." Haru said as he pointed to his girlfriend to tried her best to hide in the back of the mob. "I came to see my, well _your_ Kyo-kun….I'm so happy for you two! Hurray! Kyo has a little honey bunny of his own now!" Kagura said as she clasped her hands together in delight.

"I live here." Shigure said from the side. "I forgot my something so I came back when I saw every body coming inside." Yuki said from the front. "O Miss Honda I'm so happy for you." He said in delight. "Its going to be strange calling her Mrs. Sohma instead of Miss Honda now…" Yuki thought to himself. "I am here in order to see my beloved brother Yuki and bond!" Ayame said from the side lines. "I don't know why the heck I'm here…." Hatori said as he crossed his arms. "Thank you all!" Tohru said in delight.

"O sissy! Your going to be a Sohma now! Now you really are my sissy!" sweet Kisa said. "O that's right! We will all be cousins!" She said as she looked at every body. Every body was smiling and congratulating Tohru and Kyo when Tohru got a thought. She pulled Kyo to the side to talk to him. "Kyo….should we…..should we tell…..Aki-Akito…." She said as she was having trouble getting it out. Kyo looked at her for a moment. He hadn't thought about Akito for a while, nor that letter that she had sent Tohru. Then suddenly he remembered the letter. "Tohru, what did you do with that letter that Akito had sent you?" He asked a little sudden so he caught her of guard. "Huh? O the letter! That's right! I never got to read it! I think I left it some were in my room?" She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him back into her room.

"Do you know were you left it?" He asked as they entered her bed room. She stopped to think about were she had left it. "Well I remember that I left it on the floor the other night. When…when…..we…well you know…and then I mentally combusted…and…and well.." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Kyo remembered that time quite clearly. He hated to see her in that way. But he new that he had to find the letter even if it meant tearing Tohru apart again, (a/n mentally not physically for those of you perverts, he he he) He could see her clearly in his mind, hunched over on the floor naked holding her knees crying. It nearly ripped him apart inside to see his sweet innocent, naïve, loving, caring Tohru in such a predicament that caused her so much pain! And she hadn't even read the letter yet!

"Its ok….I understand….but do you remember where you were sitting when you had the letter in your hands?" he said trying not to touch on the subject to much, but it was important part that would help them find the find the letter. Tohru nodded and pointed to a spot next to a table by her window. He nodded and they walked over their. He crouched down and searched all around the table.

He looked under it and over it, behind it and next to it. He nearly destroyed her room looking for it. Tohru just stood their in the middle of the room watching him throwing stuff every where. It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff, but he still managed to make a big mess. Tohru looked over to a small desk that she had and found it sitting their. She semi smiled and walked over to it. She picked it up with gentle hands. "Ummm Kyo." She said. "Not now Tohru, I'm trying to find that god damn letter." He said as he continued to crawl under her bed. Suddenly Tohru heard a loud thud. "Shit!" she heard Kyo say shortly after. "Ummm Kyo are you ok?" She asked innocently.

"Yea I'm fine." He said as he crawled back out. He rubbed his head were he had hit it then walked over to her garment dresser and began to throw things out of the drars. "I'm sorry Tohru but we really need to find that letter." He said to her when he came to her bra and underwear gore. "Damnit! Were the heck could it be!" He said as he then went to her closet and climbed onto the top part of it. Toru just stood their wondering how she was going to get all this cleaned.

"Umm Kyo….I" She began but was cut off by Kyo once more. "Sorry Tohru, can't talk right now. Must find letter." He said as he started to throw sheets down form were he was. "Kyo, I have" he began again but again was cut off by Kyo. "Tohru not now." He said as he climbed down from were he was and walked over to were Tohru was standing and noticed the desk next to her. He then began to turn it inside out looking for the letter that was no longer lost.

Kisa then walked in. "Sissy? What is Kyo-nii doing to your room?" The young girl asked innocently. "I don't really know Kisa…." She said as she looked from Kyo down to Kisa and smiled. "Ummm Kyo its," she was once more cut off by Kyo who was now growing agitated. "Tohru, I'm sorry but I'm busy!" He said sounding harsher then he meant. "Sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way." He said as he looked at her and smiled a goofy awkward smile. She smiled back to him and tried once more to inform him that she had the letter, but right when she was about to, he turned back around and attacked her bed.

"What's that letter for Sissy?" Kisa asked gesturing to the letter in Tohru's hand. When Kyo heard this his head snapped in the direction of the two girls. "Their it is!" He said as he walked over to Tohru. "I new we would find it." He said calmly. "But Kyo, I had been trying to tell you that I had found it but kept saying that you were busy." Tohru said as she handed him the letter. "O is that what you were trying to tell me? I'm sorry, I was just a little caught up in looking." He said with apologetic eyes. "Its ok! Don't worry Kyo!" She said as she gave him a radiant smile that made her seam as if she was glowing. Kisa looked at the two for a moment then new that, that letter must be important and then that she shouldn't interrupt when something is important.

"I think I should go see what Hiro is doing, and if he isn't doing something that he shouldn't. I'll see you later Sissy and Kyo-nii!" She said hugged Tohru good bye and waved to Kyo. Soon she was out of the door and out of sight. "Ok….so now what do we do?" Tohru asked a little confused as to why they needed to find the letter in the first place. "Well….I think we should sit down first." He said gesturing to the bed. But then he sweat dropped when he saw what he had done to it. "Ummm how about we go to my room?" He said saying as he had completely destroyed hers. "Ok!" She said happily. Kyo's room always brought her comfort for some reason.

Kyo took her hand in his and lead her to his room. They opened the door and regretted they did. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs to his retarded cousin and emo girlfriend. "Ummm ummm uhhhh" Was all Tohru could say at the sight of Haru and Rin about to…..to….lose themselves in each other…..on….Kyo's bed. A place that only Kyo and Tohru should lose themselves….not Haru and Rin…."GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!!!" Kyo yelled as he glared more then daggers at Rin. "Hi Tohru!" Haru said to casually, like if he wasn't half naked on top of a girl on Kyo's bed. "Ummmmm he….hello Hatsuharu-san…" Tohru said as she sweet dropped. "Yo," Haru said to Kyo with a smile on his face.

Kyo was fuming with anger now. Haru gathered his clothes and Rin hers. Rin gave Kyo a bone chilling stare all the way out of the room while Haru just smiled and casually greeted his cousin and fiancé like if he had done nothing disgraceful. Once they had left Kyo turned to Tohru. "Sorry you had to see that." He said as he was gradually calming down. "O no its ok." Tohru said as she looked at him then walked into his room. She walked over to the balcony part were she would hang the laundry. "Kyo…..would it be ok if we did this on the roof? I've been wanting to go up their for a while today." She said hoping he would say yes. Kyo looked around his room and then looked at the bed. He had disgust written on his face. "Yea why not." He said as he walked over to were she was then helped her onto the roof. "Thank you" She said as he helped her up.

"No problem." He said as he then pulled himself up on the roof. They walked over to their usual spot and sat down. "Ahhhh." Kyo let out a sigh of relief. "Good idea to come up here." He said as he looked to Tohru and smiled. She smiled back and nodded her head slightly. She sat close to him. "Kyo…I love you." She said as she put her head on his shoulder sighing in contempment, as did he. "I love you to Koi-chan." She smiled when he heard him call her this. "O yea, we can't forget about the letter." She said as she pointed to it in his pocket.

He pulled it out ever so slightly. "Ok….do you want to open it saying as it is your letter, or do you want me to?" Asked as he held out the letter to her. She looked at him then the letter. She wished she could just push it back into his hands but new she had to be strong. "I have to be strong." She said under her breath, barely a whisper. "I can do it." She said as she carefully took the letter from his hand. "Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled the letter back to his body. She looked him confused but then smiled. "Yes….I'm sure." She said as he handed it over to. "Are you really sure?" he said playfully as he pulled it back to himself.

"Yes.." She said with a giggle as she reached over him to get it. But he pulled her down. "Kyo!!!" she said with a giggle. Kyo looked away like if he had done nothing what's so ever. "Kyo we have to read the letter." She said as she reached for it again, but to find that Kyo switched it to the other hand so she couldn't reach it. He gave her a conniving smile that sent chills of pleasure up her spin. She smiled back at him then looked into his eyes. Those eyes that she could not escape when she looked into them, those beautiful amber eyes. Eyes that kept her wanting to stay their with him and not ever look away. Eyes that were so majestic and mystified that you would probably need a road map when you look into them, not even a GPS could help you find your way out. (a/n he he he I hate those GPS things…!)

Kyo thought almost the same about her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful to him, so big and blue. It looked as if the sky had gotten caught in those eyes and all of its little stars now twinkle from within them. How they shined with the light from the moon and shimmered like sapphires. Kyo looked at her in awe, she looked like an angel at moon light. How it amazed him so. Kyo leaned up and seized this moment to his full advantage by kissing her full on. She leaned into his touch as she two was going to kiss him, although he apparently bet her to it. They stayed their on the roof, not a care in the world, it was just Kyo and Tohru, Tohru and Kyo, the way it should be, together forever for always and eternity.

Tohru broke the kiss for air and smiled down at the man under her. He wasn't a boy any more, o no, he was a man. And this young girl that was laying on top of this mans person was not an innocent little girl, no she was an adult woman. Tohru smiled then rolled off of him. "Look at that beautiful sky!" She said as she gazed up in awe to the beauty before her. Suddenly, "Look Kyo! A shooting star!" She said as she grabbed his hand and looked at him with a smile on her face. "You know, they say if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true…..maybe if we make the same wish together it is sure to come true!" She said with much enthusiasm. "Maybe, but how will we know if we are wishing for the same thing?" He asked as he looked at her in curiosity. "O don't worry Kyo. I believe we were fated together, and we both know what we want….so I trust that we will be able to make the wish together.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "ready?" he asked as he gestured for her to get ready to wish. She nodded. "Ready." Kyo squeezed her hand tight and then they made their wish. "_**I wish that Akito can comply with our relationship, and that we can live for as long as possible, loved, happy, and always together. Maybe even with a family. Arigato Kami." **_They opened their eyes and looked at each other and for some reason began to laugh.

"He he he, Kyo….I hope or wish comes true." Tohru said as she pushed a few strands of hair behind an ear. "Me to….me to." He said as he still held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "O yea! We still have to read that letter….!" Tohru said as she finally was able to get it from Kyo's hand with the use of the element of surprise of course.

"Yea….I forgot about that…" Kyo said as he looked at her. She paused for a moment then looked at him for reassurance. He nodded and she nodded as well. She then carefully opened the envelope. She looked at Kyo who was looking as anxious as she was. She then extremely carefully began to slip the peace of paper out of the envelope with great caution. She held the paper in her hands now. She then looked to Kyo who looked like was about to explode. "Kyo breath!" Tohru said as Kyo began to turn blue. Kyo took in a deep breath. "HAAAAAAAAA" He breathed. Then let it out. "haaaaaa" "Better?" Tohru asked. "Much, thanks…..well I guess this were we read….unless you want to read in on your own." He said as the color came back to his face.

Tohru stopped to think about this for a moment. "Yes…I think I can do it myself….thank you for your support, it means a lot." She said as she started to unfold the paper. "_Ok….its now or never! You can do this! Do it for Kyo and mom! You can do this Tohru, be strong!"_ She thought with a face of determination as started to sweat a little. She then started to read.

_Dear Honda Tohru-san,_

_I know you have procrastinated on reading this letter, and I am sorry. I wanted to apologize gravely for what I have done to this family. And I wanted to tell you…..Welcome to the family, you and Kyo have my blessing._

_I would like you to come and visit me though….on some time around this week if that is ok. I would like to discus something with you. For I fear that it is coming back. This curse I feel it is coming back and it might be harder to break this time. Please don't think that I am trying to fool you, for the day that the curse was lifted, I felt the curse that was on me be lifted as well. I now longer felt the sorrow for knowing that I would die just because I had to. Now I feel something special. I would like to thank you. When you come you may bring Kyo if you like, for I feel that his curse is going to come back quicker. And I do fear that it may be the hardest for he was possessed by two spirits, the cat spirit, and the demon. I will need your help if you want to free every body this time. To prevent the curse from coming back, there are certain things that must be done. So their forth, I would like to add you to come and great me on my death bed. I would like to add you in a very, very special part of my will and I would very much appreciate it if you did come._

_Your's truly: Sohma Akito-sama._

Tohru was shocked at what she had just read. She never thought in her wildest dreams that Akito would actual give her and Kyo her blessings. Tohru was speechless. She couldn't say any thing! Her eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth was wide open. Kyo just stared at her with wonder. "Tohru? Koi-chan? Are you ok?" He asked but got no response. "Tohru!?" He said waving a hand in front of her.

Then Tohru just started smiling hugely. "Kyo!!!!" She said as she jumped on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. Kyo was a little taken aback by this but went with it any way. She kissed him from his lips all around the edge of his jaw. She kissed down his neck and nipped at his ears. Kyo just laid their enjoying every minute of it. She kissed from up his neck back to his lips and held them in hers with much joy and happiness. He kissed her back with much intensity, trying to keep up as best he could. Then he remembered the letter. He stopped kissing her and Tohru just sat their straddling him looking down at him with eyes full of love, hope, stars, and lust. "So…I guess what the letter said was good?" He said as she then attacked his mouth again. She was trying to break the kiss by Kyo wouldn't let her this time.

This time he wanted her, he needed her to stay their. "O Kyo" She said in between kisses. "It" kiss "Is" kiss "Wonderful!" kiss "She" kiss "Is giving us her blessing!!!" Kissssssssssssssssssss "And, pant, pant, pant, she wants us to go over their some time this week, pant pant." She said and panted for air. Kyo then sat up at this. "What?" he said as he looked at her. She was now sitting in his lap face to face with him. "Isn't that great!" she said with beaming eyes of joy. "Wait….she want to give us her blessing…..and she want to see us soon?" He said trying to get it right. Tohru just nodded quickly still smiling. "See!" She said as she handed him the letter.

He took the letter in his hands and carefully read it. He was soon at loss for words like she was. He just sat their with a hand in his hair trying to comprehend what he had just read. Or trying to figure out weather the letter was a trick or for real.

He looked at Tohru who was still sitting in his lap happily. "Tohru…." He said with a small hint of sadness. "Kyo? What's wrong? Why are you sad? I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so forward with you! I was just so happy an excited and-" Kyo cut her off with a finger. "Tohru……my curse….its coming back….." He said as he then looked at her in the eyes. She was so happy…but then he pointed out the sad part and she then became very sad as well.

"O Kyo….I didn't realize….I'm…I'm sorry…." She said as she looked down from were she was sitting in his lap. "Its ok….but hey! She is still allowing us our marriage…" Kyo said as he lifted her chin with a finger. Although she still didn't look him in the eye. "Hey…its ok." He said trying to get her to look at him. Kyo then saw a few tears run down her face. "Tohru what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked trying to soothe her. He hated to see girls cry. Especially her.

"Its just…..sniffle….its just that….I tried so hard……sniffle….and I failed. I'm sorry…..I failed you Kyo! I failed you and Yuki-kun and Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san and Kisa-chan and Hiro-san and Rin-san and Shigure-san and Ayame-san and Hatori-san and Ritsu-san and Kereno-kun and Kagura-san…..but mainly you Kyo! I failed you!" She said as she got up off of his lap but was pulled back down by him. Tohru felt horrible now. She had tried so hard to break the curse and she failed. "No Tohru. You didn't fail…you did exactly what you set out to do. You freed us from the curse….even if it was temporary. You still freed us and we will always be thank full for that." He said as he held her tight and spoke to her in a stern tone.

"But…But I can't! I-I failed you! I'm so stupid! I can't….I can't even live with myself!" She said as she tried her best not to make eye contact. Kyo didn't know what to do. "Tohru no. never, you are not stupid and did not fail! Look! When you hug me I don't change! You see! That's proof that you succeeded! All we wanted was are curse gone! We never said how long! And you did that! You granted our wish! You let us live! You are, are angle sent from heaven to save us and you did what you were set out to do. And we love you for that, you are, are angle….you are my angle. You saved me so many times that I can't even count. Most of the time all you had to do was smile and I felt better! You were their for me! You accepted me for being a cat and a cat demon! You accepted that I might be short tempered some times and yell quite a bit! You said its ok to my sins and you never regretted doing any thing! You loved me and you gave me love! You choose me to love forever and you let me love you in return! I wish to bear my child! How much more could I ask for! You do so much for us and you ask for nothing in return! So stop putting your self down and be happy with your accomplishments!..." Kyo said with all of his might. Holding her tight so that she wouldn't run away like he always did.

Kyo didn't know what else to do, he pulled her into a tight embrace never wanting to let go. He held her close to his body trying to give her confidence. She leaned into him and clutched him tight. She held his arms like if they were going to fall off of him. She cried into his shirt not caring if he got mad or not. He was right, she new he was right. But she just couldn't accept the fact that their curse was going to come back. She loved it when Kyo held her like he was right now. She would miss his embrace dearly. But she new that she had to go see Akito if she ever wanted for him to hold her again.

"Kyo thank you." She said as she began to calm down. "Thank you so much! I just….I don't want to loss you! What if…..what if the curse comes back and they send you to that….that room after all! I would never let them take you away!" She said as she looked into his eyes with determination. Kyo smiled at her. He kissed her forehead then looked into her eyes once more. "its ok Tohru….I would never let them take me! If they had to tare me away from you I would just kill them and I would come back to you! I promise….I will never, EVER, leave you." He said as he kissed her head.

"Thank you! Thank you Kyo!" She said as she began to cry more. She stopped a little and just held onto him. She didn't want him to let her go and he didn't want her to let go of him either. They just sat their on the roof in complete and eternal, comfortable silence. Until they heard a familiar voice calling for Tohru like it always did when it was hungry.

"Tohru! My stomach just ate my intestines which intern ate my liver! Please feed me Tohru! I feel I am seeing a light! A bright light that is calling me! Hurry Tohru! Protect me from the light!" Shigure said as he pretend fainted on the floor. "He really is just like a dog, always begging for food." Kyo said as he let her go to make dinner for the hungry mutt. "I guess so." She said as she looked to Kyo with a question. I maybe….maybe sleep in your room with you tonight? I mean saying as my room is a mess and all….do you think it would be ok?" She asked with innocence in her eyes. Kyo smiled and nodded. "You can stay in my room any time." He said as he got up along with her.

**Well their you go! Chapter 21, 21 pages long like I said! This one was really really really really really good! I really liked this chapter and I hope that you guys liked it to! I can not wait for the reviews! I'm so excited! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was freaking out the hole time! I didn't even know were it was leading until I wrote it! The part that got me the most excited was when I got the marriage part! I wasn't even planning on doing that in this chapter! I can't wait to have the next chapter up! What a wonderful anniversary!!!!! Thank you to all of my readers who have stayed with me for so long! And to all of you new readers who are just getting started! This chapter took me quite a while to right! Like……I don't know…..5 or 6 or 7 hours…..But it was totally worth it! I love this chapter so much! Thank you every body for reading and I hope to see you soon in the next chapters a head! With new secrets and new bonds, I don't even know what going to happen next! I'm so excited! Well I really do hope you guys liked this chapter and I can't wait to here from you all! Good bye for now and be safe! Keep reading reviewing and smiling!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I AM EXTREAMLY SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! I'm sure that you guys really hate excuses….but I have a good one! I promise! Ok so here it is, the reason that I haven't been able to update in a while was because last week was test week, the report cards came out, then I had to study for the PSAT's, then I had to take the PSAT's. Then I had to do this project for Spanish class for dia de los muertos. And that brings me to here! Ok now I really do hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I had soooooo much fun writing that one! In fact I reread it yesterday and was all excited again! He he he, even though I already knew what was going to happen! He he he, well any way I do apologize for more absence of updates. Shows truly apologetic eyes then leans forward into a deep bow of apology and respect, nearly smelling her knees.. **

**Disclaimer: Well any way…..You guys already know that I don't own Fruits Basket or the anime or any of its products…..except for what I have bought. **

**And without further ado on with the story!!!!!**

**Chapter 22 of, In the don of night!!! Hurray!!!!!**

"Tohru!!! Please hurry! I feel I'm falling faint again! O, I think that there is a lion in my stomach that is protesting by using my pancreas as a punching bag!!!" Shigure said from the spot that he was laying on, on the ground. "I'm coming! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!" Tohru said as she jumped off of the last peg of the ladder from the roof, followed by Kyo. "O thank goodness! I am saved! You have saved my spleen from the horrid thrashing that that beastly lion had brought upon my innards!" Shigure said as he sat up and gripped at his stomach in _pain._

Kyo just rolled his eyes and followed Tohru who had already dashed into the kitchen and was now putting pots on the stove. "So what are you making?" Kyo asked as he walked up behind her, still at a safe distance to were he could stand without her hitting him with a pot or bumping into him and falling. Tohru turned to look at him and smiled. "Soumen, Salmon onigiri, and pot sticker plates!" Tohru said as she began to pour the rice into the rice maker. "Sounds good." Kyo said as he stool a piece of uncooked salmon from the plate that she had it on. "You know….you could get salmonella poisoning from eating it like that." Tohru said as she then filled a big pot with hot water and put in the stove.

"K." Kyo said as he put it back. "But……what's salmonella poisoning?" Kyou asked out of curiosity to see if she actually new what it meant, or was just trying to make an excuse for him not to eat the uncooked dinner. He already new what it was but just wanted to have some fun with her if she didn't. "Food poisoning." Was all she said as she began to pour the box of noodles in to the big pot of water. "dammit…" Kyou said under his breath.

"And why would it madder if I got food poisoning?" Kyou asked just to have an answer….it didn't really madder to him but he didn't want it to get all quiet all of sudden. "Well…..I wouldn't want my husband to be, sick and in the hospital. I don't think I would be able to bare it." Tohru said as she stopped to look him in the eye, with a hint of sad in her eyes. Barely noticeable, but Kyou noticed every thing about her. "**That's right…..didn't her dad die because he got sick………she probably doesn't want to end up the way her mother did…..almost committing suicide…….yet still dieing from the inside……"** Kyou thought as he looked down at her with uneasy eyes.

Those memories, they never truly left him. She may have not known but he did. He remembered every thing. The car crash, almost jumping off of that bridge, Tohru being alone for days at a time, he remembered it all. "**I have to tell her…….I don't want her to marry somebody that wasn't as honest with her as she is with them……and…..I don't think I would ever be able to live with the thought that I married her, and she might have not excepted me after knowing the truth………the horrible truth……"** Kyou thought to himself.

Tohru just stared back into his eyes. They looked….different…..so…..so cultured, and fogged…..uneasy eyes they were……they weren't clear and beautiful like they usually are when he's with her…..no……they were so dark and full of sorrow and pain…. "Kyo." Tohru said as she touched his arm bring him back to the real world. Kyo shock his head then took a quick breath of air, saying as he apparently had forgotten to breath during is ramble of thoughts. "Kyou…..are you ok?" Tohru said as she looked up at him with eyes filled of worry and sorrow. Sorrow for who, Kyou couldn't comprehend. "**Is she sad for me? Why? Why would she be sad for me all of a sudden?"** Kyou thought as he looked down at her with a small scowl on his face.

But then that scowl turned into a small frown. "Kyo….what's troubling you? Is their something that your not telling me? Is it…..is it something I did? Did I do something to make you angry or hurt? I'm sorry…." Tohru said as she turned her head to the side then to the ground feeling horrible for what ever she had done to cause him pain. "No, you didn't do any thing." Kyo said nonchalantly. He stuck his hands in his pocket then to looked down.

"Tohru……" Kyou said still looking down. "yes….." Tohru said as she turned in his direction but still looked down. "Tohru….their _is_ something that has been bothering me for a while…..and…..and.." Kyou said as he reached out a shaky hand to take hold of her own. "And what Kyou?" She asked as she immediately looked up at him when he touched her hand. "And…." He was about to say when an ever familiar cry was heard. "Toooohhhrrruuuuuu!!!!" An overly energetic bunny said as he bound into the kitchen with a smile on his face and lolly-pop in hand. "O Kyou! I'm sorry! Is it ok if I steal your……babe from you for a while!" He had to say it! He couldn't help but say it! He had to call Tohru Kyou's babe, he couldn't hold it in any more.

Both Kyou and Tohru turned their attention to the hyperactive rabbit who was staring at Kyou waiting for an answer. "huh? O yea……I guess…" Kyou said as he let go of Tohru's arm and looked her in the eyes. "I'll….I'll tell you later…" Kyou said as he maid his way out of the room. "Ok!" Tohru said as she smiled at him as he stopped to look back at her before heading out of the door way. He smiled at her as well then left to his room.

"So Tohru, are you excited about getting married!" Momiji said as he walked over to her watched as she was in some kind of happy daze. She then snapped out of it when she heard her name being called numerous times. "Tohru?" Momiji said for the eight time. "O I'm sorry Momiji!" Tohru said with a smile as she looked down to her little bunny friend. "I said are you excited about getting married?" Momiji said with a cheery smile on his face. "Yes!!! I can't wait!" Tohru said as she beamed a beautiful smile of joy and happiness to him. Then a small shy girl walked into the room.

"Sissy?" The sweet little girl said. "O Kisa!" Tohru said as she and Momiji turned around to face the little girl who was now blushing under their gazes. "Ummm well…..I'm just so happy for you…." She said as she walked over to Tohru and was then attacked with a huge. "O your so cute!!!! Thank you Kisa! I'm so happy that your happy for me! And you to Momiji! Thank you both very much!" Tohru said as she pulled Momiji into the huge as well. The three just stood their in the middle of the floor in a tight huge, except for Tohru who was kneeling so that she could be at height with both of her _future cousins_.

"Sissy?" Kisa asked as Tohru finally let her and Momiji go. "Yes?" Tohru said as she turned around and put the salmon on the grill and turned down the heat from the pot of soumen. "Well…….I….I'm sorry but…..I heard Kyo-nii saying…..saying that…..that the curse was coming back?...is…..is this true? Sissy….is it true?" She asked as she walked over to Tohru who had now turned around to face the small girl. She may have looked like if she was still in elementary, but in fact she would be starting high school soon, and she wasn't a child any more, she new things. "Well….I'm not sure…..I hope its not….but……but that's why Kyo and I will be going to see Akito some time soon….." Tohru said as she pulled out a bowl.

"O…." Kisa said with sad eyes. Trying to change the subject Tohru pulled out a whisk as well. "How would you like to help me make dessert?" She said with a smile as she pulled out the chocolate cake mix from a cupboard. Kisa smiled and nodded her head.

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were sitting in Shigure's office. "I really do hope they know what they are getting into." Hatori said as he took a puff of smoke from his cigarette. (a/n honestly, I don't know how people can stand smoking in a house or in a car with the windows rolled up! I mean my mom and dad smoke but they find it horrible doing that, and I frankly don't like it when they do…..well its mainly my dad that does that….my mom at least respects that there are two young children and me in the house and knows that its not good to have us around when they are smoking.)  "Well…..what ever happens……happens…..like the saying goes….que sera sera." Shigure said as he too puffed his cigarette.

Ayame sat on the couch opposite of the two, not wanting to smell like the ill smell of tar from the cigarettes. "Do you think Akito will allow it?" Ayame said as he looked at the two with his big green yellow eyes shining at the near brink of tears. "Who knows…." Hatori said as he flicked off some of the ashes from the cigarette into the ash tray that was on the small table in front of him. Shigure nodded his head in agreement with Hatori. Suddenly they heard the ever joyful voice of Tohru calling every body in for dinner.

Momiji helped Hiro who had come into the kitchen to find Kisa and somehow go stuck with the job of setting the table. Kisa, Kagura who had also wandered into the kitchen, knowing that she could no longer mess with Kyo and decided to help out with dinner, and Tohru walked back into the dinning room and placed to big serving plates and bowls filled with delicious smelling food in the middle of the table. "Haaaaaaa." Tohru let out a content sigh as she looked at her work. "Hmmmm I don't think any body heard me. I'll be right back, I'm going to bring Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Rin, Haru, Ritsu, and Kyo down." She said as she turned around at took off her apron.

Just as she was walking out Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure walked into her. "O I'm sorry, my delicate flower!" Shigure said as he helped her back onto her feet. "Yes I am sorry, we did not mean to make you fall, we were just on our way into the dinning room to enjoy one of your wonderfully home cooked meals." Ayame said as he began to march in place with little flower petals falling around him, who was then joined in the scene with Shigure, while Hatori just stood to the side with a hand over his eyes.

"If you are going to call every body down for dinner, you don't have to worry about Ritsu, Haru or Rin. Ritsu left, feeling that he was being a burden, and Rin and Haru left because well…..I'm not sure why they left, but I am sure that what they are doing they shouldn't be…." Hatori said as he looked at Tohru who was now looking at him, both completely ignoring Shigure and Ayame's little flower march dance thing. Tohru smiled up at the doctor. "Thank you for telling me! If not I would have wasted all of that time looking for somebody that was no longer here!" She said with a light giggle.

"Well then….I best go get Kyo." She said as she bowed and left in her search for Kyou. She walked up the stairs and went straight to his room. "Kyo I-" She said as she entered the room but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't their. She stood their trying to think of were he could have been.

She walked over to the balcony and climbed up the railing and stood up straight to see if he was on the roof. "Were could he be?" She said as she saw no Kyo then careful not to fall slowly lowered herself off of the rail and back onto the floor. _"Maybe he is in Yuki's room???" _She thought but then _new_ he wouldn't be in their, but decided to check any way. She walked down the small hallway then turned to the left and slowly entered the room. "_I could imagine what the prince Yuki fan club would say if they found out what a slob their prince is!_" Tohru thought with a giggle. Her guess was right. He was not in Yuki's room. She smiled then shock her head. "_Were could he be? Maybe he's already down stairs? Hmmmmm"_ She thought as she then walked back down stairs to the dinning room.

"Ummmm excuse me….but….have any of you seen Kyo?" She asked as she saw that he was not in their either. Kagura was the first to jump up. "What! WERE DID MY, ER, YOUR KYO GO!!! WE MUST FIND HIM QUICKLY SO HE CAN ENJOY THIS LOVELY MEAL THAT HIS WIFE TO BE MADE!!!!!" Kagura said as she was about to run out of the dinning room and begin to tare apart the room when Shigure put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running out. She looked down at him and could already see what he meant. She nodded her head then sat back down. "Ummm well would you mind if I went to look for him?" Tohru asked politely, hoping that they wouldn't mind.

"Of course you can! We don't mind! But please find him quickly; you disserve to enjoy a wonderful meal like this, especially since you are the one who prepared it!" Shigure said as he stuffed his mouth with huge salmon onigiri. She smiled the nodded her head then bowed and was out of the room back on her quest to find Kyo. "_Were could he be?"_ She thought again. She looked down and noticed that their was a HUGE chocolate stain on her shirt.

"_How embarrassing, every body must have been trying to get rid of me so that they wouldn't have to see me in such a mess! I have to go change quickly, then I can find Kyo."_ She thought as she bound back up the stairs towards her room. "_I wonder how I got THIS MUCH chocolate on myself? It must have been when I carried the cake to the other side of the counter so that it wouldn't get messed up with every thing else I was making."_ She said as she continued to look down at the stain on her shirt as she entered the room not even noticing the horrible smell that filled her nose. She had guessed that it was just from the mess that Kyo had maid while searching for letter.

She walked over to her closset and pulled out a nice fresh clean shirt. She slipped off the chocolate covered shirt then threw it into the small hamper that she had in her room. She turned around and grab the brush off of her dress when she froze. "Ky….Kyo?!!" She said as tears began to swell up in her eyes. Kyo was trying to hide under the little desk near Tohru's bed.

"No! Noooo!!! Kyo!" Tohru said as she rushed over to his side. He was in his true form……..the form of the cat demon. "Tohru." He said. Tohru froze at the sound of her name being emitted from such a creature. She new it was Kyo, but this did not look like Kyo, it didn't sound like Kyo either. But she new deep inside of this creature Kyo was their. "Tohru please!" Kyo said as he extended a large claw out to her. Without thinking she ran over to him and took his big monstrous hand in her small arms. "Kyo! Why! Why could this have happened now! Why!" Tohru said as she cried on his arms.

"I……I don't….Aaarrrrrrrwwwwww!!! He yelled in pain. The curse had come back……..and it was still settling on him. He was feeling the after curse just like the original cat did many, many, many years ago. Kyo winced in pain as he looked at Tohru who now had deep scratches all over her torso, legs, and arms. Kyo didn't mean to. He just couldn't stand the pain and had to grab onto something for relief. Sort of like when a pregnant woman grabs her husbands hand during child birth…….but this was the cat demon, maybe just as strong, but with thicker bigger claws. He hadn't meant to inflict pain on the one he loved. He never would want to hurt her. "Tohur….I'm I'm sor Awwwrrrrr!!!" He yelled out in pain again, gripping at her once clean shirt, and nearly shredding it to pieces.

"Kyo! Owwww your hurting me! Owww Kyo! I'm sorry!" Tohru said as she pried his massive claws off of her fragile body, then threw her arms around his waist. "Kyo!" Tohru sobbed. Then they heard a loud boom and grey smoke filled the air. Then Tohru looked up and saw that Kyo was a man again, she held him tight but soon after held a small orange cat who had fallen unconscious from the pain.

"O Kyo….." Tohru said as she pulled him tight and began to cry more. "How could this have happened! Why now!" Tohru said as she put his head in the crock of her neck and gently stroked him. "Ky-Ky-Kyooo!!!" Tohru cried out loud as she then laid him in her lap and stoked his back.

Hearing such commotion happening up stairs every one came running to see what was happening. "KYO!!!!!" Came a loud yell from Kagura as she was about to run over to his side and shack the unconscious cat to death, but was held back by Shigure's hand once more. She looked at him pleadingly but then nodded and stayed put. Every one stood their in the door way in complete awe. "The curse…..THE CURSE HAS COME BACK!" Ayame said as he put a quivering hand to his mouth like if he had just spat out pure acid.

"How could this be!" Shigure said, letting his mask fall for a moment but quickly slipping it back into place. Every one then turned to Hatori who was just standing their looking indifferent, like if he had seen this a hundred times before. "Hari' how do you think this happened?" Momiji said with tears spilling out of his big innocent brown eyes. Hatori looked at the distressed rabbit with a stern face. He walked over to Tohru and took a deep breath. He then reached down and hugged her.

POOF

Tohru now held a small purple blue sea horse, and an unconscious orange cat. "WATER! WE NEED WATER! QUICKLY! O WHAT DO WE DO!!!" Tohru said as she began to look at every one with panic wearily eyes, looking back and forth. Shigure ran over and picked up Hatori then rushed him to the bath room. He quickly turned on the sink water and let it fill quickly, then literally _threw_ him in.

All was silent, until the familiar POOF noise that signified that Hatori had changed back came. Ayame nonchalantly picked up Hatori's clothes then walked into the back room were Shigure, and Hatori were. Shigure walked out and grabbed Hatori's clothes from Ayame, then handed them to the doctor in the bath room. Aya, and Shigure walked back to Tohru's room were every one was still standing in complete shock.

"So…..its true then……Sissy….its true…..the curse is back….." Kisa said as she took small steps over to were Tohru was, still keeping a tight hold on the orange cat. Tohru looked up at the girl with tear streaked eyes, that represented stain glass mirrors after a storm. Tohru looked down once she saw that Kisa to had began to let small tears run down her small porcelain face. Hiro hating to see the girl he loved cry, walked over to her and held her close. She cried on his arm, he didn't even care, all he wanted was to protect Kisa, to love her, and have her know that he loved her. Right now, all he wanted to do was comfort and protect her.

Hatori walked back into the room to see nearly every one in tears, even the unconscious Kyo was crying in his sleep. "Where's Yuki." Was all he said. "He went out…Sob….to see a friend of his…..Sob…..he should be back soon….Sob…." Tohru said as she brought Kyo back up to her chest and squeezed him tight. "O Kyo…." Tohru said as she kissed the top of his little cat head.

Hatori then looked at every body. "I think it would be best if every body went home." He said, meaning that he needed every body but Kyo and Tohru gone. They all looked at him then at Tohru and the crumpled cat in her arms then nodded and left. "Bye Tohru…." Momiji said as was still crying. He then went over to her and hugged her, and was not surprised to here the loud POOF and found himself as a small cream colored bunny who was clinging onto Tohru's shoulder.

Tohru picked up the little bunny hanging off of her shoulder then sat him down next to her and began to cry even more. "I'm so sorry Momiji……" Tohru said as she pet his little head, trying her best to bring him even a little bit of comfort. Hatori then walked over and picked up the bunny who waved good bye with his little bunny paw then turned back to look at Hatori who had now passed him to Ayame and was sending every one out of the door.

Once every one was gone Hatori walked outside to his car and came back in with his medical bag. He walked straight back to Tohru's room and had to nearly wrestle Kyo out of Tohru's grasp. He was about to take him to her room when he felt Tohru grab his shoulder. "Please…..please let him stay here….please….." Tohru asked with pleading eyes, on the verge of tears again. He looked down to the pleading girl before him and couldn't help but comply with her one wish.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she began to cry again. He carried Kyo to Tohru's bed and began to inspect him. "He passed out from not being able to control the pain, He must have suffered a bit when the demon over took his body once more." Hatori said as he began to inject Kyo with some kind of anesthetic to ease the pain. Tohru just sat their on the side watching, wishing that she could help, but new that she could do nothing. Once he was finished up with Kyo he left him their on the bed. "He should be changing back soon, with all of the fluids that I loaded him with to revive him a little, so you might want to go and get him a clean set of clothes to were." He said as he cleaned up his mess and packed up, getting ready to leave.

"If any thing else happens to him, don't hesitate to call." He said as he nodded his head to her then left out of the door. "O Kyo….what can I do…." Tohru said as she sat down on the bed next to him, stroking him gently. A few hours past when sleep finally began take over her instincts. She laid down next to him and before drifting off into a deep sleep spoke to the cat of whom she loved so dearly. "I love you Kyo, and that's why……we must go see Akito tomorrow!"

**OK well I'm sorry for it being so short! I had this chapter ready since last Wednesday, but I couldn't upload it because I have it on my laptop, and I don't have wireless at my house, so I had to wait till I got to school to upload it! I'm ubbbbbbeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy still! I didn't want to make you wait so long! I feel really bad now, getting this story updated is a big priority for me and I keep having to do other things for school that make me have to leave my story for a little while……….I'm still sorry……..Really! Begins to bow down low numerous times in apology. Falls forward and hits head on ground. Sorry…..I'm a little clumsy….but….I DISERVE THAT PAIN! I CAUSED YOU PAIN BECAUSE OF MY NEEDING TO DO SCHOOL WORK!!!! ITS ALL MY FALT AND AM EXTREAMLY SORRY! Please, please at least like this chapter………please review and please be safe…….don't worry I will be better from my guilt soon……..O and also I have already started on the next chapter! So you might be able to expect it but soon, hopefully if all goes well…….well any way, I hope you all have a happy Halloween!**


	23. Chapter 23!

**Hey every body! I know I had MAJOR flames for the last chapter…..and once more I apologize……sorry……I really, really, REALLY didn't want to bring the curse back……but I strategize in my mind, that in order to rid the curse completely, it had to come back with a vengeance! So again…….I'm sorry for all of you readers who now hate me…….. "I've never been hated before! Except for my aunt's and father……..and every body else in my fathers side of the family…." Please forgive me about the curse! Especially having it come back with Kyo first! I love Kyo and I hated myself for bringing it back to him first! I kept apologizing to my orange neko on my window sill that looks like Kyo……Well any way, here's chapter 23!!! NO WAY!! He he he, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Same old disclaimer, every body already knows who really owns fruits basket, and every body knows its not me……..TT…….o well…..**

**Same though pattern as usual also.**

**Chapter 23 of In the don of night!!!!! Hurray!! O and this chapter may contain spoilers! Mainly in Tohru's dream, so if you don't like spoilers then skip the dream…..On with the story!!!**

Tohru snuggled closer to the unconscious fur ball who was now wrapped in her arms in her bed. Tohru's brows were furred like if she was angry or deep in thought, she wore an expression of trying to understand something. She was dreaming, but of what……its to horrible to explain.

Tohru's dream:

"_Kyo! Kyo were are you?!" She yelled as she ran threw the thick forest which surrounded Shigure's home. "Kyo!" Tohru said as she fell over, getting her foot stuck in the mud. She was replaying that night in her dreams…..that horrible, horrible night, the night when Shishou took Kyo's beads, forcing him to reveal his true form. "Kyo!" She yelled as she bent over on the tree trying to pull herself out of the mud that held her foot captive. But…..something was different……something didn't feel the same way it did, the first time it happened. Why did it feel so much different? Tohru hadn't a clue as she struggled to get free. She then turned hearing a menacing chuckle behind her. She froze in fear at who it was. "A-Akito!" Tohru said as he once shiny happy sapphire eyes, turned to dime grey not so happy eyes, filled with horror and sorrow. "Nh-nhhhh, I see we are back to the same spot once more!" Akito said in a menacing voice as he approached the terrified, shivering girl in front of him….her….._

"_Akito! What's going on!?! Why is this happening again!" Tohru plead as she threw her self off of the tree, landing right in front of Akito in a plop of sad muddy girl. "Its all your fault this happened you know. If you hadn't come along, Kyo would had never been forced to reveal his true form, nor feel the pain of being re-cursed. Its alL YOUR FAAALLTTT!" Akito said as he lashed out to the quivering girl before him. BOOM! was all was heard, and Akito was tossed on the side hitting the tree that once held Tohru up. Tohru opened her eyes in shock, not even noticing that she had closed them. Their standing over her was Kyo in his true form._

"_K-Kyo!!" Tohru said as she latched onto his leg. Apparently Kyo had heard Tohru crying his name, then he heard Akito yell. That's all it took for him to come running to her rescue once more. "O Kyo! I'm so sorry! It is all my fault! Its all my fault that you have to be like this again! I'm so sorry! I just-I just wanted you to be free! For you to be happy! All of you!" Tohru said as she sobbed on the leg of the massive creature before her. "Tohru." Was all he said, as he piercing yellow eyes softened a bit, although you wouldn't have been able to notice it, as it hid under a glare that looked like it wanted to kill._

"_Kyo?" Tohru said as she looked up into his eyes. He was looking menacingly at her, she didn't understand. "Kyo are yo---" Pow! Kyo had smacked her with one of his large claws, sending her flying into a tree as well. "Leave me alone." Was all he said as he ran to Akito's side and helped her up. "Kyo!" Tohru said as she began to cry, not even caring about the large cut on her face and torso that was defiantly going to leave a scar. "Kyo….why did you do that? I thought…..I thought you loved me……….I still love you! Please Kyo! What did I do wrong!" Tohru said as she was making her way back over to him._

_Kyo bared his teeth at the girl limping over to him. He didn't understand one bit of it. His mind and the mind of the monster were having a battle of their own in his head, and apparently the monster was winning. "Tohru!!!!" Kyo yelled as he gripped at his head in pain. "Kyo!" Tohru said as she ran to his aid. "Tohru! I'm sorry!" Kyo said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "O Kyo!" Tohru said as she held onto him tight. BAM! Kyo had gripped at her from the back of her shirt and thrown her away from him, sending her flying into a boulder. She cracked a few bones, but still didn't care. She struggled to get up. "Kyo….please…..why are you doing this……please tell me……tell me Kyo……what's on your mind……the way you told me to tell you. Please Kyo. I want us to stay together! Remember Kyo! Together forever! Please Kyo!" WAM He had jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground._

_He held her small thin neck in one of his claws, pressing her harder into the ground. Akito stood their in shock. She new that she should help. She wasn't that cruel after all. She looked around and found a big rock. "Kyo. Please…..I love you." Tohru said as was able to get close enough to him and kiss him on the snout, he lessened his grip._

_Suddenly, he fell on top of her in a heap. "Kyo?" She said as she struggled to get out from under him. Soon she found red trickling down his sides. "KYO!!!!" She yelled realizing what had happened. "NOOOO!!!!" Tohru yelled. "NOOOO!!! KYO!!!" She yelled more._

"Noooo!" she yelled in her sleep. "NOOOO!!! KYO!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE KYO!!!" She said as she began to toss in her sleep, gripping tightly on the little cat in her arms. "Kyo!! NOOOOO AKITO!!!" She yelled as she jolted up, eyes wide open. "Kyo!" She said as she looked down into her arms and smiled a weary smile. "O Kyo……" She said as she pulled him close to her face and rubbed his cheek on hers then kissed the top of his little kitty head. "O Kyo! I thought you were gone! I thought you had left me!" She said as she cried on him, damping his fluff orange fur.

She then snuggled down back into bed. She laid him next to her. Smiling a little, as she watched him breath. He looked so peaceful. She watched as he little cat stomach rose then fell. "Kyo, you don't know how much I love you…." She said as she caressed him. Little did she know, Kyo was having a very similar dream of his own. She looked over to the little clock on her desk and saw that it read, 5:02 am. She sighed, knowing that she should get up and start the day. She turned to look at Kyo one last time,"I'll be back," Tohru said as she got out of bed slowly then went down stares, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. She had to get breakfast ready for the others, even though she was to out of it to eat, and Kyo was literally out of it so he couldn't eat.

Upstairs Kyo's little cat form tossed in Tohru's large bed.

"_Tohru?" Kyo said as he searched around the little forest which surrounded Shigure's little house. "Tohru? Where are you?" He said as he searched all over. He then heard her. He ran in the direction of her voice. Then froze when he heard the tormenting yell of Akito. He snapped out of it and ran faster, getting their before Akito had beat Tohru to death. Kyo had rammed right into Akito, sending her flying into a big old tree. Akito fell on the floor in a heap. He then turned to Tohru who was now sitting up from the position she had just been in. "Kyo!" She yelled as she launched herself to him and latched onto his leg._

"_O Kyo! I'm so sorry! It is all my fault! Its all my fault that you have to be like this again! I'm so sorry! I just-I just wanted you to be free! For you to be happy! All of you!" she said in distress and she held on tighter. Afraid to let go. "Tohru." He said as he looked down at the girl attached to his leg. "Kyo are yo-" Without thinking he had slammed Tohru on the face and chest, sending her flying to a tree as well. "__WHY THE HELL DID I JUST DO THAT!"__ He yelled in his mind. "__Hello Kyo, remember me? Your old friend! See, I told you, we would be having a little reunion! He he he.__ The voice snickered in Kyo's mind. "__What the hell is going on! Why am I hurting Tohru!"__ He yelled in his mind. __"You no longer have control over me Kyo, I can do what ever I want, with who ever I want, to who ever I want. And right now…..I want to have some fun with our little Tohru. But first. GO TO OUR GOD AND HELP HER! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"__ The voice commanded._

_Kyo couldn't find himself able to disobey. He went over to Akito and helped her up. He looked over to Tohru, who was now limping her way over to Kyo. How he wished he could run up to her and hold her tight in an embrace and whisper soothing words to her, telling her that it would be ok. He couldn't take it. He was having a mental break down. "TOHRU!!!!" He yelled in agony as he gripped at his head. "Kyo!" She said as she maid her way over to help him. "Tohru! I'm sorry!" He said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "O Kyo!" She said as she held him tight._

_Some how, without even noticing, the monster within him had grabbed Tohru by her back and thrown her into the air on top of a big jagged boulder, he heard the cracking of bones when she hit it, he winced wishing that this had never happened. He looked at her, watching her struggle to get up, he had broken nearly every bone in her body, yet she still wouldn't give up. "Kyo….please…..why are you doing this……please tell me……tell me Kyo……what's on your mind……the way you told me to tell you. Please Kyo. I want us to stay together! Remember Kyo! Together forever! Please Kyo!" She said as she moved closer to him._

_Again without even noticing, somehow he had ended up on top of Tohru, holding her down by her neck, pressing her deeper into the muddy earth. __"Kyo…" __She said as tear trickled down the side of her face. Finally being able to gain a little control he was able to lose his grip a little. She bent up and kissed him on the snout. Then suddenly, Kyo felt a sharp pain in his back, then he fell on top of Tohru. Blood trickled down his sides from the wound on his back, of which Akito had caused._

Finally Kyo had woken up. A little dazed at first, but up nonetheless. He looked at the cute little clock that was next to Tohru's bed, on her desk and saw that it was now 7:30 pm. He looked around again, noticing that he was in Tohru's room, and in…….cat form? "What the hell?" Kyo said as he looked at himself. "WHAT THE HELL! THE CURSE IS BACK!" He yelled, but then soon regretted it for his voice was very sore from not haven drunken any thing in the past day nearly.

Tohru was down stairs cooking the rice when she heard a loud yell coming from upstairs and could only guess it was Kyo. She smiled then happily ran up to her room. She opened the door and found Kyo throwing stuff around her room again. "Ky-Kyo….what are you doing?" She said as she maid her way to his side. "Tohru." Kyo said as he froze, in remembrance of his dream. She looked at the cat in front of her who was now as stiff as a plank of wood painted orange. "Kyo?" She said as she knelt down in front of him. Without thinking Kyo jumped into her arms snuggling close as small tears ran down his fuzzy face.

"Kyo! What's wrong! Why are you crying! Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I startled you!" She said as she held him close. "I'm sorry Tohru! I'm so sorry!!" Kyo said as he gripped her shirt with his little kitty paws. "Why are you sorry Kyo? You didn't do any thing wrong? If any thing, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able to break the curse completely! I'm sorry!" She said as tears began to fall down from her now sorrow full eyes as well.

"No Tohru! I hurt you! I couldn't control myself! It wouldn't let me! Please Tohru! I'm sorry." He said. Tohru now froze. "Kyo…..you never hurt me!" She said as she looked at him in confusion. "IN MY DREAM! I HURT YOU IN MY DREAM!!!!" He yelled at her, feeling worse immediately after. He looked away from her, feeling very, very bad and not wanting to look at her now. Kyo stool a small glance at her, wanting to see how angry or sad she was, but instead found her…….smiling? She sat their smiling at him, "Kyo…..it was just a dream. You didn't really hurt me. See!" She said as she stood up and did a little twirl. He noted how cute she looked doing so but then felt bad again.

"But it felt so real! It felt like……..like the day you found out…….about my…….my other form……..that's how it started…….but in the end……in the end I nearly chocked you to death! I'm sorry! I would NEVER EVER hurt you Tohru!" He said as he sadly crawled under her bed, not wanting to be seen. Tohru gasped as remembrance to her own dream that sounded very much like the one he just described. Her gaze never averted from the small creature crawling under her bed.

She then snapped back to reality and walked over to her bedside. She bent down and peeked under the bed skirt. She saw a tiny cat curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the far side of her bed, in between the two intersecting walls.  (a/n I know sooooo emo….but hey! At least I pay attention in geometry enough to know how to use the word intersecting walls! He he he!) She giggled then crawled down under the bed and got right next to him. Blocking him from the exit, which she intended to do, she didn't want him to run away, especially in cat form.

"Its ok, Kyo……I……I had a dream, extremely similar to yours…….it was so…….so graphic…..but…..it was only a dream right?" She said as she stroked his back. "yea……just a dream……" He said as he crawled over to her and snuggled close to her. She smiled and cradled him close to her body, making sure that he didn't change back until they were out from underneath the bed. She held him close still, not even noticing that someone had walked into her room and was watching the whole thing. Feeling that he should make himself noticed he knocked on the doorframe, causing cat and girl to both look up at the intruder.

"O Yuki-kun! I'm sorry, did I burn breakfast again!!!!" She said as she soon went into panic mode. "No, no Honda-san, nothing burned! I walked in right after you left and saw the stove on so I turned it off for you…..if that was ok I mean." He said as he began to blush from embarrassment. "O no its ok! Thank you!" She said as she got up slowly, putting Kyo down careful not to hurt him. She smiled down at him the sighed. She looked back up at Yuki who was still standing in the doorway. "Ano….Yuki-kun, did you need something? I don't mean to be rude but….." She said trying not to sound rude. Yuki smiled at her then waved his hand. "No, no its quit alright. And yes…….well….you see…..I asked Riuchi-san if she would like join us for dinner tonight…..and she accepted…..and well….I just wanted to let you know ahead of time." He said blushing again, from remembering who he got all tong tied trying to ask Riuchi if she wanted to have dinner at his house.

"O Yuki-kun that's wonderful! I'm so excited! I can't wait!!" She said as she rushed over to him and grabbed his hands in joy, earning him a glare from Kyo who now puffed into a big puff of orange smoke, and right when Tohru had turned around to look at Kyo to! "Waaa!!" She said as she tried to turn around franticly, but instead bumped into Yuki, causing him to turn into a small whit rodent. "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't do it on purpose I just! I'm sorry!" She said as she fell to the ground with her head looking down in an apologetic sorrow full way. Suddenly another puff was heard as purple smoke no filled the room, in contrast to the orange smoke that was once seen.

-eepp!- she went as franticly tuned the other way but was now faced by a half naked Kyo. "AHH!!!" She said as pinched her eyes closed as hard as she could. Kyo chuckled and walked up to her. "Its ok if you see me…..I mean…..it wouldn't be the first time you've seen me right? And I'm awake so its not taking advantage." He whispered into her ear earning a slight blush from the girl who still had her eyes closed tight. She gradually let her eyes loss, seeing that Kyo was now putting on his shirt. She sighed in relief.

"I am sorry though…." She said as she looked up at Kyo who was pulling her up from her sitting position. "Ummmm Kyo….what are you doing?" She said as she noticed him looking for something again. "I need the beads that I gave you as an engagement ring…..I'm sorry, I'll try to by the ring soon…but like I said when I asked you to be mine……I kind of need the money for something else…..its a surprise though….." He said as he began to blush. She smiled knowingly then lifted her own wrist and slipped the beads off and handed them to Kyo. He smiled and was glad to get the beads back on….saying as his eyes had already began to change to the grimacing yellow eyes of the cat demon within.

She smiled at him then turned back around to find that Yuki had already gotten dressed. It was Sunday so that meant tomorrow they had school. Today was their last day of spring break and they wanted to spend it as best as possible. As the boys were about to leave, Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm and stopped him from leaving. He turned around in concern. "Kyo." She said with a serious face on. He smiled at her, thinking that she looked so cute, but then became serious himself, knowing that because she looked this way, it must be something important. "What is it?" He said holding her hand and leading her back into her room.

"Kyo…..today we have to go see Akito." She said stopping him from leading her any further. He immediately froze and turned around to face her. "Why? Weren't we supposed to go on Wednesday?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. "O yea! He he he, I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself!" she said as she boinked her self in the head with a knuckle, showing that she was being dense. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She bent up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the nose then smiled up at him and turned to go down and finish the cooking.

Tohru walked into the kitchen and finished cooking breakfast and began to put the food on the large serving plates when Shigure walked into the room. "O good morning Shigure-san!" Tohru said with a smile on her face. "Good morning my little flower! Ahhhhh is that heaven on those plates or have I just died?" He said with a grin. (a/n, I know! Super corny! But…it had to be done.)  Tohru smiled at his comment, not thinking any thing of it. "Thank you." She said as she took the food into the dinning room and placed the food in the middle of the table, going back for the rest, for Kyo had already helped her by setting the table.

Every body came in and sat down to enjoy the lovely meal. A heavy silence filled the room as they ate. Each knowing that they should say something, but not able to say anything. That breakfast was strange, it being quiet and all, but that wasn't going to stop them from having a good last day of spring break day! Tohru was in the kitchen washing the dishes, Kyo was upstairs, finally starting that spring break homework…..(a/n tut tut tut, procrastinating will get you no were! He he he, like I should talk!) and Yuki was in the living room sitting under the heated yukata flipping threw channels on the TV. Shigure was in his study, doing who knows what, and from what Kyo found on that computer of his, I don't think I or anybody want's to know what.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and a loud yell could be heard. "TTTOOOOHHHRRRUUUU!!!!!!!" The person said as they bound into the kitchen. "Tohru!" they said as they ran up to the girl who was taken aback by the sudden yell, when the whole house had been so quiet. "O Momiji! What are you doing here?" She said with a smile as she was about to hug him, but then remembered that the curse had come back. (a/n I'm still really sorry for making it come back! But trust me! It will all turn out well in the end!) "O Tohru! Today is the last day of spring break and I thought we should all go out to do something to spend our last minuets of freedom!" He said with a big smile on his face.

No matter how old he was or now looked, he was still the same old Momiji, still as happy as can be, yet falling apart inside. For he had muttered, physically, and a little big mentally, he was now a tall blonde boy with shiny brown eyes, he was beautiful! He no longer wore girls clothes, but now clothes of a man. He couldn't wait for tomorrow sow he could go to school wearing the boys uniform for the first time. "O yes! That would be wonderful! But…..were would we go? What would we do?" Tohru asked as she put the last dish away, whipping her hands dry from the water.

Momiji took a moment to think, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "hmmmm….." he thought. The he stuck a finger in the air in joy. "I know! Lets go to the arcade! Then the beach! Then!!!! Then we can go to onseen for a while and look for beetles! And smash watermelons, in celebration!!!" He said all in one breath, full of excitement. Tohru smiled in excitement as well. "That sounds wonderful! But…..do you think we would be able to do all of that in only one day?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well as long as we have faith then yes! Yes I do think so! Plus it will be fun! So what do you say?" He asked with big pleading brown eyes shining up at the girl who could never say no to such a face. She smiled and nodded her head. Momiji jumped up in happiness then grabbed her hand and drug her to the living room were Yuki was so they could tell him and Kyo of their plan, as well as Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Hana, and Uo. "Ano, Momiji can you tell Yuki-kun for me, while I go get Kyo?" She asked as she let go of Momiji's hand and asked him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can!!! You go get your hunny bun down here!" He said with a giggle. Tohru blushed at the comment then nodded her head and left to go find Kyo.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Yuki asked as he rubbed his eyes. Apparently, their was nothing good on so he thought it would be nice to take a nap. "O yeah! Tohru and I thought that it would be nice if today we all went out for a day of fun, saying as its our last day of freedom! Please say you'll come!!!" Momiji asked with pleading eyes. How he was able to do those puppy dog eyes, and shed tears uncontrollably, is still a mystery to Yuki, Kyo and Hatori. Yuki sighed then smiled. "Alright, if it matters to Miss Honda, then yes." He said as he got up and stretched.

"Yuki…..you do know that you can call her Tohru…….right?" Momiji said as he stopped the false crying and pouting, and was now giving Yuki a matter of fact look. Yuki frowned and turned away from the bunny. "Yuki? You do know right? She won't get mad if you did…..in fact…..in fact I'm sure she would be very happy if you did." He said as his eyes softened. Yuki turned around to face him now. "Could we not talk about this right now!" Yuki said as he got up and stormed out of the room, towards his own room. Momiji sat down on the cushion that Yuki was just sitting on and flipped on the TV.

"Kyo?" Tohru said as she walked up the hall way and turned into his room. She smiled at the sight in front of him. "Kyo…." She said as she walked over to him. "_He looks so cute sitting at his desk with his books every were taking a nap on his work. He looks so peaceful."_ Tohru thought as she sat down on the bed next to him. She smiled as she pushed his bangs out of his face, seeing a small smile grow on his resting face just maid her all the more happy. "_I'm so happy that we are finally able to be together, together forever. I can't wait to wake up next to him every morning, its going to be so wonderful!"_ She thought with a sigh.

"_He looks so peaceful…..I don't want to wake him up….."_ She thought as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and got up to go see what was going on down stairs. "Were do you think your goi'n?" Kyo said with a smirk on his face as he grabbed her hand right when she sat up to leave. Tohru jumped, not expecting him to be awake. "O Kyo! You scared me!" She said playfully. "Well? Were do you think your goi'n all of a sudden?" He said as he sat up and pulled her close, but then felt a bit of sorrow, remembering that he was re-cursed. So now he stood as close as he could get, without turning into a little orange cat.

Tohru noticed this and looked down out of sadness. "I'm sorry…." She said, still looking down. "For what?" He said as he lifted her chin with a strong hand, he then lent down and kissed her. She smiled at him when they broke apart. "So what did you need?" He said still with a smile, as he still held her delicate chin in his hand, forcing her to stare back at him. "O! That's right! Well you see………Momiji is here……and we thought that it would be a good idea if we all went out for a fun day today, saying as today is our last day of spring break….." Tohru said, trying to look down, knowing that he didn't like it when Momiji came over.

But to her surprise, he didn't get angry, rather…..he smiled. "As long as I get to spend the day with you, I'm happy." He said bringing her into another gentle kiss. She smiled at him when he let her go. "I love you Kyo." She said with much love in her voice. "I love you to." He said as he held her hand and walked her over to the door. Together they walked down stairs, hand in hand the whole time, even when they walked into the dinning room were Momiji was, Kyo never let her go. Tohru thought it was out of love, but really, he just didn't feel like sharing her with that hyperactive bunny today. (a/n yes more corniness in this paragraph as well! Sorry! He he he)

**Ok I'm super sorry for the cliffy……I didn't really like this chapter…..it kind of felt like a filler chapter……so any way I at least hope that you guys liked it and I can't wait for your reviews! Remember, keep reading, reviewing, and smiling!!!!!!**

**I Also do hope that you guys had a great Halloween!!!! He he he!**


	24. Chapter 24 I dont know what came over me

**Hello all!!!!** **I can't believe it!!!! Thanks giving is already almost here! How amazing is that! It feels like if these past few months just kind of flew by, like, like….WOOOSSSSHHHH!!!! He he he, I'm sorry about the last chapter! I new it wasn't very good…..I didn't really like it…..especially because I had to k….k…..KILL KYOU-KUN!!!!!! I was soooooo sad! I nearly ripped my own heart out!...even if it was just in the dream sequence….I was still very sad…..but hey! Don't worry! Every thing in this story, happiness for a reason! Just like in real life!...Life is just an unfinished book that is waiting to be published, it has its ups and down's, maybe even a flame on the way……but sooner or later it all comes to an end….finished or not…..all of our stories come to a complete halt!...wow….he he he, I actually made a poem about something like that! It was pretty good actually, even though I was feeling a little bit…..sad….because I nearly opened up the box…….so…..I felt like writing…….and I did! And it turned out great!...maybe I'll show it to you guys later……….but for now….On with the story!!!!!!!**

**Ok so their will be some spoiler is this chapter so watch it! He he he!**

**Same thought sequence as usual and I don't think that you guys would think that I owned Fruits Basket…..or Kyo……so I can't say that I do…..even though I really wish that I could meet the characters in real life! Or even Takaya!!! How I would love to meet her……the author and artist of Fruits Basket by the way…..**

**Chapter 24 of, In the don of night!**

Kyo sat down on the couch followed by Tohru who sat down and leaned onto him. He smiled and took her in his arms rubbing the arm she had on his chest up and down affectionately. Momiji's grin grew about ten times wider when he saw this, he had never seen Kyo show so much affection in his life! "Well I'm glad that you two are at least happy! I'm so excited about you two getting married!" Momiji sad as he plopped down on top of Kyo's lap, falling off some for he had grown.

"Thank you!" Tohru said with a smile as she leaned off of Kyo and sat up straight on the couch. "So….what did Yuki-kun say?" Tohru asked as she fixed her hair a little bit. Momiji paused for a moment then smiled. "He said he would be more than glad to join us!" He said still with a smile. "O Kyou! Please say your coming with!!!! PPPLLLEEEAASSEEE!!! You wouldn't want some hot guy hitting on Tohru now would you!!!???!!" He said with sparkling eyes as he rushed over to Tohru holding her as close as possible. "O But don't worry!!! I will protect her from any hot guys that think they can give her even a passing glance, because she is YOUR hot tamale!!!!!!" He said with a protective look on his face.

"What! Of course I'm going!!!" Kyo said as he got up off of the couch and walked over to the two and bashed Momiji in the head. "Waaaaahhhhh, Tohru! Kyou hit me!!! Waaaaaa" He whined as he pointed an accusing finger to Kyo who only smirked and maid his way into the kitchen. Tohru only smiled and ruffled the little blondes hair earning a smile from him as well as she too maid her way to the kitchen. Momiji stopped when he saw were she was headed and smiled to himself. "they might want some private time!" he thought in his mind of things that would make even the smartest person in the world go, 'huh?'.

With that thought in mind he stopped right in front of the entrance to the kitchen and at the top of his lungs yelled, "EVERY BODY STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!! KYO AND TOHRU ARE TRYING HAVE SOME ALONE TIME SO STTTAAAYYYY OUT!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his little bunny lungs. Then smiled and turned around to peer into the kitchen to see the two, hoping that they were kissing, but instead got an angry glare from Kyo, and a deep blush from Tohru.

"Damn rabbit! Stay out of our business!!! And go call every one so we can leave already!!!" Kyo shouted with a smile and turned down to look at Tohru, to see her reaction after hearing him say this. With a smile still on his face, he saw her face beam a biiiiggggg beautiful smile up at him. Her face was all red from joy and he could only laugh. "Kyo! Do you really mean it! Do you actually want to do something with your family!!!" She said as she was now nearly bouncing with joy, holding his large hands in her small delicate ones. He only smiled and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing. "yeah why wouldn't I?? I mean…..your going to go and I don't want some guy, like Momiji said, trying to get you into his car or something….." He said with a bashful smile and turned away with a blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kyo…." She said with a blush of her own. He turned around at the sound of his name, trying his best to control his blush. "Yea….." He said averting his gaze from her to the floor next to her. "Kyo" She said as she reached over to hold his chin and turn his gaze back to her. "Kyo…..your amazing." She said as she lent in and kissed him. "OOOKKKK THEIR KISSING NOW SO YOU DEFINATLY BETTER STAY OUT!!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE MOOD OR SOMETHING!!!!!!" Momiji screamed again. The two immediately jumped apart. "Damn rabbit." Kyo said under his breath as he turned over to Tohru who was yet again blushing like a tomato.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen away from Momiji and out side onto the veranda. "Ok….you go get your stuff ready and I'll go get Yuki and that damn rabbit to get every one else…." He said as he ran a hand threw her soft silky chestnut brown hair. "Kyou!!!" She said with excitement. "What!" He yelled feeling confused. "You called Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun instead of……d……d…..bad rat!!!!" She said with excitement, not wanting to say such a bitter word. Kyo looked at her in bewilderment. (a/n I'm sorry but I still can't figure out how to spell bewilderment…so if any of you you pllleeeaassseee tell me? Please?) "I don't ever call him a bad rat????" He said, now catching on to what she meant, wanting to have a little fun with her at her own expense.

She smiled at him knowing what he was trying to do and only shock her head and went back inside. He only watched as she left, in a daze he smiled awkwardly and went back inside as well. Unfortunately right when he walked in, he bumped right into his least favorite person in the whole existence of the universe. "Watch were the hell your going damn rat." He said trying to brush him off as easily as possible, but instead it just earned him a comment which interne made his fuse go off. "LOOK DAMN RAT! I don't feel like fighting today! Just go get your fucking clothes on so that you can go get every one else at that fucking estate so that we can all go on that fucking day of fucking fun! GOD you're SUCH A DUMN ASS!!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. Yuki just stared back in amusement, "Stupid cat you should really learn how to control your anger, and especially your mouth." He said as he out of no were grabbed a bar of sop and shoved it into Kyo's mouth then walked away satisfied with his actions.

Kyo just stood their dumb found realizing what had just happened, immediately spat out the bar of sop and curse under his breath as he maid his way back up to his room to get dressed himself.

Tohru was finished getting things ready and ran down the stares into the kitchen to make sure that she hadn't left any dirty dishes any were, then stopped at the entrance, finding a not stuck to the wall. She picked it up with ginger hands and read it.

_Dear Honda-san_

_I took Momiji with me to go get every one else so we can go on that day of fun, don't worry, we will meet you and Kyo at the arcade. Please be careful and make sure that, that stupid cat doesn't cause you much trouble. Well any way, take care and see you soon._

_Yuki_

Tohru smiled and folded up the paper and put it down on the counter. She then froze, "O my god! I think I'm going to throw up!" She said as she ran back up to the bath room, bumping into Kyo on her way up, casing him to turn into a little orange cat again. Although she didn't stop just kept running up the stairs yelling her apologize. Kyo was so confused, he didn't know what happened, he was just walking down the stairs to go meet Tohru, then all of a sudden she ran into him and he transformed then she kept running. He sorted it all out in his head then went back upstairs after he had changed back and got re-dressed to go see what was wrong with Tohru.

"Tohru?" He said as he walked down the little hall way and then heard her whimpering. "Tohru!" He said as he busted down the door, not even carrying if she was descent or not. And he was lucky that she was, but then ran to her side, seeing her hunched over the toilet trembling as she regurgitated. "Tohru…." He said as he bent down and pulled her hair back out of the way and rubbed her back soothingly; trying to bring her the least bit of comfort he could give. "Kyo…" She said as she turned to look at him with watery eyes, "Kyo!" She said as she quickly turned her head back into the toilet and regurgitated once more. "Tohru….I don't think we should go out today……and I don't think you should go to school tomorrow either." He said as she now sat back and cleaned her face of with some toilet paper. "No! I couldn't! I have to go to school! I have to keep my promise to mom! I, I have to go on this day of fun for you and Momiji! I have to!" She said as she flailed her arms around trying to convince him that she couldn't just drop every thing.

He smiled at her. "Will you at least rest a little? For me?" He said with pleading eyes as he flushed the toilet, trying his best to ignore the grotesque smell. "But…I can't if I do…we will be late! And we can't keep the waiting!!! That would be soooo rude!!!" She said going into panic mode. "But…you're sick!" He said as he handed her, her tooth brush which she gratefully took. "I'll rest when we get home, I promise! But…I can't just drop every thing just like that." She said as she carefully stood up, trying not to get dizzy. Kyo sighed at her stubbornness, "Fine, but remember, you promised." He said with an accusing finger at her.

She nodded her head in understanding and proceeded in brushing her teeth as best as she could. A few minutes later she bound down the stairs like if nothing had happened, with that goofy grin back on her face she raced over to Kyo. "I feel much better now! Thank you for the aspirin also…." She said as she blushed, remembering him forcing her to take the aspirin, telling her it would at least make her feel a little bit better even though she kept saying that she was fine.

"Then I'm glad." He said with a smile as he ruffled her hair and sighed a deep sigh. "Well I guess we better get going or else we will be even later than we already are." He said as he walked over to the door and slipped his shoes on. She smiled and did the same, within minutes they were out the door and already entering the door to the arcade, immediately spotting Haru about to go into Black Haru mood because the game that he was playing kept stealing his quarters and when it finally took it, it died. They saw Yuki standing on the side, kind of like a guard or something. They say Momiji playing some game with Kisa, which had a big cat holding a basket trying to run across the game screen, catching all of the little kitties that were falling out of the tree, but even though they would drop or miss some the kitties would always land on their feet. They saw Hiro standing on the side scowling not wanting to be their at all.

Tohru looked at Kyo, her eyes wide in amazement. "O Kyo! Its beautiful!!!" She said as she let her eyes wander around every, and any thing in the room. Kyo crinkled his face up a little, "It's just a small room that smells like feet and burning rubber bands full of machines." He said as shifted his weight and leaned on one leg shoving his hands into his pockets. "O…your right…..I'm sorry." She said as she looked down out of being to enthusiastic. Kyo immediately felt bad. "O but hey, the lights on the machines are kind of pretty…." He said trying to at least get a smile out of her, which he successfully did and smiled himself.

"Yes they are very pretty Kyo!!" She said with amazement once more as she looked over the room again. He nodded and looked around as well. "O look Kyo!!!!" She said as she pointed to the machine that Momiji and Kisa had been playing with the cats. He smiled at her then looked to the game next to it, it was some sort of ninja game that you had to battle some big dude that had some other dude and lady captive, and you were the ninja and you had battle them with virtual helmets and what not. He looked down at Tohru who was still staring at the game with amazement.

She then reached into her pocket to fish out a quarter but then looked down, feeling a bit sad that she had no money to play the game. Kyo noticed this and fished out some coins from his own pocket and handed them to her. "O no Kyo! I can't take you money!" She said as she tried to force it back into his hands. He only smiled and walked off, leaving her standing their with about six dollars in change, panicking not knowing what to do. She new that she should give the money back but Kyo wouldn't take it back so she looked over to were he was.

She found him playing the ninja game that was next to the cat game. She smiled at looked at him before he got started to play the game, before she put the coin into the slot she looked over at him with a questioning face. He smiled and nodded as he put the helmet thing on his head. She smiled then let the coin slid into the slot. She jumped up at listened intently the what the instructions were and in no time was nearly the champ of it. She caught every kitty that fell with ease. Getting a little nervous when the challenging level came and puppies began to fall as well. Although she wanted to help the puppies, she new that the puppies were the bad guys and they only wanted to get in the basket to get the kitties, so she tried her best to not catch any of the puppies, feeling bad when ever the fell on the ground and began to whine a puppy cry when the hit the floor, but then got up and walked off of the screen.

Kyo had finished playing his game like nothing and looked at Tohru who was still playing the kitty game, wondering how she was so good at it. Finally the game finished as she looked at her score with excitement. "O look Kyo!!! I got first place!" She said as she began to bounce up and down in joy. Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and a scowling Hiro came over to see what all of the excitement was about. "O sissy! I'm so happy for you!" Kisa said as she hugged Tohru around the waist….saying as that was as high she could reach. "Yes Tohru! How did you get so good at this game!" Momiji said as he to was now bouncing up and down with joy.

Tohru stopped bouncing and smiled, looking over to Kyo. "Well….if they were my kittens I wouldn't want to drop any of them, so I just put them into perspective, the way their mother would think." She said as she winked to Kyo who was blushing madly now, thanking that the room was a little dark. "Well….I'm out of money." Haru said as he pulled his pockets inside out showing that he was now broke. "Me to…." Momiji said as he did the same. "I to have no more money…." Kisa said as she looked down sadly. "I don't either." Hiro said.

"Well if none of use still has any money, why don't we go to the beach now?" Yuki asked as he finally walked away from the corner he was standing in watching every body have fun. "YES YES!!!!! YES TOHRU!! LETS GO!!!" Momiji said as he jumped up in down in excitement once more and tried to hold onto Tohru, without transforming of course, who he now holding as close as possible! "Ummm Uh!!!" Tohru said trying to get away from him and try to stop him from jumping up and down. "Kyo!" She cried out for help and was successful in getting him to pry the little bunny off of her arms in awkwardly into his own.

Momiji looked at Tohru in bewilderment, tears forming in his eyes. "Tohru, do you hate me? Why did….you've never…..Tohru." He said as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts at Tohru's actions. Tohru looked at him, confused at what had just happened. "Momiji, I don't understand what came over me…..I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt your feelings….I just…..I don't know….I needed Kyo….." he said as she clung closer to the crimson eyed boy who was holding her as close as he could.

"But….but….you've never tried to pull away from me before…..you……you've never rejected my hugs or happiness before….." He said as he backed up slowly then looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found it belonged to Haru. Haru pulled him into a tight hug, trying to ease his cousins pain. "Ha…..Haru….can…..can we go home now……please….." Momiji asked in Haru's ear when he pulled him into the hug.

Haru nodded then looked at every one else who was staring at them now. "were going home now…..so I hope you all have a good time….well see you tomorrow." He said with a wave of his hand and walked over to the door, holding it open for Momiji to exit first. Momiji turned before exiting fully and smiled at Tohru, tears still stinging in his eyes, then he turned away and left.

"Well….that was weird." Kyo said as he let go of Tohru who was still clinging to him. "Kyo….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to cause you trouble….I just….I needed you for some reason…..I didn't want Momiji to hold me….I only wanted you…..I don't know why though….I'm sorry…" She said as she looked down from shame. "Miss Honda its ok, we all get a little feed up with Momiji some times…….and I guess…..the first person you would look for, for comfort would be Kyo…….you don't have to bet yourself up about it…." Yuki said as he tried to make her feel a little better.

Tohru looked up and him with a smile on her face. "Yes….your right…..although I still don't know why I turned down Momiji……but thank you for trying to comfort me…..I really appreciate it…" She said as she rapped her arms around Kyo's making him blush at the sudden show of affection.

Kyo looked at the girl, latched onto his arm and smiled. "You still up for the beach?" He asked as she looked up at him with a smile. "Well….if Yuki-kun and Kisa and Hiro-san still want to….then yes!" She said wishing she could hug him right this moment. "Yes sissy! That would be wonderful! Hiro……would you still like to go to the beach?" Kisa asked politely with a light blush on her cheeks.

Hiro began to blush as well when he noticed that every one was watching him now, waiting for an answer. "Well duhh……I can't leave you here with that stupid cat and stupid woman……and that rat over there is totally clueless he probably wouldn't even notice if he was droning. So saying as I am concerned for your safety, of course I have to go." He said scratching that back of his head. Yuki and Kyo both gave him a dirty glare while Tohru just smiled feeling comfortable with Kyo and Kisa just smiled at Hiro's kindness but then found the flaw in his statement.

"Hiro…..it makes me very happy that your worried about me….but what you said about sissy, Kyou-san, and Yuki-san isn't very nice……" Kisa said as trying to be more assertive. Hiro was shocked for one but then smiled. "I'm sorry Kisa….I just don't want to leave you alone with these air heads….." He said as he pointed to the three that were kind of just standing their lost in their own thoughts, Hiro saw this and rolled his eyes with a sigh, knowing that he proved his point. Kisa turned to see what he meant then nodded. She smiled at Tohru then looked back to Hiro who was scowling, not wanting to go any were with the three older teens at all.

Kisa noticed this and looked at Tohru again. "Ummm Sissy…..would you mind if Hiro and I…._didn't_ go to the beach with your guys?" She asked with a quiet voice, her face redder then a rip tomato. Hiro gasped, hearing her say this then smiled, blushing as well. Tohru's eyes grew hug, but then softened knowing that Kisa just wanted some alone time with Hiro, the way that she wanted with Kyo. "Yes its fine with me…..but why don't you ask Kyo and Yuki-kun……what if they want to you guys to stay? I MEAN NOT THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO STAY BECAUSE I MEAN IF YOU DID THAT WOULD BE GREAT BUT IF YOU WANT TO GO YOU CAN!!! BUT Maybe they want you to stay…." Tohru said trying to calm down.

Kisa smiled at Tohru understanding what she meant, then looked at Kyo. "Kyo-san…..would you mind if Hiro and I left to go do something……together….." He asked, her face growing redder by the second as was Hiro's. "Of course you can Kisa….I don't mind….especially if it means that that damn brat is leaving…." He said, saying that last part in a whisper under his breath, meant for no one to hear, but unfortunately, "I heard that stupid cat." Hiro said as he grabbed Kisa's hand.

"She smiled and leaned back into his touch. "Then if its alright with Kyo-san and Sissy….is it alright with you Yuki-san?" She asked, now looking at Yuki. "of course you can." He said with a surprised smile. "Thank you." She said with a bow as she looked at Hiro and smiled he to smiled and together they left.

"So I guess its just us three now…." Kyo said as he looked at Tohru then Yuki. "I guess so." Yuki said with a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets. "Still want to go to the beach?" Kyo asked hoping it would be a no…he hated the beach but only went because Tohru liked it. "Well that would be­­­---" Yuki was cut off when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello? Now? Ok I'll be their soon….try not to make a mess." He said as he then hung up.

"what was that all about?" Tohru asked, still holding onto Kyo. "I have to go….the student counsel called, we have to get every thing ready for tomorrow, it being the first day back from spring break and all….so I'm sorry Miss Honda, but it seams I must leave you alone with that stupid cat…..try not to do any thing improper to her while I'm gone." He added as he walked out of the arcade leaving Tohru and Kyo standing their alone.

"Well….what do we do now?" Kyo asked as he looked down at Tohru who was thinking the same thing. "Want to go to the beach any way?" She asked as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "yea why not…." He said as he lead her out of the arcade, hand in hand they went, a smile and each of their faces.

Right after every one had left from the house, Shigure had gone out himself. He walked to the long path to the Honke, wanting to see his "sweet" Akito. He pushed the button on the side of the gate, saying his name and reason why he was their. The maid on the other side of the gate opened it and lead him to the entrance. He opened a door and smiled seeing his long time friend sitting at his desk looking out the window as usual. "A Hari' it seams that you are in a good mood today." Shigure said with a wicked smile on his face as he sat on the floor of the veranda out side of his friends office, looking off into the rook garden that lay in front of him.

"And what would make you think that I was in a good mood, Shigure?" Hatori said as he took off his glasses…even though one eye doesn't work, he still needs his reading glasses for the other when he's working. "Well the way you look so peaceful sitting their at your desk, deep in thought…..and not being bothered at all by my dear Akito….how is she doing by the way?" Shigure asked leaning back on his elbows as he watched Hatori. "If your concerned about her, why don't you just go see her yourself instead of trying to milk me for information of which I do not have." Hatori stated in his usual monotone voice.

"A Hari' you're so cold! And the reason why I ask you first is because I, like a number of others, don't want to walk into her quarters when she's having one of her little rants." He said matter-of-factly as he sat back up and now leaned his elbows down in front of him. "Well if you want to know, I don't know what she's up to so I'm sorry if I can't help you right now." Hatori said as he walked over to were his friend was sitting on the veranda. "You know I wonder what's going to happen to Tohru and Kyo now….I mean the curse is back and that means that Akito might want to send Kyo to the cage any way." After he said this, every thing went quiet both socking in what was just said.

Yuki ran down the side walk as fast as he could trying his best not to bump into any body, yet still keep up a high speed. It had been ten minutes since Nao had called him, (a/n, for those of you who don't know who Nao is, he was…I think another treasurer like Machi…..please correct me if I am mistaken…..because I know that Machi is the treasurer, Yuki is the president, Kakerou is vice president, and Kimi the secretary.) to tell him that they had to call an emergency meeting because they had to get ready for tomorrow, and some how he new that Kakerou wouldn't remember to inform him about it.

Finally he reached the school, small beads of sweet forming on his brow as he nearly ripped off the door to the entrance and ran down the hall way. He sighed with a smile, realizing that he was actually their a little early. He unlocked the door to their small office and walked inside. He walked over to his little desk which was still full of papers and trash, and sat down. Suddenly the door opened again, to reveal Machi.

"He…Hello….Machi…." Yuki said with a slight blush, although he didn't know why he was blushing if he really liked Riuchi, he immediately shuck the thought from his head and smiled at the girl that was presented in front of him. "She's so pretty, yet she always has her head down when she walks, she should lift it up so that every one could see her pretty face." Yuki thought with yet another blush on his face, feeling a bit flustered, not being able to understand why he was thinking these things about Machi, when he already had Riuchi.

Machi bowed her head low when she greeted him then quickly walked over to her desk and set her big bag down. She was shocked at how neat it looked and couldn't handle it. She began to tremble and shake, she tried her absolute best to try and hold back the urge she felt to destroy it. She began to shake more, Yuki caught this and looked at her with his head cocked to the side, "Machi? Are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to her side and was about to put his and on her shoulder when she shoved every thing on her desk to the ground, she froze. "I…I'm sorry….I….I promise I won't do it again….I'm sorry.." She said as she got up off of her chair and ran out of the room.

The others begun to come inside right she ran out, leaving a bewildered Yuki standing their stupefied. "Yuki? What just happened?" Nao said, brining him back to the real world. Not even answering him, Yuki took off after Machi, not knowing why or were he was going, just knowing that he had to go find her. He ran down hallways and up different flights of stairs, he ran back down stairs and ran out side when he found her. He didn't know how he managed to find her, but was glad that he did.

He walked over to her and sat down on the floor of the front of the school, watching her stomp on the young spring flowers. They were so beautiful and perfect in every way, he didn't understand why she did what she did in the office room, nor does he understand why she was stomping on the little flowers, but he new their was a reason for all of it, and was determined to find out what it was. He saw her bag on the floor, close to were he sat and never realized that she had even grabbed it when she ran out.

He eyed it for a moment then getting an idea, he picked it up walked over to were she was and brought it to his chest, along with her. She froze at the moment that he touched her. She hadn't even realized he was their, until he touched her, she didn't understand why he was their, nor why he was holding her….or sort of holding her. She then relaxed at after a few minutes, realizing that he wasn't going to let her go, no matter how much she struggled, which she did. She gave into him, crying and crying, yet she did not know why….but….it felt some what…..good…..good to finally let every thing that was inside of her, building up as the days progressed, finally let out.

Yuki didn't mind one bit, nor did he know why he did this, he just new that he had to be their. He had to help her, hold her, show her that somebody was their, somebody cared. He realized that she was now crying, she clung to him not wanting to let him go now. She finally stopped crying, realizing what she was doing. "Than…thank you….Sohma-san." She said as she furiously whipped away the tears from her porcelain face. He smiled at her reaction. "It's ok, you don't have to thank me." He said as he pushed a few strains of hair out of her face and pushed them behind her ears.

"It's ok, I'm here…your not alone any more." He said with a gentle smile on his person. She looked up into his lavender eyes and saw nothing but kindness and truth. She gave him a meek smile as if saying thanks. Yuki had no clue at all what had come over him, but he no longer cared, all he wanted to do was try and help comfort this girl that obviously needed his help. She saw he was holding her bag and was about to ask why when he grabbed her hand and began to walk her some were.

"What…were are you taking me." She said more of a demand than a question, "sorry…" she said, not meaning it to sound the way it did. "Don't worry." He said as he continued to lead her. He turned around to the back of the school building then went over to the part were the forest that led to Shigure's house was, he turned numerous times in different directions and lead off of different trails and back onto others when he finally reached his destination.

He stopped and turned to her. "This is my secret base, only three people know about this place, and now you do too." He said as he let go of her hand walked over to a spot were their was nice soft grass and sat down. Machi just stood their, looking around in shook, she had no idea why he had brought her here, but it was so pretty, their were so many different kinds of vegetables and fruits and pretty spring flowers. She then turned to look for him when she found him sitting on a small patch of grass. She walked over to him and sat down. "Why have you brought me here?" She asked. He turned to look at her with a smile. "Because you can breath here." He said as he turned and picked a small delicate flower and handed it to her. She gasped when he did this, but took it any way.

He watched as she studied it with caution. She touched the petals and stroked its steam she touched the pollen and leaves, learning its parts and how perfect it was. Then suddenly, she had that feeling again….she needed to crush it. She was about to when Yuki's words stopped her, "Why? Why did you destroy your desk?...why did you stomp on those flowers?...its because…..their neat and perfect isn't it……I can see it……..you can't stand perfection can't you……that's why you want to crush this very flower." He said gesturing to the one in her hand. She looked down and sighed. "Its complicated……it wasn't my fault…..they didn't believe me……I had to be perfect……he was cold……they wouldn't hear it…….I was a failure to them…..and still am……" she said in her normal monotone voice.

"Who…..who didn't believe you….and why? I've asked Kakerou what happened…..he told me the story about the snow……he didn't understand it…..but….but I could clearly see the reason….the reason why you stomped all over the snow and the flowers…….they were so perfect……and you couldn't handle it." He said as he too looked down. "You said it was complicated……I'm willing to listen…..I'm willing to understand….." he said as he turned to look at her. He saw a single tear run down her face, he reached over, and with a gentle hand and let the tear slid onto a delicate finger nail.

He looked at it, then showed it to her. She gasped; she hadn't known that she was crying. "I have time." He said as he lowered his hand, letting the tear slid of onto the dry earth. She sighed and began. "When I was born, I was to be perfect, I had to be, for my mother, she thought that if her child was perfect especially because I am a girl, then father would want to marry her, instead of Kakerou's mother…..you see….we are half siblings, related by our father, but born from separate mothers. Bother of our mothers new that if their child was perfect, then the man that they loved would have to choose her. Although my mother new that Kakerou's mother had an upper hand, because she birthed a son, and I was a daughter….so she new that he would choose Kakerou's mother over her, so she maid me try harder, I had to be beyond perfect. And as I succeeded, Kakerou's mother saw this and forced him to be perfect as well, but soon, he realized that he didn't have to be perfect. He broke, he stood up for what he wanted, he….he became free….while I couldn't break free……I couldn't….I had to be perfect…..I couldn't though…..I tried….I tried so hard……but I couldn't." She said as she turned to look at him to see if he was catching on.

He nodded and she continued. "Well saying as Kakerou had rebelled that meant that now my mother had the upper hand, so dad choose us…..they then had a son. My younger brother, they gave up on me. I could never be perfect, they said, You have to be perfect or we will disown you they said. So when my brother was born, they saw him as a way out, they turned their attention to him. Leaving me alone, I still strived for perfection, for that is what I was taught….but mother wouldn't have it…..I was with her one day…..she was talking to her friend……I was right next to her…….she spoke as if I wasn't even their…..she said that I wasn't special…and that I was boring…..I didn't understand….I had done what she told me to do…..I was just doing as mother said…..yet….I was boring? I couldn't understand…..and that's when I broke…..I began to destroy every thing that was perfect…..crayons, new chalk…..my room…..flowers…paintings….any thing that was perfect…….it frightened my parents…….they feared mostly for my brother….though….I loved him, I would never hurt him…ever!" She said looking to him again, searching for any sign of confusion, but saw nothing but understanding.

"Go on." He said. She nodded and continued. "It was cold that day……I had walked by his room and saw him sleeping their on the floor shivering….I was only covering him up….but they…..they didn't understand…..they didn't believe me..…they thought I had killed him…..but I didn't!! I didn't kill my brother! Please believe me! Please! It wasn't me! I know it wasn't!! Some how when I had walked into his room, he felt cold….I hadn't realized that he had already been dead……I think it was from heart failure or pneumonia….he had been sick……but they still didn't believe me…..they thought I had killed my own brother! The brother I love so much!" She said as she was now crying and shaking, how he wished he could just hold her.

"Mother maid me move out that day…..they said I was a hazard……that I was a threat to the family now…..and….they maid me leave….I have to live on my own now….although they pay the rent for me….I don't live with my parents……" She said looking into his eyes filled with sorrow. He grabbed her bag again and brought it to his chest, then brought her into another hug. "It's ok. It's ok, you don't have to cry, I'm here." He said as he stroked her hair and let her cry on him.

"How horrible…..a girl like her shouldn't have to suffer a fate like that…..I didn't know that others had to suffer the way nii-san and I do…..she lived a life of sorrow like I did…..never being aloud to decide things for your self…..never being able to smile…or be happy….never being able to enjoy life……but only be perfect all the time….living up to your parents expectations……she lived the way I did…..and she doesn't disserve it….nobody does." He said as she continued to stroke her hair. "Thank you….but….why do you put a bag between us?" She asked as she let go of him and cleaned her face once more.

Yuki sighed…..She told him her reasons and secrets…now it was his turn to share with her….although….he couldn't….he didn't feel it right yet. "I'm sorry but….I don't feel quit ready…to tell you….yet……but I will tell you…someday….I will gain enough courage to tell you…" He said as he gave her apologetic eyes. "I understand……thank you for listening…." She said with a lopsided smile. He smiled to, and for the first time in a really long time….he felt complete……he felt complete and content. He felt this way around Tohru…but it had a different era around it, a motherly era…..but around her….it just feels…more…..he still couldn't understand it…..didn't he like Riuchi?

Suddenly….he felt something over power him and he leaned in and kissed her, slightly and awkwardly….but he kissed her. He quickly drew back, realizing what he had down and looked down. "I….I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me…." He truthfully said. "Its….its ok….it felt….nice…..like…like if I had become whole again……again in a very long time….I felt….like I was one again…." She said as she looked away as well with a blush on her face, a very rare sight indeed. "So did I……it felt….safe…." He said as he turned back to look at her now. "Thank you….." He said with a smile on his face, and one on hers as well.

**Ok Super sorry for making you guys wait so long! I didn't mean to! Its just, I can't update on the weekends because I don't have wireless at my house, so I have to update while I'm at school. Although I do hope you guys like this chapter, because I nearly got eaten to death by bugs, because I'm at my ran and the lights are off except for the light on the laptop so all of the bugs are like, "The light! Its so beautiful!!! Must go toward the light!" and then the all came the laptop and I'm here freaking out trying to shoe the all away! He he he, well any way this chapter had some Yuki, Machi fluff…hmmmm I wonder what will become of our little Nezumi!! Juggling Riuchi and now finding something that he doesn't know what it is in Machi! He he he lets see what happens next! OOOOO!!! And I wanted to tell you guys…..I might start to write this other fic that came to me on my way over here to the ranch and I just go so excited! So yea….I'm still thinking about writing it, most likely I will, its another Kyoru fic but an AU fic…or alternate universe….so yea…..I'm still thinking about it.**

**Also I didn't mean for it to be this long….**

**Well any way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews! I'm so excited! He he he! See you guys later, and be safe! Remember, keep reading, review, and smiling!!! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!!! I know that the last chapter had a few of you confused and new thoughts popped into your heads! I'm so happy that my story has that kind of an affect on your guys! He he he….wait….I didn't mean it in a bad way though….I'm just saying that I'm so happy to know that you guys are happy to read! He he he, I wanted to give a special thanks to Princess Baka Neko! She has been with me since day one, and is still very happy when I add a new chapter! So thank you very much! And don't think I'm discriminating on all of my other readers! I'm just as thankful to you guys as I am to her! So here is a big round of applause to all of my wonderful readers! And those of you how checked out the first chapter of my new story, Crimson eyes and piercing fangs, Thank you so much!!! He he he!!! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly….I do not own Fruits Basket……although I do own a very cute little orange cat that looks like Kyou! ...Although it's wooden…..hmmmm…..O WELL!! He he he.**

**O And I am trying to work harder on my grammar also! So please tell me how I'm doing, you know like in the back on certain cars it says, "How am I driving?", well the back of my story says, "How am I writing?" so please tell me if I need to work on any thing! I am extremely open to criticism! And don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings, or make me freak out so much that I will stop writing! In fact….I actually got a review from somebody that really hated my story…..TT….but I thanked them for the criticism, even if it was a little harsh…it was the truth…and that's why I NEED to go back and fix those first chapters that REALLY sucked! So yea…..note to self, go back and fix suck-y chapters….!**

**O yea! And I changed the thought sequence a little, now thoughts will only be in italics for every one…..that is one of the things that that person…..with the really harsh review said that I needed to fix……so now all thoughts will be in italics.**

**Chapter 25 of, In the dawn of night.**

"O Kyou-kun this is going to be so much fun!" Tohru said as she skipped along in front of him with a very happy smile on her face. "Yea what ever…" Kyou said as he scoffed and trailed along close behind the bouncing ball of happy in front of him. "Geez, were just going to the beach, there's nothing to get all happy about, we've been their before ya' know!" Kyou said when the beach began to come into view. "Yes I know, but this time we get to spend as much times as we want to, together! And their will be no Akito, or Momiji, or Kisa, or Hiro, or Yuki, or Shigure, or Haru, or Hatori, or Kureno, or Rin, or any one, that can spoil this moment!" She said with a joyful smile on her face. "It's just you and me!" She said as she too finally saw the beach and ran towards the seashore.

"_What's up with her I wonder? She only wants to hang out with me now, not that damn rat, annoying Rabbit, or even Kisa…..their's something wrong that she's not telling me…"_ Kyou said as he ran over to catch up with her. "O Kyo! Look at that beautiful sky! And the ocean, isn't it so beautiful!?!" She said with her dazzling smile plastered on her face. Kyo gave her a loop sided smile in return, "yea I guess." He said as he looked around then looked back to Tohru. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He said as he tried to shield her body from wandering eyes.

"Huh? What? I'm changing taking off my clothes? What did you thin I was doing?" She said as she lifted her shirt off over her head, to reveal a one peace pink with orange flowers swim suite. Kyo let out a smile when he realized what she was doing. "What, you didn't think I would swim in the nude did you?" She said with a light chuckle as she folded up her clothes and placed them under the umbrella that the had found.

She took a running start then dived right into the water. "Wahh! It's F-F-F-F-FREEZING!" She said as she chattered her teeth together and rubbed her arms. Kyo only smirked at her actions then plopped down on the damp sand. "You don't want to get in Kyo?" Tohru asked as she had finally relaxed to the temperature to the water. "Naa I'll stay out here, were its not wet." He said as he looked away from her for a moment but turned back to a see a very shocked expression on her face. "Kyo." She said in a light whisper. "What?" He said with a cocked eyebrow, not knowing why she was whispering. "Kyo, don't move." She said again in a whisper. "Why the hell not?" He said as he was about to stand up when a VERY large bird pecked him really hard on the head.

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled as he looked up to see his attacker. "What the hell was that for!" He said as yelled at the bird, earning another conk on the head from its massive beak. "Kyo, I told you not to move!" Tohru said with a giggle as she ran out of the water over to where the big bird was beating up Kyo. The bird turned and looked at Tohru, it spread its massive wings really wide and flapped at her. "Kyou!" She yelled as the bird began to run at her. "Hey you stupid bird get back here!" Kyo yelled as he chased after the great crane as it chased after Tohru. The bird stopped then turned around to face Kyo. It looked at him and he looked at him, with an equal amount of shock on his face.

"Boink!"

The bird hit him in the head again with a loud thump. "OWW!" Kyou yelled as he put his hands to his head then swung a kick at the bird who dogged it hit him in the head again, this time hitting his hands, for they were still on his head. Kyou screeched in pain bringing his hands down for him to see. The massive bird had torn up his knuckles, making them bleed. "Stupid bird." Kyo muttered under his breath. "O Kyo!" Tohru said as she rushed over to his side as soon as she saw the blood on his hand.

She immediately ran him over to were their things were and pulled out a bottle of water and a towel and began to clean off his hand, then stood up to have a look at his head. "Kyo!" She said as she found a deep cut that was oozing blood. She grabbed another water bottle, and without thinking, poured it onto his head, drenching him in the water. She the grabbed the towel she had used on his hand and began to clean out the cut. "Tohru, Tohru its ok I'm fine!" He said as he grabbed her hand that had nearly created a bald spot on his head already. "But, Kyo!" She said as she tried to help him again. "Tohru, its ok, I'm fine." He said as he stood up and walked back over to the shore with her in hand, making sure that the crazy bird was no were to be seen.

Tohru plopped down on the moist sand, followed by Kyo. Kyo watched her attentively as she began to form a little mound in the sand. "What are you doing?" he asked, not being able to contemplate what in fact she was doing. "Making a sand castle!" She said with a perky smile as she formed another little ball of sand in her hand, then patted it down on her little mound in front of her. "It doesn't look like a sand castle to me?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. "O…..Kyo…have you ever maid a sand castle?" She asked with a smile.

Kyou thought for a moment the nodded. "no…..I can't say I have." He said as shrugged his shoulders. "I could help you make one!!!" She said with a happy smile on her face as she clasped her hands together under her chin. "Ok…" He said with a crocked smile. "Kyo….does….does this mean….I'm your senpai!!!!" Tohru said with much joy in her statement, as she clasped her hands together in glee. "Yea….I guess." Kyou said as he tried to shape a small dome like she had done. "Ummm….Kyo, what are you doing?" she said as she watched him intently. "Trying to make a god damn, sand castle, what do you think I'm doing." He spat out making it sound a little harsher then it should, but Tohru only smiled, when he turned to her with apologetic eyes.

"Well here, let me help you." He said as she grabbed his hands in hers and began to form parts of the sand castle, both of them blushing madly from the contact. Tohru let her hands drop from his when she felt that she couldn't stand the heat on her face any longer, "Umm…I think you get it now….right?" He said with a weak smile. "Yea…" He said as he scratched his now very red ear.

"Their!" Tohru said as she added the finishing touches to their little loop sided mound of sand. "What is it?" Kyo asked with a wrinkled nose. "It's our very own sand castle!" Tohru said with a big smile as she put a shell on the top of it. "You know it's kind of loop sided and crocked." Kyo said as he pocked at it, making a little sand fall from it. "Well….then it's _our_ loop sided crocked mound of dirt!" Tohru said as she took his hand in hers and lay back on the nice sand. She looked up into the sky and noticed that it was already a little past noon. She smiled then closed her eyes with a sigh of complete and utter contentment, as Kyo laid down beside her. "O NO!" Tohru yelled as she sprang up.

"What!" Kyo said looking a little confused as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I forgot that Yuki-kun was brining is friend Riuchi-chan over for dinner today! O NO I HAVE TO GO GET IT READY!!!" Tohru said as she began to go into panic mode. Kyo only shock his head and got up, he held out his hand for the panicky girl in front of him. "Well, come on." He said as she finally came back out of her thoughts and reached for his hand. "Thank you, Kyo." She said as they walked back to the house in silence, neither of them saying a word, not wanting to roughen their little bit of happiness.

They got to the house and walked in side after shaking off their shoes out side, from all of that sand, then placed them by the door way. "We're home!" Tohru yelled as she ran into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Kyo shock his head then ran up stairs to the bath room to take a quick shower before dinner.

Tohru was cooking away when it never occurred to her that nobody else was home. Kyo had already finished getting cleaned up and walked down stairs to the kitchen to great Tohru, who he found had already finished making four different dishes. "_I wasn't in the shower that long…was I?"_ He said as he walked over to her and snatched a dumpling away before she could even turn around to see. "Kyou, you know that you should wait till it's done." She said as she turned around already knowing what he did. "Hey, you go ahead and get ready; I can finish up in here." Kyo said as he picked out a rice noodle from a pot and slurped it down quickly.

Tohru giggled, "But Kyo, if I go then you might end up eating every thing before I can set it out!" she said, trying to be persistent. "No no no, I promise, I will not eat _every_ _thing_ while you are taking your bath." He said as he held his hand up in the air while he had the other one over his heart. "Ok….but please…..I want Yuki-kun to try and make a good impression with Riuchi-chan." She said with pleading eyes. He smiled and got back into the same stance. "I promise." He said as he watched her nodded with a smile and walk away. He smirked and reached back into the pot for another rice noodle, "A, ha!" Tohru said as she jumped out from the door way, catching him red handed. He chuckled, "Alright, you caught me…..but I did promise I wouldn't eat _every thing_ I never said I wouldn't eat _any thing_." He said with a cocky smile.

She smiled and left back upstairs to take her shower. He smiled then turned back to the cooking. Shigure walked into the front door eyes closed, with dropping shoulders. "O Tohru, were are you…." He said as he walked into the living room to find it spot less, but with no sign of Tohru. He caught a whiff of something lingering in the air and perked up a bit. "Ah, I see that my lovely little house wife is right at work!" he said as he pranced into the kitchen and put with his arms around "her" waist, although he was in for a very rude awakening when he opened his eyes to find not Tohru but Kyo. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo yelled as he broke the grasp around his waste and pound Shigure right in the head.

"O Your not my little house wife, although you could be if you really wanted to." Shigure said with a devious smirk as he rubbed the forming lump on his head. "Shut the hell up and go get cleaned so you can hurry your ass down here for dinner." Kyo said dangerously calm as he continued to stir the big pot of fish stew. Shigure looked at the fiery boy in front of him and examined his features. Their was something different about the boy for some reason, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. He looked him up and down, he had is fiery orange hair, his black shirt that stopped right at the navel, his baggy khaki pants, bare foot, a hand on his hip as he stirred, a hicky on his neck under the ear that he could only guess was caused by Tohru. Yet Shigure could not see any thing different, yet for some reason, Kyo had a different air around him, it felt more mature, more caring, more…loving….yet he new that Kyo would never admit it if he even new.

Another sly smile formed on the dogs lips as he continued to study the boy, "So….were is our little flower?" He said in a perverted tone. "She taking a shower, and I already told you she's not your little flower." Kyo retorted. "O I better go check on her, to make sure she's ok." Shigure said as he pranced over to the stairs that led to the second floor were the bath rooms and three teens bed rooms were. "You take one more step and, and….well I don't know what the hell I'm go'na do but I know you will regret going up those stairs!" Kyo said as he swung a spatula at him. "Calm down now, you don't want to do any thing drastic now do you?" Shigure said in a cocky tone. "Like hell I do." Kyo said as he took a step forward already getting into a fighting stance.

"Stupid cat can't you ever just warn somebody instead of automatically going straight for the beating?" Yuki said as he maid his way threw the door as he took off his coat and shoes at the entrance. "Why the hell would you care what I do, yea damn rat." Kyo said as he averted his attention from Shigure to Yuki. "Because if you keep fighting like this, then the wonderful dinner that Miss Honda has prepared for us will be burned and go to waste, you wouldn't want to do something like that to her, now would you?" Yuki said with a smirk that set Kyou off right their. "THAT'S IT RAT BOY YOU WANT SOME! WELL THEN COME AND GET ITTTTT!!!!" He yelled as he lunged forward at the rat, but only see that he had stepped aside sending him threw and out of the rice paper door.

"Why do you have to break my house!" Shigure whined as he scampered away to his study to do heaven knows what. Yuki only sighed and shrugged as he left to go up to his room to get ready for his visitor. Tohru was just coming out of her room with fresh clean clothes on and a happy refreshed smile indented on her face. "O hello Miss Honda, I'm sorry for leaving you alone with that stupid cat all day, I hope you can forgive me." He said with apologetic eyes as he held her hand in his. Tohru's eyes grew wide at his comment, "O no Yuki-kun, not at all! You don't have to apologize! I was so happy to go to the beach with Kyo, you shouldn't feel the need to apologize." She said as she pulled her hand away from him, for some reason not wanting for him to touch her.

Yuki quirked an eyebrow at her action but let it brush off as quickly as he thought of it. "O and don't worry, Riuchi should be getting here soon, so I will be in the shower right now getting cleaned up ok." Yuki said as he looked at her, but for some reason he found that she wasn't even listening to him, in fact, she was looking down the stairs to were Kyo was. She looked back up at him, noticing that he wasn't talking any more. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but yes, you go take a shower, I need to go see if Kyou's ok." She said as she ran down the stairs to were he was laying sprawled out on the floor of the front porch. "Kyo are you ok!?!?" She yelled as she ran over to his side checking him for any major wounds. "Naw, I'm fine." He said as he sat up and rubbed his head. "O thank goodness!" She said as she threw her arms around him, not even noticing that their was no poof.

**Well their you go! He he he, sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be don, also. I found that I had used a wrong word in the stories title so I am going to fix it ok! It should be dawn, not don. He he he, Also I should be getting the next chapter and the next chapter for the other story up soon! He he he, thank you for reading and I hope to see you guys again soon! Remember, keep reading, review, and smiling!! ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! I'm so sorry, I know I said it would be up on Monday, but it was just killing me so I don't care if it took up a lot of space on my pen-drive, I had to get this chapter up!!! He he he, yes, I left you guys on a HUG cliffy on the last chapter, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself! He he he, well any way, I know that there were a lot of you who were very anxious for this chapter, so here you go! O yes, and their will be some Tohru out of characterness, so please don't hate me…..I had to do it…for the benefit of the story……**

**Chapter 26 of, In the dawn of night.**

Tohru let go of Kyo, neither of them noticing that there was no poof, nor noticing the pair of eyes that were watching from within the house. Shigure watched as Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and only guessed that the yard would be full of orange smoke, but to his surprise, there was no poof, no smoke or cat! "What the hell?" Shigure said as he got closer to the window in his study, looking out at the two who sat their in each others embrace, apparently not even noticing what had just happened. "Is the curse broken already?!" Shigure said with a big grin on his face.

He jumped off of his chair and ran over to grab his cell phone from the desk and rapidly dialed a number, "Haa-san, I think the curse is broken!!" Shigure yelled into the phone, to his dragon cousin. "What?" Hatori said with confusion, as to what his friend had just said. "You heard me; I think the curse is broken!" Shigure said with much joy as he jumped up and down in excitement. "And what brought you to this conclusion?" Hatori said in his usual cold voice.

"Because I just saw Tohru leap into Kyo's arms and there was no poof!" Shigure said, still bouncing up and down. Hatori, on the other hand was rubbing his temples on the other side of the phone, "Are you sure about this?" Hatori finally said, "Yes! I'm positive!" Shigure said, still bouncing with joy, "Stop bouncing, you're giving me another head ache." Hatori said, making the dog immediately stop. "So what does this mean, do you think it's really gone!?" Shigure said as he sat down on the chair that was at his computer desk. "I'm not sure what it means…but just to be sure, why don't you hug her yourself, and see what happens, call me afterwards." Hatori said with a sigh.

"Will do Haa-san, will do!" Shigure said as he hung up the phone and put it back on his desk. He walked back out of his study and into the dinning room. "Dinner is almost ready." Tohru said as she saw him walking into the dinning room. Shigure grinned then quickly formed a plan, "O thank you Tohru, I'm so glad that we have you to cook such wonderful meals for us, day after day!" He said as he ran over to her and hugged her, leaving her no time to think, when a loud boom sound was heard and the room was filled with blue smoke and a happy looking black dog was rapped around Tohru's arms. "O I'm so sorry Shi-chan!" She said as she let him go and went into panic mood, not even noticing that he had already picked up his clothes and left back to his study.

She stopped panicking and noticed that he was no longer their, she looked around franticly. "What's wrong?" Kyo said as he came into the room and looked at her frantic face. "Shigure hugged me and then he went poof, and now he's gone! I can't find him!" She said as she looked under the small table then under the rug, then behind a picture, then under the sofa. "Umm Tohru….I don't think he'll be in any of those places, besides, he's probably in that damn study room of his…" Kyo said as he helped her up from the floor and lead her back to the kitchen. "And any way, we have to finish cooking before that girl gets here…." Kyo said as he picked up a knife and began to slice up some miso. Tohru nodded and went straight to work as well.

Shigure had already poofed back and had gotten redressed, and was already dialing Hatori's number. "What do you need now…" Hatori said coldly, "O Hari' you're so cruel!" Shigure said in a dramatic way. "O But I did call to tell you…that it's not gone…the curse I mean…." Shigure said, immediately become serious. "What?" Hatori said flatly, "I said, I hugged Tohru, and I changed, but why is it that Kyo hugged her, and there was no poof?" Shigure asked in bewilderment.

Hatori took a moment to think it over, "Have you noticed any thing different about Tohru and Kyo?" He asked, in his doctorish way. "Well, now that you mention it, Tohru wants to only spend time with Kyo; I heard that she even pushed Momiji away!" Shigure said, taking a seat at his computer again. "Really….and Kyo?" Hatori said, trying to figure out what was wrong; it was all like a puzzle in his mind, he just needed the peaces to solve it. "Well….I can't really _see_ any thing wrong with him, but I can feel it….the aura around him….it feels more mature and caring….and also…..I found him pigging out on snickers yesterday, which shocked me, saying as he hates things that are sweet, well except for our Tohru-kun that is, he he he." He said as he began to draw a doodle of Kyo pigging out on mini snickers.

"Well that is odd, I think I might now the answer…..they are supposed to be coming over to the Honke on Wednesday right?" Hatori said as he flipped threw a calendar. "Yes….why….what's up your sleeve Hari'" Shigure said with a devilish grin, "Just tell them to stop by and see me while their here." Hatori said as he hung up the phone without another word. Shigure looked at the phone for a while, and tossed it to the side when he heard the doorbell ring. "_O that must be Yuki's little friend…hmm…I wonder what she's like, after all…she is a high school girl!"_ Shigure thought in excitement as he walked out of his study and into the living room.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said as she rushed over to the door, cleaning her hands on her apron and opening it. "Umm, he…hello…I'm Riuchi…I'm Sohma-kun's friend…..is…is this the right place?" She said in a very shy tone, her long black velvety hair flailing all around her as the wind played with it by blowing it in every which way. "O yes, this is the right place! Please come in, Yuki-kun should be down here in a moment!" Tohru said as she ushered the girl in. Riuchi did as she was told, and came in, tacking off her shoes at the front entrance she smiled up at Tohru, who was smiling at her, making her look a little crazy.

"O right! I'll be right back, please make yourself at home!" Tohru said as she rushed up stairs. Riuchi did as she was told and walked into the living room and sat down on an arm chair, jumping when she noticed that Shigure was in the room as well. "And who might you be?" Shigure said with a sly smile on his face. "Mankaya, Riuchi, Soham-san's friend." Riuchi said with a bow, as she sat back down. "A yes, our Yuki-kun has told us so much about you, I'm glad that he's happy again." Shigure said as he got up from were he was sitting and inched his way closer to her, making her tense up.

"Soh….Sohma-san talks about me…." She said with a light blush. Shigure smiled in glee, "O YOUR SO CUTE!" He said as his eyes turned into shiny diamonds and he couldn't help himself, he had to run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"POOF"

"Uhhh, Uhhh…sir?" Riuchi said as she looked around, but only found a black dog that was holding her in a tight hug; she didn't even know dogs could do. "Umm…good…good dog..." She said as she pet his head which maid Shigure even happier, he started to hump her leg, holding onto her tight. "Ummm no…no dog…." She said trying to shake him off, but he held onto her leg in a tight grip. She tried shaking him off again, but he jut got excited and humped her more making her freak out more. "No dog!" She said trying to shove him off, but it was no use, she new she wasn't going to get him off, so she just left him their, "_I'll just leave him their until he's done….he should get off then…besides he's obviously not going to listen to me."_ She thought as she wrinkled her nose at the sight of a dog having his way with her leg.

"Yuki-kun, Riuchi-san is here!" Tohru said as she knocked on the door. "Ok I'm coming!" Yuki said as he opened the door of his room and stepped out, "O Yuki-kun, you look so handsome!" Tohru said with glee as she smiled up at him. "Thank you Miss Honda." He said with a bashful smile. "Ok I'll be right back, you go tend to your guest I need to go get Kyo!" She said as she rushed over to her room first.

She pulled out a pretty short brown fluttery skirt and a small lacy white tank top and slipped them on, along with some cream colored knee highs that had small brown stripes on the top of the knee. She combed her hair and put on two orange ribbons, (a/n yes, this is one of my outfits…I just thought it might look cute on Tohru as well…he he he!) admiring her appearance, she touched the beautiful cat necklace that hung from her neck; she could still remember when Kyo had given it to her. She smiled to herself then put on some clear chap stick that tasted like melon and smiled, she walked over to her door and walked down the narrow hall way, not even noticing the loud poof that could be heard down stairs.

She maid her way over to Kyo's room and a shy smile came over her appearance, she knocked on the door hesitantly. Not getting an answer she walked in, "Kyo?" She said as she looked around the room, not seeing any orange haired boy any were. "_I wonder were he is?_" She thought as she walked over to the balcony and sighed. "O Kyo…..were could you be?" She said with a sigh. She turned around and hit her head on the door frame by accident, falling backwards; she nearly fell off of the balcony, if it hadn't been for Kyo coming into his room right then. "Tohru!" He yelled as he raced over, catching her by her hand before she feel off.

"Tohru, you have to be more careful…" He said, helping her to her feet. "I know…I just…I couldn't find you….and my mind was all a jumble and…and I…" She couldn't finish her sentence for his eyes had transfixed her, drawing him near to her, she unconsciously kissed him. He was surprised with her actions, but didn't object to them at all; he deepened the kiss when he heard a light moan escape from her. They broke for air, "I'm sorry, Kyo." She said looking down out of shame. "For what?" He said a little confused as to why she was apologizing. "For kissing you like that…I just…I wasn't thinking, and I only did what I wanted to do." She said still not making eye contact.

"Stupid girl" He said with a chuckle as he boinked her on the head; she looked up at him with a smile. "O wow…" She said as she took hold of the balcony rail, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Tohru, are you ok?" He said as he grabbed onto her arms. "Yea…I just…I got dizzy all of a sudden…" She said, trying to shake it off. "Focus on one thing, here, look at me, focus on me." He said tilting her head towards him. She did as told, it helped a little, until those eyes caught her again, she came forward and kissed him again.

Realizing what she had done she tour herself away from him. "I'm sorry….I just…I don't know." She said as she fell to the ground crying. Kyo looked at her confused, "_why is she crying?_" He thought as he sat down next to her. "Wahh…I just…I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me!" She said as she sobbed more. "Shhhh, it's ok." He said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down a little. She suddenly stopped crying and looked at him with an angry face. "No, it's not ok!" She yelled as she swatted his hand away. "What, the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo said as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'll tell you what's wrong, I want you to shut up and stop saying that every things ok when it sure as hell aint'!" She yelled at him, startling him with the language and tone she had used.

"What the hell, fine, if you don't want me to try and help then I don't give a damn!" He yelled and looked at her with a scowl. "Wahhhh, I'm sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to yell, I don't know why I did that! I'm sorry!" She cried as she grabbed onto his arm, sobbing onto him. Suddenly she looked at him with a smile, "I'm sorry Kyo, you know I would never mean or say some thing like that! And I don't know why I'm crying but…I just…I love you." She said as she kissed him again. Kyo was now really confused, _"one minute she was about to fall off of the balcony, then she got dizzy, then she was happy, then she was crying, then she was angry, then she was crying again, then she was happy again, what the hell!" _He thought as he kissed her back.

They broke for air, "Tohru, are you ok?" He said, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Suddenly, she flashed him a heated smile. "_What the hell!"_ He thought as he looked at her. She rapped her arms around his neck, making him cock an eyebrow; Kyo was now utterly and totally confused. "O Kyo, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" She said as she twirled one of his fiery locks in her index finger. "Are you sure, do you need any thing? Cause I can get you something, if you don't feel good." He said as he grabbed onto her fore arms making her look into his eyes. "O Kyo, the only thing I need right now is you." She said as she kissed up his arm, making him melt.

She trailed back up his neck and the lining of his jaw, until she found his mouth again. "Tohru?" He said as he kissed her back, "Please, Kyo." She said in a horse voice that didn't sound like hers. "_Shit, what the hell is up with her! Now she want's sex, o but then who am I to deny it to her…."_ He thought with a devilish smirk. "What are you thinking?" Tohru said, noticing the smirk on his face. "I'm thinking that you better know what your doing, our I just might have to teach you a lesson." He said, kissing her full on. "O Kyo, please don't hurt me, I promise to be a good girl." She said as she took his hand and started to lick his fingers and kiss his knuckles.

He smirked and led her to the bed………**I'm sorry, but this is rated T so I can't venture beyond that…..I'm sorry for disappointing you…..**

Yuki walked down stairs and gasped, "Stupid dog, get off of her!" He said as he rushed over to Riuchi who had now given up on trying to push the dog off. "Sohma-san, I've been trying to get this dog off for a while, but he just won't budge, and it seams like he never gets tired!" She said in a panicky voice. "It's ok, I'll get him off." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Shigure saw this and giggled, finally dismounting Riuchi's leg and ran back to his study. "Thank you, Sohma-san; I don't think he would have ever gotten off!" She said as she stood up and looked down at her leg in disgust. "Umm….would you like me to clean that off for you?" He said, motioning to the white stuff that covered her leg, she nodded her head and together they went up to the bathroom.

"Kyo….Kyooo…." Was all Yuki heard to know that they could not go into the upstairs bathroom, saying as it was in between Kyo, and Tohru's room and he new they were doing something in one of them. "Umm this one is broken, so let's go to the one down stairs." Yuki said turning beat red as he led her back down stairs. They walked into the bathroom and Yuki found a wash cloth which he got wet and started to clean off her leg. "I guess it's kind of a good thing you're wearing a skirt, or else it would be harder to clean this off" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea…I guess…but still…" She said as she aloud him to clean off the cum. "Stupid dog…." Yuki said as he grabbed another towel and dried off her leg, throwing the nasty filled towel into the hamper. "Sohma-kun….their was a man with black hair in the room…disappeared when he hugged me….were did he go?" She said as she washed off her hands, as did he. Yuki gulped then thought, "_Well….I guess now is as best a time as ever to tell her about the curse…."_ He thought as he hung up the towel he had used to dry of their hands. "What curse?" She asked him, watching him with her beautiful green blue eyes.

"How…how did you know what I was thinking?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. "I didn't….I could feel something bothering you and it kept emitting this signal that keeps saying, tell her the curse." She said plainly. "Don't worry; I won't judge you…..because you didn't judge me." She said with a light smile. He took in a deep breath then looked at her. "It's would be easier for me to show you rather then tell you." He said with a straight face as he looked at her, "If it's easier for you then by all means." She said with a smile of her own. He nodded then came a little closer, he was about to put his arms around her when he looked back at her, "It's ok." She said with a smile. He nodded and pulled her into a huge, enjoying her sent, even if it was for a moment. Suddenly there was the every familiar poof, and the bathroom was filled with purple smoke. Riuchi blinked a few times before she realized what happened, "Sohma-kun, where are you?"

She said as she looked around, "I'm down here…" He said as he looked down with shame. "O Sohma-kun, your so cute!" She said as she picked him up and held him close to her. "Wh, what?" He said a little confused, "_I've never gotten that reaction."_ He thought with a cocked eyebrow, of course you wouldn't be able to see it, saying as his eye brows were white, the same as the rest of his fuzzy wuzzy fur! "I said you're so cute!" She said as she kissed the top of his little head making him blink. "Really, I've never gotten that reaction before…not even from my own mother…" He said as he looked down.

"Is this the big secret that you were scared to tell me?" She said with a light giggle. He smiled at her with his big purple eyes shining in the light. "Yes….and…and I'm glad I did." He said as he held her thumb with his two little rat hands. "So….are you the only one that's cursed….or does every one else turn into rats?" She asked with a loving smile on her soft, pale face. "Well…yes and no…..yes there are other's in my family that are cursed, but no we don't all turn into rat's…..we actually turn into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac….well that is, the 12 animals, plus the cat." He said to her. "That's amazing!" She said with joy, making him chuckle. "You really aren't disgusted with me?" He said with a hint of hope in his question. "Why would I be, I mean, I have to deal with listening to souls all day, and feeling people's aura and their inner changes." She said with a shrug.

He smiled at her the laughed, suddenly they heard another poof. "Ahhhh!" Riuchi said as she threw her head down immediately. "O yea…umm….we do change back but….the time varies a bit." He said as he put his clothes back on, a deep blush all over his body. "Ok, I'm dressed." He said as he looked over her shoulder seeing her face flushed and she was shaking. "Are you ok?' he said a little worried. "Ha ha ha!" She said as she looked back up at him with a big smile on her face. "Riuchi?" He said a little confused, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing, it's just a little funny…hmmm hhheehe ehmm…" She said as she tried to control her laughing.

"No, it's not you I'm laughing at….its just….we were so calm…he he he….and then it was like, poof…and then you were a boy again…..he he he…it was just kind of funny to me is all…I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have laughed…but…I haven't laughed like that in a long time….heee haaammmm… not even in front of my own parent's." She said as she whipped away the tears of laughter from her face and gave him a bright smile. They stayed their smiling at each other for a while, although they couldn't hold it in any more. They both started laughing and laughing, they had no clue why, but it felt good. "Haaaa….he he he, that was a good laugh." Yuki said as he whipped the tears of laughter from his face as well.

"Well, he he, why don't we go eat already?" He said as he stood up from the bathroom floor and lent her a hand, which she gratefully took. Together they walked out of the room, hand in hand into the dinning room. "Hmmm…I guess Tohru is still upstairs with Kyo…..and Shigure…O Shigure…is, he is the dog that ummm yea…" He said, trying not to bring that subject up again. "O…" Was all she said, "So…Shigure would be the black haired man that hugged me earlier?" She said with a blush on her face. "Yes, you see, when we are hugged by a member of the opposite gender, or are under a great deal of stress, we tend to change into our zodiac forms. That's why he turned into the dog when he hugged you." Yuki said a little angry. "O…" She said again, "Are Tohru and Kyo part of the zodiac?" She asked politely.

"Umm well Kyo is, he is the cat actually…but Tohru isn't, Tohru isn't from our family, she came to live with us by a wonderful twist of fate." He said with a smile. "But…the cat isn't part of the zodiac?" She said. "Well no, but the cat serves a different purpose for the curse, I'm not sure what though." He said as he looked at her with a smile. Suddenly they heard a loud, "Grrrrrrr" Come from bother of their stomachs. "Sorry…" They said in unison. "Well…if Tohru is busy, I can get the food." Riuchi said as she stood up from her seat and walked out, "O let me help you!" Yuki said as he trailed off behind her.

They had the food set out on the table and were already eating when they heard Tohru yell and rush down the stairs, "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the food, please forgive me!" She said as she looked at the two with pleading eyes. "It's not problem, Miss Honda, we already got to food out and set." He said with a smile. "Yes, but I'm sorry, I promise I won't let it ever, ever, ever happen again!" She said as she shock her head and sat down on a seat. "Is their any thing I can get you?" She asked with a smile, "Umm more tea?" Riuchi asked politely, "Yes of course! Yuki-kun, would you like some as well?" She said as she picked up Riuchi's cup and took Yuki's as well.

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle back on the stove, filling it with water when Kyo came in. Tohru turned around and blushed, "Umm, would you like some tea Kyo?" She said as she opened the cabinet and fished out another cup. She then walked over to were the tea bags were kept, Kyo watched as she did this and chuckled, "Why are you walking weird?" He said with a smirk, "You don't remember?" Tohru said in bewilderment. "Ha, just messing with you, so I was that good then." He said with another smirk, she only blushed and looked away.

She grabbed a box of jasmine tea and walked back over to the stove to wait for the water to finish boiling. "Tohru….their's something I need to tell you." Kyo said as he maid his way over to the stove with her. "What is it Kyo?" She said with a smile, until Shigure snuck in. "O Tohru, their you are!" Shigure said as he walked over to her with a smile, "I thought that some one had taken you captive, but it seams it was only our feline friend here. Bad kitty, bad," Shigure said as he hit Kyo with the newspaper he had in his hand, "Shut up." Kyo said calmly as he opened the fridge and pulled out the jug of milk, he drank some then put it back, looking at Tohru with a smile. She turned to look at him, feeling some one watching her, "What did you need to tell me?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

Kyo looked at Shigure in disgust then back at Tohru, "I'll tell you later." He said as he stocked out of the room and into the dinning room. "That boy is so strange." Shigure said as he shock his head, "I don't know how you could choose him over me." He said as he used his newspaper as a fan, trying to act flirtatious. "Well, umm….I'm sorry Shigure, but I love Kyo…" She said as she rushed out of the room, not feeling comfortable with him their. "Was it something I said?" Shigure said as he looked around then spotted the tea.

**Their you go! Man is this day long, it lasted like what two or three chapters. He he he, well any way, I hope that you liked it! I think I am pleased with this one….so any way thank you all for your wonderful reviews and PM's, I always keep the PM's because I love to read them, I love knowing what you guys think about my story, and I'm always open if you guys just want to talk so yea, go ahead, talk about nonsense, talk about the color orange, talk about a penny, any thing, I love it! He he he, well any way, you also know that I love reviews, so please do so and review!**

**Also, I know that there are a few of you that might have wanted me to do that lemon that was mentioned in this chapter, but I don't think I will so I'm sorry…you guys will just have to use your imaginations their…..sorry……**


	27. Chapter 27 Finally!

**Hajimemashite and konnichiwa to all!!! I know that its getting a little ridiculous with the excuses….I really don't like having to use excuses as to why I don't get chapters up sooner, although they are all true! I swear, but this time, I've been sick for about two weeks, and the doctor's couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. You see my teeth were hurting really bad, but the dentist says I have perfect teeth so I wasn't a cavity. But you see, my two top front teeth are fake-I feel down and broke them out when I was ten-and they were hurting a lot lately. So today, December the six I went to the dentist and I had to get a root canal saying as it was the dentist that had messed up my teeth on the first visit so now they were hurting a lot, and then they told me I needed a root canal….so that's what happened. I got the flu, a root canal, dizzy spells, and a thorn stuck on the top of my head from when I fell on a cactus….he he he….. This is all normal during this time of the year for me though, I have a "birth day curse", every year when my birth day is close by, bad things start to happen to me. Last year I got the flu and a broken leg! When I was three I got this disease from a shopping cart at H.E.B, which ate away at my leg, the doctor could stick four of his fingers in the hole in my leg!!!**

**He he he, well any way, I'm all right now…..well….for now that is…you see my birth day is in January so I'll just say for now……and I guess….On with the story!!! O and thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! Although, I do wish that more people could read this story, and my other one, Crimson eyes and piercing fangs, I've only gotten three reviews for that one, and maybe with your help it could higher a bit? Please???**

**Chapter 27 of, In the dawn of night!**

Tohru walked into to the dinning to find Kyo sitting down at the table playing with some eraser that he found on the floor. She quirked an eyebrow at this and smiled, "Kyou, what are you doing?" She said as she walked over to him and plopped down on the cushion next to him. "Nothing" He said as he continued rolling the little eraser around in the barrier he had created with his hands. He stopped when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up straight into those eyes, and the beholder blushed. "Sorry." She said, looking down with a deep crimson blush on her rosy cheeks. "Naw, it's ok." He said with an adorable smile on his face, tilting her chin up with a ginger hand so she would face him. She softly put her hands on to his and lowered it down from her face, holding his rather large rough hand, in her own small, soft, and delicate hands.

Kyo watched her, noticing her eyes become hazy and a slight tinge of soft red appear on her face. She looked away from him, looking down with a solemn expression on her face. He watched as a tear slid down the side of her face ever so slowly, like if it was creeping down, not wanting to be seen by man kind. He brushed the tear away with a loving caress and tilted her head towards him. She looked at him with dark gloomy eyes, the once beautiful sapphire eyes were now a grayish blue color still beautiful, but not her normally gorgeous eyes. "Tohru what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and ahhhh I don't know, your just kind of worrying me." Tohru looked at him and couldn't help but break.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry, I know what you wanted to tell me and I'm sorry but I think I'm pregnant. Please don't leave me now, I'm sorry but I don't want to give up this baby, please Kyo I'm sorry!" She said clinging to him for dear life. Kyo looked down at the weeping girl in bewilderment. "Wha-what did you just say?" a crocked grin slowly making its way onto his face. "I….I said I was sorry…..I just….I really wanted it and….plea….please forgive me…" She said sitting back down and furiously trying to wipe away the tears from her face. "_I must be strong or he will only hate me all the more."_ She thought as she tried to lock every thing up in her box of memories and bad feelings.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tohru?! How the hell would you think that I would leave you, let alone with a child of our own!!!??? Tohru why the hell would you think I was upset if I wanted this baby too? And what the heck were you talking about all this, I know you didn't want this and, I'm sorry please don't be angry crap!" He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "But…but Kyo…isn't that what you wanted to talk to me about? About how you changed your mind about having a baby….." She said braking free from his warm embrace, now looking into his deep amber eyes. "Now why the hell would I want a stupid thing like that?" He said with a warm smile on his face as he drew her in close to his body, so close that he could feel her trembling and every breath of air she took.

But again she pulled out of his grasp, "So….so you do still want to have a family….with….me?" She said looking down out of shame. "I would never, ever dream of having it any other way, I only want you and you alone." He said caressing her face fondly. "O Kyo…I….I'm so happy…but….but if that's not what you wanted to tell me…then….then what was it?" She said with a true smile on her face now. He let out a deep sigh and moved a few strands of chestnut hair out of her delicate face, giving her a weary smile. She looked back at him into his pure crimson eyes gently taking his hand in her own. "Kyo…you know what ever you say I won't judge you, I love you." She said caressing her own face with his hand.

"Look….I know I'm gong to have to tell you sooner or later…..but…I don't want to stress you out right now but…if you really need to know……meet me on the roof later on tonight…" He said kissing her on the forehead. "Ahhhh so this is what our little love doves have been doing!" Shigure said, prancing into the room, tossing white rose petals all around Kyo and Tohru. "Shut the hell up and sit down and eat." Kyo said not even getting loud or angry, just turned away from Tohru and at what was in front of him.

"O Miss Honda this all looks delicious." Yuki said taking a place next to her followed by Riuchi. "Yes Miss Honda this does look wonderful!" Riuchi said as she began to serve the rice. "O no it's ok, I can do it!" Tohru said trying to take the rice bowl from Riuchi. "O no really I don't mind." Riuchi said moving the bowl out of Tohru's reach. "No but you're the guest; you shouldn't have to lift a finger and it would be very rude on my part if I let the guest serve the rice, it would make me a bad hostess!" Tohru said still trying to get the rice. "Well if you insist." Riuchi said finally giving in and handing the bowl over to Tohru accidentally brushing her hand on Tohru's.

Suddenly Riuchi froze, eyes glazed over not moving at all. It seamed as if she was merely frozen in time. "Riuchi-chan are you ok?" Tohru said shaking her lightly. "Miss Honda don't touch her, their might be something wrong." Yuki said pulling Tohru away from Riuchi. "Yuki-kun what's wrong with Riuchi-chan?!" Tohru said pulling herself into Kyo's arms. "I don't know but….but it might have something to do with one of her special 'powers'." Yuki said, staring at her in bewilderment, only wishing for her safety.

Suddenly they saw Riuchi begin to shake vigorously and then she stopped. Yuki was immediately by her side. She took in a deep breath and all the color came back to her pure porcelain face. "Sohma-san!" Riuchi said clinging to his shirt. "It's ok Riuchi, it's alright….but….what…what just happened?" Yuki said letting her out of the tight embrace he just had her in. Riuchi turned to Tohru and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Miss Honda, I'm so sorry…you have been threw so much….I'm so sorry." Riuchi said falling to the floor, weeping her soul out in front of one of the first and only bunch of people who had ever shown her any kindness in her life.

"Riuchi-chan, I don't understand…but….but please don't be sad….don't cry….please don't cry." Tohru said running over to her side, wanting to do nothing but comfort her. "NO! No please, please don't touch me….please…I….don't want to see it again…please….don't…." Riuchi said trying to keep away from Tohru touch. "I'm sorry." Tohru said running away in tears up to her room slamming her door shut. "YOU! You were there to!" Riuchi said pointing a shaky finger at Kyo. "What the hell?" Kyo said swatting her finger away from him, then she froze once more. The same thing happened, she was frozen, eyes glazed over, face as pale as a sheet. After a few minutes she began shaking again uncontrollably. "Don't touch her." Yuki said making a shield around her with his arms.

"AHHH!!!" Riuchi screamed out in pain as she dropped to her knees. –AHHHHH- She said holding her head in her hands as she yelled out in pain once more. "Why!!! I'm sorry! YOU!!! AHHHH!!!" She yelled trying to look at Kyo who was wide eyed at the sight. "It's ok." Yuki said cradling her close to him, feeling her flinch at his touch he let her go. "Riuchi what's wrong? Why is this happening, WHAT is happening?" Yuki said trying to brush a few strands of hair out of her face until she flinched and moved away from him. "You, she didn't mean she wouldn't forgive you for not saving her….she meant she wouldn't forgive you if you didn't keep your promise, so don't continue with the barrier you have put up with Miss Honda, let it fall and shatter, it is unnecessary saying as you agreed with her wish and watched after he daughter like you promised." Riuchi said, still shaking violently and letting a few run away tears fall from her dark stone colored eyes.

Kyo looked at her in mere shock, "How….how do you know…..why….who….huh?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I s_aw_, its another one of my powers." Riuchi said still shaking to wits end. "Riuchi why didn't you tell me about this other power?" Yuki asked moving the still shocked Kyo out of the way. "I didn't want to tell you….because I thought you would probably freak out and not want to be around me any more….I'm sorry." Riuchi said, beginning to calm down a bit. "It's ok you don't have to hide things from me, you can trust me. I trust you; I even let you know the secret about my family that if even one person was to find out, they would get their memories erased!" He said taking her hands in his.

"It's just that some people are frightened by this 'power' of mine……this power of which…allows me to _see_ the past of people just by touching them…..but it doesn't happen all the time…..only sometimes I can see the past of those who touch me, or I touch them…." Riuchi said, looking down at her hands which were still shaking slightly as a few tears maid their way down her face silently. "Have….have you ever seen my….my past?" Yuki said sitting down next to her, not even daring to touch her. "No….fortunately I haven't……but you see….it's very painful to _see_ the pasts of people….especially when their past is full of sorrowful memories…like the pasts that I just saw….the past of Miss Honda and Sohma Kyo-san's, there's were such painful…I wish to never witness a thing like that ever again…." She said looking down, shuttering slightly. "But…you…you didn't have to hide this from me…I wouldn't have thought of you any different….and I still don't think of you any different from what I did just a few minutes ago." Yuki said giving her a small smile.

"So…what's it like, you know being able to _see_ peoples pasts?" Shigure said, being completely shunned while all of this was happening. All three of them turned to look at him with a face like, 'why the heck are you finally joining the conversation?' making Shigure sweat drop under their gazes. "What ever, I'm go'na go check on Tohru." Kyo said not wanting to be around people he distasted so much. "Well any way….is it all right if we ask what it's like to _see_ the past?" Yuki said with a full hearted smile on his face now. Riuchi smiled as well, feeling glad that she meet some one that is actually glad to know about her 'power' instead of terrified by it.

"Well…if I had to describe it…I would say it's like every one in the world is wearing a blind fold. No one can see were their going or were they've been, but my blind fold is faulty, and occasionally slips when I am touched by some one or I touch something, I can see their past." She said trying her best to explain her situation without their needing to be any further questions.

"Tohru are you ok?" Kyo asked entering her room, finding her sitting on her bed with the picture of Kyoko in her hands. He walked over and sat down next to her, she flinched when she felt him touch her shoulder. "It's ok, it's me." He said taking the picture out of her hand and looking at it. He noticed the tears that had fallen on it and cleaned them off with a gently hand, then handed it back to her earning a weary thank you from Tohru. "So do you think its going to be a boy or girl?" He said with an awkward grin on his face. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face, letting one last tear run down the side of her face. "O Kyo." She said snuggling her self up into his warm embrace. "Would it be terrible if I said I really wanted a girl?" She asked him, pulling out of his hug. "No that wouldn't be terrible at all not at all; I'm just glad that we can finally have our little patch of heaven."

**Please I would really appreciate it if you read what's below.**

**Ok I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging their, but I was able to give you guys the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! He he he, I am still terribly sorry for the extremely long wait! Please forgive my incompetence. Also that special power that Riuchi had, I didn't make it up, it's a power from one of my favorite characters from another manga called ****mekekashi no kuni,**** its SUUUPPPEEERRR awesome! The character that has the power to see the past is named Arou, and he is uuubbbbeeerrr awesome! He he he, you should check it out! There is a website that you can go to, to read manga scans, the site is……. check it out you won't be disappointed! They have the complete series of ****Fruits Basket**** and even ****Vampire Knight**** chapter 1 all the way to chapter 35 right now and they post new chapters regularly so check it out, I promise you won't be disappointed!!!**


	28. Chapter 28 sorry for the wait TT

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa

**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! Translation, it's a pleasure to meet you and hello! He he he, well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I know I haven't updated in REALLY long time and I do apologize for that, I had benchmarks, CBA's, THEA's, SAT's, Mid Terms, Final's for both College and High School classes, and the occasional weekly test. After that well I don't want to give you guys all these excuses because I know no body wants to here them, he he he, but I'll just say I got lazy and wanted to think more were this story was going….and I figured it out and it maid me cry! O those of you who read chapter 1 of my new story A Geisha never slurps, what did you think of it? Did you like it so far? Was it terrible? Just wondering….well any way, you guys waited long enough for this chapter so I won't delay you any more, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own it all! That's right, I'm Natsuki Takaya so I own Fruits Basket, and hey I am also the chef of the American army so guess what, I'm also George Bush! And I own KFC to so I am also Kernel Sanders! HA HA HA!! Turns around with a smirk on her face and bumps into a large hard chest. "Um, mame, you're going to need to come down with us for security reasons." The figure dressed in black said to me. "Never; you will never catch me FBI, because I own you; along with the Lawyers who are trying to send me to jail right now!!" I said running away and jumping inside of the dictionary.**

**(Note, none of the above disclaimer is true, I don't own any of that so don't think I really am going to jail. ********)**

**Chapter 28 of In the dawn of night! Hurray!!**

"I'm sorry for causing your family so much trouble, Sohma-kun." Riuchi said in a slow sad voice, not daring to look up at him from were she sat. "It's ok you didn't do any thing wrong, it's not your fault you can see what you saw." Yuki said, thinking back on were he had heard that fraise before, just worded a little differently. "I thank you for your hospitality but I think it would be best if I were to go…" Riuchi said standing up from the cousin of which she sat, not even daring to steel a quick glance at the boy in front of her.

"Wait you don't have to go…" He said getting up, taking her hand in his not even realizing he had done so. "Please Sohma-kun; I think it would be best if we didn't associate with each other any more." She said, her dark bangs covering her eyes, a single tear was all that proved as evidence for those eyes as it slide silently down the delicate face of its beholder. Yuki gently reached a hand out to rid the tear from her face, but was stopped by a delicate hand. "Please Sohma-kun." She said, her throat feeling so tight and soar, as if the lump that was gradually growing larger in side of it was a lemon. **(an: aha, she has a lemon in her throat, he he he…sorry, sorry, on with the story.) **

"I'm sorry…" She said, dropping her hand from his arm as she looked up, shimmering emerald eyes were now a deep lake aqua green, shimmering like the moon on the ocean waves. She turned away from him and walked quietly to the door. He couldn't stand to see this happening, he had to stop her. Racing to where she stood putting her shoes on, he stopped. "Sohma-kun please….don't follow me." She said waving a hand down to the ground sparking a flair of curiosity inside his gut.

"Mankaya-chan please, Riuchi…don't go." He said with pleading eyes, but once he maid an effort to move towards her, he found his feet frozen to the ground, immobile, he could not move towards her no matter how much he fussed. "_So that's what she did."_ He thought, realizing what the hand jester was just now. "Good bye…..Yuki-kun." She said as she turned, her silky black hair fluttering in the wind as she maid her way in the direction of her destination. "Good bye….Riuchi." Yuki said, standing in the middle of the door way, watching the raven haired beauty take her leave from their home, and his life.

"O Kyo I'm so excited!" Tohru said jumping up and down as they maid their way down the stairs. "Don't jump down the stairs, what if you were to fall and I didn't catch you on time?" Kyo said resting a hand on her shoulder, making her stop immediately. She turned to look back at him, "Kyo I know you will always be there to catch me." She said giving him her, one-hundred-watt smile. He couldn't help but give her one of his own awkward yet adorable smiles. "Yea well, what if I'm not here and you fell, I wouldn't be able to catch you then?" He said, becoming serious once more.

"That's true…..well then I mustn't hope down their stairs if you are not present!" She said with a grin on her face as they entered the dinning room to find that every one had left.

"Were the hell did every one go?" Kyo said as he picked up a glass that had been knocked over.

"Riuchi went home; she gives her thanks and apologizes….and….she….she won't be coming over any more…" The rat said, pain stinging his throat like a rusty used siring would while administering the flue shot in the back of the thigh. (**an: Ouch…that sounds pretty painful!)**

"Why did she leave so early?" Tohru asked, picking up the plates and table wear.

"She said she didn't want to burden us any longer…" Yuki said in a hushed tone.

"But she wasn't a burned at all!" Tohru said looking up from the pile of dishes she had collected on the table. "Like hell she wasn't" Kyo snorted in a hushed voice, meant for no ears. Seeing this Kyo abruptly stepped in front of Tohru and picked up the heap of dishes, utensils and food platters. "O no, Kyo I can do it, it's ok, I got it!" Tohru said, jumping at his quick movements. He smirked and lifted a hand from the pile to hold her chin, "Look, I don't want you to strain your self." He said, earning a blush from her. "O but, its ok Kyo, I can do it!" She said, trying to make a reach for the dishes, but was held in place by Kyo's grip on her chin.

"Please, I don't want you to over exert yourself right now." He said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled lightly and nodded. Both carefully taking a quick glance over to Yuki who was standing at the opposite side of the table, holding a cup of tea; he looked baffled at their light conversation of whispers and touches, noticing there glance he quirked an eyebrow at them. Taking a quick sip of his tea he thought it better if he just left the room.

Tohru turned back to Kyo who now had a deep scarlet stain on his cheeks. "O Kyo, aren't we supposed to go to see Hatori-san on Wednesday when we go to see Akito-san?" Tohru asked, weaseling her way around him and picking up the dishes without him noticing. 'Huh?', he said snapping out of the daze he had gone in he turned to find Tohru heading out of the dinning room with all of the table wear and food in hand, running after her.

"Hey what did I just say?" He said, watching her dump every thing on the counter next to the sink. "It's ok Kyo; really, I do this every day it won't hurt me to do it again?" She said with a smile. "Fine, but I'll do the dishes." He said, taking the sponge before she could get to it. "Kyo!" She giggled as she tried to get it back from him. "Now, now, I have arms, it's not like I can't use them." He said holding it high in the air, chuckling when he saw the expression on her face. "Kyo I need that!" She said jumping to try and grab it, but missed when he swung it over to the side. 'grrrr' Tohru growled playfully when she maid another attempt to snatch it, but was left empty handed when he swung it to the other hand. "Nope." He said with another chuckle, watching the brunette pout like that was just too funny for him.

He watched her stomp her foot in frustration, then, strangely she looked back up at him with glossy eyes. Slowly she maid her way to his lips, gently caressing his bottom lip with her tong. Kyo gulped, trying to suppress a pleasurable groan. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, intensifying the kiss. She giggled when he touched a tender spot on her side. He pulled her closer; she clung to his shoulders for support then slowly began to bring one arm lower. She carefully brought one of her hands around her back, leaving the other one to hold his gentle face. Then suddenly it clicked, Kyo, suddenly surprised her by hoisting her up onto the counter and tightening his grip on the sponge, and unwillingly broke himself from her little plot, leaving her with the most confused, yet adorable expression on her face. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing." He said with a smile as he showed her the sponge which she was trying to weasel out of his hand when she had intoxicated him with her lustful kiss.

"You caught me." She said with a full on blush and smile. "But you know, it wasn't all a trick." She said, hoping off of the counter and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she snatched the sponge from his hand. "_What the hell? She used a kiss against me, and caught me off guard……she just doesn't cease to amaze me." _Kyo thought as he watched her make her way back over to the sink leaving him in a complete daze when yet another something clicked in his brain. Walking over to her he stopped behind her, brining his arms around her waist he laughed when he heard her gasp but never let go. "So, which part wasn't a trick?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spin. "K…Kyo." She chocked out at his sudden display of affection. He pulled her closer in his embrace, loving the knowledge that he could now, even if it was only going to last for a few months, he planed on holding her as much as possible until he no longer could.

Turning around in his arms she smiled softly, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat as she snuggled close in his arms, too feeling the want to hold him till they no longer could and beyond those months. Sighing he rested his head atop hers. They both stood their in tranquility and peace, neither of them noticing the fact that the water had still been running and was now spilling from the sink. "SHIT!" Kyo yelled hoisting Tohru up he ran her over to the table and sat her on top of it, telling her not to move he rushed over to the cleaning cabinet and pulled out a mop as he ran back into the kitchen to find Tohru on her hands and knees trying to dry the floor with paper towels and rags. As they both fussed over the water Yuki walked in, sighing at the sight of their absent mindedness he walked over to them. "You know it _would_ help if you turned the water off first." He said sarcastically, turning the facet off and leaving the room.

Both watching as Yuki left the room, Kyo turned to Tohru who was now sitting on the floor with a blank expression on her face. She looked up at Kyo, blushing lightly she stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "No I'll get it." Kyo said seeing that she was about to begin to pick up the rags and paper towels that were now scattered on the floor. "No I'm closer, I can do it." Tohru said as she quickly picked the cloth's up from the still wet ground, taking an awkward step she slipped, "TOHRU!!" Kyo yelled jumping out to catch her, but failed when she had caught her balance and was standing sturdy, while he went plummeting to the ground.

"Ow." He said rubbing the top of his head which now had a large red bump slowly forming and blending in with his fiery hair. "O Kyo, are you ok!" Tohru said quickly turning around, getting her legs tangled she two went flying to the ground, luckily she landed on something soft, gasping when she realized that it was Kyo she had fallen on. "O I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she was about to get up but was stopped when Kyo snuck an arm around her waist pulling her down to him. "No, don't be sorry, I like this." He said with a full on blush, but of course he would never let her see it but he could just guess that she was blushing even harder then he.

Eeping at his sudden actions Tohru suddenly became confused, not sure as to why he had been showing her so much affection today. Kyo held her close, loving the feeling of her on top of him, snuggling his head into the side of her neck he smiled softly, adoring her scent, _"-mmm- strawberries" _Kyo thought, being intoxicated by her loving aura. "Kyo?" the sound of her sweet voice was all it took to snap him out of his daze and for him to realize what he had been doing. "Uh, sorry…couldn't help myself." He said as he sat up, letting her fall into his lap, she turned around and smiled to him a smile that told him she didn't mind and that she loved him. Touching her face gently, letting his finger tips travel along her soft tender flesh, tracing the lining of her jaw with his index finger he smiled sighed to himself happily. Tohru only sat their confused, still having no clue as to why he was acting so affectionate.

Squirming out of his lap she stood up abruptly and smoothed her skirt down once more, holding out a hand for him to take to help pull him up she smiled softly, but that quickly faded away when she saw the puzzled expression on his face. "Kyo, are you ok?" She asked the feeling of concern coating her voice, making Kyo wonder how someone who is certainly not innocent any more, could still seem so pure. Standing up he shook his head chuckling softly as he looked back down at her seeing a new expression of confusion, making him laugh harder. "Kyo?" She said touching his arm softly, but to her surprise he just grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, resting his head atop hers he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I love you Tohru Honda, and I need to thank you for granting my wish and giving me a family….for granting me the joy of knowing that I'm needed…..and for holding me close…..even when you couldn't, even when all I did was push you away, you held on….and I thank you for that…I thank you for not giving up on me and for not throwing my love away."

Tohru quickly looked up into his eyes with her now tear streaked ones and kissed him softly, "I love you so much." She said kissing him again then looking back into his eyes, socking up every inch of his expression, etching it into her mind and never wanting to forget, always wanting to hold that picture of perfection and love that stood in front of her thinking he was a worthless peace of crap. "Now how's that for vows." He said with a wink of an eye, making her jump to his lips again, he obviously had no clue as to how much she loved and cared for him. "Their beautiful Kyo…just beautiful." She said, whipping away the tears from her eyes with a soft blush and smile gracing her delicate features.

"Then I'm glad you like them." He said, kissing her forehead lightly, as he pulled her close in his arms, both enjoying each others warmth and the feeling of each others arms. "Aha, such sweet young love in action!" Shigure said from the door way; earning a low growl from Kyo. Breaking away from the warm embrace, Kyo looked back into the eyes of his lovely young bride and smiled softly, ruffling her hair he leaned down and whispered something into her ear, making her blush and nod her head slowly, making him smile in return as he stalked out of the room, giving Shigure a death glare as he passed by. Looking over at the retreating form of the hot headed cat Shigure turned his attention back to the still blushing Tohru who was now standing in front of a sink full of dishes and already off into her own world. "Ahh, what am I going to do with you two." Shigure said, shaking his head as he left the room, trying to imagine what it would be like after Kyo and Tohru got married and the house full of children; he cringed at the thought and finally decided on what he was getting them for a wedding gift.

**Ok I know it wasn't much, and I know it just screamed filler…but hey he he he, again I'm soooo sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT OF DOOM, but that's just what happens when authors get lazy, lol…I'm not sure how long it's gonna take for me to update again so I'm sorry if it's not immediately, 'cause yeah…still in lazy author mode, lol. Well, see you guy's later, please leave a review or two if possible, kk**

**Your favorite author **(yeah right)**, Super Kyo**

**Please keep reading, reviewing and smiling, and please stay safe**


End file.
